Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten
by Hammershlag
Summary: This is a rewrite of the entire Fire Emblem series. It merges all of the games released and removes many of the Good vs. Evil aspects of the plots. For more details, see my profile page. Rating will change to M for some chapters. Semi-AU.
1. The Mythos

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: ******The story itself begins in the next chapter. **This chapter merely gives a background of many tales in this publication. It in no small part serves as an encyclopedia to reference if you get lost.**

**Version 3.2**

**More information will be added as the tales progress. The point of this is to make the story less predictable.**

**Last update: 5 March 2015**

**In this update: expanded upon the Archsages  
**

The Three Ages:

The First Age took place from the beginning of time up until the Divine Cataclysm, known in the second age as the Schism and the Scouring. At this stage in the Earth's development, there were three continents - Akaneia, Valentia and Jugdral.

The Second Age took place from the Divine Cataclysm through the Third Global Holy War. What marked the beginning of this age was the massive remolding of the Earth. Akaneia, Valentia and Jugdral were morphed into Ylisse, Valm and Elibe, respectively.

The Third Age is the took place after the Third Global Holy War, which resulted in a devastating flood that drowned the entire world and killed nearly all mortal beings. The only remaining land mass became known as Magvel; one of the Principal Gods later created and populated a separate continent which she named Tellius. The two continents were isolated from each other, with residents of each believing that their respective territories were the only ones remaining in the world.

The Gods:

God Eternal: Called Hayah by Avram's folk and the LORD by Naga's folk, God Eternal is responsible for the creation of all universes and dimensions ever to exist. He has always existed, and He always will exist. God Eternal is the one true god, those bellow him are only proxies.

There are Seven gods created by God Eternal who He delegated responsibility for the creation and protection of the Earth.

The three Principal Gods were created first, they are:

-Naga the Divine - blessed with the LORD's power.

-Ashunera the Radiant - blessed with the LORD's righteousness.

-Avram the Wise - blessed with the LORD's wisdom.

There are under them the four Major Gods:

-Medeus the Elder, founder of the Earth Tribe of Manaketes, loyal to his friends and family

-Forseti the Wind God, Lord of the Wyverns and Medeus' assistant

-Freyja the Warlady, wife of Wodanaz the Warlord; powerful, cunning and courageous

-Wodanaz the Warlord, husband of Freyja the Warlady; powerful, stubborn and headstrong

And under them are the eleven Minor Gods, created by the Major Gods after the beginning of time:

-Ninis the Dignified, first daughter of Naga the Divine, Lady of the Ice Tribe of Manaketes

-Tiki the Holy Child, second daughter of Naga the Divine, watches over all Valentia

-Thor the Resounding, son of Wodanaz the Warlord and Freyja the Warlady, Forger of the Holy Weapons of the First Age (with exceptions)

-Filla the Dauntless, daughter of Wodanaz the Warlord and Freyja the Warlady, Forger of the Holy Weapons of the Second Age (with exceptions)

-Gotoh the White Sage, Lord of the Divine Dragon Tribe, vassal to Naga the Divine and the prophet of the Principal Gods; created the Holy Weapons of the Third Age

-Loptyr the Master, first son of Medeus the Elder, Avram's protégé, overseer of Jugdral and creator of the all-powerful, yet next-to-impossible to control, Black Magic

-Grima the Inquisitor, second son of Medeus the Elder, intelligent and strong willed, but curious to a fault

-Odr the Noble, God of Swordsmanship; strong yet solemn - rivals Avram the Wise in combat expertise

-Duma the Sky Father, brother of Mila the Earth Mother, vassal to Medeus the Elder

-Mila the Earth Mother, sister of Duma the Earth Father, vassal to Tiki the Holy Child

-Avraham the Great Sage, son of Avram the Wise and Ashunera the Radiant, he is the Lord of the Archsages and the direct ancestor of the High Kings of Idavollr

Of Gods:

The Principal Gods:

Naga is the Sovereign God, ruling over all the Universe. She created all living beings on the Earth, and from her fangs she crafted the Shield of Seals and the Falchion, which respectively are the most resilient armor and most powerful weapon ever created. She has a profound love for her subjects, and is the most forgiving of all beings. While Naga is not the most powerful nor the most intelligent of the Gods, her demeanor and overall kind nature earned her the respect and loyalty of her subordinates, and she encountered little initial opposition. Her philosophies have been subjected to much controversy amongst her subordinates.

Ashunera, the wife of Avram, was made Naga's assistant, and has always been jealous of her. They were equal in knowledge and power, and Ashunera was never comfortable being considered a subordinate. She accepted her position, however, and considered her jealousy a symptom of a plague. This 'plague' was that she was very emotional and struggled to make logical decisions. It eventually led her to try to create a separate entity to dump her emotions into, which unintentionally resulted in a catastrophe.

Avram, the husband of Ashunera is more intelligent than all of the other Gods combined. The only other God comparably knowledgable in any field is Odr, who is similarly skilled at swordsmanship. He created the three primary forms of magic - Sacred, Anima and Elder. Sacred Magic, also known as Light Magic, is wieldable only by servants of the Gods. It can be manipulated to smite or heal another person. Anima Magic, or Nature Magic, harnesses the elements of the world. Common Anima Tomes typically grant a mage the ability to harness fire or electrical bolts, but proficient scholars can use Anima Magic to manipulate weather. They can unleash storms of varying nature, whether they be hailstorms, firestorms, thunderstorms or sandstorms. Elder Magic, often inappropriately referred to as Dark Magic, is the art of manipulation. Users of Elder Magic can develop the ability to reshape terrains, seal and unseal rooms, mystical items, et al, and even manipulate life itself. Avram never trusted Naga's people to use magic responsibly - a reservation later justified - and created his own race, the Archsages. These human-like beings are masters of all magic and their abilities are comparable to those of the Gods themselves.

The Major Gods:

Forseti is Medeus' assistant in managing the Earth Tribe. After the Ereshkigal Incident, he was told to watch over the Wyverns. He later created Wyvern Dragonstones, sometimes referred to as Wyvernstones or Flying Stones, which could be used by Manaketes to take Wyvern form. The intended purpose for these stones was that they would allow Dragons to communicate with their former kin, though they were later used for far less innocent causes.

Medeus, founder and leader of the Earth Tribe of Manaketes, is Naga's equal in every way. Unfortunately for him, his philosophies differed from those of most of the Gods; he wanted to directly control mortals with a firm, fatherly guiding hand. Naga and the majority of the other Gods believed that mortals should learn how to live by themselves. As a result, Naga was deemed a Principal God while Medeus was left a Major God. Ironically, Medeus had the support of the other two Principal Gods, Avram and Ashunera. One of his greatest strengths (which is also a flaw) is he is extremely loyal to his family. He cared for his sons and put their well-being over everyone else's, even tarnishing his reputation to protect them. His first son, Loptyr, inherited his intelligence, and his second, Grima, inherited his curiosity. Then Grima's curiosity led him to bewitch himself, and Medeus was forced to help Naga seal him away. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do and has he been grieving ever since.

Freyja has a sort of a dual personality, which she acknowledges and has been trying to change. Most of the time, she is peaceful, preferring to use Sacred Magic to preserve the beauty of nature. But whenever trouble arises, she is perhaps one of the most aggressive, adversarial beings imaginable.

Wodanaz is just like his beloved Freyja, only he has more control over his emotions. In addition, he prefers to use physical weapons rather than magic, and frequently enjoys sparring. He is a very kind and intelligent person, never intending offense. He does however have the unfortunate tendency to misspeak and agitating his peers even when he meant to complement them.

The Minor Gods:

Tiki is the emotional daughter of Naga, tasked to lead the Divine Tribe in Gotoh's absence. Birthed during the Divine-Earth War to ensure the survival of the tribe, she was raised by the White Sage, who taught her how to contain her might. Over time, she proved to rival even her mother's power, and if she were ever to succumb to madness, she could destroy the world with ease. As a result, after Naga transcended, Gotoh placed her into a deep slumber for much of her childhood, initially only waking her when the magic of the world was calmest so as to prevent her corruption. Bantu of the Fire Tribe later convinced the White Sage to let her roam free, so long as one of them looked out for her until she was of age.

Ninis is the leader of the Ice Tribe of Manaketes. She was the first of the Gods to accept romances between humans and dragons, and even encouraged such relationships. Avram, however, remained fixed on his will to prevent the Archsages from mating with beings of other species. In spite of her beliefs, which were considered radical by her peers, Ninis is highly regarded by the other Gods, and even has the trust of Loptyr, who has always held a certain cynicism towards other beings, mortal or not.

Filla is the leader of the Fire Tribe of Manaketes. She is strong and proud, though often distant and obdurate. Ironically, most of the other Fire Dragons have mediocre abilities and are quite emotional. Filla, like Thor, flaunts her abilities in the faces of her peers and subordinates, but she is extremely stubborn and will almost never admit she is wrong about anything, and will fight for her beliefs.

Loptyr, Medeus' first son, was Avram's protégé. He expanded upon Avram's works by creating Black Magic, the penultimate manipulative art. Black Magic is so powerful that those with a disposition too weak would either become bewitched or hollowed out by the magic, doing nothing but idly sitting for the entirety of their life. Only he and those he blood-bonded with were immune to those effects. Not even his brother Grima could withstand such power. Grima, an ever-curious God, stumbled upon an incomplete Tome his brother was trying to perfect - Ereshkigal. Driven by his hunger for knowledge, he examined the book and tried to use it. The spell ultimately backfired, corrupted his soul and somehow warped him to the mortal plane. In the process all magic in the world was distorted; this cataclysm became known as the Ereshkigal Incident.

Grima, Medeus' second son, had a hunger for knowledge that could never be satiated. He shared in his father's ideals, but was more open to the possibility that he could be wrong. The last characteristic that could be used to describe him was stubborn. Unfortunately, he accidentally triggered the Ereshkigal Incident and went insane. The Gods were in turn forced to seal him away for his own good.

Gotoh is nearly as wise as Avram, but the least powerful of the Gods. He was Naga's vassal to her creations, for she did not want to disconnect herself from them entirely. After the Ereshkigal Incident and the war that occurred as a result of it, he watched over Tiki and the other dragons who had not been destroyed. After Tiki became old enough to control her emotions, Gotoh left to an unknown location. Of all the deities, he remained on the mortal plane the longest, having been created at the same time as the mortal plane and remaining there through the Second Age.

Thor is a master craftsman and powerful warrior. While not arrogant, he is seldom modest about his abilities and achievements and frequently tries to impress himself and others. At the same time, he knows his limitations and will not pursue something out of pride, and is careful not to sound like he believes he can overcome anything.

Odr has always been envious of Avram. While he was never skilled with magic, he endeavored to become a comparably adept swordsman and tactician. While he never equalled the Principal God, he did come close. Against most opponents, Avram could win in a single move; against Odr, he had to work rather hard to win. The Creator of the Archsages was always proud of the Swordmaster, and went so far as to bless his personal sword, Balmung.

Duma is Medeus' vassal to Valentia/Valm. During the Second Age he was hailed as Father Sky by Hanon's folk in the plains of Sacae. Like his master, he believes in watching over Naga's creations with a firm, guiding hand. He is rather aggressive, and as a result is feared by the people of Valentia/Valm, though he does not desire to be feared or envied.

Mila is Tiki's vassal to Valentia/Valm. During the Second Age she was hailed as Mother Earth by Hanon's folk in the plains of Sacae. She follows her mistress' teachings and does not involve herself too heavily in the lives of Naga's creations, though she does interact with them rather frequently. In addition to speaking with mortals, she created shrines for the Gods to interact with their subjects; Tiki eventually decided to live in one of these shrines.

Of Archsages, their homes and their weapons:

The Archsages were a race of Demigods created by Avram the Wise with the task of supervising the use of Magic throughout the world. On the mortal plane, only a select few could call upon their heavenly powers, but none were to be taken lightly. At the beginning of the First Age, Avram had a son (whom he named Avraham) with Ashunera, and sent him to become the first leader of the Archsages.

Under the guidance of Avraham, the Archsages created a Holy Kingdom situated on the Akaneian Islands of Altea and Gra, called Idavollr, where they watched over the world from a fortress-city not even the Gods could destroy. Idavollr was carved out of a mountain and permanently enchanted by all the Gods, including Hayah Himself. After the Schism up until late in the Second Age, Altea and Gra had been internationally recognized as no-man's lands, and the great city was hidden and left mostly undisturbed. The leading Archsagean House during that period was Shechem, which was similar in design to Idavollr but was only blessed by the Principal Gods. At this point the old fortress only served as catacombs for deceased Archsages and as a house for the Shrine of Avram. Solomon, brother to the the High King of Idavollr during the time of the Schism and direct descendant of Avram and Avraham, added an additional chamber, designed to serve as a seal room for three of the most powerful weapons ever conceived. The first is Archblade, Sword of Avram. It is one of the three most powerful weapons ever conceived, alongside Falchion, Blade of Naga, and Galatine, Claymore of Ashunera. These three swords had become known as the Sacred Three. The other weapons were the two Swords of Solomon.

The Two Swords of Solomon were the greatest of the Second Age Holy Weapons, and the only two not made by Filla the Dauntless. The first is at the level of the First Age Holy Weapons, but does not rival the power of the Sacred Three. It is a gold katana enchanted with sacred magic. The tome Aureola mimics the spell that the blade can cast. The second is slightly more powerful than the Sword of Seals, making it the second most powerful of the Second Age Holy Weapons; though it was weaker than all those of the First Generation. The two handed silver katana is the only sword to harness non-Black Elder Magic. The Sacaen Wo Dao Katanas were designed similarly.

The First Sword of Solomon is heavily sealed in Idavollr, only accessible to the descendants of Archsages Avraham, Kohan, Levi, Gershom, Zebulun, Asher, Manasseh, Yael and Noach, for they were the ones whom Avram blood-bonded with. The second rests in a land long forsaken by the Gods - Elibe (formerly Jugdral). The continent where humans declared war on dragons and broke the blood bonds between the Gods and the descendants of the 12 Crusaders. The continent where the protégé of Archsage Solomon (a direct descendent of Avram), who was gifted with the two Swords of Solomon, betrayed him. The continent which was only spared due to Naga's forgiving-to-a-fault nature. The Duke stripped the traitor of the First Sword, but left in the traitor's hands the Second, as he could not bring himself to completely forsake his once loyal protégé. After her timely demise, the sword was sealed in a temple, where it laid dormant for many an age. A thousand years later, Solomon (who by this point had become a God) allowed for the sword to choose a new bearer; the transcended Archsage wished to give Elibe one more chance of redemption. Little did any of the Gods know that this one act of generosity would in no small part be a cause of yet another Holy War.

Over time, differences in philosophies between Archsages led to separate sects being formed. All answered to the High King of Idavollr in time of need, but were otherwise semi-autonomous. By the end of the Second Age, the Archsages had divided into the Avramite, Avrahamite, Lopto, Levite and Solomonian sects, each with their own codes.

The Avramite sect was ruled by the High King of Idavollr, only answering to him, Avram and to a degree, Loptyr. Commands given from Avraham and other transcended Archsages were mostly ignored.

The Avrahamite sect mostly followed the same codes as the Avramite sect, but held the instructions of Avraham in as high if not a higher regard than those of Avram.

The Lopto sect – full title 'Lopto-Avramite sect' – followed the teachings of Avram and Loptyr. Lopto Archsages tended to use black magic more than their other kinsmen, yet because they had Loptyr's blessings, they were virtually immune to corruption. They are not to be confused with the draco-human religious faction also known as the Lopto Sect.

The Levite sect could be considered a reform group, as it accepted teachings from Avram, Loptyr and all the Archsages they blood-bonded with. They were known for interpreting codes very loosely, making them rather unpopular amongst the other sects.

The Solomonian sect was completely different than the others. They followed the teachings of Naga, rather than the teachings of Avram or Loptyr, though they accept a select few fundamental codes set forth by them. Solomon, the Archsage whose teachings inspired those of the sect named after him, disagreed with many of the teachings followed by all the other sects, which he considered xenophobic and amoral. While he still followed some of Avram's teachings, and came to the High King's aid when it was necessary, he began to hold Naga in a much higher regard than Avram or Loptyr.

The five sects were occasionally at odds with one another, but a full-scale war never broke out between them.


	2. Tale 9B: Prologue

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for beta reading this chapter.**

**Opening notes:**

**Yes, I know. I'm pulling a Legend of Zelda on everyone. For those of you who don't know what that means, I'll explain. The Legend of Zelda series is being released completely out of order chronologically; I say I'm working on Tale 1, then suddenly out pops the prologue of Tale 9B! My reason is that I'm suffering from writer's block and can't seem to get the first chapter right. Now, since I have the Elibian and Ylissean arcs all planned out, I figured why not release something from one of them?**

**Without further ado, I present to you the opening of Lyn's tale!**

* * *

Sacae Plains - Summer 979A.S.

Lyn, a 15 year old survivor of the Lorca Massacre, sat alone in her hut, reading the Third Book of Athos, a volume of a series of Secondary Religious texts scarcely heard of outside of scholar's circles. She wore a blue dress with yellow lining that buckled by her left shoulder, a yellow sash and leather fingerless gloves and boots. The only garment she was wearing that was atypical of plainsfolk was a black, short-sleeved turtle neck she kept under her dress. She wore it to cover her neck, as the Lorca diviners Vissario and Novich told her the tattoo-like birthmark she had there was taboo and must be hidden at all costs.

About half way through a chapter, Lyn heard a voice that sounded eerily familiar… just like that of the Taliver's chieftain Batta - the man who murdered her parents and stole their sacred sword which supposedly had been in the family since before the Scouring, or the Schism as Athos called it in his publications.

"Come on boys. If we're to outrun those Lizard Jockeys we better move quickly." Batta said.

"My lord, even if we can outrun them, where are we supposed to hide?" One of his subordinates said.

"The villages around here are not well defended. We should be able to kill their residents and take their clothes as disguises, then camp out on the Lycian border and try our luck there." Batta looked around. Bern's 1st Flight Group, under the command of Wyvern General Vaida, was widely known as the Kingdom's finest. And ever since that Yosef fellow had joined them as a tactician, Batta got the impression they could single-handedly annihilate the entire Etruscan Army.

_I have to stop them… those monsters will pay for what they did to my tribe._ Lyn thought to herself. Burning with rage and full of adrenaline, the nomad rushed out of her tent… only to meet a small army with Batta in front. But that didn't matter. She would make them pay.

"Hey! If you want to get to Lycia, you'll have to go through me." Lyn shouted, ready to strike. She was met only with laughter.

"Ha! A lone girl versus the strongest fighters in the Taliver Clan? You have no chance, lassie." One of the bandits sneered.

"Hold on… she looks familiar. Ah yes, I remember now! She's that motherfucker Hassar's daughter!" Batta's own eyes began to burn with rage… and vengeance, "The last Lorca, hm? I'm going to enjoy this. KILL HER!"

With loud battle cries, the Taliver clan advanced upon the lone girl, but Lyn was not deterred. She could not understand how, but she was one with her sword. Time seemed to slow as she was filled with unfathomable strength. The first wave of bandits came upon her at a mediocre pace; she felled them all in seconds. Then some swordsmen came rushing at her, supported by archers. Lyn used this to her advantage as she positioned herself so the swordsmen were blocking the archers. The bandits attacked her at the same time, but Lyn managed to leap backwards moments before the swords reached her. The bandits were fast, but Lyn's adrenaline made her faster. Before the swordsmen could ready their weapons for another attack, Lyn decapitated them both in a single swing. The archers quickly began firing, but Lyn somehow predicted each arrow and masterfully deflected them with her sword. With all of her energy, she could keep this up until they ran out of arrows.

* * *

"Out of breath?" Vaida laughed at the Taliver clansmen who had been left behind due to their fatigue.

"You bitch… even if you get past us, you'll never catch-" The bandit never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was felled by a javelin.

"No one calls General Vaida a bitch! No one!" Heath shouted.

"Now, now Heath, don't get too excited. Remember my teachings about emotional control!" Yosef jokingly chastised.

Vaida, Heath and Yosef were part of Bern's 1st Flight Group, nicknamed "Vaida's Raiders," which was the single best squadron in the entire army.

"We may not be able to outrun you, but we can certainly overpower you!" Another bandit snarled as he and about twenty other archers drew their bows, "You're no match for us you pathetic lizard jockeys!" At this, Yosef merely laughed.

"Lizard Jockeys, eh? Well, I don't really consider myself a jockey, and Nowi here certainly isn't a lizard…" The white-clad noble promptly dismounted his wyvern, which started glowing and began to transform."

* * *

At this point, Lyn had felled about a quarter of Batta's men, but wasn't quite ready to give out. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the east and the ground started to shake. Lyn, not expecting this, fell over, only for a bandit wielding a black axe to stand over her. With a primal scream he brought his axe down on Lyn's torso. To his surprise - and Lyn's - the axe had disappeared from his hand and planted itself in his back. The Sacaen girl rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed. She glanced back at the fallen bandit and saw that the axe was glowing red. Shocked by the display, Lyndis ran toward the next bandit group as quickly as she could. It seemed that everyone was shocked by the Earthquake from earlier, but the bandits surprisingly had soldier's disciplines and managed to keep their bearings. Lyn on the other hand, was fueled by unadulterated rage and would not let it distract her; under any other circumstance, she would have paused to think about what happened.

Batta had grown sick of his men's inability to fell a lone girl.

"Alright, if you fools are unable to kill this one little girl, leave her to me." Batta was a highly skilled swordsman who had defeated an entire village militia in Bern all by himself; he was not going to let a lowly plainswoman humiliate his soldiers. He rushed at Lyn at seemingly inhuman speeds and disarmed her almost instantly. He proceeded to grab her and pin her against a nearby ger. Two of his guards came and grabbed her by her arms, effectively restraining her. Batta's expression was nothing short of cold.

"How I've longed for this day. At last, I will have taken my revenge on you Lorca bastards. I will never forgive what you did to my people." A grin crept upon his face as he grabbed Lyn's turtleneck, preparing to rip her clothes off, "Heh, heh, heh… I wonder if you look as pretty unclothed as your mother when I raped her… I'm going to enjoy this." Lyn was surprised by the first part of his speech, not understanding his lust for vengeance, but that surprise was soon turned to hate when Batta mentioned that he raped her mother. She tried to struggle her way free, but it was futile. However, before the swordmaster could make good on his intentions, the roar of wyverns filled the air and his guards were quickly felled by javelins. Taking advantage of this distraction, Lyn kneed the bandit in the groin, retrieved her sword and prepared to jump back into the fray, only to be stayed by a cadre of Bernites sitting comfortably on their mounts.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the riders - a woman - said. She was wearing heavy red armor on her torso and thighs, and had riding boots that were lightly plated. She had long, flowing gold hair and not a scratch anywhere on her body. In her hand was a seemingly enchanted spear, and a silver broadsword was tied to her belt.

"Looks like the last of the Taliver bandits, General." A male rider said. He was dressed head to toe in heavy purple riding armor and had a steel lance in hand and steel sword at his belt. His green hair was quite spiky and had some white streaks in it, and his face was as unscathed as the General's.

"We've been hunting you all for a good month now, and finally our work has paid off." A brown-haired male rider said. He wasn't dressed at all like the others. His armor was a bright white with gold lining and had red gems on his boots and at the center of his chest plate. Under his armor was a blue turtleneck and white trousers. He carried a heavily enchanted spear, and an even more heavily enchanted claymore. Lyn suspected these weapons may be on par with the Divine Weapons, but could not understand how. Most prominent was his cape; all of the riders were wearing capes, but his was the only one that went past his hips. It was white on the outside and red on the inside, while the others' were all the color of their armor.

"You may have defeated my men, but I think you will find my skill is on par with yours!" Batta gripped his sword quite firmly.

"Oh really," the white knight laughed, "is that why you and your elites were getting your arses kicked by a little girl? I doubt she's even of age!"

"These people aren't even worth our time." A fourth rider, dressed similarly to the second, rolled his eyes.

"Indeed," the first rider started, "Galle! Miledy! You two are our youngest and least experienced members. You'll take on this brute, as it will be least humiliating for him. You haven't done too much fighting since Yosef signed you on, so consider this your initiation!"

"Yes, General!" The two novices said. The boy, Galle, was wearing the same purple armor as the other men. His long hair was a deep shade of purple, and despite his age he seemed to have a veteran's discipline. The girl, Miledy, was wearing the same red armor as the other women and had matching red hair. Both knights were wielding iron weapons and indeed seemed to lack the skill of the other members of the squad. The two dismounted and held their swords in front of them, analyzing their opponent.

"Hmph. I'm ready when you are." Batta taunted.

"Last one to hit him buys dinner!" Galle smirked as he charged the swordmaster with a surprising display of skill. Miledy nodded in acceptance of the challenge and quickly lunged forward.

Batta wasn't bluffing about his skill; he seemed to be more than a match for the two novices. What he didn't expect was how well they worked together. Galle and Miledy had coordinated their movements so that Batta wasn't able to do anything other than defend against their blows, at least until Miledy made a mistake. She thrust her lance a little too low and Batta followed up with a roundhouse kick, almost knocking her unconscious. Galle wasn't nearly strong enough to keep up with Batta on his own, but he valiantly struggled and held out as best he could before Batta pulled off an interesting stunt. As Galle thrust at the swordmaster's chest, Batta positioned his katana so that the spearhead would hit the flat of the blade. The bandit was strong enough to not recoil, but Galle was not. His spear flew backward and he fell flat on his back. It was then that the white knight dismounted and drew his claymore from a sheath kept behind his back.

"You two put up a valiant struggle, but it's time to end this." The knight said started, "I am Yosef Thracia, and I will see your end." In a flash, the white knight lunged at Batta. The attack was so fast that the swordmaster didn't even have time to move before being impaled in the chest.

"I was… so close…" were the bandit's last words before the life left his eyes.

"It's a real shame about him. He was once the prince of the Quasi-state of Saraca, you know. Before that xenophobic pig Hassar poisoned his land's drinking waters, and drove him half-mad anyway." Yosef sighed, sheathing his sword.

"You can't really put all the blame on him. The Lorca's diviners, Vissario and Novich were the masterminds behind it all. The Chieftain was just a pawn in their nefarious schemes." The General slung her lance over her shoulder.

"That doesn't excuse his actions. The Lorca and their Kutolah allies were responsible for slaughtering countless Saracens… all because the residents of the quasi-state favored Bern and began incorporating our customs into their society." The green-haired knight lamented.

"Um, don't you think we should tend to the girl?" Miledy cut in.

"I suppose. Someone's gotta get her back to her family." Another female knight said.

Lyn, meanwhile, was sitting by her hut; her rage had subsided and was replaced with utter shock at what just happened.

"You OK?" Yosef walked over to her, "The name's Yosef. I've been accompanying this flight group as a tactician to help them deal with the Taliver. The group we fought here was all that remained of them. I suppose we owe you our thanks. If you hadn't delayed them, who knows how much farther they could have gone before we caught up with them."

"...I'm Lyn. It's nice to meet you, Yosef."

"Hey, show him some respect! He's-" the Green haired knight started, but was silenced by a gesture from the white knight.

Yosef pointed to the others in the flight group, starting with the General.

"Lyn, this is Wyvern General Vaida, she's the commander of our Flight Group. The green haired knight is her Lieutenant, Heath. the younglings are Galle and Miledy, and these fine fellows are Isaac, Belminade, Lachius, Stephen, Ermine, Mitchell and Harrison." The riders each bowed their heads when their names were called.

"Thank you for saving my life. I can scarcely imagine what would happen to me if you hadn't come."

"Well, it's our duty to protect the lives of innocents, regardless as to what country they are from." He smiled.

Suddenly, something started to glow inside of Vaida's satchel. She pulled out a small orb and placed her free hand on top of it.

_A Scrying Crystal!_ Lyn recognized the orb from one of the books she read.

After a moment, the General said with a smile,

"Miledy! It's for you!" The young woman ran up to Vaida, took the crystal and walked away. After she was out of earshot, Yosef walked up to Vaida and whispered, "Is it the Academy?"

"You bet!" Vaida whispered back.

Miledy eventually returned with a wide grin on her face.

"Guys! You'll never believe it! My little brother Zeiss was just accepted into the Elite Academy in Thracia!"

"Congratulations! You must be very proud!" The other riders ran up to her to express their excitement, which was warranted; the various academies located in the Dukedom of Thracia were by far the best in the continent.

"Indeed. You know, it takes two recommendations from credible officials to even stand a chance." Yosef smiled.

"And when those recommendations come from a Wyvern General and a Duke, there's no way an application could be denied!" Vaida said in her usual, boastful manner.

"You mean… you two recommended him?" Miledy's eyes lit up with joy, and the smiles on Yosef and Vaida's faces widened into full grins. The novice then ran up to the two of them, hugged them tightly and kissed them on the cheek, making everyone blush. She couldn't stop saying thank you.

"Hey, don't go getting too soft on us, you hear?! I can easily rescind that recommendation!" At this, Miledy cleared her throat and regained her composure.

Lyn didn't hear the parts about Yosef and Vaida's ranks, but she did get the impression that they were important figures in the Bernese hierarchy, and was therefore surprised by their kindness; she had always thought nobles and high ranking military officers were pompous cretins, but these Bernites had just smashed her expectations.

Suddenly, Yosef's wyvern snorted at Batta's corpse and nuzzled his side. "What's wrong… wait, what the hell?" Yosef said as noticed the unique sword strapped to Batta's belt. A sword he knew all too well.

"...The Balmung. I've been searching for this blade for years now…" Yosef grabbed the sword, drew it from its sheath (much to Lyn's surprise - she had thought it to be permanently stuck) and inspected the markings on the blade. He promptly re-sheathed it and got lost in thought.

* * *

"If you hadn't struck so low, we would've beaten him!" Galle said.

"I wouldn't have struck so low if you hadn't distracted me with your shouting!" Came Miledy's retort.

"Ha! You think I shout a lot? How 'bout you listen to yourself every once in a while?!"

"I grunt every time I put extra force into a blow, yes, but not nearly as loud as you scream."

"Yeah, right. Try telling that to the others! You turn the heads of both friends and foes."

"That's because of my beauty, not my yelling."

"You wish!"

"Hey, save it for the bedroom!" Belminade teased.

"Oh come on, you know we're just playin' around!" Galle smirked.

"I suppose. Carry on." Before either knight could do so, Yosef called them over with a touch of urgency in his voice.

"Galle, Miledy, take this," Yosef handed Galle the Balmung, "head to the Queen's Manse and tell General Murdock it's a Holy Weapon. He'll know what to do with it. After you do that, go to Castle Bern and deliver your report to the King. The rest of us will join you as soon as we can."

"Yes, sir." The two novices flew off, and the rest of the Flight Group could hear their banter until they were out of sight.

"With all do respect, Yosef," Vaida whispered into Yosef's ear, "wouldn't it be faster if you had separated them?" At this, Yosef simply smirked.

"They may not realize it yet, but they're perfect for each other. Keeping them together is my way of trying to kindle some romance between them." Vaida laughed at Yosef's scheming.

"Aw, Yosef, you sly devil!" The two of them shared a hearty laugh.

"Anyway, I should probably speak with the girl, find out more about her and get her somewhere safe." Yosef walked over to Lyn.

"You did great out there. I know I teased them for losing to you, but I did that not to insult your gender or skill; only to insult their pride."

"Thanks, but you should credit my rage. The Taliver… they'd… no matter." Yosef could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "I have no idea how I summoned that skill. It was as if some divine force was guiding my body."

"That means you have great potential, but at the present can only utilize it when you are angry. If you could harness your emotions, you could become immensely powerful. Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself? Where is the rest of your tribe?"

Lyn's expression grew grim "...I am, err, was of the Lorca. Chieftain Hassar's daughter. The Taliver… six months ago they poisoned our drinking water and attacked the following night. My father mounted me on his horse and sent me off… just before he was felled by Batta. I… I was the only survivor."

"I'm sorry… well, if you truly have no one here in Sacae, I'd gladly take you under my wing. Your potential is wasted if you are not properly trained. I am familiar with many forms of swordsmanship, and I would be happy to teach you whichever style suits you best."

"Truly? You'd let me travel with you?"

"Of course! First things first, I have to go to a recently renovated monastery in Southern Bern by the east coast. You see, we Bernites have a tradition of re-consecrating holy buildings whenever they are renovated, and I have been invited to attend (and was also asked to lead the congregants in one of the blessings). The monastery has a long history. It was created centuries ago, and was a rather nice place, especially for one so isolated. However, in the early 700s someone murdered the monks and the monastery became cursed. Then, about twenty years ago someone exorcised the place and the government decided to renovate it."

"A load of bullshit if you ask me." Vaida, who had apparently been listening in, scoffed.

"It _is_ a little hard to believe…" Lyn said. Yosef merely shrugged.

"I'm just going by what I've been told by the local clergy. It's not my place to debate the facts. Besides, it's not as if they're important. What matters is that a long-abandoned holy place is being refurbished and will have good use once more."

"Good words. Anyway, Duke Tyron Fafnir called. He says there's a riot going on and ordered my squad to break it up." Vaida rolled her eyes. The 1st Flight Group was not meant to be used so lightly, but the Duke's word supersedes her own. Yosef nodded in understanding.

"I trust you can handle this without Galle, Miledy and myself. I'll meet you at the Castle as soon as I can. For now, I'm going to see for Lyn's safety. Oh, if you have the time, can you give this to little Narcian?" Yosef pulled a Elysian Whip out of a bag strapped to his Wyvern and gave it to the red-clad general. "I'm willing to bet my entire fortune that he'll be the youngest person ever to become a Wyvern General. He is a prodigy, after all. I'm going to want him to use that as soon as he is ready."

"Will do. See you at Castle Bern… don't keep me waiting too long!" Vaida mounted her Wyvern, and the 1st Flight Group took off to quell the uprising.

"Yosef, before we head to Bern, do you mind if I pack some of my things? I have some rare items in my hut that I'd like to take with me." Lyn said.

"Sure. The question is, do you have enough suitcases?"

"…" Lyn realized she'd have to go shopping.

"Heh, I'm sure there are some sellers in Bulgar. How 'bout we head there and see what we can get for you. Plus, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry and all I have on me are hardtack rations. There ought to be some masterful chefs in the only city in the country!"

"Alright then, let's go off to Bulgar…" Lyn hesitated and blushed, "… can you, perhaps, give me a lift?" Yosef laughed and lifted her up onto his wyvern, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Relax Nowi. She won't be on you for long." Yosef pet his wyvern on her forehead, "Sorry Lyn, she's just a little uncomfortable around strangers."

_Reminds me of Huey…_ Lyn giggled. Yosef proceeded to direct Nowi toward Bulgar, where things were going to get quite interesting...

* * *

**Concluding Notes**

**Yosef's stats:**

**Class: Master Dracoknight (promotion of the Master Knight class from FE4)**

** Level: 2**

** HP: 60**

** STR: 30**

** MAG: 25**

** SKL: 27**

** SPD: 28**

** LCK: 20**

** DEF: 27**

** RES: 27**

** CON: 15**

** MOVE: 8**

**Weapon Ranks:**

** Sword: S**

** Lance: S**

** Axe: S**

** Bow: A**

** Light: B**

** Anima: A**

** Dark: S**

** Black: A**

** Staff: B**

**Weapons:**

** Archblade:**

** Type: Sword**

** Rank: Prf**

** Uses: -**

** Mt: 50**

** Hit: 100%**

** Crt: 25%**

** Rng: 1-2**

** Wt: 10**

** WEx: 1**

** Worth: -**

** Effect(s): All stats plus 10; effective against all units**

** Gungnir:**

** Type: Lance**

** Rank: Prf**

** Uses: -**

** Mt: 30**

** Hit: 70%**

** Crit: 70%**

** Rng: 1-2**

** Wt: 15**

** WEx: 1**

** Worth: -**

** Effect(s): Strength, Speed and Defense plus 10**

**"Wait, what? Yosef has super stats, and can wield Archblade, Gungnir, AND Balmung? By all that is holy, why did Hammershlag make him so OP!?" That's probably what a lot of you are thinking right now. Well, this will be explained… eventually. Don't worry, he won't do much until the next tale, so Lyn and the others will still get some experience.**

**Yosef basically looks like an older Leif from FE4 and FE5.**

**I would like to express my thanks to Gunlord500, who gave me permission to reference some things from his publication, Wayward Son. If you didn't catch the references, I'll list them here:**

**-The Monastery Yosef is referring to is Par Massino**

**-The term "Lizard Jockey" is a derogatory term for Wyvern Riders I came across while reading Wayward Son**

**The Books of Athos are the Eliminean equivalents of the Talmud.**

**The Thracia in this tale is different than the one in FE4 and FE5.**

**Dukedom vs Duchy: I use the term Dukedom, which is rooted in Anglo-Saxon languages instead of only French, because the creators of FE seem to prefer the Anglo-Saxon roots. For example, the Lycian leaders are called Marquesses rather than Marquises.**

**Yosef's Wyvern IS Nowi from FE13. How can she turn into a Wyvern? Well, Tiki could in FE3 and FE12 with a Wyvernstone; I put Nowi in the Divine Tribe, and Divine Dragons (at least in my rewrite) can use any dragonstone.**

**Fun Fact: Stalin's middle name was Vissarionovich, so I think you can make an educated guess as to how good or evil the Lorca seers were.**

**Yosef will be introduced properly when I write Tale 9A, and his character will be explained in great depth.**

**I've basically turned Scrying Crystals into Cellular Telephones with built-in GPS systems.**

**Expect future updates to be chronologically jumbled, Zelda-style!**

**Please share your thoughts in the comments, and I will try to respond to them within 24 hours.**

**If you find any grammatical errors, please notify me in the comments and I will amend them ASAP.**


	3. Tale 9B: Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for beta reading this Chapter**

**If any of you are expecting a YosefxLyn or YosefxNowi, forget about it. Lyn is 15, Nowi is 1299 (almost 13 in dragon years), and Yosef is, well, that's complicated. In addition, there will be no Human/Dragon pairings (although there will be Human/Half-Dragon pairings) in the foreseeable future.**

**Yosef will serve as a mentor-figure, not a father-figure for Lyn. Her father-figure will take the form of an OC later in the saga.**

**About Yosef. Yes, he's a level 2 Master Dracoknight, not a level 20. But keep this in mind: that's not his true class. When I get to the first Ylisse arc, I'll post his true stats. You will be awestruck. Also when I said he kept his sword behind his back, I meant he kept it like Aragorn kept Andúril in the Coronation scene at the end of Return of the King, not like how Trunks kept his sword in Dragon Ball Z.**

**This chapter combines FE7 chapters 1 and 2, partly because there will be no bandit fights. There will be trouble though… BIG trouble… trouble that starts with G and ends with A.**

**Challenge: **first person to get the movie reference gets a free oneshot of their choice (as long as it adheres to the rules I put on my profile page) if they want!****

* * *

Nowi swooped down in front of the city gates. Bulgar was the closest thing Sacae had to a city, and was the only major trade center in the entire country. Few Bernites ever past through it, and most Sacaens had never even seen a wyvern; the whole town seemed to freeze when they saw the trio. Yosef dismounted and helped Lyn do the same before finding a local restaurant and enjoying a good meal, which Yosef paid for. After they had finished eating, the pair began surveying the scenery for suitcase retailers. Before long, many merchants ran up to Yosef, assuming he was affluent, and advertised their wares. Yosef informed them all he was looking for were some suitcases for the Lorca tribeswoman. Three of the merchants said they sold them, and Yosef and Lyn promptly went to their stores to do some research. Little did they know they – really just Lyn – had attracted the attention of a young cavalier from Caelin.

"I've always wanted to fly on a Wyvern. It truly was an amazing experience." Lyn said while Yosef kindly paid for the suitcases she picked out.

"As soon as we get to Bern, I can teach you how to ride one on your own if you want. Maybe I'll be able to pull some strings and get you into the army." Yosef smiled.

"You really think they'll let a Sacaen be a Wyvern Rider?"

"The Dukedom of Saraca consists almost entirely of Sacaens the King granted citizenship, and many of them enlisted. I mean, we don't have any Sacaens in our flight groups yet, but Wyvern General Murdock is low-born, Galle's from Pherae and I'm from Ylisse; as of now there hasn't been any trouble, so I doubt anyone will complain."

"I see. Well, before we head off, I'd like to vis-"

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A brown haired, green armor-clad knight ran up to Lyn.

_Oh Gods, what in hell is he doing here…_ Yosef rolled his eyes.

"Hm?" Lyn stepped back, confounded by his choice of words.

"Wait, oh beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Yosef grunted and shook his head in disapproval.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you…" he muttered.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn put her hands on her hips.

"That would be Sir Sain. He's part of Marquess Caelin's personal guard. I met him a few months ago when I went to Caelin on behalf of one of our diplomats, who had fallen ill at the time." Yosef shifted his attention to the cavalier, "What are you doing so far away from Lord Hausen? And where is your partner, Sir Kent?"

"Uh… uh… L-Lord Y-Yosef?! Wh-what are you d-d-doing here… i-in S-Sac-c-cae?" He stuttered.

"I was with the 1st Flight Group. We were… taking care of… the last of the Taliver bandits. I came across this lass after she singlehandedly held back some bandits as they were fleeing towards Lycia. I was so impressed that I decided to make her my apprentice. We're just shopping for supplies before we head off to Bern. Your turn."

"Uh… K-Kent's… s-somewhere… a-and-"

"Stop your damn stuttering and act as you were trained to!" Yosef's voice seemed to contain magic, as Sain's expression instantly switched from terrified to stoic.

"Right…" Sain cleared his throat. "We're on a mission from Lord Hausen to search for his long lost daughter, who we believe to be somewhere in Sacae."

"In Sacae? Hausen is well known for his loathing of Sacaens. How did a daughter of his end up here? Was she kidnapped?"

"She eloped, sir. The man she eloped with, Hassar of the Lorca, is the reason my lord hates plainsfolk."

"Did you say... Hassar?" Lyn looked astonished, not that anyone noticed.

"Makes sense. The Chieftain, his father and the Lorca seers were responsible for two separate massacres. It doesn't seem out of the question for him to seduce and steal away a noblewoman and turn her… savage." Yosef muttered, making sure no-one heard his response, especially that last part. "Why would Hausen want to see her again?" He said somewhat loudly.

"I believe I can explain that, my lord." An orange armor-clad knight approached. He bowed to Yosef, nodded to Lyn and glared at Sain, "Lord Hausen was utterly depressed that his only child would abandon him, and eventually declared he had no daughter, which is why you probably never heard of her. Seven months ago, however, we received a letter from his daughter, Lady Madelyn-"

"Madelyn, you say? Maybe…" Yosef glanced over at Lyn, now noticing her resemblance to a woman in a portrait in the Great Hall of Castle Caelin, "no matter." Yosef shook his head. "Continue, Sir Kent."

"Yes, my lord. The letter stated that she was living happily and healthily on the plains with her husband and their daughter of fifteen years, who they named Lyndis, after the Marquess' wife, who died at childbirth. That they should choose this name thawed his heart, and he became determined to make amends. We only recently discovered that they all had been slaughtered."

"THEY'VE BEEN SLAUGHTERED?!" Sain shouted.

"Six months ago, according to an innkeeper. Had you not run off in pursuit of all the ladies in the city, you would have heard about it just when I did." Kent chastised.

"…Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again…" There were tears forming in Lyn's eyes now.

"Did you say something, miss?" Kent looked over at the young girl.

"All hope may not be lost. This girl, who goes by the name Lyn, claims to be the daughter of Hassar, though due to the sensitivity of the matter, I never pressed her for more information." Yosef started. "Now that I think about it, she does bare a resemblance to that woman in the unmarked portrait at Castle Caelin."

"Yeah, you're right! Could she really be?" Sain's expression brightened.

"Sacaens are (ironically) known for their honesty," Yosef looked at Lyn, "Do their words hold truth?"

"I… I don't know if my mother was a noble, but her name was Madelyn, and my father was Chieftain Hassar of the Lorca." There were now tears openly flowing from her eyes down her face. "To my tribe, and everyone outside of our village, I was Lyn. But when it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. I… I never thought…"

"Easy, now. Everything'll be alright. You have a granduncle and some cousins, too. Lord Lundgren, the Marquess' brother is a cunning strategist a very intelligent man. Recently, he's picked up magic and has become the only mage in the Lycian nobility. And Hausen's first cousin General Eagler and his family are among the kindest men and women I've had the pleasure of meeting." Yosef placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Err, about that. Lundgren believes this message was fabricated and that it is a trap of sorts. I'm not sure how welcoming he'd be. In his mind, even if it were legitimate, putting one with the blood of Sacae on a Lycian throne might spark a civil war. He would see you dead before you reached the castle." Sain looked toward the ground.

"I have no interest in inheriting any title! I just want to see my last remaining family!"

"Unfortunately, my lady, your granduncle is not the kind of man to believe that." Kent added. "To make matters worse, Lord Hausen has fallen ill, and has abdicated Caelin's rule to Lord Lundgren."

"This is all happening so fast… Yosef, what do you think I should do?" Lyn looked up at the Duke.

"I think since you and your grandfather want to see each other, you should make the journey to Caelin. As the Duke of Thracia, one of Bern's three most prominent dukedoms, my word carries weight, and I may be able to get support for you."

"You're a Duke?!" Lyn's eyes opened up.

"Surprised? I thought my armor would give it away."

"Well, it just… I always thought nobles were pompous and uncaring, but you've shown me nothing but kindness and support."

"Well, every field has some bad crops, but for the most part I don't think you'll find us too bad." Yosef directed his attention to the two knights. "Lyn, or should I say Lady Lyndis, and I have to pack some things from her old dwelling and then you three can begin your trek to Caelin."

"I realize this may be impossible, but do you think you can travel with us? I'd value you assistance." Lyn pleaded. "And please, call me Lyn - I consider you a friend." Yosef smiled in response.

"I'd be happy to. Besides, I have some… suspicions… about Lord Lundgren, and this is the perfect excuse to investigate him."

"Suspicions?" Kent raised a brow.

"They regard his recent magic use. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why not?" Kent began to grow angry.

"I would be required by law to kill you." Yosef's scowl and cold tone scared the three into submission. Suddenly, a young girl in a white cloak ran up to the group.

"Yosef, can I talk to you for a moment?" The girl appeared to be around thirteen and her long, light green hair flowed out of her hood down past her shoulders. What was strangest about her was her satchel, which had very detailed engravings and glowed ever so faintly.

"Fine. Follow me." Yosef began to lead her away from the group.

"Who's she?" Lyn called out.

"None of your business."

* * *

"What is it, Nowi?" Yosef asked quietly.

"It was fun being a wyvern when there were others to talk to, but now I'm bored and lonely, as I was after the massacre." Her expression turned solemn.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. We're among very few now. Idenn and Jahn are the only Elibian dragons I know of outside of Arcadia that stayed here after the Schism, and they are sealed away. But I promised you I'd show you something special for your thirteen hundredth birthday, didn't I? And in all the long years we've known each other, have I ever lied to you?"

"No… but it better be worth it!" Nowi's playful attitude returned as she grinned at Yosef.

"Trust me, it will be. Now go back to the stables. Quickly now, don't want anyone noticing! Especially not treacherous scum like Sacaens." Nowi nodded and ran off, discreetly pulling her Wyvernstone out of her satchel; her apathy towards Hanon's folk almost matched Yosef's. They both considered them to be nothing but poison, especially because of what Hanon the Traitor did to their kinsmen.

* * *

Eventually, Yosef returned to the group, who apparently had been discussing their next course of action.

"Ah, Lord Yosef! Lady Lyndis was telling us of a shrine she would like to visit before we head off."

"It holds the greatest of the Spirit Weapons, our most sacred treasures, which supposedly are among the most powerful weapons in Elibe."

_The Vague Katti rests with Leif and the Sol Katti is sealed away back home, so it can't be the _greatest_. Still, I shouldn't dismiss this. I wonder, could it be?_ Yosef thought before responding, "Very well. We'll go pack your things, then we'll go to the shrine." The group did just that. Yosef, Sain and Kent helped Lyn with her books and valuables while the plainswoman packed her clothing and jewelry. The cavaliers strapped the suitcases to their horses and Yosef helped Lyn onto Nowi before climbing on himself.

* * *

And so the group left for the Shrine of the Mani Katti, unaware of the horrific terrors that would soon engulf them.

"The shrine is just over that hill. The temple is one of the most magnificent structures in all Sacae." Lyn pointed toward a distant building. It was truly beautiful, seemingly created in another time. Most Sacaen buildings were made of wood at best, but the temple was made of limestone and red brick. It was surrounded by stone statues of men and dragons, covered with precious metals and gems and had depictions of the Scouring etched into its walls. The gardens were well kept, and the grounds had a magical aura that seemed to calm all who entered the vicinity.

"It truly is beautiful…" Kent and Sain stared at it in wonder.

"Surprisingly, it is of comparable quality to the Eliminean churches in Aquleia." Yosef said, although he seemed unimpressed.

Once they entered the building, the group found a lone bishop defending the shrine against a group of bandits led by seemingly battle-hardened veterans. Without a word, Lyn charged in and began attacking the interlopers, followed soon after by Kent and Sain. Yosef, however, was distracted by what he saw atop the altar. The Mani Katti, a black magic-enhanced blade infamous for the blood it was stained with, lay dormant and was under the same seal Solomon and Odr placed upon it a thousand years prior. His suspicions had been correct; he had to get the group out of there as soon as possible, as Lyn's quintessence felt familiar to those of her Isaachian ancestors, and he feared the worst.

Most of the bandits had axes, so the trio felled them with ease. When they got to the shrine, they faced a hero, two swordmasters and a few mercenaries, who proved to be much more of a challenge. The bishop, however, was not defenseless and when the swordsmen directed their attention towards the trio, he fired off an Aura spell from his staff, dispatching half of them. The remainder were thrown into disarray, giving Lyn the chance she was waiting for. She lunged forward with all her might and gutted the swordmaster in front of her. He wasn't finished, and in a display of extraordinary resilience, lifted his sword and prepared to decapitate the plainswoman. Lyn saw this, turned her blade upward and sliced through his torso and head, ending his miserable life. Kent and Sain had ran out of the building, grabbed their lances from their horses, came back and had dispatched the remaining swordsmen, except for the hero.

"Fools. Do you really think you can stand up to the almighty Glass? Come tr-" Lyn by now knew that the easiest way to fell an enemy was to attack him or her while they were giving an arrogant speech. Glass had not expected a sudden attack, and soon found a katana lodged in his chest. It had missed his heart, so he had some fight left in him, but unfortunately Yosef launched Gungnir through his head, making him explode. The Bernese Duke outstretched his arm and the Holy Lance of Dain returned to him.

* * *

The group approached the bishop to make sure he was unharmed, and the lot of them sat down on the pews to discuss recent events.

"Thank you for your assistance. At my age, I'm not sure I could have defeated all of them." The bishop sighed.

"Of course. My name is Lyn, I am the sole survivor of the Lorca tribe. It is a pleasure to meet you, Reverend."

"The pleasure is all mine." he smiled. "So what brings you here, Lyn of the Lorca."

"I am traveling with these three knights to Lycia, and I wish to pray for a safe journey."

"Very well. As an expression of gratitude, I will allow you to touch the handle." Lyn knew that this was a great honor, and was hesitant to touch it. When she did, it began to glow.

"Hm? What's going on?" She looked to the bishop, his eyes widening.

"OH GODS NO!" Yosef shouted and drew Archblade. The Mani Katti was unsealed. A blade that in the wrong hands could bring upon the destruction of the world had been revealed. Surely every powerful magician, dragon and god in the world had sensed this, and that was a huge problem.

"I never thought in my life I would meet the true wielder of the Mani Katti." The bishop was awestruck.

"True wielder? Me? No… I couldn't!"

"The blade is calling to you, Lyn of the Lorca. If you do not believe me, draw it from its sheath." Lyn did so, and it came out effortlessly. The sword, still glowing, still felt like a weapon, rather than an extension of the body as was believed, but it nevertheless seemed to be a perfect fit for the young plainswoman.

Before anyone could further revere the situation, the sun disappeared. Black clouds formed around shrine and the ground began to break apart.

"What devilry is this?!" The bishop held his staff to the sky. Lyn, out of fear, began praying, Kent and Sain froze in terror and Yosef began to scowl.

"Grima the Inquisitor, better known as the Fell Dragon, has come. He has been alerted to the Mani Katti's position and seeks to claim it for his own. I assure you, he is more than powerful enough to bend the spirits to his will." Moments later, a black, red-eyed city-sized beast, larger and more terrifying than any dragon seen in modern day illustrations, appeared above the shrine. Surprisingly, it spoke humantongue, and shouted:

"**THE MANI KATTI WILL BE MINE.**" It unleashed dark breath upon the temple, blasting it apart. Lyn and her cadre were only spared because the bishop formed a protective barrier around the group. When the smoke cleared, the dark dragon had disappeared. But before long, the temple was surrounded by ten druids and an army of undead monsters led by a pale skinned man who emitted a strong aura of black magic. Without even testing him, Lyn knew he could not be injured by conventional means.

"The Book of Grima is ever so useful…" The sorcerer started, "give me the Mani Katti, and I shall spare your lives. Otherwise, I will take your quintessence, turn it into power and add it to my own."

"Return to Plegia, and I may forget this ever happened, Validar." Yosef said coldly. Upon seeing the noble, the sorcerer known as Validar recoiled and a look of absolute fear marred his face.

"L-Lord Yosef?! How?!" He was shaking now.

"Did you really think Grima was the only one who sensed the Mani Katti's awakening? Fool. Return to Plegia and tend to your son… oh wait, that's right - **I imprisoned his soul as penance for his sins.**" The space surrounding Yosef's person began to bend, as if his magical aura was strong enough to tear apart reality. Validar fled, taking his legions with him.

"'Who in hell were those people?' 'How do such powers exist in this world?' 'Are there really dragons left in this world?' Those are all questions you probably have right now. They are perfectly reasonable, but I cannot answer them, for if I were to implant in you that knowledge it would prove to be more burdensome than not. Lyn, I would speak with you. Alone." Yosef said, his gaze ever forceful. Now everyone knew why he was so hesitant as soon as they entered the shrine's vicinity - he had foreseen everything that happened. Somehow, he knew what terrors would come upon the shrine if the sword was unsealed. Lyn followed Yosef to the back room, where he locked the door and cast a sound-proofing spell.

"Lyn. The Mani Katti is more powerful than any of the Divine Weapons, including the famed Sword of Seals. In your hands, it does not have such power, but the spirits are still capable of releasing it. Validar and his master Grima both are able to control the spirits and their power, as do many others in the continents of Ylisse and Valm. The reason you only saw those two is because they were the only ones who somehow didn't sense me – as soon as I sensed the Mani Katti's seal lifting, I released some of my own powers I kept concealed so that others around the world would sense my presence. That's why you felt an aura surrounding me. The reason I keep them sealed is not something you would likely understand. But I digress.

"So long as you have that blade, you will be hunted. It will serve you well in the coming battles, but with great power comes heavy burdens. I learned that the hard way. I'm not saying you should get rid of the sword; simply that you should be careful. I will protect you as long as I can, but with all my great power I am not invincible and I am far from perfect.

"Please, promise me you will be careful. That no matter what comes, you will not be reckless. And promise me that you will tell no-one of what we discussed here." Yosef looked troubled.

"Very well, I promise. On top of that, I also promise that I will use these powers for good, and that I will never let evil prevail. I hope that with your training, I will be able to help protect the world." Lyn said with surprising confidence.

"Good to hear. It seems as though the Mani Katti boosted your personality as well as your power." The Bernite smiled.

* * *

Yosef and Lyn rejoined the knights and prepared to leave.

"It's still so hard to believe the Mani Katti chose me, a simple plainswoman, as its rightful bearer." Lyn looked at the blade in awe. Yosef still looked troubled.

"Lyn… by any chance, and I highly doubt this, would you happen to have a mark that looks like this anywhere on your body?" Yosef outstretched his arm, and with his magic, formed a sigil hovering above his hand. Lyn looked at it in disbelief. It looked exactly like the birthmark on her neck!

"…" She didn't know what to say. She could not lie, but she had promised Vissario and Novich she would never reveal it. On her life, she swore!

"I was forbidden to say." She eventually said.

"Someone told you it was taboo, correct?"

"Yes, the Lorca seers Vissa-"

"Do not speak to me of Vissario and Novich! They were pigs responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocents. Hell, they created the Taliver bandits! How, you ask? They poisoned another tribe's drinking water, driving many of them insane! Why? Because the tribe started to model themselves after Bern! Those who didn't succumb to madness fled to Bern, where we gave them their own Dukedom and bolstered it with some of our finest soldiers, and those who did, including the son of their Cheiftain, a man named Batta, went to Taliver Mountain and became ruthless bandits!"

"That's… impossible…"

"Did they ever tell you otherwise? Did anyone? No! And I hate to break it to you, but your father became their pawn. He was poisoned by their honeyed words and their supposed prophetic visions and convinced the Kutolah and many of the other tribes to join the Lorca in a crusade against the Bern-supporting tribe to exterminate them. The only tribe they contacted who stayed out of it was the Djute, who now favor Bern and are under our protection. That's why you may have seen foreign soldiers in some parts of Sacae. They help protect the Djute."

"How could you possibly know all of this?!" Kent yelled.

"The survivors told me. On top of that, I am the one who is responsible for the disappearance of the Lorca seers. I kidnapped them, used my magic to steal their souls, and therefore their memories; I know everything they ever did… and I made them suffer.

"W-where are they now?" Lyn asked somewhat angrily.

"Their bodies are destroyed, but I converted their souls and quintessence – or life energy – into power and added it to my own. Their consciousnesses are trapped in a void that is the source of my power. All of my power, knowledge, memories and experience will be stored in Archblade once I die, and will be transferred to whoever bears the sword next. So as long as Archblade remains in this world, Vissario and Novich, along with all of my other victims, will never know the sweet embrace of death. That's why I said my flight group 'took care of' the Taliver, rather than simply saying we killed them; they are not dead – simply trapped within my blade."

"You're a monster!" Sain shouted, looking as afraid as Validar had been, if not more.

"No… I'm just ahead of the curve." The Bernite said darkly. "I am on your side, you know. I support your cause, as well as that of Lady Lyndis. I may do some things you disapprove of, but know that my intentions are for the betterment of the world. I only want to see a lasting balance. I don't want a world that has too much of anything, so I am doing everything I can to maintain a balance. I have other goals in life as well, but most of them are personal and none affect you in any way." Yosef seemed to calm down, much to the relief of the others.

"Anyway, we should probably head out before too long. I am anxious to meet my last remaining family." Lyn said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"By your leave, my lady." Kent bowed his head. "If I may, I suggest we stop by Araphen first. The Marquess, Lord Malcolm, has been friends with Lord Hausen since they were children; I doubt he'd be unwilling to lend us his support.

"I agree. Plus, ever since House Cornwell was dissolved into Araphen, their military might has dramatically increased; they are now comparable to Laus. If they back us, the neighboring cantons should follow and Lundgren will have no choice but to at least grant you an audience." Sain added.

"I concur as well. However, I think we should proceed directly west through the plains, then cross into Araphen near the Etruscan border." Yosef said.

"Why is that?" Kent replied.

"As I'm sure you noticed on your way here, Lord Uther has dispatched a battalion to the border of Bern and Lycia as a response to our recent troop movements. I'm not sure how the Ostians would react if they saw a Bernese noble well known for his military prowess following two cavaliers from Caelin and a Sacaen plainswoman." Yosef sighed.

"That settles it. We'll go towards the Etruscan border and cross into Lycia by the river. Before you ask, I know of it because I've read quite a few maps." Lyn smiled. Her cadre nodded, and began their long, tumultuous journey to Caelin.

* * *

**I'm sure by now many of you are wondering WHO THE HELL IS YOSEF AND HOW CAN HE MAKE VALIDAR SHIT HIMSELF OUT OF FEAR?! That'll be revealed at the end of the Caelin arc, at which point a few more characters will make cameos.**

**Wait, how many cameos/mentions are we at now?**

**Nowi**

**Galle**

**Miledy**

**Zeiss**

**Narcian**

**Grima**

**Validar**

**Well I'll be damned – seven cameos. Eight if you include Yosef, who is from Ylisse and will play a more important role in the Awakening arcs and still be relevant in the Binding Blade arc. At least five more characters from other tales will be introduced/mentioned by the end of this tale. Don't worry Cormag, Lucina isn't one of them.**

**Speaking of Yosef… is he evil? Well, that's up for interpretation. Personally, I like to consider him somewhat of an anti-hero. He fights for the right causes, but does some pretty damn dark things.**

**Lyn considers Yosef a friend… well, that was a little fast. My logic: there was a lot of off-screen banter between them that occurred between this chapter and the last that led to them forming a closer relationship.**

**Also, what happened to Robin?! You'll have to wait a few tales for Yosef to elaborate on what he did.**

**Oh, about the Plegians. They are not grey-skinned, just very pale-skinned, as they never get any sunlight. This is because Grima covers the country in thick clouds due to his anger and depression. Validar looks a lot like a younger Manfroy (based on his artwork in Fire Emblem Treasure book and the trading card game).**

**Etruria stretches farther east in my version than it does in FE canon. Rather than going a third of the way across Lycia, it goes just past the river that cuts through the middle of the country.**

**Based on this chapter, you may think that I buffed up the Mani Katti, but no. In Lyn's hands, it's no different than its canon incarnation (save for its durability). Give it to Avraham's progeny or a capable black magician, and yeah, it's a bloody superweapon.**

**Mani Katti:**

**Type: Sword**

**Rank: Prf*†**

**Uses: -**

**Mt: 8**

**Hit: 80%**

**Crt: 20%**

**Rng: 1**

**Wt: 3**

**WEx: 2**

**Worth: -**

**Effect(s): Effective against infantry**

***Preference: Lyn, OR**

**†Holy Blood Requirement: Minor Avram or Major Odo**

**Exalted Mani Katti**

**Type: Sword**

**Rank: Prf†**

**Uses: -**

**Mt: 25**

**Hit: 100%**

**Crt: 75%**

**Rng: 1**

**Wt: 3**

**WEx: 2**

**Worth: -**

**Effect(s): Effective against infantry; all stats plus 2**

**†Holy Blood Requirement: Major Avram**

**Archblade has an 'Exalted' version too… I'll reveal its stats alongside Yosef's true stats later on**


	4. Tale 9B: Chapter 2

**Really? No one got the reference from the last chapter? I'll give you a hint. In the movie, it's one character saying the line, but in this publication, it's split up between two characters. I'll tell you next chapter if no one gets it after this one.**

**ANYWAY! Before we get to Wil and Florina, I think it's about time Lyn gets some closure regarding her family. In chapter 4 of Rekka no Ken, Lyn mentioned that her village was on the other side of the mountain that bordered the village she and her cadre entered. I am going to expand on that and dedicate part of the chapter to visiting Lyn's old village. She needs it, and Yosef knows it. How? Wait 'till the first Ylisse arc.**

**One more thing. The first section is almost entirely exposition which won't be relevant until chapter 10ish (and even then it isn't very important), so you can skip it if you want.**

* * *

_Delvinshire Wolds, Sacae Side_

"Must we truly take this path?" Lyn muttered as her cadre passed through a relatively unkept dirt path in the Devlinshire Wolds – an elevated, uncultivated plain that extended between Bulgar and the Ganelon Mountain Valley.

"It's the only way to avoid Ostian patrols. With all the hostility between Lord Uther and King Desmond, I'd like to avoid a confrontation with them. Besides, all the significant bandits in this area were killed by Kutolah warriors a few months back. The only ones left will cower in fear before Nowi, as they know not to meddle with Bern's finest." Yosef's voice expressed no emotion.

"I still don't understand why they would cause you trouble. Bern hasn't done anything but amass extra troops at the Lycian border," Sain said.

"Marquess Ostia has taken our recent movements as an act of aggression, so he and his soldiers are responding in kind. I've met him; he's a talented, strong willed and pure hearted individual, but he has a tendency to overreact to things. I suppose you can attribute that to his age, as he is quite young for a Marquess. Let me try to explain his logic.

"Lord Uther seems to be under the impression that if Bern finds any weaknesses in Lycia's leadership, we'll invade. So, he is trying to show that Lycia is strong enough to repel anything we can throw at him. What he doesn't seem to understand is that true strength does not come from military prowess, and that he doesn't have to flaunt his army to show how capable a leader he is. Bernites, Etruscans and his peers on the Lycian Council alike have tried to tell him this, but he is fixed in his ways. I fear his attitudes may break Lycia," That last part was a lie – he was not afraid of Lycia collapsin; it would greatly benefit Bern if Lycia was in shambles, but Yosef had many a year of political experience and knew how to appeal to a crowd.

"I see. Can you promise to try and avert that?" Kent tried to look intimidating. Yosef was shorter and more slender than average, so if he were a normal man, he might submit to Kent, who stood a head taller. The Thracian however was a sage of incredible power and knowledge and could break the knight with his mind if need be, so he was not at all intimidated.

"I can promise to do what I feel best for the balance of power in this continent." These words, however vague, were sincere. Even if Bern invaded Lycia as Duke Fafnir had recommended, Yosef would make sure the Lycians were at least semi-independent and he would prevent the Bernese military from abusing their power.

Yosef's answer seemed to appease Kent, at least for the time being, and so the group proceeded to Ganelon Mountain, the headquarters of the Ganelon Clan, who tended to be comparably non-violent.

* * *

The first village they came across was in shambles; it was mostly burnt and littered with corpses. Lyn shuddered when she saw a lone, mostly rotted corpse at the outskirts of the village, its spine showing evidence of being pierced by a sword. Upon inspecting the necklace it wore, she recognized the body, and memories came flooding back to her.

_Blood soaked the grounds as the Taliver burned their way through the village. Even if the Lorca were healthy, the Taliver may have emerged victorious due to their surprising coordination and skill. The screams of women being violated and murdered filled the air as the men were pinned down, forced to watch and subsequently beheaded. Less than ten had made their way out of the village without detection. The Chieftan and his daughter were among them, however the former would not last long as he had consumed far too much poison._

"_Lyndis, my beautiful daughter, you must escape. The nearest Kutolah village is less than a league east of here. They will... take care of you…" Hassar said. Madelyn was screaming in the background. Lyn could not see anything, as her mother was surrounded by Taliver brutes, but she could hear the tearing of clothes and the pleading of her once-proud mother. Her father was undergoing a coughing fit; the poison had taken its toll on his body._

"_Daddy, I wont leave you! I will fight to the end!" Lyn began to cry._

"NO!_ I Will _not_ let my only daughter suffer this cruel a fate! You must live on… you mu-" Hassar was cut short by an sword slicing through his back. The bandit who slew him was laughing manically._

"_Hahahahaha! Vengeance is mine! At last, the Lorca will burn! At last, our forebears have been avenged!" Lyn was so caught up in her rage that she did not perceive what the man was saying. Her horse, as scared as if it saw the devil himself, ran far away, taking Lyn's weakened, weeping form with it. The last thing the Lorca girl saw were two druids in the distance. Their features were completely obscured under their black cloaks and a dark aura surrounded them. It was almost as if they were responsible for unleashing the Taliver upon her tribe, and were watching the carnage to ensure the job was done. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by Kutolah healers and the Silver Wolf himself._

"M'lady Lyndis, is everything alright?" Sain asked, noticing her sadness.

"This man…" She sniveled, "was my… my father. I remember his last words so clearly… and how he was impaled by a swordsman. This was my village. I remember the massacre as if it were yesterday. These bodies… they belong to my friends and family… I-I…" Lyn broke down in tears.

"These people should be buried," Yosef said. With a single motion of his hand, he formed a graveyard on the side of the village, complete with enough open graves to fill all of the corpses. With another motion, he moved all the bodies – save those of Lyn's parents – into the graves and covered them with dirt, "I figured you would want to bury your parents with your own hands." Yosef's tone was soft and comforting to Lyn's ears. The Lorca girl nodded and carried the piles of bones to their respective graves. She took a rusty shovel out of a building she recognized as an old toolshed and piled dirt over their bodies. She proceeded to kneel down and pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky.

_I only hope Mila and Duma hear her prayers. In spite of her heritage, Lyndis truly is a kind, innocent girl, more than deserving of the gift of life. Perhaps Naga's sparing of Elibe was not in vain. _Yosef thought, feeling sympathy for the first time since Emma's parents were assassinated over a decade ago.

Once Lyn was done praying, the Thracian walked over to the mournful plainswoman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this pain you feel, for I too have suffered such loss. That is why I did not divert north of the mountain, a decision I very well could have made. You needed a sense of closure, as I once did," Yosef looked at her sympathetically. "When you are ready, we will proceed around the mountain, then we will head south into Araphen."

"Yosef… thank you. Even though the Taliver are destroyed, I was still burdened by… this. Now that I have returned, the bodies buried and prayers for them said, I think I am finally ready to move on." A hint of a smile began to creep on her face, light appearing within her eyes for the first time since they approached the desolated village.

"Lady Lyndis, no matter what may come in the future, I will always be here for you. If you need protection, counsel, traveling companions or simply a shoulder to cry on, look to me." Sain said, his demeanor uncharacteristically calm.

"The same goes for me. It is my duty as your vassal to provide whatever assistance I can." Kent said with a proud (and somewhat oblivious) look upon his face.

_Way to ruin the mood, Kent._ Sain thought.

"Sain… Kent… thank you. I hope one day I will prove worthy of your loyalty." With that, the four comrades moved along.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, the Ganelon clan was collecting their cut from a small village. They had long provided protection against other bandits; their fee was everything the village could spare. They didn't kill unless they had to, they never even _touched_ the women and children, and they never took so much that the village would be unable to endure. Of course, if the village refused their protection, they would burn it to the ground (they had to ensure payment somehow), but so long as they were paid well, they would prevent other clans from pillaging the village and killing its denizens. The leader of the group, a large man named Migal, was staring up at the sky with his lieutenant Hogan, as a pegasus was flying gracefully above them.

"You know boss, I've always wanted a pegasus. They're such majestic creatures."

"Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, they only accept women as their masters, which is why all the Ilian Pegasus Knights are of that gender," Migal sighed.

"And by Mother Earth and Father Sky the women tend to be as pretty as their mounts," Hogan smiled.

"With our looks, we'd have as much luck seducing a Pegasus Knight as a sewer rodent!" The two men shared a hearty laugh, not noticing that the pegasus and its rider were descending upon them.

They were broken out of their reverie when the pegasus fell on top of them. Its rider fell off and backed away slowly. She had long, curly lavender hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. Her dress went a third of the way down her thighs and was made of a fine, yet hardy material; her riding boots covered the rest of her legs. Over her dress she had close-fitting blue pauldrons and a matching breastplate bearing the insignia of the Edessa Pegasus Academy, proof of her rank as a knight-in-training.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Migal said, irritated as hell. Although neither he nor his lieutenant were injured, being landed on still hurt and was an insult to their pride.

"I… uh… I'm… s-s-sorr...sorry. I-it… was… an… an a-accid-dent… uh…" The rider stuttered, nearly soiling herself out of fear.

* * *

"Well, at least this village seems to be undamaged," Sain said as he looked around a town the group found on the opposite side of the mountain, though he saw no sign of human life.

"Lady Lyndis, how fare you?" Kent said, concerned by Lyn's silence.

"Kent! I'm grateful to see that you are concerned for me, but I'm fine. Did you doubt my abilities?" The plainswoman said, her attitude perking up.

"Of course not, Lady Lyndis, you know me better than that. Still, one can never tell what will happen on the battlefield. Please, take good care of yourself."

"Thank you, Kent. It's nice to know you're always looking out for me."

"But of course! I am the Lady Lyndis' servant. It is my duty."

"…" Lyn looked slightly downfallen.

"Lady Lyndis? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let us go Kent."

"M'lady." The two continued on. Sain and Yosef were watching their conversation from the background and began smirking.

"You know, Sir Sain, I think we should keep those two together more frequently."

"An excellent idea, m'lord," the Caelin Knight chuckled. Even Nowi was smirking at the display.

_"Those two ought to make an excellent couple…" _Nowi said to Yosef telepathically.

_"Indeed they will, old friend,"_ the Thracian smiled.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the town square.

"What was that?" Lyn rushed over to the source. The relatively low-pitched neigh that followed the scream led Yosef and Nowi to believe a Pegasus Knight was in danger.

* * *

"You know, we can sell this pegasus for a mountain of gold, Migal. If we can't use it, we might as well make some money off of it. As for the girl… she didn't hurt us too badly, so let's give her some hardtack rations and send her on her way," Hogan said.

"I couldn't agree mo-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" The Ilian shouted with surprising confidence.

"So you can talk, eh? No matter. You're no match for us so get out of here lest you want us to throw you out!" Migal's emotions were beginning to get the better of him.

"Florina? Is that you?" A plainswoman appeared.

_Her clothes… a Lorca? No, couldn't be… those Taliver bastards killed them months ago. Maybe there were survivors? But she's so young! How could she have escaped the carnage?_ Migal thought.

"Lyn?! Thank the Goddess you're here!" The rider, apparently named Florina, seemed elated to see the Lorca remnant.

"Florina, what are you doing here?"

"Lyn! I-is it… really… y-you?" Florina began crying, at which Migal rolled his eyes. He'd learned in his earlier years to stop having compassion.

"You! Lyn, is it? If you know this girl, can you please take her off our hands? She's been giving us quite a bit of trouble and we of Ganelon Mountain don't hurt women," Migal said. "Besides, the gold we'll make off of this pegasus will be more than enough as payment for landing on us," Florina hid behind Lyn, frightened.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave with that pegasus," a white-clad Wyvern Knight appeared, followed by two cavaliers with Lycian armor.

_Why in hell are a Bernite and two Lycians accompanying a plainswoman!? Wait… were the rumors about Lady Madelyn true? Her father really must've been a sick bastard to leave her stranded on the plains without protection all those years before she met Hassar. And Lycian marquesses were supposed to be all high and mighty and free from corruption. What a load of horse shit._ Migal put his hand on his axe.

"The Ilian is clearly a friend of this plainswoman, who just so happens to be my apprentice. Based on her armor, she must be a pegasus knight-in-training, and will be needing her mount. Since my personal policy is to protect the friends of those under my protection, I must ensure Dame Florina and her pegasus remain together and unhindered," the White Knight stated nobly. "However, if she caused you harm in any way, I have gold on me and would be willing to compensate you for any damages, given she is guilty." He shifted his attention to the pegasus knight, "Dame Florina, I would hear your story." The pegasus knight stuttered in response, none of her words comprehensible.

"Sorry Yosef, she's just a little uncomfortable around men," Lyn admitted.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way… well, sort of." The white knight raised a hand toward Florina and her eyes went blank. "Now, why are you here?" Migal figured he had put her under mind control.

"I had heard that Lyn was traveling to Lycia and I wanted to join her. I came across this village hoping someone may be able to help me locate her when I accidentally landed on these men." Her voice seemed mechanical, and her expression was devoid of life.

_Are you fucking kidding me?! This guy has a spear, a claymore, a bloody wyvern _AND_ can use black magic?! _Migal wanted to scream.

"You see! She admits it! Now cough up enough gold to pay for the pegasus!" Hogan shouted. Yosef freed Florina's mind and proceeded to pull out an Elibian Diamond, worth ten thousand gold. Before he could hand it over, though, Lyn intervened… violently.

"Look, you two are clearly unharmed, so why don't you just let us be on our way. We're not going to pay for damages we didn't cause."

"You expect us to just let her go free? We may not be like those Taliver brutes, but we're not Eliminean pacifists either!" Migal unlimbered his axe, and Hogan did the same.

"If you're not Taliver remnants, there is no reason for you to die here. If you tuck your tails and flee, we'll spare your pathetic lives," Lyn drew her sword and prepared to strike. That was the last straw.

"You're going to learn to watch your tongue, little girl," Migal spat as he and Hogan ran away.

"Come on out boys! The men are fair game, but don't do more than disarm the women!" Migal shouted, and his squad emerged from their obscured positions, weapons drawn and ready for battle.

* * *

"Lyn, I really need to teach you some manners," Yosef sighed and Nowi rolled her eyes. Kent and Sain had moved to protect Florina's flank as Lyn brought the Ilian her mount.

"Florina, take Huey and hide; we'll take care of these bandits." The plainswoman put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No! Let me fight. I can hold my own in the fray if need be."

"Florina, it's too dangerou-"

"Let her fight, Lyn. We need as many allies as we can get on our travels, and she must have a strong lance arm if she was accepted into the academy in Edessa as her uniform says." Yosef pointed to the insignia on her breastplate.

"If you think it wise, I bow to your judgement," Lyn said, although she still seemed unsure. Yosef dismissed this as a passing concern that will fade once the knight proves her worth… if she proves her worth. The Bernite had to admit, it was a gamble. His spies in Ilia said that she was the younger sister of the commander of the squadron serving House Reglay. That commander was reported to be a prodigy; Yosef could only hope Florina had the same gene.

"Now then, shall we begin? Lyn, go to the villages and make sure the villagers are safe. Kent and Sain, cover her. Florina, you're with me. We're going to fly ahead and scout. But before we go, take this." Yosef took the Delphi shield off of Nowi and placed in on Huey.

"But… wh-what about you?" Florina asked.

"Nowi's a Ylissean Wyvern – conventional arrows can't hurt her. I have a Delphi Shield for the look." Of course, Ylissean Wyverns had no such power, but Nowi was a Manakete of the Divine Tribe and Yosef taught her how to merge the power of her two stones so that she could have at least some of the abilities of her divine dragon form when using her Wyvernstone. One of the abilities she managed to transfer was indeed imperviousness to conventional weaponry.

"O-OK. Th-thanks…" Florina said.

"Anything else we should know about Ylissean Wyverns?" Kent asked.

"They age a lot slower than humans. Nowi's almost thirteen hundred, which is thirteen in human years."

"Th-thirteen hundred?!" Sain shouted.

"Less talking, more kicking bandit ass!" A brown haired archer wearing a blue tunic, white breeches and brown leather boots approached the group alongside Lyn. Apparently the Lorca girl had taken the initiative and went ahead without support.

"The name's Wil. 'It's a pleasure to meet y'all," His borderline-blithe demeanor was enough to make Kent and Sain grin, Yosef raise his eyebrows… and Florina to cower behind Huey, who was cowering behind Nowi.

"Uh… is your Pegasus knight OK?"

"I'm… uh… uh…" Florina stuttered, "I m-mean… you… uh… h-have a… a b-b-bow."

"Oh! I get it! You're afraid I'll damage your Pegasus. Don't worry! I'm on your side and I'm a hell of a shot! Besides, you have a Delphi Shield! What could you possibly have to worry about?! Now, let's go!" He then directed his attention to Yosef. "Hey, Bern man, Lady Lyn over here said you're the tactician. What do you want me to do?"

"I am Duke Yosef Thracia. I need you to provide ground cover for Dame Florina and myself as we go scouting."

"Okay, Duke Yos, I'm on it!"

_Did he seriously just call me 'Yos'?_ Yosef shook his head. "Kent and Sain, you two will cover Wil and kill anyone he doesn't. Lyn, hop on either Nowi or, err, what's the pegasus' name?"

"Huey."

"Right. Hop on either Nowi or Huey and we'll take you to the opposite end of town, where the leader likely is. Once we take care of whoever is in charge, we'll flank the remainders from the rear and meet up with Sirs Kent, Sain and Wil at the middle. Do you all understand?"

Everyone in the group gave some form of affirmation and they proceeded to fulfill their respective tasks. Lyn opted to sit atop Huey, as she found it far more comfortable to sit on a Pegasus' back rather than a Wyvern's. If only she knew the softness of divine dragon fur.

* * *

Wil was a surprisingly good shot for someone his age. He kept his quiver at his waist like a soldier rather than behind his back like a hunter, indicating he may have attended a military academy at some point. There was only one enemy archer, who barely managed to fire off one shot at Nowi before Wil shot him between the eyes. Naturally, the arrow bounced right off of Nowi's scales, which temporarily threw the bandits into disarray. Even though the moment was brief, it was opportune and the Caelin knights took advantage of it. Before the bandits knew what hit them, three axemen fell, forcing the rest to retreat and regroup. The group pressed onward with little trouble. Apparently, most of the bandits were focused on hunting down Yosef and Florina, deeming them to be the primary threats, so their backs were turned and they were surprised when they heard the whirls of arrows and the galloping of horses that marked their deaths.

Meanwhile, Yosef and Florina had flown passed the main group to the far side of the village, where the bandit leader was waiting. Yosef dismounted and unlimbered Gungnir. Even though axes were superior to lances, Yosef wanted the bandits to get overconfident so they would be even more surprised when the Thracian effortlessly felled them. Of course, Lyn jumped into the fray first, causing Yosef to sigh, put a hand over his eyes and wait for something to happen. Skilled as she was, Lyn was not quite as strong as the bandit leader. To make matters worse, her anger was unfocused, which caused her to make mistakes. The bandit leader noticed these mistakes quite quickly, as they were rather amateurish. When the plainswoman raised her sword, the axeman planted a boot in her chest, causing her to fly into the ground. Florina watched the display with horror, and suddenly determination filled her heart.

"Lyn! No!" She shouted as she spurred Huey forward and plunged her spear into Migal's heart. He looked at her in horror and fell to the ground, life leaving his eyes (and being forced into Yosef's power well).

"I told you a Pegasus Knight would come in handy, didn't I?" Yosef smiled at his apprentice as Florina helped her up. The three of them shared a brief laugh until they were interrupted by Sain, Kent and Wil running up to them.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to meet in the middle?" Sain smiled.

"You felled those bandits quickly… I suppose they were weaker than I anticipated. No matter, we're all here and they're all dead," Yosef shrugged.

"So, what do we do now, Duke Yos?" Wil leaned on a nearby tree.

"Make sure the villagers are alright, I suppose." As if on cue, a young woman came out of her house and approached the Bernite.

"Is the fighting over?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable leaving you without protection," Yosef pulled out his scrying crystal and called home.

"_Vice Duke Simeon here."_

"_Simeon, this is Lord Yosef. I need you to dispatch the 32nd flight group to my position, now."_

"_My Lord?"_

"_I'm with some villagers and I want them to be taught the basics so they can defend themselves against bandits."_

"_Are you sure that's wise? You're suggesting we train Sacaens to fight as we do."_

"_I don't want them fully trained. Only enough so that they don't have to fear the local bandit clans. And tell the men to treat the villagers with nothing but kindness and support."_

"_By your will, m'lord."_

Yosef put the crystal away.

"I've just dispatched a flight group from my dukedom's reserves to your village and given them orders to train you in basic combat. They'll be here by tomorrow. As soon as they come, you won't have to fear bandit raids ever again."

"Thank you so much, my lord. Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Simple. Remember Bern's kindness in the coming years compared to that of the other tribes, train your sons and daughters as you have been trained, and… perhaps get a new lance for our young Pegasus Knight. That slim lance of hers won't do much good where we're heading." Yosef chuckled.

"We'll remember your kindness and training. We'll always remember. As for a new lance, I'll have one of the men procure one from the armory right away!" The woman scurried back to the crowd of people that just emerged from the nearby houses.

"So, Florina, why did you come to the Sacae plains in the first place?" Lyn asked.

"One of the requirements for a Pegasus Knight-in-training to graduate from the academy is to join at least one band of mercenaries and bring home at the very least five thousand gold. Ten thousand if you want to move up the ladder quickly. But more importantly, I wanted to see you. I hadn't seen you in over a year and after I heard about the massacre I grew worried!"

"I am touched by your concern, but frankly I'm more worried about you! Most mercenary troupes are bands of men, correct? Do you really think you could get around your fears?"

"Until today, I did, but now…"

"Oh beauteous Dame Florina, there is no need for tears!" Sain came running over.

"Oh no." Kent and Yosef said at the same time, putting hands over their faces. Lyn smirked and Florina cowered behind her.

"Ah, s-stay away!" She stuttered.

"So modest… anyway, I have the most brilliant idea! Why don't you come with us? With Kent, Lady Lyndis, Lord Yosef, Sir Wil and yours truly, our band of mercenaries will be perfect for your training! And I'm sure we'll be able to get you all the gold you'll ever need!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil butted in.

"Lady Lyndis? Mercenaries? Um, Lyn, what's going on?" Florina was utterly and thoroughly confused. Lyn laughed and explained the situation to Florina and Wil as Kent chastised Sain for his cavalier, womanizing attitude and Yosef tended to everyone's mounts.

"So, wait, am I seriously invited to join this troupe?" Wil asked.

"Of course! It's fate we met here today!" Sain exclaimed triumphantly.

"We really could use you assistance Wil, if you are willing," Lyn said.

"But of course! I've got no ties anywhere around here and I'm flat out of money, so I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be a part of Lyndis' Legion!"

"Lyndis' Legion?" Lyn blushed, "This is getting stranger by the day." There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated their futures – a silence which was suddenly cut short by the humming of a bee that was passing by. Florina shrieked and hid under Huey.

"Androphobia, velophobia and melissophobia? How could a girl like her possibly be accepted into the Edessa Pegasus Academy, which is renown for only accepting the best?" Kent discreetly asked Yosef.

"Nepotism," the Thracian shrugged.

Once Lyn calmed Florina down, the group proceeded south toward Lycia… toward Caelin… toward the grandfather Lyn was so anxious to meet. But before Nowi took off, Yosef noticed that one of the corpses had turned to dust. His face went pale as he realized that Lundgren's eye may see farther than he anticipated. Either that, or an old friend had joined the party and things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**What happened to Yosef that he knows Lyn's sorrow? Has Lyn truly gotten over the loss of her tribe or will it still haunt her? Will Kent and Lyn marry? What was that creature who turned to dust? Who the devil is Emma? Find out in the coming chapters of Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten.**

**Alright, enough with the cinematic cliché cliffhanger ending and on to the REAL summary. To sum this chapter up, Florina is Florina, Sain is Sain and Wil is very much Wil. What do you think of the visit to the Lorca's village and Lyn's memories? I'll have you know those druids are Vissario and Novich. That's not going to be important; I'm just… Saiyan. Also, I know in the game the mountain between Lyn's village and the village in Chapter 3 were on opposite sides of the Taliver Mountain, not the Ganelon Mountain, but being that Bern utterly destroyed the Taliver in my version, I figured I had to change it. Speaking of Ganelon Mountain, do you like what I did with the Ganelon clan? At least they really do have a sense of honor. They're no knights, but they're better than they were in-game. Another thing I changed, as you may have noticed, is the gender of Florina's pegasus. Its name is Huey, yet the game seems to refer to it as female. Not a big deal, but me being me, I felt like I had to change it.**

**I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've paid attention to movie F-bomb allowances. I figured if you're only allowed to write in one F word in PG-13 movies, I'll restrict my usage to a maximum of one F word per chapter. Not that I have an urge to write more…**

**I said there will be M-rated chapters, and there will be – next chapter will certainly fit the bill.**

**Concerning velophobia: I know, it isn't officially a word - I made it up based off of the same Greek roots as most other phobias - velos is Greek for arrow and phobos is obviously Greek for fear, so combined they mean fear of arrows. I think that is a pretty accurate description of one of Florina's conditions.**

**Thank you for all of your support. See you next year!**


	5. Tale 9B: Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff and one of my real-life friends for beta reading this chapter.**

**First chapter of 2015, and it's the longest one to date! Well, since no one knew (or cared enough to mention) what movie I referenced in Chapter 1, I'll tell you what it is: when Sain calls Yosef a monster, the Thracian responds, "No, I'm just ahead of the curve." This is a reference to The Joker's interrogation scene from The Dark Knight. If you don't remember it, go look it up on YouTube. For the record, I added that solely as a reference to an epic movie, and it never did and will not have anything to do with the story.**

**Also, something very odd happened. On 27 December, I got 71 views, but only 27 visitors! Anybody else experience something like that? I'm astonished. To make things MORE peculiar, my statistics page says I have had in total 381 views, but only 193 visitors (5 follows and 0 favorites, for the record). THAT'S LITTLE MORE THAN HALF! What in the name of God is going on?! Well, time for the opening notes relating to the story:**

**Alright then, it's time for the first M-rated chapter. Why is it M? Well, the scene in the Seal Room contains about as much sadism as every Saw movie combined. OK, that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but it's certainly not for small children. While I don't personally care, I feel obligated to write: viewer discretion is advised.**

**Wait, Seal Room? Where and why is there a seal room in a mangy, mildew-covered abandoned fortress? Well, let's just say it's not any mangy, mildew-cove– oh you get the bloody point.**

**Other than the boatload of exposition added in, this chapter is basically the same as the original… except for how most of the bandits die. So, if you cannot bear the… adult content (to put it very lightly), you can skip it although I highly recommend against it. Or, you can read up to the part where the gruesomeness begins (which I will mark) and then skip to the concluding notes or the next chapter.**

**ANYWAY! This chapter will scar Lyn for life and hint at her fate. Let's find out just what scars she'll develop.**

* * *

_Castle Caelin_

"Lord Lundgren, it seems the spy I planted in the Ganelon bandits has been slain. His last report was interesting though." A golden-eyed, fully cloaked figure said to the Acting Marquess.

"It better be, Ephidel." Lundgren was quite a large man. He wore the armor of a General and had the commanding presence of a King. Unlike most armor-bearing lords, Lundgren kept his cape untucked, allowing it to flow freely. He figured it had a more majestic aesthetic that way, and it most certainly did.

"The plainswoman claiming to be your grandniece is currently traveling with two of your brother's guards he dispatched to Sacae last month, as well as an archer born and trained in Pherae, a Pegasus Knight-in-training, and a Bernite who my master suspects is far more dangerous than meets the eye."

"How much more dangerous?"

"If my master's suspicions are correct, he is capable of felling even divine dragons with ease."

"That's impossible! Powers like that no longer exist in this world! Not after Lord F- err, not after the Scouring, anyway!" Lundgren could only hope Ephidel would dismiss this near-name drop; he could not reveal his true master quite yet. It was impossible to tell, as Ephidel's cold smirk was seldom anything but stagnant.

"That's more likely than not; however, this Duke Thracia is quite suspicious. He appeared out of nowhere two years ago, and within a month climbed his way into King Desmond's graces; since then, Bern's strength has dramatically grown and no-one, not even my master, has been able to plant a spy anywhere in the country. The only thing we know about him is his appearance, which I learned shortly before my spy in the Ganelon clan was slain. He has brown hair, wears Jugdrali armor, and has two separate Holy Weapons of the First Age.

"I can honestly say that he is the only man who stands any chance against your armies. The girl does not have full control over the Mani Katti, the two knights still make some amateurish mistakes, the archer doesn't have a good bow and the Pegasus Knight is pathetically weak."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem. I've met Lord Yosef before. He agrees with many of my ideals, and I think I can convince him to drop his support for the girl."

"Yosef, you say? Curious…" Ephidel seemed somewhat troubled for the first time since Lundgren met him.

"You know of him?"

"My master has told me of a man named Yosef, whose powers were beyond compare. I will consult him on the matter. Call me after you have spoken with Yosef, and we will discuss our next move after we learn his stance." The cloaked figure vanished into thin air.

_Master, could Duke Yosef truly be the man you told me about?_ Lundgren thought.

I_t is possible. His was among fifteen souls unaccounted for after my attack. I had assumed the survivors all either succumbed to their wounds or their grief, but apparently that may not be the case._ A voice responded telepathically.

_How shall we proceed?_

_Keep my identity a secret. I am not yet strong enough to face the High Priestesses. Soon, I will be, but until then, no-one must not know of me. As for Yosef, he is of little concern. I doubt he wants you dead, as you have yet to publicly display the powers I have given you. Focus on acquiring the Mani Katti. Once I have control over it, we will have the power we seek, and I will return. I will return. I will return. _The voice repeated those three words over and over – each time softer than the previous – until it finally faded into nothingness.

* * *

"Given the weather continues to be favorable, we should cross into Lycia by tomorrow evening." Kent said. It was quite late at night; the only person not yawning was Yosef. The Legion couldn't tell if it was his Bernese discipline keeping him stoic or something else, but he had barely slept in days and it wasn't showing.

"That's all fine and dandy, Kent, but I'm getting pretty tired. I can see a building not to far from here, and I could really use some sleep before we go into the Lion's Den." Wil yawned.

"I wouldn't exactly consider Lycia the Lion's Den, but otherwise I concur." Sain added. Florina whispered something into Lyn's ear, and the plainswoman sighed.

"I understand your feelings, everyone, but we must press on if we're to reach Caelin in a timely fashion." Kent said.

"It's OK, Kent. We can rest up for the night." Lyn smiled weakly.

"As you wish, my lady. Wil, lead us to the building you speak of, as I regretfully don't have good night vision." Kent said and stifled a yawn.

_If you worked for Bern, Kent, I'd fix that up right away. Oh, and you just unwittingly told me when it would be best to invade if we needed to. If you of all people can't see in the dark, I doubt many Lycian knights outside of Pherae and maybe Ostia could either. The Bernese Wyvern Knights, and even our regulars, can see as well in the night as they can in the day. _Yosef smiled inwardly. He then directed his attention to the red-clad knight.

"Sir Kent, I understand your feelings, and I share them. However, we're not dealing with professional soldiers right now. In fact, you and I, and maybe Sain, are the only ones in our so-called Legion that truly have soldier's disciplines." The Bernite lamented. Kent sighed in defeat.

"On another note, may I confide something in you, my Lord?" Kent asked.

"On my honor, I swear I'll tell no-one. Proceed." Yosef said.

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of hoping Lundgren will remain in power. Hausen doesn't seem to think much of the public servants, dedicating all of our tax money, of which we have next to none, to primary education and infrastructure. Caelin has one secondary school, and it's a very expensive private school that doesn't even have a magic program. Hausen has discharged almost all of our reserve armies, and most of the competent commanders have retired. General Eagler is the only remaining knight who was taught in the good old days when Hausen actually accepted his brother's input and spent some money on the military. The people love him for his generosity, but what they don't seem to understand is that without a suitable military and some extra funds in the treasury, Caelin will not even be able to withstand bandit raids if some manage to get through the other cantons. The southern border has already been suffering somewhat.

"However, ever since power was abdicated to Lundgren, our situation has begun to improve. While taxes have almost doubled, three new public secondary schools have been started, one of which dedicated to the arcane arts and approved by the Mage General of Etruria himself, who was kind enough to inspect it. In addition, the bandit raids have stopped and our military might now exceeds that of Araphen and even rivals Laus. While the people, who are used to Hausen's laid-back approach, aren't overly pleased with the increased taxes, they are actually getting more and better education and our future is looking brighter. If Hausen recovers from his illness, I fear Caelin will revert to what it used to be, and we will have troubles once more."

"… do you want me to insure Hausen doesn't recover? I can easily make that so." Yosef asked ever so quietly.

"No! Of course not!" Kent exclaimed, although he did not yell and his voice was ridden with doubt.

"You don't sound convinced. I'll leave you to your thoughts for now. But remember this – a true knight pledges allegiance to his country before his king. If you believe Lundgren will bring more prosperity than Hausen, shifting your support will only be considered treason if you fail. Were you to succeed, however, you would be a hero to your people, and a savior to your lands."

"I pledged allegiance to both my canton and my liege."

"But if the betterment of your canton conflicts with the ideals of your liege, you will be torn between your allegiances. Were that the case, who has your spear? You must choose: king or country. The monarch, or the people." With those words, Yosef flew over to the front next to Lyn and Wil.

* * *

Lyndis' Legion could smell the building well before most of them saw it. Kent, Wil and Yosef didn't seem to mind, but the first words out of Sain and Florina's mouths were complaints.

"This will be fine. I prefer to sleep on the open plains anyway." Lyn said to Florina as Kent disciplined his partner.

"Enjoy it while you can. Once we cross the border, people will shun you for doing so and may think you a homeless person. In some cantons it is actually illegal to sleep in the open, and if a guard catches you they will throw you in a homeless shelter." Yosef sighed.

The building was little more than an abandoned fortress. Yosef examined it and told the Legion it was built around the time of the Scouring. Of course, there was more to its background, but the Bernite didn't feel comfortable sharing those details.

"Yosef, are you sure this building is that old?" Lyn asked.

"Just look at the architecture. Do you really think a Sacaen would have built this? Hell, you won't find this design anywhere outside of the Old Quarters in some of the towns in Manster County, which is on the Northeasternmost end of Thracia. And those buildings aren't nearly the size of this one." Yosef seemed excited, "if the smell really is that troublesome, allow me to make amends." Yosef stepped back, chanted something under his breath and the whole complex glowed white. When the light faded, the smell, as well as all of the dust and mildew, disappeared, much to the Legion's relief.

"You're really going to have to teach me how to do that some day." Lyn said in wonder.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You don't have an affinity for magic." Yosef sighed, "I'll explain at a later time. Anyway, get some rest; I'll be back by mid-morning tomorrow and then we can head for Araphen."

"Where are you going?" Kent asked.

"To a recently-renovated monastery in the South of Bern. I've put off the re-consecration long enough." Yosef then noticed the confused expression on the cavalier's face. "Lady Lyndis will fill you in." He nodded to his apprentice, who called everyone together to explain. As she did so, the Thracian went to the monastery with due haste – the monks had put up with his procrastination long enough.

* * *

"Squirrel droppings!" Wil shouted after Lyn finished explaining Yosef's story.

"I don't believe any of that for a second. I mean, seriously! One, there's no such thing as an exorcism. Two, that whole event sounds like a children's bedtime story. Three, ghosts are fake and four, GHOSTS ARE BLOODY FAKE." Sain said.

"It is kind of hard to believe, Lyn." Florina whispered in her ear.

"Well, General Wallace once told me about a time he, his mentor and some mercenaries saved Lady Madelyn from a bunch of phantoms. When I questioned him, he swore on his honor he was telling the truth." Kent scratched the back of his head. He wasn't entirely convinced, but he was open to the possibility.

"Really?" Lyn's eyes widened. "I'd like to hear abo–"

"Is someone there?" A voice from inside the castle called out. A woman appeared from the shadows. She seemed early middle-aged, and one of her legs was immobile. For some reason Sain wasn't hitting on her, even though he once tried to court a woman in a wheelchair… then the rest of the Legion noticed a wedding ring on her finger.

"Who are you, ma'am?" Lyn called out.

"My name is Natalie… I'm looking for my husband. I'd heard reports that he was near here." She was clearly having a hard time moving, so Kent and Sain, acting as they were trained to, ran over to her and offered their assistance, though she kindly rejected.

"Can you describe what he looks like? I would be more than happy to assist." Lyn tried to sound as comforting as she could.

"I have a drawing. It's a poor likeliness at best, but it's all I have." Natalie pulled out a rough sketch. It wasn't very detailed, but it was enough for a trained eye.

"We'll start first thing in the morning. For now though," Lyn yawned, "we need some rest. Kent, please set up the tents."

"M'lady." Kent nodded and got the supplies of of his and Sain's horses. The green-clad knight was happy to assist him. At last, the Legion got a good night's sleep.

* * *

Lyn was the first to wake up. She promptly woke the others, and began dismantling the bed sets. The skies were as clear as they were the night before, and the sun was shining. Florina, having grown up in Ilia, was sweating profusely, as was her pegasus. Kent, Sain and Wil were barely tolerating it, and Lyn was loving every moment; there were few who enjoyed the heat more that she did.

"Alright, if everyone is ready, we can begin our sear–" Lyn was cut off by the shouting of bandits. By their attire, Lyn assumed they were of the Ganelon clan, and they were seeking revenge on their fallen comrades. Worse, Yosef hadn't yet returned from Bern; Lyn delegated Kent to tactician in his stead.

"Lyn, guard the northeast entrance. Florina and Wil, part of the wall on the northwest end is heavily damaged and the bandits may be able to break through there. If they do, I need you to be ready for them. Sain, you and I will guard the main entrance to the south. We must protect Natalie until either Yosef arrives or the bandits give up and turn back!" Kent shouted. After having a good night's rest, everyone was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Carjiga was not as strong as Migal, but he was a lot smarter. Revenge drove him and his men, so he wasn't going to take the effort to avoid killing the women.

"All right boys, this is where the bastards who killed Migal are resting up." Hogan, who survived the skirmish with the Lorca and her troupe, told his comrades.

"Then this is where they shall fall." Carjiga smiled. "Hogan, Dorcas, Sumac, Kili, get over here!" Hogan, two other axemen and a swordsman walked over to their commander.

"Yeah, boss?" The second axeman, a large, brown-haired fellow wearing a yellow shirt and green breeches named Dorcas, asked. He was the only one in their group who learned how to use a hand axe, and that made him a valuable member. His only problems were his morals, which caused him to show restraint while the Ganelon collected their cut.

"I want you three to attack the northeast entrance, while the rest of us attack the front.

"All right everyone, listen up. The bastards who killed Migal are in that fortress. Men or women, they all must die, otherwise everyone will think we've gone soft. Leave none alive; anything they have on them is yours for the taking. Now, earn you keep." Carjiga said, and his men cheered as they ran to fulfill their respective tasks.

There were two Lycian knights guarding the main entrance, which looked as if it once had a portcullis. Carjiga dispatched two archers to deal with them, but as it turned out, the Lycians were accompanied by an archer, who felled his men before they could even draw any arrows.

"Send everyone to the front. Rushing the bastards seems to be the only way to deal with them." Carjiga growled.

* * *

Yosef was flying back to the fortress when he noticed the commotion.

"**OH COME ON!** Gods, it hasn't even been a day! Can I leave these people alone for thirty seconds without them getting into some sort of trouble?!"

* * *

As soon as Wil felled the two archers, he moved to help Florina, who was trying to hold her own against bandits who breached the northwestern wall. The Pegasus Knight, for her part, was doing very well against soldiers she normally would have a disadvantage against, but she was starting to tire. Fortunately, Wil arrived before she gave out completely and finished off the brutes.

"Th-thanks… uh… W-Wil…." She stuttered.

"No prob, Flo." He said cheerfully.

"… F-Flo?" Florina raised a brow.

The bandit leader growled and sent almost all his men rushing forward. Kent and Sain were disciplined enough to not lose their heads, but they knew they stood little chance against such numbers.

* * *

"Ha, they're done for!" Carjiga's men laughed as they approached.

* * *

"Well, time to get back to work." Yosef said as he warped deep inside the fortress to a room long concealed by time. Nowi landed behind the bandit leader and ate him alive. His guards fled at the gruesome sight.

* * *

"Our chances are next to none…" Kent lamented.

"I don't give a damn! If I'm going to die, it'll be a death worthy of remembrance!" Sain shouted out.

"Hell yeah!" Wil added on as he drew his bow.

"Hey guys! Look what I brought!" Yosef emerged from the shadows with a huge bow, glowing with unholy magic. "Hey, Wil! Give this baby a go, why don't you." With an eager look on his face, Wil took the bow, which was somewhat lighter than it looked, and fired off an arrow from the quiver it came with. There was unexpected force behind the shot that sent Wil flying into a wall, but the arrow guided itself to the middle of the bandit group and exploded, sending all of their internal organs flying! None of the bandits survived. Those standing in the background, serving as reinforcements, screamed and fled for their lives.

"That… was… amazing…." Wil managed to say before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyn was dealing with the soldiers who had come to attack the back entrance. The first soldier to come was an axeman who proved to be easy to kill. A swordsman entered after, burning with rage, and made a cardinal mistake – he held the sword above his head, leaving his torso wide open. Lyn took advantage of this, and in one swift motion she thrust the Mani Katti through his heart.

"Sumac! Kili! NO!" A bandit said from a distance. Lyn recognized him as one of the soldiers Florina landed on near Ganelon Mountain. "You Lorca SWINE! I am Hogan of the Ganelon Clan, and I will see your end!" Hogan was far more capable then Lyn's previous opponents. He carried a steel sword and an iron axe in his shield, and was skilled enough to switch between them quickly. Knowing that axes are weak against swords, he solely used his steel weapon so he wouldn't have a disadvantage. The only problem was the weight of his sword. While it was only a single handed weapon, it was extremely heavy and weighed him down quite a bit, allowing Lyn to dodge most of his attacks with relative ease. He swore as the Mani Katti pierced through his shield and into his left arm, but he used this to his advantage. While Lyn's sword was lodged in his arm, Hogan swept his sword at Lyn's neck with the intention of decapitating her. Out of sheer instinct, she raised her arm and the sword cut up to her bone. The plainswoman shrieked, drawing the attention of another axeman sitting in wait.

* * *

Dorcas heard a woman yell, and at that moment he realized that he could do this no longer. He unlimbered his hand axe and beheaded Hogan, who's left arm had been pierced by a katana. He ran up to the woman, who's arm was half-cut off by Hogan's sword.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked the blue-clad woman, who appeared to be around fifteen years of age.

"My arm is stinging, but other than that I'm fine." The girl was showing extraordinary resilience to the pain she must have been feeling. It made Dorcas wonder what she had been through in the past. She then looked at him strangely.

"Wait, by any chance would your name happen to be Dorcas?"

"How do you know my name?" Dorcas was quite surprised that this woman had heard of him.

"We're protecting a woman named Natalie, who said she was looking for her husband, and showed us a drawing that you resemble quite closely."

"Natalie is here?! Please, don't tell her I joined with these brutes. You see, I was trying to get money to pay for a treatment for her leg, which is partially paralyzed from a childhood illness. I had gotten desperate, so joining the Ganelon clan seemed to be my only option. They don't kill unless they have to and never take more than they need, so I figured it wouldn't be too bad. But when they attacked you, I realized I couldn't live with myself knowing I supported dishonorable bandits."

"You saved my life, so my lips are sealed. My name is Lyn."

"M'lady Lyn, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Sain and Kent found Lyn holding her arm, and a large brown haired man was towering over her.

"Lady Lyndis! Stay away from her you cur!" Sain shouted as he prepared to charge the axeman.

"Don't worry, he's on our side. He just saved my life actually." Lyn smiled.

"Good. Now let me fix that arm of yours." Yosef walked over, put his hands on her arm and using his magic, he completely healed her. Remarkably, it looked like she had recovered completely.

"D-Dorcas?" Natalie limped forward.

"Natalie! Why did you come looking for me?"

"I was worried. You shouldn't have to go through all this trouble just for my leg."

"Indeed. I can heal it easily, if you want." Yosef smiled.

"You can?!" Dorcas and Natalie said at the same time. Yosef snapped his fingers, and Natalie gasped. Her leg was completely healed, and was in as good a condition as her other leg.

"My Lord, thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" Dorcas, who up until now showed little sign of emotion, smiled ever so slightly. Natalie, meanwhile, was crying with joy.

"Natalie, are you a good chef?" Yosef asked, and the woman nodded.

"Neither my companions nor myself are capable in the kitchen, and we could use a good axe arm. If you two are willing, we'd appreciate it if you would accompany us to Lycia." Dorcas and Natalie were excited by the opportunity, and gratefully accepted.

"Excellent!" Yosef said. "Before we go, I think we should stay here one more day, just to settle down. After our little display, I don't think we'll be bothered any time soon. Now, I'm going to go put this bow away. The rest of you, do as you wish." The Thracian disappeared inside the fortress. Florina and Huey watched over Wil's unconscious form, Sain and Kent proceeded to spar and Lyn discreetly disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Soon enough, Lyn had finally found a nice clean lake. She went to the far side, protected by trees and bushes, removed her garments and began to bathe in the warm water. Soon, she accidentally stepped on something quite soft. It began to move, giving Lyn the impression it was alive. After a moment it appeared from under the water, revealing its beauty to Lyn. While not as large as a dragon, it certainly was at least ten times the size of the Lorca girl and had wings, though they resembled those of a pegasus rather than those of a wyvern or dragon. It had white feathers almost like those of a bird, only much softer. Lyn found herself calmed by it's presence. When it saw Lyn, the water creature smiled and started playing in the water. Lyn didn't know whether or not it was a child, but it certainly was playful like one. As it danced around the lake, the plainswoman couldn't help but laugh as she bathed herself with the water, which she now believed was warm because of the creature.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Wil said as he regained consciousness. He remembered how amazing that bow was, but wished he was stronger so he wouldn't be knocked back.

"Don't be too down on yourself. There are few who can wield that bow. It was meant to be used on horseback, and I have to admit: surviving a crash like that without getting so much as a scratch proves you're made of sterner stuff than most." Yosef smiled.

"Glad to hear it, Dukie, but it hurts all the same."

"… well, try to get some more rest. Sleeping is the best cure for such pains."

"Can't you just do that magic thing?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm bored with that."

"How can you get bored healing people?"

"Because I'm me. Still, you're my ally, and I need you healthy." With that, Yosef rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and Wil got over all his pain.

"Hey Flo, wanna go practice arrow-dodging?" The archer smirked.

"Eeeek!" The Pegasus Knight ran away leaving Yosef and Wil laughing.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen our mounts?" Sain asked. He and Kent had just finished their sparring session.

"I sent them to a nearby lake to bathe. Nowi's taking care of them."

"How can a wyvern take care of two horses and a pegasus." Kent rubbed his chin.

"Because she's sentient." Yosef shrugged. The three Lycians seemed confused, but they brushed it off knowing Yosef wasn't going to give them any more details.

"Anyway, who won your sparing session?" Wil asked the knights.

"I did, 26-24." Kent bragged.

"You wish! I won 35-15." Sain responded with chutzpah.

"I sensed the whole thing, and I recall a 25-25 split." Yosef smiled. Florina, who had recently returned from behind a tree after realizing Wil was joking, let out a hearty belly-laugh. It was the first time most of the Legion heard her speak out.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Dorcas showed up with two dead deer over his shoulder.

"Lunch." He said nonchalantly.

"I have to cook it first, honey." Natalie smiled.

"You want some herbs?" Yosef pulled a cloth sack out of a bag next Nowi's harness, which he took off her before she left for the lake. "Compliments of Abbot Gamling."

"These are perfect!" The Bernese woman said after examining the sack's contents. She promptly got to work with the dead deer while Dorcas cleaned everyone's weapons.

"I'll go get our mounts, any maybe get a new one for Natalie. Sir Kent, do you mind if I use your horse?" Yosef sighed.

"Not at all, my Lord." Kent said.

"Meris!" Yosef whistled and Kent's horse came running to him. After giving her some comforting words in Elibian Dragontongue, he mounted her and ran off to the nearest village to acquire a horse. Kent didn't understand a word he said, but was smart enough to realize the language had the power to calm creatures.

* * *

Lyn finished her bath and got dressed. The water creature, on the other hand, was still enjoying the water and gave Lyn a puppy-like pout, asking her to come back. Lyn simply patted it on the head.

"Sorry big guy, but I've been neglecting my friends for too long, and I'm afraid they might have started to worry where I went off to! I'll be back some day. You can count on it!" And the plainswoman walked off.

* * *

"This venison is delicious!" Wil shouted. The entire legion, including Florina, seemed to forget about Yosef and Lyn as they dug into Natalie's masterpiece. The lot of them were laughing and sharing stories when Yosef came with a new horse.

"This is for you, Natalie. His name's Peregrin." Yosef walked the steed over to his new rider so the two could get acquainted.

"There better be more of this. I'll never forgive any of you if you polished it without me!" Yosef shouted playfully. Natalie assured him there was plenty left and got him a full plate.

Lyn walked over to her Legion, who seemed to forget about the world as they were laughing amongst themselves enjoying something that smelled phenomenal. She ran over to see what was going on.

"Oh, hello m'lady! Come join us, Sir Wil was just telling us a really funny story." Natalie said as she went over to the makeshift oven and got Lyn the remaining venison, of which there was just enough; the men seemed to be heavy eaters.

_Suddenly, I wish I had stayed with the water creature a little longer._ Lyn sighed. As if on cue, it flew over to the Legion and seemingly demanded some of the excellent smelling venison.

"Oh, hello Nowi." Yosef said, petting the creature on the head. It then changed form into a small girl who looked just like the one that called him over in Bulgar. Only, her hood was down so everyone could see her pointed ears protruding from her light green hair.

"That's Nowi?!" Kent, Sain, Wil and Lyn said at the same time.

"Uh-huh." The girl said. "I'm a Manakete!"

"A what?" Wil raised a brow.

"You know, a dragon! I'm of the divine tribe, which means I can take any form I want so long as I have the right stone. On me, I have my Wyvernstone, which allows me to turn into a Wyvern and a Divinestone which allows me to turn into my true form – a Divine Dragon, which is the form I took when I first came over." She then directed her attention to Lyn. "By the way, Lyn, you have a very nice body. And that tattoo on your neck… I've seen that somewhere before, but I just can't seem to remember. Huh, must've been a looooooong time ago!" The plainswoman blushed as everyone (save Yosef, who just went on eating his venison) stared at her.

"You mean, you're a dragon?" Lyn was astonished.

"Yeah! We're not evil as your books say! How 'bout you pick up a Ylissean text on us. There are quite a few of us over there. Heck, both of the High Priestesses are Dragons!"

"That's enough exposition, Nowi. Let them dwell on what they've learned, then we can tell them more." Yosef seemed a little perturbed by the fact Nowi told everyone about her true nature, but realized the Legion would find out eventually.

"On a different note, where'd you get that bow?" Lyn asked Yosef.

"That's a story for another time." He sighed. Lyn was not convinced, so later that evening when no-one was watching, she entered the fortress to learn its secrets.

* * *

**The following section is why this chapter is rated M**

It was very dark, so Lyn couldn't see much. Fortunately, one hallway seemed to be magically lit, so assuming Yosef had gone through there, she decided to take that path.

The hallway led to an inner sanctum, which seemed to be completely empty, yet despite there being no torches or windows it was clearly lit. Clearly there was a lot of magic in this place, despite it having been pilfered completely by bandits over the years. Lyn leaned against a wall trying to think, and accidentally pressed in a brick that opened a hidden door. The path behind the door led down a long, steep flight of stairs, which Lyn trod down carefully. Once she reached the bottom, she realized she was in the fortress' catacombs, which looked as if they'd been undisturbed for centuries. Although Yosef said this building was made after the Scouring, Lyn couldn't imagine any Sacaen building a place like this. As she walked through to the far corner, the Mani Katti began to glow, as did a small hole in the wall. Going out on a limb, Lyn stuck her enchanted katana through the hole and the wall completely vanished, revealing a tomb that was even more magnificent than the rest of the catacombs. The ceiling was considerably shorter, more resembling that of a house than a tomb. There was a sign hanging above the entrance, which read:

HERE LIES HANON, DESCENDANT OF ODO, LAST PERSON TO BEAR THE HOLY BLOOD OF ODR.

Lyn was awestruck. Hanon's tomb had long been hidden from the world. To her understanding, Murgleis was not buried with her, but after seeing the bow Yosef procured she was certain of nothing. As soon as she entered the room, however, everything went cold.

"Interloper. You have entered a place forbidden to humans. For your sins, a penance must be exacted." A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. He… she… it… Lyn could not tell. What was most odd was that it had the exact same voice as the Lorca remnant. Suddenly, Lyn felt herself being swept off her feet by an unseeable force. It was as if the cloaked figure had bent the laws of physics. Then everything went dark.

When she woke, Lyn could see nothing. She felt, however, that her arms and legs were extended, and that she was completely naked. Suddenly a maniacal laughter echoed across the void and the cloaked figure appeared. It was scary. The figure looked like it was cut out of a white background and pasted onto the black one before Lyn's eyes.

"The quest for ultimate knowledge has led to the corruption of all to many souls. The desire for knowledge can become a desire for power." The cloaked figure began, "That was the cause of the Scouring. Hanon had desired ultimate knowledge, and intended to get it through ultimate power. Soon she began to fear those more powerful than her, and she intended to rid the world of them. She went so far as to betray those closest to her. Allow me to take you into Elibe's past, when it was known as Jugdral. At this point in history, men and dragon coexisted in peace and harmony."

Lyn then saw a snow covered land, somewhat resembling Ilia. In the center of her viewpoint was a woman that resembled her very closely.

"This is the country of Isaach. Home of the descendants of the Great Crusader Odo. The woman before your eyes is Hanon."

_The woman was being attacked by bandits. She had incredible skill with a sword, but the sheer number was overwhelming. Bandit after bandit fell before her feet, their dismembered body parts flying._

Each time a bandit died, Lyn felt their pain. It was worse that anything she ever felt. She tried to look away, but the cloaked figure kept her vision fixed. She struggled with all of her might to move and possibly break free, but this only made things worse for her. The figure summoned tentacles covered in flame, and used them to violate every orifice of her body. She tried to scream, but she couldn't even breathe as her mouth and nostrils were clogged up completely. Even though she could not breathe and the fires coming out of the tentacles were singeing every part of her body they touched, she was being kept alive by the figure's magic and her eyes were still forced open. She began to cry, and every tear that fell down her face stung as much as the flames burned.

"Oh no, my dear. You're not getting away yet. The pain is just beginning." The figure laughed telepathically (as Lyn's ears were clogged) and the vision continued.

_Eventually Hanon could no longer hold off the bandits and fell to her knees. Before the bandits finished her, a figure appeared from the corner and launched a controlled Fimbulvetr spell, which somehow hit everyone except Hanon. She walked over to the weakened girl and lowered the hood of her white cloak. She had crimson eyes and long sky blue hair that went to her hips, as well as pointed ears that protruded quite conspicuously out of her hair._

_"Are you alright, Child?" She said. Evidently she was some sort of Holy Woman._

_"Queen Aenir!? What are you doing in Isaach?" Hanon bowed._

_"I was just passing through on my way to visit Duke Solomon ben Avram, brother of High King Eliezer, who's part of a delegation from Thracia. Apparently they are discussing a recent terrorist strike from some Grimleal, who apparently came here from Rigel. I figured they might want my input, as my grandmother has told me much about Grima. Not to mention I was alive at the time of the Third Crusade when Lord Seliph and then-Prince Leif defeated the Lopto Empire._

_"Anyway, I see you have immense potential. Were you to accompany me, I would be happy to introduce you to Lord Solomon, and perhaps we can train you to harness your abilities."_

_"I-I would be honored, Your Highness!" Hanon said._

The cloaked figure then fast forwarded to when Hanon met Solomon. Nothing of consequence happened, though Lyn did note his slight resemblance to Yosef. She watched as Solomon and Aenir trained Hanon, and while the cloaked figure only showed her the more important moments, the Lorca remnant got the impression Hanon had become very close to her mentors.

"She learned so much, that she could stand to do nothing but increase her knowledge and power, and her lust corrupted her. Two years before the official start of the Scouring, Solomon left for Altea to help his older brother in a war far more terrible than the Scouring." The cloaked figure than showed Lyn what was happening overseas at the time. The buildings were entrenched in flame, ash was falling from the sky and there were rivers of blood carrying disembodied organs and appendages through the streets. Screams could be heard from every corner as humans and dragons alike were fighting against undead creatures and the same gargantuan fiend that destroyed the sacred shrine of the Mani Katti. There was not one glimmer of light anywhere; only death and darkness existed in these lands. After it was convinced the scene was permanently burned into Lyn's memory, the cloaked figure switched back to Hanon's story.

"Without Solomon keeping her on a leash, Hanon let her quest for knowledge consume her. She began defiling sacred artifacts to gain power, eventually stumbling across a grimoire containing a portion of the soul of the most foul being ever to come into existence. That fiend convinced Hanon to accept his power, and his evil consumed her.

"Hanon then went around the continent, using her manipulative powers to influence humans to join her in a crusade against the dragons 'when the time came'. Almost all the humans she spoke to joined her side, and then… it started. Hanon went to the Ice Temple and scored the first victory against the Dragons." All of these images ran before Lyn's eyes, and she was horrified by what she saw next.

_Hanon entered the temple, and asked to speak with her mentor._

_"Ah, Hanon, what can I do for you?" Queen Aenir smiled._

_"Well… you have told me numerous times about the powers of Ninis' Grace, but never once have you let me hold it. I was wondering if you would grant me that privilege now?" Hanon asked somewhat shyly._

_"For you, but only for you, my young apprentice, I will share any of my artifacts if you but ask." Aenir giggled. She slipped the ring off her finger and placed it in Hanon's outstretched hand._

_"Perfect!" Hanon smiled malevolently as she drew the Mani Katti and used its magic to cut up and bind the Queen, who was now wearing a horrible look of betrayal. She managed to grab her dragonstone despite her bindings and transformed. It did little good as Hanon drew Murgleis and pelted her legs with arrows. Hanon's human friends walked in behind her, laughing as they prepared to finish the job._

"Hanon's assassination of the Queen led to many more attacks by humans on dragons. Those who didn't want to fight fled into hidden realms. That woman was solely responsible for the war. As a result of the actions of the Jugdrali humans, all the Gods but Naga forsook Jugdral and retracted the blood bonds they forged millennia prior." The cloaked figure said. "Hanon is not the only one to have committed such atrocities on this Earth. You too, can become like her and the other evils that existed in this world at some point." It proceeded to show the Lorca remnant an entirely new image. "This is a possible future, which seems ever so likely now."

When the new image took full form, to say Lyn was surprised would be the understatement of the century. She saw herself in strange armor, wielding the Mani Katti alongside a much larger katana that seemed to be made of gold.

"This is you, after your quest for knowledge and power consumed your soul." The figure said. Lyn noticed that she was clearly on the losing side, though she was holding her own very well. To her side, there were two men with identical swords which slightly resembled dragon fangs. They both looked absolutely livid and were fighting with all their strength. The figure then transferred Lyn's perception to her future self, as displayed in the image. She was fighting a black-haired female swordmaster who was also wielding two katanas. Lyn clearly had the upper hand and knocked the swordmaster onto her back. Before she could finish her, however, she felt a sword ram through her stomach. Yosef had appeared in front of her, looking greatly disappointed. Every pain receptor in Lyn's body was now being pushed to the limit, and she could do nothing but suffer in silence as she felt her life leaving her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Were Yosef's words, though his mouth did not move. Suddenly, Lyn felt a hand take her by the shoulder and pull her out of the image.

She woke up, sweating profusely but entirely clothed and physically unscathed, on the floor of the seal room. Yosef was standing over her prone body holding Archblade to the cloaked figure's throat. The figure now seemed genuinely afraid.

"You haven't felt fear in a long time, have you Bramimond? You can thank my magic for this strange sensation. I understand why you did what you did, but it is still unacceptable." Yosef said angrily.

_That's Bramimond?!_ Lyn screamed inwardly.

"Your Holiness, she violated Hanon's tomb."

"And I, as her mentor, would have dealt with her in a manner I saw fit. You have no right to violate her mind that deeply. Leave, before I lose whatever sense of reason I have left." Yosef's expression went colder than ice. Lyn almost soiled herself at the sight of him.

"You are making the same mistake as Solomon!"

"No, I'm not. Solomon made Hanon his protégé. He emptied all his knowledge unto her. Lyndis is my apprentice. I teach her only what I feel she is ready for." At this, Bramimond scoffed but warped away before Yosef could retaliate.

"Y-Yosef…" Lyn said weakly.

"Now that you've seen all of that, I suppose I should show you what lies in here." The Thracian sighed and led her through the tomb. "This is what Sacae could ha– what Sacae should have been. Solomon taught Hanon and her friends all they needed to know about constructing masterpieces and ruling a government. He did not teach them to lead the lives Sacaens do today; rather, he wanted Hanon to set up the world's first democratic-republic, which is a political system I'll explain to you some other time."

"Yosef, are you Solomon's descendent?" Lyn asked rather bluntly.

"No."

"Are you related to him at all?" Before Yosef could answer, the two came across the last coffin. It was heavily detailed and engraved with beautiful imagery. On top of it was a box, which Yosef knew to be sealed magically. He lifted the seal and removed a roll of parchment.

"This one letter will change the shape of the entire continent… it is Hanon's final confession, detailing everything she did from the time she was born to the time she died. Most warriors of old left behind similar writings." Yosef put the parchment back into the box, resealed it and took it with him. We've spent enough time here. Yosef resealed the chamber and warped Lyn and himself to uppermost level.

They were still concealed by the shadows, and when they emerged, they made sure to look like they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary (which was particularly hard for Lyn, though she knew it to be necessary).

"What happened to you guys?" Dorcas asked.

"Long story for another time." Yosef let out a mild laugh.

"You always say that, Duke Yos." Wil said dejectedly.

"True, but it's the only answer I can really give you." The Thracian shrugged and the rest of the Legion sighed. They slept one more night and then departed for Lycia. Beyond the border, there were no bandits, but a greater threat was about to surround them.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT THAT WAS DARK! Sorry if you feel unclean.**

**The monastery Yosef went off to and the story Wallace told Kent are references to Gunlord500's publication Wayward Son. Used with permission, of course.**

**Well, that was one exposition fest of a chapter. What do you think of the seal room scene? To recap, Bramimond mind-raped Lyn and told her she's going to die surrounded by people she never even heard of. Oh, did the sibling blades sound familiar? They certainly should have.**

**So, now I'm sure you understand why I consider this an M-rated chapter. Do you want some more, or should I keep future installments less gruesome? Up to you, my dear readers.**

**What's F- short for? If you somehow actually guess correctly, I'll write you a oneshot or short fiction of your choice (so long as it adheres to the rules on my profile page). But PM me your answer (rather than post it in a review) or I'll delete it and it won't count because it is a MAJOR SPOILER AND PLOT TWIST!**

**Regarding 'Northeasternmost': like 'Velophobia' (see the concluding notes in the last chapter about that word), it is not a word you'll find in the dictionary, but it has legitimate roots, unlike some words of the colloquial American English vernacular… which I abhor with a passion. I go so far as to make up new words to counter them. For example, where someone says that ludicrous word 'Selfie', which was clearly derived from the English word 'Self', I say 'Autophotograph', derived from 'auto', which is Latin for 'self', 'phôs' (genitive 'phōtós'), which is Greek for light, and 'graphos', which is Greek for [something] drawn/written. I got the idea from similar words such as 'Autobiography'. Notice how I used the phrase 'such as' instead of the word 'like'. Because 'like' is so often used as a preposition, quotative, adverb or for whatever other reasons people come up with (I once counted someone saying the word 'like' twenty-seven times in thirty seconds when she was making a comment; sadly, I've begun to enjoy counting colloquial uses of that word), and I have thusly grown to resent it. Same goes for other overused words such as fabulous, beautiful and to an extent literally. Please don't judge me for my convictions; everyone has their Stück (or schtick, if you prefer the Americanized Yiddish)!**

**On a completely unrelated note, has anyone else ever noticed that Mani Katti almost sounds like Manicotti? My friend (who has no idea what Fire Emblem is but is skilled with grammar and agreed to help me) pointed that out to me when she beta-read this chapter. Speaking of Manicotti, have any of you ever tried stuffing Manicotti with Bolognese Sauce and Ricotta, rather than just Mozzarella and/or an/other cheese(s)? It's absolutely divine! Top it with fresh pepper and herbs and you have yourself a mighty fine dinner! And speaking of Bolognese sauce, NEVER use anything other than San Marzano crushed tomatoes unless you have the patience to use fresh ones. Wow, I got WAY off topic, didn't I?!**

**If you've actually read this far, I thank you for paying attention to my ramblings. As a present, I'll write you a oneshot if you want (so long as it adheres to the rules on my profile page). Just PM me what pairing you prefer and I'll at the very least take it into heavy consideration.**

**Until next time, my dear readers!**


	6. Tale 9B: Chapter 4

**Special Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for Beta-Reading this chapter.**

**Don't forget to check out my new forum and post stuff on it! The link is on my profile page.**

**Well, I just wrote two oneshots; I think that's enough for now. Let's get back to my main publication. However, I am now openly accepting requests. If you want me to write a oneshot featuring your favorite pairing, let me know and I'll consider it, so long as it follows the rules on my profile page.**

**A little note that I forgot to include in the last chapter: Natalie serves the role of Transporter for Lyndis' Legion. I'll include her stats at the end of the chapter, along with Nowi's (since I revealed her in full last chapter).**

**On to Erk and Serra! The former is one of my favorite characters, despite having the worst stats of any mage in Elibe! Naturally, he's going to receive a few buffs in this rewrite.**

* * *

"Yosef, was that really Bramimond?" Lyn asked after pulling the Thracian aside.

"…Yes." He sighed.

"Then… how were you able to make him afraid? I had read that he was capable of displaying emotion."

"That is a common misconception. Bramimond never lost his humanity; rather, it was shrouded by darkness once he merged himself with Elder Magic. Black Magic can be used to pierce darkness, so even a novice in the art can bring out Bramimond's emotions." Yosef said, an incomprehensible expression on his face. "When studying the manipulative arts, one begins to understand that nothing is fixed. No facts cannot be changed; no truths altered."

"You truly are a fountain of exposition, aren't you?" The plainswoman sighed and thought _I wonder how much more he'll dole out over the course of our journey._ to herself.

"It comes with age." At this, Lyn frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-two."

"Could I possibly know as much as you when I'm that old?"

"No." Yosef flew to the front, next to Kent and Sain.

_Straight to the point, as usual._ Lyn sighed. Despite Yosef's words and Bramimond's warnings, her lust for knowledge was not hindered. The only thing that changed was that she now was no longer inclined to acquire knowledge through power. With the emotional scars the Enigma left on her, she doubted that belief would ever be altered.

* * *

"Erk, what's wrong?" Serra asked her escort, who suddenly went very pale and seemed greatly disturbed. Normally she wouldn't be concerned with any of his troubles, as HE was HER escort, not vice versa. But the look on his face was too frightening to be ignored.

"I feel a great disturbance. Something is… terribly wrong… some great evil has been… created. I cannot explain it, but I can just… tell… that great sorcery is afoot. And not the good kind." The purple-haired mage looked like he was going to pass out. He'd never felt such a thing before. Lord Pent remarked that the young man had the extraordinary talent of being able to sense disturbances in the magic of the world. At times like these, he wished he was not blessed with such a gift as it brought him much pain.

"If such a thing is truly this bothersome to my little Erkie, I'm NOT going to let this stand!" With that, the Ostian cleric ran off to find out whatever was going on.

"No, you fool! You'll only get yourself killed!" Erk ran after her.

* * *

"By the looks of things, I'd say we just crossed the border. We should be at the castle within the next few hours." Kent said. The town the legion came across had soldiers guarding the perimeter and the houses were made of wood like Lycian homes rather than clay and mud like Sacaen ones. Yosef still scoffed at the design. Lycian architecture still paled in comparison to that of Etruria and Bern. Most of the buildings in Aquleia were limestone, and those in the other Etruscan cities were made of high-quality brick or stone. In Bern, almost every building was made of some sort of stone mined from the mountains; some Thracian cities were carved out of the mountains themselves.

"Something wrong, my Lord?" Sain asked the Duke, seeing the expression on his face.

"It's nothing. Just regretting– hey, what the hell?!" Yosef noticed a cadre of cloaked men approaching the group with their weapons drawn.

"A message from the Master:" All of the soldiers said in unison, "check." They lowered their hoods, revealing their pale skins, black hair and gold eyes. Yosef felled the first group faster than anyone could blink. The rest of the soldiers removed their cloaks, revealing that they all shared those ominous features and were wearing ancient-looking black armor.

"Alright everyone," Yosef addressed the legion. "These beings are just puppets. Observe their combat styles, as they won't change. These creatures don't think; they just do. When you see an opening, strike. But don't expect them to react – they don't feel pain. Only a mortal wound will stay them." Those words, along with the appearances of the creatures, chilled the blood of everyone in the Legion. Kent and Sain took point, with Lyn close behind. Florina and Yosef took to the skies and Wil and Dorcas guarded Natalie.

Beside Yosef's Holy Weapons, the Mani Katti was the only weapon the Legion possessed that seemed to be able to carve through the armor easily. Lyn could not understand why, but whenever there was dark magic nearby, the sword glowed and seemed to be slightly more powerful. Of course, a sword is never a killer, only a tool in a killer's hand, so it still took a great amount of skill on Lyn's part to keep up with the seemingly endless number of enemies. Fortunately, none of them seemed incredibly skilled; it was as if she were fighting a flock of angry birds rather than a band of soldiers.

Kent was always among the faster knights in his class. He was able to rush through the waves and score kills while barely getting any kinks on his armor. Sain, on the other hand, was incredibly strong but lacking in speed, so while he could still score kills, the sheer number of attackers was overwhelming. At least, it would have been had a fireball not emerged from a nearby thicket, distracting the soldiers long enough for Sain to break through the encirclement. When he looked for the source, he saw an Etruscan man and a Lycian woman.

The Etruscan looked slightly older than Lyn. He had purple eyes and long purple hair that almost went to his shoulders. On his person was a blue tunic, white cloth sash, brown leather belt and brown trousers that were cut a third of the way down his calf. Brown leather boots covered the rest of his legs and a hooded, yellow-lined red cape went down to his knees. Strapped to his belt was a holster for a tome and in his hand was a red book anyone with a trained eye could recognize as a Fire Tome.

The Lycian was a cleric who wore ornate white silk robes typical of the clergy who lived in Western Ostia, by the Etruscan border. One thing that separated her from typical clergywomen was that she didn't cover her head, instead revealing her pink hair, which was tied into pig tails. She looked around Kent's age. The childish expression on her face made Sain unsure if she were really a clergywoman or just some noble who liked that style. One thing was certain – her beauty distracted the green-clad knight from the battle, forcing Lyn and Kent to divert from their current positions to bail him out.

_Kent's probably going to punch me for this later…._ Sain groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yosef and Florina were picking off reinforcements from the south. Nowi's dragon scales and Huey's Delphi Shield protected them from the archers pelting them with arrows.

"Lord Yosef, do you have two swords I can use?" The Pegasus Knight's fear of men seemed to dissipate in the fight. Yosef nodded and with his magic created two iron swords. He passed them to Florina, who thanked him. The Pegasus Knight then pulled off an interesting stunt. The Pegasus went into a dive and unfurled his wings at the last second, using his momentum to glide just above the ground. Florina extended her swords on either side and began slicing through the unprepared soldiers in her path. Since she wasn't well trained with a sword, she lost her grip after killing about ten soldiers and was forced to pull up and unlimber her lance.

"Interesting maneuver… for a novice." Yosef smirked. "Alright Nowi, let's show this youngling how the pros do it!" The Thracian strapped Gungnir to his mount and leaped off, landing on top of three soldiers. He drew Archblade and started to spin, killing everyone within the circle the blade made. He was moving so fast that the blade looked as if it were moving slowly in the opposite direction. The sheer force from the magical winds generated was enough to cut apart all of the nearby foot soldiers. After a moment, Yosef sped up the spin even more, causing him to start flying. He stopped the spin just in time for Nowi to swoop under him, allowing him to land perfectly on her saddle. Florina was watching the whole event in awe. When Yosef came up to gloat, he wasn't perspiring in the slightest.

"That's how we do it in Bern, my young friend." The Thracian smiled. The leader of the morph army, a sage, looked at the event without displaying a single emotion. She focused her energy, creating the three-pointed sigil of anima magic, and released an arc-shaped energy band Yosef recognized as nothing other than an Excalibur spell. Thinking quickly, Yosef launched a few luna orbs in its direction, absorbing the spell and rushing forward towards the sage, who simply warped away. Suddenly, Yosef's scrying crystal began to glow. He picked it up and opened communications.

_"Duke Thracia."_

_"Well played, Yosef. Well played." _The man on the other end of the line hang up. Yosef knew the voice all too well. At least he now knew who and what he was up against… and why the first morph said "check". Then the crystal started glowing again.

_"Duke Thracia."_

_"Lord Yosef, this is Lord Lundgren of Caelin. I was wondering if you would like to join me, Marquesses Darin Laus, Octavian Kathelet, Helman Santaruz and Tydeus Tania for dinner at Castle Caelin tomorrow. There's a matter of some importance I'd like to discuss with you. Count Pent Reglay is coming as well, just so you know."_

_"I'd be honored, my Lord. See you then."_

_"Looking forward to it." _Yosef put away the crystal.

"Wh-what… uh… i-is… it?" Now that the battle had ended, at least on their side of the field, Florina's androphobia had returned.

"Lord Lundgren just invited me to join him and Caelin's neighbors for a dinner at the castle. A representative from Etruria is coming as well, so I'm somewhat obligated to attend, being that I'm closest to Caelin."

"O-oh…" Florina stuttered.

"Don't worry. He won't harm me. If he did it would start a war he couldn't win in his wildest dreams." Yosef smiled. "You know, when we were fighting together, you didn't stutter at all. I didn't know that battles brought out your confidence. We'll have to spar some time. My hope is one day, you won't need to be in danger in order to be confident around men. Now, let's go find the others." Florina blushed and contemplated his words as they flew off.

* * *

Lyn and her Legion were starting to tire. While none of the soldiers had been particularly challenging to face, the sheer amount was wearing on their strength. Before they gave out completely, however, the soldiers vanished into thin air. No-one could understand it, save Yosef, who Wil spotted flying toward the group. Once he landed, he dismounted and congratulated the Legion for holding out as long as they did.

"You all did very well. Florina and I took care of the reinforcements and the leader fled, apparently taking all of her soldiers with her." Yosef smiled.

"Speaking of which, what were those things?" Lyn asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, it's not really important." The Thracian shrugged. By now the Legion knew they weren't going to get any further information out of him, so they sighed and moved on. All except Erk, of course.

"Were they… morphs?" The young mage said. Yosef looked at him in surprise, before smiling.

"Ah, I remember you! You're Count Reglay's protégé, aren't you. It seems your mentor has taught you well, bojczyk."

"What does bojczyk mean?!" Serra screamed like a banshee, causing everyone in the Legion to wince.

"It's a term of endearment for one's students. The Count is a colleague of mine, despite being from a rival nation. Us mages have a tendency to put aside our political differences for the sake of knowledge, so while we may sometimes be opponents at political dinners, we're the closest of friends when we study together. As a matter of fact, I taught Erk everything he knows of tactics and Elder Magic, and I gave him some pointers regarding casting spells without tomes." Yosef said. "Anyway, who are you, and why are you and Erk here?"

"The 'cleric' is Serra," Kent started, seemingly doubting that she was a clergywoman, "and Erk is her escort. They were passing through and unwittingly got caught up in our mess. We invited them to join us, and Serra gladly accepted. Much to her escort's chagrin, it seems." The red-clad knight shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad to have them along. It would be nice to have a healer with us, and I'd be happy to help further Erk's knowledge so long as he stays."

"Shall we move on to the castle, m'lady?" Sain asked his lady liege.

"As soon as we're all ready." Lyn said.

"Err, I'm afraid I won't be joining you. Lord Lundgren has summoned Caelin's neighbors to his castle for a political dinner. Count Reglay and myself have been invited as well, and we are both attending. I assume this has something to do with you, Lyn, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Count, who also happens to be the Mage General of the Etruscan Army, suspected the same thing. I'll see what I can do to sort out the issue, and meet you in Kathelet. Understood?"

"Alright, if you say so." Lyn said dejectedly.

"Oh, Mein kleines Mädele, don't give me that look. The Araphen Army is incredibly strong. No harm will come to you so long as you are within the Castle Town."

_More terms in a foreign language. Elimine's grace, this guy makes Erkie seem like an imbecile!_ Serra thought to herself. Though she was somewhat confused, Lyn nodded and Yosef flew off.

* * *

When Yosef landed in front of Castle Caelin, he was surprised to find a welcoming committee waiting for him. Knights from all of Caelin's neighbors, as well as some Ostian guardsmen, had come. However, Yosef spotted a young woman with red hair that covered one of her eyes sitting in the shadow of a tree, watching him intently. Since he had hundreds of ant-sized shadow spies lurking around Castle Ostia (as well as dozens of mouse, bird and horse-morphs), he recognized the woman as Leila, one of Marquess Ostia's best spies. Normally the Thracian would have taken care of her then and there, but he had a gut feeling that she might be useful to him in the future, whether she knew he was using her or not.

Caelinschancellor Reissmann walked up to him with a smile.

"Duke Yosef, welcome to Castle Caelin. We are honored by your presence." The old man bowed.

"It is a pleasure, Lord Chancellor. These days Bernites such as myself are seldom invited to dinner by Lycian nobles." Out of courtesy, Yosef slightly bowed his head.

"Shall I show you in?"

"I'd be delighted." The two proceeded to the Grand Dining Hall, which was far more extravagant than those in most Lycian cantons. There were many nobles in attendance, most from Caelin, Kathelet and Tania. Reissmann escorted Yosef to the far corner, where there was one rectangular table (in contrast to the circular tables that occupied the rest of the hall) even more extravagant than the others. Lord Lundgren was sitting at one head, with Marquess Kathelet, Marquess Tania and Count Reglay on his left, and Marquess Laus and Marquess Santaruz on his right. There were two empty chairs – one across from Lord Pent and one at the other head of the table. Due to the fact that the latter was far more ornate than the other chairs, Yosef assumed it was reserved for Marquess Caelin even in his absence. The Thracian in turn sat across from Pent Reglay.

"Ah, Duke Yosef, welcome!" Lundgren smiled and dismissed Reissmann.

"Lord Lundgren. A pleasure, as always." Yosef returned the gesture. "I apologize for my tardiness. The winds were particularly bad over Santaruz." Although that was not the reason for his tardiness, it was not a lie, as the Bernite used his magic to change the wind patterns there so he would not be suspected of doing anything other than what he said.

"I would think the Lord of the White Company would be able to use his magic to clear said winds." Pent said skeptically. The Mage General never trusted him, and rightfully so. His mentor taught him about the truths of Elibe's past. He knew that unlike in the scriptures, the continent was known as Jugdral before the Scouring, and the southeasternmost nation was known as Thracia. The armor used by the Thracian lords was identical to those used by Duke Yosef and Bern's Ninth Army. Because these truths were scarcely known outside of his mentor's circle (and he never mentioned anything about Yosef), Pent suspected the Bernite was far more knowledgable, powerful and considerably older than he appeared. Yosef knew of these suspicions, and was more than familiar with his mentor, but ignored them as they were of little concern.

"White Company?" Tydeus Tania asked. Apparently Tania's intelligence network, like Caelin's, was lacking.

"The Bernese Ninth Army, positioned in Thracia and commanded by Duke Yosef, is renown for both the immense skill of those in it as well as the white armor they wear. Because of the latter, they have received the appellation "The White Company"." Darin Laus informed him.

"One thing that particularly stands out is that the chain of command is structured almost like Ilia's military." Helman Santaruz added.

"Well, sort of. In the Ilian Defense Force, or IDF if you prefer, the numbering systems are separate between the armies, while in the Bern Armed Forces, the numberings are connected. For example, the IDF's First Wing has a First Group, Second Group, Third Group and so on, as do the other Wings. Bern's First Army consists of the First through the Fifth Corps', and the First through the Third Flight Wings; the Second Army consists of the Sixth through the Eleventh Corps' and the Fourth and Fifth Flight Wings; the Third Army has the next set and the numbering continues like that." Yosef informed Lundgren, the Marquesses and the Count.

"I'm surprised you are comfortable telling us all of that." Octavian Kathelet said.

"Well, our organizational methods aren't exactly state secrets. Trust me, there are plenty of things I won't tell you about our army, and I expect the same restrictiveness on your part." He smiled. Of course, the Lycians had no secrets from him; through his spy network he knew just about everything that mattered strategically and politically. The Bernite had so many spies he could find out anything he needed to, but he didn't have the urge to pry into unimportant places; his memory was enough of a haystack already.

"Anyway, it's about time I tell you the real reason I invited you all here." Lundgren said.

"Let me guess. It's about the Sacaen woman claiming to be your grandniece." Darin rolled his eyes.

"How would you know?" Lundgren's voice betrayed no emotion, and he was very careful to say 'would' rather than 'did'. Darin was not fooled, however.

"You give my intelligence division too little credit! Just because my cabinet consists of elected officials doesn't mean they're any less competent than any of yours. The requirements for being eligible for nomination are very restrictive. Only the best get a chance."

"But it's still the people who vote!" Tydeus chuckled.

"Just because you pour nearly all your money into your military and leave a small budget for your education system doesn't mean we all do, Tydeus. I make sure my people are as smart as can be." Darin smiled proudly.

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's get back on topic." Pent seemed to be getting impatient. He was never fond of political games, but as Mage General he had duties to fulfill. "Is Lord Darin correct in that this concerns the Sacaen?"

"…Yes, it does." Lundgren said pensively. "As you know, the only good word she has comes from my brother's knights who are currently accompanying her here."

"For the record, she's in Araphen. It seems she wishes to seek aid from their Marquess." Yosef said.

"What makes you say that?" Helman said.

"Lord Pent, would you care to explain?"

"…He uses tiny magical creatures as spies. They report any activity they find to him telepathically." The sage said uncomfortably.

"Is that even possible?" Lundgren frowned.

"Look on the wall behind you." Yosef smiled and pointed at the wall. Suddenly, a tiny black spot moved into view, seemingly on Yosef's command. As soon as the others saw it, the creature raced back into the shadows.

"I have more of those than you could ever find in your wildest dreams." The Thracian had a very proud look on his face.

"As do I." The Mage General reciprocated the expression.

"Can we save this posturing for another time? Risking putting a Sacaen on the throne of Caelin is something that demands immediate attention." Tydeus' expression went dark. He didn't think much of Sacaens, and he thought even less of bastard children.

"If that Sacaen is my granddaughter, she will be accepted into the nobility with open arms." A thin, crippled old man came into view. He carried a bloodied handkerchief; apparently he had been coughing up blood. The Marquesses, Duke Thracia and Count Reglay could barely tell it was Hausen Caelin, the Marquess of the territory.

"With all due respect, Hausen, that will be up to the council. Personally, I support her, but I'm not sure all of my peers do." Darin said sympathetically.

"You can be sure most of us don't, Darin." Octavian spat. By the looks on their faces, Helman seemed conflicted on the matter, Pent supported the Sacaen, and Yosef and Lundgren did not. Yosef was personally conflicted regarding Lyn's legitimacy, but he wanted to leave the impression he was staunchly against it, for doing so would put him in Lundgren's graces and that's exactly where he needed to be to confirm his suspicions. The one place he could not get his shadow creatures was in Lundgren's study, which is where he'd be doing most of his practicing with the manipulative arts. It was also the location of his scrying crystal which he may be using to contact less than savory persons. Normally Yosef would be able to tap into such a device, but the Caelin noble seemed to have gotten his hands on a Plegian Crystal, which is famous for being the best for encrypting messages. It would take quite a bit of magic to breech the encryption, and if Yosef used that much he would be detected by the beings he suspected Lundgren may be communicating with. That was _definitely _something he wanted to avoid.

Weak as he was, Hausen sat down at the head of the table and put on a brave face. He was determined to see this crisis through to its completion, and his determination gave him strength.

"Now, let's begin our discussion."

"If you are going to be here, I'm going to have to inoculate us all so you don't contaminate us with your illness." Pent said. He chanted something under his breath and magical dust could briefly be seen falling onto everyone sitting at the table.

"Wait, if you can inoculate us with your magic, can't you cure him?"

"No. I'm strong enough to prevent terminal illness, but I cannot reverse it. Lord Yosef can, however." Pent looked at the Thracian and squinted, thinking he had put him in a difficult position.

"No, I can't; not at this point. Lord Hausen's Tuberculosis has reached it's terminal stage. Had I come a month earlier I could've done something, but now, I'm afraid my magic would be useless." Yosef sighed. Pent was right, he _could_ cure him and if he admitted that, he would have had to cure him (which he did not want to do) or he would look bad in front of the Lycians. If he said he wasn't able to do anything, it would make him look weak compared to the Etruscan. The answer he gave, however, was perfect, and was the only answer that didn't hand victory to his rival.

"Tuberculosis?" Lundgren and the Marquesses said in unison, although most pronounced it wrong.

"Consumption." Pent groaned.

_Spare me from the ignorance of Elibians! _Yosef rolled his eyes.

"Oh. That's truly a shame. How long does he have left?" Lundgren asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"A month, at best." Yosef sighed.

"I pray to the LORD and His prophet Saint Elimine that I will last long enough to see my Granddaughter."

"Brother Mine, we are not even sure she is your granddaughter." Lundgren said.

"The letter was written in Madelyn's handwriting. Of this I am positive. There is no doubt – the Sacaen bears my blood and the holy blood of Roland the Champion." Hausen said with pride.

_He's not nearly as 'holy' as you were led to believe. At one point, he was, but by attacking the dragons he broke his family's blood bond with Wodanaz._ Yosef sighed, scowling inwardly.

"I would like to meet this girl. I've met Lady Madelyn on many occasions, and I think I'd be able to recognize her kin by their appearance and mannerisms." Helman said.

"Any resemblance the Sacaen wench may bear to that traitor Madelyn would be marred by the barbarism she surely inherited from her father." Tydeus spat.

"THAT'S MY NIECE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Lundgren stood up and looked as if he were about to kill the Marquess. He couldn't care less about the Sacaen, but Madelyn was always a kind and pure-hearted soul, and he would be damned if he let someone insult her so.

"Can everyone please settle down. Such behavior from both of your is unbecoming of proper noblemen. For goodness sake, you're acting like the very Sacaens you rail against!" Yosef said with a cold smile on his face. The Bernite's politeness was overshadowed by the weight of his insult, but his words still managed to calm them down. More likely than not because the Lycians knew if they behaved like savages, Yosef would bring them to harm.

"Personally, I concur with Lord Helman, at least to an extent. Regardless of her heritage, I do not believe she has a right to Caelin's throne, as her mother eloped to the plains and in turn lost her claim. However, she no longer has any family in Sacae, and Lord Hausen has had no heirs, legitimate or not, in his presence since Lady Madelyn's departure; I think they have a right to see each other before the Marquess succumbs to his illness. At the very least, her Lycian blood should grant her the right to live in Caelin, given she can find a job and make a sustainable living.

"This is, of course, assuming she is the offspring of Lorca Chieftain Hassar and Lady Madelyn." Yosef said.

"The Duke has a point. I can at least support her to that extent." Octavian sighed.

"Come, Octavian–" Tydeus chuckled.

"I didn't say I support her claim to the throne! Simply that if she is descended from Roland she has a right to meet her forebears."

"So long as I don't have to see her, I won't have any complaints on the matter, so long as she isn't accepted into the nobility." Tydeus sighed in defeat. After that, the noblemen changed the topic to the politics of their respective lands, comparing the merits and flaws of their political systems. Of course none of them said anything specific, and their words lacked directness, but such was the life of a nobleman. For better or for worse, being straightforward was considered to be unacceptable in the realm of politics.

After they finished their dinners, which were quite extravagant, even satisfying Pent, who was accustomed to eating nothing but the finest foods Aquleia had to offer, the noblemen said their goodbyes.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure dining with you all, and I hope we can indulge in similar events in the future." Yosef said. "Oh, and Lundgren, if you ever need any pointers on magic, feel free to contact me. I'm learned in all of the arcane arts, including Black Magic. Just let me know if you need anything."

"The same goes for me." Pent smiled.

"I will, thank you both." Lundgren bowed his head out of respect.

* * *

After the nobles left, Lundgren returned to his study, where his closest advisor, Ephidel, was waiting for him.

"Well? How did it go?" The morph asked.

"Very well actually. It seems I have Yosef's support, although I believe he, and possibly Count Reglay as well, suspect me to be practicing black magic."

"Hmm. Does that make them threats to you?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it."

"Good. Try to stay on the their good sides, as they are both very dangerous. One of my colleagues approached your would-be grandniece's cadre, and her armies did not last long." Ephidel warped away, leaving Lundgren to meditate on what he learned.

* * *

**Wait, what? Morphs? Yeah, I needed to make Yosef less able to constantly protect Lyn's cadre, as they needed to learn to fight for themselves. Oh, sorry they all disappeared with their leader Phantom Menace-style. Who was their leader, by the way? Sonia? Limstella? Who cares. All you need to know is she was a powerful morph. Casting an S-ranked spell without using a tome is no easy feat.**

**Yeah, Lyn kind of broke the fourth wall.**

**In terms of age, Yosef's similar to a Joined Trill, by the way. I'll elaborate when I feel like it.**

**I would have included a full introduction for Erk and Serra if I thought of one.**

**Also, regarding Bramimond. I needed to make Yosef seem less godly, so I altered the Enigma's backstory.**

**"Of course, a sword is never a killer, only a tool in a killer's hand …" is a reference to a Seneca proverb "A sword is never a killer, it is a tool in the killer's hands.".**

**For those of you who are not from Eastern Europe or simply are not familiar with the phonemes of the languages in that region, Bojczyk is pronounced Boy-chick.**

**Mein kleines Mädele is pronounced as it looks, and loosely translates to my little girl; even though Mädele means my little girl or my little daughter on its own, Mein kleines Mädele is an expression. "So wouldn't it be inappropriate for Yosef to address Lyn in that manner?" Well, on Earth, yes. But we're talking about a fictional world, so I think I'm allowed to take some liberties.**

**Yosef calling Erk Bojczyk is perfectly appropriate in the real world, as in some Eastern European schools (at least in prewar schools, as my grandfather told me of this) that term is often used by teachers toward their students; unlike Mädele, Jüngele and Söhnele (as well as their Yiddish equivalents), Bojczyk is cordial rather than familial.**

**Caelinskanzler is a German proper noun roughly translating to Chancellor of Caelin. Since the game is in English, I combined the German grammar with the English terms, hence Caelins_chancellor_ rather than Caelinskanzler. Although from what I understand FE7 was based on one of the Songs of Roland, rather than one of the many Norse myths.**

**"Spare me from the ignorance of Elibians" is a reference to the Lord of The Rings, where Gandalf says "Spare me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Yeah, Ylisse and Valm are far more sophisticated than Elibe. How much more sophisticated? Just wait until the Valm arc….**

**About "LORD" vs. "Lord" or "God": in many transliterations of the bible, the Abrahamic God is often referred to in small caps. Unfortunately, my word processor's small caps function does not work, so I just wrote His appellation in normal caps. By the way, Elimine is the female version of Jesus. Sacrifice and all. Only instead of being crucified, she "surrendered herself to the LORD's embrace" and so on and so forth.**

**Regarding the Caelin section: So… many… names…. Yeah, I know. Deal with it.**

**As requested, here are Nowi's stats:**

**Class: Manakete**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 18**

**Str: 4**

**Mag: 0**

**Skl: 2**

**Spd: 3**

**Luck: 8**

**Def: 2**

**Res: 2**

**Con: 2**

**Move: 5**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Stone: -**

**Weapons:**

**Divinestone**

**Rank: -**

**Uses: -**

**Mt: 20**

**Hit: 100%**

**Crt: 10%**

**Rng: 1-4**

**Wt: 1**

**WEx: 0**

**Worth: -**

**Effects: Str. plus 12, Skl. plus 7, Spd. plus 4, Def. plus 15, Res. plus 11, Con. to maximum, Move to maximum; effective against Manaketes and Wyverns**

**Wyvernstone**

**Rank: -**

**Uses: -**

**Mt: 5**

**Hit: 100%**

**Crt: 0%**

**Rng: 1-4**

**Wt: 1**

**WEx: 0**

**Worth: -**

**Effects: Str. plus 5. Skl. plus 1, Spd. plus 10, Def. plus 12, Res. minus 1, Con. plus 10, Move plus 2**

**Natalie's stats:**

**Class: Transporter**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 10**

**Str: 0**

**Mag: 0**

**Skil: 2**

**Spd: 5**

**Lck: 10**

**Def: 0**

**Res: 2**

**Con: 25**

**Move: 0**

**By the time she's Merlinus' starting level:**

**Class: Transporter**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 14**

**Str: 0**

**Mag: 0**

**Skl: 4**

**Spd: 6**

**Lck: 14**

**Def: 0**

**Res: 5**

**Con: 25**

**Move: 0**


	7. Tale 9B: Chapter 5

**Special Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for beta-reading this chapter.**

**Speaking of beta-reading, I'd like to point out that I am a beta-reader as well, so if anyone needs a story edited, I'd be more than happy to help. I know, it may seem a little dissuading that a beta-reader has a beta-reader, but if doctors can have doctors (which many do, including the really good ones) and people still go to them, editors can have editors. It's always good to have a second opinion. In some places it's actually illegal for doctors to self-medicate.**

**The Mythos has finally been updated! The change log is at the beginning, as usual.**

**Onto Blood of Pride, the first Yosef-free chapter! I wonder how Lyndis' Legion will do without him…**

* * *

_Araphen Castle Town_

"Here we are at last. I'm going to go ahead and speak with Lord Malcolm, the Marquess of Araphen. He's a good man and Araphen has plenty of soldiers to spare, especially considering the fact that they have two Ostian Garrisons bolstering the city defenses, so I have no doubt he'll lend us his aid." Kent said and walked off to the castle gate.

"While he does that, I suppose it would make sense if we get our armor and weapons fixed up." Wil said.

"No, if we do get the Marquess' support, he'll probably pay for those things." Sain shrugged.

"In that case, how about we get something to eat at the local tavern. As good a chef as Natalie is, I'm getting a little tired of game." came Wil's reply.

"I… agree." Florina managed to say without stuttering. It was a noticeable improvement over her previous dialogue. Before, she would stutter incessantly, but now she was merely hesitant. Lyn couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm getting a little tired of cooking;" Natalie chuckled, "it'd be a welcome change to the status quo."

"I'm still in the mood for meat." Dorcas grunted.

"I'm sure the local restaurants have wide selections, Dory." Wil smiled.

_And there's the next nickname._ Lyn giggled.

"'Dory'… I like that name." Natalie smiled. Dorcas only groaned in response.

"Everyone gets one, Nat." Wil's grin widened even further. "Except Sain, as I can't think of a good moniker for him."

"What's yours?" Dorcas frowned.

"Wil is my nickname. I was born William. For the record, Lord Yosef is Yos, Lady Lyndis is Lyn, Kent is Kenny, Sain is Sain, Florina is Flo, you are Dory, Natalie is Nat, Erk is Erkie (though Serra gets credit for that name), and Serra is Serr."

"OBJECTION! I very much object to that name! As a most beautiful noblewoman of House Ostia, I DEMAND you address me as Lady Serra!" Serra screeched.

"Deal with it, Serr." Wil didn't wince… somehow. Serra's face went bright red.

* * *

"Lord Marquess, Sir Kent of the Caelin Army is requesting an audience." Sir Rath, Captain of the Araphen Castle Guard bowed.

"Show him in." Lord Malcolm Araphen sat back in his chair. Rath nodded and signaled his subordinates to open the door. The orange-clad cavalier walked in and bowed.

"Lord Marquess, thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Caelin citizens are always welcome here, Sir Kent." Malcolm smiled, "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"By now, my Lord, you must have heard Lord Hausen's granddaughter has been found."

"I heard that a woman claiming to be his granddaughter has surfaced and is en route to Caelin with two knights. My informants have yet to ascertain their whereabouts, however."

"Well, my partner Sain and I are the two knights accompanying her. We and seven other companions – five Bernites and Lycians, an Etruscan and an Ilian – would like assistance in case Lundgren attempts to use force to prevent us from coming. Apparently he fears that Lady Lyndis - the name of the woman in question - wishes to take the throne for her own and if she did it might cause a civil war, as she is not strictly speaking legitimate."

"Those fears are justified, Sir Kent. So why should I support you?"

"Because, my Lord, Lady Lyndis does not seek the throne. She has no living family other than those in Caelin and merely wishes to see them. I've met her and can vouch for her. As can all of the others who accompany us."

"Hmm. Very well, I will provide whatever assistance I can. Bring her before me, as I would very much like to see her. Perhaps my grandson might take a liking to her; I am yet to find him any potential brides." Malcolm chuckled. Kent joined in, although he doubted that Lyn, a woman raised in Sacae, would agree to an arranged marriage.

"I'll go bring her. I can only assume Sir Sain has taken them to a tavern. You can expect us within the hour."

"I look forward to it." Kent bowed and exited the Marquess' presence.

* * *

"The food here is quite good, I must say. It's barely palatable compared to the food in my hometown, but I digress." Wil said, sipping on his ale.

"Where are you from, Wil?" Lyn asked. All she had to drink was a glass of water, as her parents forbade her to drink alcohol before she turned eighteen and she felt that if she drank it would be spitting on their memories.

"Pherae, home of the finest knights in all Lycia! Dare I say Lord Elbert is a better soldier than anyone else in the country!"

"You're starting to sound like Sain." Florina laughed. Apparently alcohol helped the young Pegasus Knight speak around men. The fact that Serra had spiked her ale when she left to relieve herself might've helped too.

"Speaking of whom, where is that womanizer of a knight?" Lyn looked around.

"Womanizing." Dorcas pointed to the brown-haired knight, who was flirting with three separate women at a table not too far from the Legion's. Suddenly, Kent walked in the door, smacking himself in the face when he saw what Sain was doing. He grabbed his partner by the ear and dragged him over to the table where Lyn and her cadre were sitting.

"Now that everyone is together, I can say my piece." Kent grunted. "I've spoken to the Marquess, and he has agreed to meet with you. He promised me his aid, and wishes to discuss terms."

"That's great! Once we finish eating we'll go to him." Lyn smiled. After some… persuasion… from Kent, Sain was kind enough to pay the bill, and the Legion got ready to leave. Before they got out the door, however, Serra stopped everyone.

"Matthew? Is that you?!" She yelled to a young, brown-haired man in the corner.

"Oh, cripes…" He said and banged his head on the table. Everyone who knew her sympathized with him.

"Do you know each other?" Sain asked, Florina unconscious in his arms due to drinking too much tequila, thanks to Serra spiking her ale. Were the pink-haired cleric a man, the cavalier would have punched her in the face for what she did. Of course, Lyn already gave her a black eye, which the cleric promptly healed, but Sain was still upset.

"Yeah! We're friends back in Ostia."

"More like I was always forced to escort her everywhere because Lord Hector Ostia, who was supposed to be watching her, didn't want to deal with her screaming. He just happened to find me on the street and threatened to kill me if I didn't take the job. To be honest, I didn't want to trifle with a man standing well over six feet who wields a Wolf Beil." Matthew groaned.

"I understand precisely what you are going through, Sir Matthew. I've been accompanying her for the past three months on my Lord's orders." Erk sighed.

"Three months nonstop?! How are you still alive?!"

"I have no idea."

"Well, if you know any tricks for dealing with her, would you please accompany us?" Wil asked.

"You couldn't possibly pay me enough." Matthew sat back in his chair.

"A portion of Caelin's treasury." Lyn smirked. Kent and Sain's jaws dropped.

"Done!" Matthew got up, paid for his drink and walked out the door. "Well, you coming? I doubt the Marquess is going to wait forever, Lady Lyndis."

"How did you–"

"I have very good hearing. It can be a bother sometimes, unwillingly eavesdropping on everyone within earshot, but this time it's actually turned out for the better!" A boyish grin that made Wil blush appeared on his face. "Let's go!"

"My Lady, I beg your pardon, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to make due on your promise about giving him a portion of Caelin's treasury." Kent said.

"I didn't tell him how large a portion, did I? Would my grandfather really mind giving him two or three pieces of gold?" She whispered into his ear as softly as she could.

"With all due respect, Lady Lyndis, I think you've been spending too much time with Duke Thracia." Kent smiled. Lyn giggled and her Legion proceeded to the castle.

* * *

"Lord Marquess, Sir Kent has returned with his companions. There are ten in total, as the knight said." Rath bowed.

"Show them in!" Malcolm said, and Rath did so.

"Ah, Sir Kent, welcome back! Please introduce everyone."

"I believe you know my partner, Sir Sain. The Pegasus Knight… resting… in his arms is Dame Florina; she is working for us to fulfill a requirement to graduate the Academy in Edessa. The tall man in the yellow vest is Dorcas, and the woman at his side is his wife Natalie, who serves as our chef and equipment manager. They are both from Bern. The cleric is Lady Serra, and the man next to her is someone we just met here in Araphen; his name is Matthew…." Kent went on with the roll call, and then he finally came to Lyn.

"And this woman is Lady Lyndis, daughter of Lady Madelyn."

"…" Malcolm's face twisted into a scowl. "I believe I am no longer able to support you at court."

"What?!" Sain shouted.

"My lord, you gave us your word! Why the sudden change of heart?" Kent tried to be respectful, but he was quite stunned as he had never known Marquess Araphen to be hateful.

"You never told me Lady Lyndis was one of them. I will be damned before I grant my support to a savage from the plains of Sacae." Sain looked as if he was ready to attack the Marquess. "I did promise I'd help you, however, and I am a man of my word. I'll grant you access to our armory so you will be able to get all of your armor and weapons repaired free of charge."

"That will not be necessary. I do not need nor desire any assistance from one who disparages my heritage. Come everyone, let's go." With a prideful look on her face, Lyn led the Legion out of the building.

"Filthy Sacaens. Kent and Sain must be blinded by her Lycian half. That or they simply don't know just how disgusting those xenophobic savages can be." Malcolm sighed.

"Are those your true feelings my lord?" Rath appeared from behind a pillar.

"Ah, Rath, I did not see you there. You are different, I–"

"Of course. So long as we bend our knees before you, you will treat us like the rest of your subjects."

"How could you say such things to me?! I picked you up off the streets, a weak, half-starved child that was constantly being ridiculed. I restored you to full health and brought you into my service, and I've done everything I can to make sure you are treated fairly by your comrades!"

"I could never knowingly serve someone who is prejudiced against my kin. My service ends today." Rath took off his ring, which was proof of his service to the Araphen Castle Guard, and threw it to the floor.

"I take my leave." The Sacaen ran out the door. Malcolm got off of his throne, walked over to his study, locked the door and fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

"My Lady Lyndis, is everything alright? You seem rather unsteady." Kent said to his Lady Liege.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Kent. I just ruined an excellent opportunity that we may not get again." Lyn looked to the ground.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my Lady. I am a servant of Lord Hausen, and therefore a servant of you. Whatever you decisions may be, I will support them."

"Kent… just because my grandfather is who he is, doesn't mean you should follow me blindly."

"Forgive my boldness, m'lady, but you are not your usual self. Whatever is wrong?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Kent. Why do you stay by my side? Is it because I am the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, Marquess Caelin?"

"…Lady Lyndis?"

"You are… I am… I'm sorry. Please, forget what I said."

"Lady Lyndis, I–"

"Uh, guys, not sure if you noticed, but there's a horseman pursuing us." Matthew interrupted. Kent and Lyn drew their weapons, and the rest of the Legion followed suit.

The rider was wearing light armor that resembled Ostian Archer's garments, but seemed to be designed for mounted combat. On his head, however, was a brown cloth bandana and jewelry characteristic of a Kutolah clansman (Lyn surmised that if her mentor were here he might have killed the rider on the spot). When he came closer the Legion recognized him as Marquess Araphen's personal guardsman.

"Lady Lyndis Caelin, I am Rath of the Kutolah Tribe. I offer you my service as a mounted archer, as I have recently resigned from my post in Araphen; I will serve no-one speaks down to my kin."

"And gladly, I accept it, son of Dayan." Lyn shook his hand.

"How did you know I am the son of the Chieftain?"

"I met the Silver Wolf after my tribespeople, the Lorca, were slaughtered. He told me of you, and how he regretted sending you off and wished circumstances were different."

"…" Rath's expression was stoic, but Lyn could see sadness in his eyes.

"I'm… sorry, I–"

"No, my Lady. There is nothing to be sorry about. Let us go." Rath proceeded to introduce himself to the rest of the legion. Then the ground started to break apart and columns of flame erupted before the legion.

"Oh no, not this again!" Sain and Kent went pale and a recently recovered Florina soiled herself. Lyn, to her credit, remained stoic, at least until a great eye opened in the sky and revenants flew out of it as if it were a portal. They charged at speeds Erk didn't believe they were capable of running. Lyndis' Legion was not deterred, however, and they drew their weapons and prepared for battle. Rath was the first one to score a hit, launching an arrow straight into the first revenant's chest. To his chagrin, it did nothing, despite being a direct hit. The revenant kept running toward him, at least until Kent interrupted by beheading it. A moment after it was killed, it turned into smoke.

"What the hell are these things?!" Sain shouted.

"If what my master told me is correct, they are the Risen – Grima-morphs. Beings the Fell Dragon crafted from the life essences of others. I had thought the last of them died a thousand years ago." Erk shuddered.

"Erk! Find a way to close that portal! Sain and Kent, take point. Rath and Wil, aim for their heads! The rest of you, stay close to me. We have safety in numbers." Lyn shouted out. Her Legion complied, and began dealing with them. One after one the Risen revenants fell, but more kept on coming out of the portal. Most of them targeted Lyn; apparently their goal was to fetch the Mani Katti for their master. Erk was having much trouble closing the portal. Spell after spell he launched at it, but nothing worked. Suddenly a white-cloaked woman appeared.

"Mother's grace, why is it that whenever I want to take a nap something like this happens?!" She groaned and launched an immensely powerful spell at the portal, causing it to explode. She promptly warped away, leaving the remaining Risen to the Legion, who took care of them with relatively little trouble.

After the battle was over, the Legion took a moment to relax.

"Why does this always happen to us? What did we do to deserve this much madness?" Wil groaned.

"We have the Mani Katti. Apparently it is wanted by many black magicians who seek to control it." Lyn looked down in shame. She was warned about its power, but she didn't think things would get this out of hand.

"…then why don't we get rid of it?" Matthew leaned back against a tree.

"Because it was entrusted to me by the bishop who was guarding it. He told me that I am the blade's true wielder, and that I was meant to have it. I chose not to contradict him; to that decision I still hold true." The plainswoman said with pride. "Anyway… Kent, where should we go next?"

"Kathelet is the nearest town. There are some great, yet fairly-priced armories there, so we can get our gear repaired without emptying our coffers."

"And the women at the inns are most lovely!" Sain chimed in.

"You say that about every town we come across…" Wil rolled his eyes.

"Wait, is he always like this? I thought he might've had too much to drink at the inn we visited on the way out." Matthew raised a brow.

"Nope. Sain's the biggest womanizer in the world." The archer sighed.

"It seems… we all… have a… gimmick of sorts. You two have… happy-go-lucky demeanors… Sir Kent is loyal-to-a-fault, Dorcas never displays emotion… umm…" Florina started.

"I don't think we need to go over all that. We'll learn enough about each other as we progress on our journey." Rath said.

"Indeed." Dorcas replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, where'd Matt go?" Wil looked around, seeing no trace of Serra's 'friend' even though he was in plain sight a moment ago.

"He told me he had some business to take care of and would meet us at the border of Araphen and Kathelet." Lyn shrugged. With that, the group proceeded to the next canton.

* * *

"General Marcus, must we really do this every two months?" The yellow-clad Pheraen cavalier asked his mentor.

"We were tasked by the Marquess to escort Lord Eliwood on his travels. As Pheraen Knights we are sworn to fulfill that duty, wherever it may lead us." The middle-aged veteran replied.

"When you think about it, it's not really that much of a trip. At least Hector compromises and meets us half-way rather than demanding we travel all the way to Ostia. It's not often I can get him to compromise, you know." The red-haired son of Pherae smiled.

"It's a shame we got delayed in Caelin. With Lord Lundgren focusing his armies on the Northern border, bandits have slipped in through the south. The townspeople were actually lucky we were here to put the bandits down before they could cause any damage." Lowen sighed.

"It's rumored the Marquess' long-lost granddaughter has been found. In addition, according to recent reports, Lord Hausen's condition has taken a turn for the worse. They say he'd be lucky to last a week." Marcus said gruffly, "I just hope Lord Hector understands our tardiness. With all do respect, he has not been known for his patience."

"No, he hasn't," Eliwood chuckled, "and I doubt he knows anything about this long-lost heir or even Lord Hausen's consumption. Still, we're old friends and I doubt he'll be _that_ angry if I am a little late."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS ELIWOOD?!" A furious Hector shouted even though there was no-one nearby to rant to. "He was supposed to be here three hours ago!"

"Dunno. But boy do I have news fo–" Matthew soon found himself being punched to the floor.

"Matthew?! What are you doing here?" Hector somewhat lowered his guard upon seeing his… informant.

"Ugh, I should know better than to startle you…" the young spy rubbed his eye.

"Damn straight! So, what news do you have?" Hector put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I've came into contact with the supposed heiress to the Caelin throne. She's guarded by two Caelin knights, a Pheraen archer, an Ilian pegasus knight – a pathetic one who can't hold her liqueur, if I may add–"

"Get to the bloody point."

"She's no threat. On top of that, she doesn't seek the throne, only to see her family."

"I still don't like the idea of the Lycian council openly accepting a Sacaen into their circle. I'm not one for politics, but a Civil War isn't good for– ah, who am I kidding! I hope she gets the throne! I'd love to bash in some traitors' heads!"

"I see you haven't changed a bit, young master. Anyway, according to Leila, she has the support of Etruria, but not Bern; if a war does break out in Lycia expect foreign powers to get involved."

"All the better. I've been waiting to test this supposed White Company for a long time!"

"They've only been in existence for a year, m'lord. Anyway, don't expect them to intervene. The Ninth Army is only used if necessary, as it is under the direct command of Duke Thracia, who according to our sources has his eyes fixed on Nabata for some reason, and the King seems to be afraid of him."

"Well damn. Guess I'll have to settle on the regulars."

"They're still no joke, young master. Regardless, I've spent quite a bit of time here and I should get back to the half-blood's Legion to keep an eye out. See you soon and I hope Eliwood gets here before too long! I know all to well of your short temper!" Before Hector could come up with a retort (which more likely than not would be breaking Matthew's nose), the young spy ran away and proceeded to visit the locals to gain some information, then promptly returned to Lyndis' Legion.

* * *

**Yes, I know. This was a shorter chapter; including the author's notes it is barely more than 4300 words (the chapter before last was over 8000). Since I've been trying to make Lundgren seem more civilized, I opted not to have him invade Araphen, and therefore had less material to work with. Besides, this chapter happens concurrently with Yosef's visit to Caelin as described in the last chapter.**

**Speaking of Yosef, the Thracian didn't even get a mention. The only references to him were in Lyn and Kent's discussion after recruiting Matthew, in Matthew's conversation with Hector and when Lyn mentioned 'her mentor' might have killed Rath as soon as he saw him.**

**Anyway, did you catch the Phoenix Wright reference? Like the Dark Knight reference in the Prologue, it's not really important, but I added it anyway.**

**Is it just me, or should Raven have been named Malcolm? I mean, Raven's similarities to the Shakespearean character are uncanny. Both of their fathers were killed so they ran off, and later returned to avenge their deaths.**  
**I know, I inserted a shameless Phoenix Wright reference. Does it really matter?**

**Yes, I changed Rath's appearance. I figured if he was going to be working for a castle guard, he'd have to wear the proper uniform. He won't wear Sacaen traditional garments (save for his bandana and jewelry) at any point in the story.**

**Morphs in the last chapter, Risen in this one. What's wrong with me? By the way, remember how Erk said the Risen were Grima-morphs? That's because in my rewrite not all morphs look like Nergal's. Most people who create them have trademarks. Grima-morphs are Risen, Nergal-morphs are FE7 morphs, Idenn-morphs are War Dragons and Yosef-morphs have silver hair and exceptional magical abilities (except his spies, which look no different than their natural equivalents and have no enhancements), sort of like Micaiah. No, the Silver-Haired Maiden of FE10 is not a morph. If I come up with any others along the way I'll let you know.**

**Here are the White-cloaked woman's stats:**

**Class: Dragon God**  
**Level: 21**  
**HP: 998**  
**Str: 998**  
**Mag: 998**  
**Skl: 998**  
**Spd: 998**  
**Luck: 998**  
**Def: 998**  
**Res: 998**  
**Con: 7**  
**Move: 15**

**Weapon Ranks:**  
**Stone: -**  
**Light: SS**  
**Anima: SS**  
**Dark: SS**  
**Black: SS**  
**Staff: SS**

**Weapons:**  
**Godstone**  
**Rank: -**  
**Uses: -**  
**Mt: 998**  
**Hit: 998%**  
**Crt: 998%**  
**Rng: 1-15**  
**Wt: 1**  
**WEx: 0**  
**Worth: -**  
**Effects: all stats plus 998, effective against all units, berserks user for remainder of chapter (cannot be reversed via staff)**

**Divinestone**  
**Rank: -**  
**Uses: -**  
**Mt: 20**  
**Hit: 100%**  
**Crt: 10%**  
**Rng: 1-4**  
**Wt: 1**  
**WEx: 0**  
**Worth: -**  
**Effects: Str. plus 12, Skl. plus 7, Spd. plus 4, Def. plus 15, Res. plus 11, Con. to maximum, Move to maximum; effective against Manaketes and Wyverns**

**"Wait, almost all her stats are 998?!" "What the hell, Hammershlag?!" "How is she so OP?!" Well, did you see her class? SHE'S A MOTHERFUCKING GODDESS! It's only natural she's OP. So yeah, her appearance was literally a Deus ex Machina.**

**"Why 998? Does anyone have higher stats?" Maybe…**

**See you next chapter! Boy am I looking forward to Yosef's encounter with Ninian and Nils!**


	8. Tale 9B: Chapter 6

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for Beta-Reading this chapter**

**If you have any complaints about the scene where Yosef meets Beyard, please keep them to yourself. I know I went a little overkill, but that's the point. It will factor into the plot later. THERE IS A LOGICAL, PLOT-RELATED REASON YOSEF IS OP. I JUST HAVEN'T EXPLAINED IT YET.  
**

**Here we are, two in-game days from Caelin! Yosef and Matthew are back, and our two resident half-dragons are introduced! Can't wait for Yosef's comments…**

* * *

_Kathelet Castle Town outskirts_

Eliwood and his vassals had nearly reached the supposed meeting point with Hector when they spotted a band of ruffians carrying a young girl.

"Just our luck. What is this, the tenth bandit group we've come across on the way here?" Lowen groaned.

"The forth, Lowen." Marcus scoffed at his apprentice's complaints.

_It's called 'hyperbole', General._ Lowen sighed inwardly.

"Either way, I still feel we should intervene. Someone has to protect the people." Eliwood sighed.

"I'm just afraid of what Hector will do to us." Hamill shuttered. The Ostian nobleman has been known to kill people just for pissing him off. Eliwood and to an extent Uther were the only ones who were able to control his temper.

"Enough chatter; let's go! I refuse to sit back while bandits abuse a civilian." Eliwood drew his rapier and charged. Marcus sighed and led the rest of company to the bandits. Little did they know how just how dangerous the girl could be were she truly angered.

* * *

"Kathelet is just over that hill. I'd say we're about two days from Caelin. Now, if we all had winged mounts like Dame Florina and Lord Yosef, we could get there in a matter of hours, but we do not have such luxuries." Sain said.

"Speaking of the Duke, where is he?" Erk looked around. Suddenly, the Legion heard a loud flap, and Nowi with her rider swooped down in front of the Legion, Yosef looking incredibly proud.

"Well, I've convinced Caelin's neighbors to not interfere with your travels so long as you maintain your lack of interest in joining the nobility. However, Lundgren himself is still concerned. Only some of the nobles showed up at the dinner, and most of those who did were moderates and liberals. The conservative marquesses live in the border cantons like Pherae, Ostia, Araphen and Thria, the latter two are the most hateful of foreigners in the Alliance. Ostia especially may be a major problem. One of my spies, who is actually an Ostian spy I've been using my magic to monitor, has unwittingly informed me that Uther has dispatched an entire division to Caelin's defense." The Bernite dismounted and sighed.

"Will he likely impede our arrival?" Kent asked.

"Indubitably. Most of Caelin's forces have been rerouted to the North; clearly he knows of your whereabouts."

"Then he knows you're here among us!" Sain panicked.

"Doubtful. Thanks to my magic, I cannot be detected via scrying crystal. Even the famed Plegian crystals are blind to my presence."

"Some day you are going to have to teach me how to do that." Erk's eyes widened.

"You're better off asking Count Reglay's mentor. He's a far better teacher than I."

"I was unaware he had a living mentor."

"Lord Pent's mentor is a true master of the arcane. He won't die until he's ready to."

"Is he more or less powerful than you?"

"You know the answer to that question."

"Umm, who's Erk's master's master?" Serra asked.

"I do not have the liberty of disclosing that information. You'll have to ask the Count himself." Yosef sighed.

"I intend to."

"As do I!" Matthew appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Care to introduce us, Lyn?" Yosef looked toward his apprentice.

"This is Matthew, he's Serra's former vassal. She recognized him when we visited a tavern in Araphen. For a decent sum he agreed to help us… manage her." The plainswoman chuckled, then pointed to the mounted archer by her side, "And this is Rath, former Captain of the Araphen Castle Guard."

"Ah, Sir Rath, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since the gala six months ago!" Yosef smiled, "Why did you retire?"

"…I discovered Lord Malcolm is prejudiced against Sacaens."

"That's not exactly true. Malcolm is hateful toward Sacaens, not prejudiced against them. He's… had some troubles with them in the past, and the trauma he experienced tainted his views on the country."

"Oh?" Rath raised a brow.

"The Shizu tribe robbed, raped and murdered his wife and his two daughters when the Marquess took a trip to the plains. He and his son were brutalized and every village they came across for help turned them away because they were noblemen. When the Marquess finally reached the Lycian border, he and his remaining child – his young son – were half starved and on the verge of death and needed immediate medical attention. Marquess Helmuth Ostia, with assistance from Bern, Ilia and Etruria, sent a dispatch to Sacae to take revenge. Seven tribes were eliminated that year and twenty villages burned. I took a small cadre of A–, err, friends and personally dealt with the Shizu; I assure you, they paid dearly for their sins." Yosef chuckled, though there was little mirth in his voice. The legion stared blankly at him, unsure what to think.

"Anyway, that was over a decade ago, so let's move on. Lord Hausen would be lucky to last a week, so we must hurry if you wish to see him before he dies." That snapped everyone out of their thoughts and the Legion proceeded toward Caelin.

As they moved through the marches that separated Araphen from Kathelet, Lyn decided to break the silence about the woman who saved them back near Araphen (the Legion had realized that they wouldn't be able to understand what happened without someone of Yosef's intellect explaining it, so they unanimously decided to not dwell on it until they rendezvoused with the Bernite),

"Yosef, back near Araphen, we were attacked by some revenants, which according to Erk were from an ancient faction called the Risen. They came flying out of a portal that didn't close until some white-cloaked woman appeared and fired off an immensely powerful spell causing it to explode. The remaining soldiers were not too difficult to face, but that woman seemed too powerful to be real. Do you know who she could have been?"

"White cloaked and extremely powerful… if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it'd probably be one of the High Priestesses. Did she say something along the lines of 'Mother's Grace' or 'Grandmother's Grace'?"

"She said Mother's Grace, yes." Lyn wasn't as surprised as one would expect her to be, as she was used to Yosef having the answers to everything.

"Then it's the High Priestess of Valm. Her niece is the High Priestess of Ylisse and a old friend of my family."

_Speaking of the Priestesses, do you sense those presences? Remarkable quintessence, I must say._ Nowi said to Yosef telepathically.

_Indeed. Not to mention they feel familiar._ Came the Thracian's response.

* * *

"Get out of here! If they are chasing after you, you certainly are up to no good!" The innkeeper said.

"Please sir, we did nothing! The organization is–" Nils started.

"Enough! I will hear none of it!" The innkeeper grabbed the blue-haired bard by the collar and threw him onto the street. An Eliminean monk was watching the whole thing and did not take kindly to the innkeeper's harshness.

* * *

"Finally, a village! We've been traversing nothing but fields for days!" Sain exhaled in relief.

"Someone's coming." Wil looked out into the distance and saw a young boy approaching quickly. He didn't look quite as peculiar as the morphs, but he didn't exactly look human, either.

The boy had thick sky blue hair and crimson eyes. He had an ornate satchel similar to Nowi's, only it didn't glow as brightly. He was wearing a green doublet and a yellow silk scarf. On his leather belt he had a dagger and a wooden flute, and on his feet and lower legs he had blue boots that matched his hair.

"Err, Yosef? What is he?" Erk asked the Bernite, suspecting he might know why the boy had crimson eyes.

"Judging by his attire and the flute on his waist, I'd think him a bard." Yosef shrugged.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." the young mage squinted. Before Yosef could come up with a response, the boy started shouting.

"Hey! Are you mercenaries?"

"And if we are?" Lyn raised a brow.

"Please! I need your help! My sister's been kidnapped!"

"Your sis–"

"Shut it, Sain!" Kent interrupted his womanizing companion.

_Hitting on a woman he hasn't even met? Sain is totally in-Sain! Heh heh, I like puns!_ Wil thought to himself.

"Continue." Yosef crossed his arms.

"An Assassin's Guild from Bern took her away! Please, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"…" The Bernite smiled inwardly, _He's made his next move._

"Don't worry young man, we'll rescue your sister. Just lead us to these men and we'll take care of them." Lyn smiled.

"Lady Lyndis, we really must get to Caelin quickly." Kent said.

"No, Kent. I want to help this boy. I wouldn't feel right otherwise." The plainswoman said proudly.

"By your will, m'lady." Kent sighed in defeat.

"Thank you so much! My name is Nils. I'll show you to them!"

"…" Yosef got lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Erk asked.

"Nils is derived from Ninis." The Duke replied.

"Uh, Lady Lyn, Duke Yos, I don't think we'll have to find anyone." Wil pointed to the black-clad men approaching the group. Most of them were shamans, but the foremost assassin had a double-edged shotel, a notorious weapon from Nabata.

"Surrender the boy. He's property of Lord Nergal." The lead assassin said.

"Please, if the Yiedite truly wanted to keep the boy under lock and key he very well could have." Yosef rolled his eyes, _Gods, he didn't even confiscate his stone._

"What would you know of it?" The assassin held his sword to the Bernite.

"I'm a scholar – I have my resources." Yosef said.

_That's a get-out-of-jail-free card if I ever heard one._ Matthew chuckled inwardly.

"Fools. You have no idea what you're getting into by protecting him." The assassin charged the boy, but Lyn drew her sword and parried his attack. While the two engaged in a fight, Lyn struggling as she had never fought anyone with a shotel, two shamans approached the group. They would have posed a problem had two lightning spells from an unknown source not felled them. A blond-haired monk appeared from a nearby inn. He almost looked like a woman, but Yosef and Erk could tell by the shape of his body as well as the clothes he was wearing that he was a man. Sain, on the other hand, was not so keen.

"Oh, my fair maiden, thank you so much for your divine assistance!" Sain shouted out to the monk. Yosef and Erk started chuckling.

"Would you please treasure me with your name, o beauteous dame?"

"Err, I'm a man. My name is Lucius." The monk said uncomfortably. The Bernite and the Etruscan could no longer contain their laughter. Sain screamed and ran off. When he noticed Lucius looked offended, Yosef walked over to him and explained his actions.

"Young Brother Lucius, we were not laughing at you, merely at that knight's plight. He's quite the womanizer, and his folly was ever so entertaining. My name is Yosef; I'm the Duke of Thracia. My young mage-friend is Lord Erk Reglay, the pupil and foster son of Count Pent Reglay, the Mage General of Etruria. We and the cadre you see around us fighting these assassins were en route to Caelin when we came across this youngling, who we agreed to help." This explanation appeased the young monk, who smiled and nodded.

"My Lord Yosef, if it would not be a hindrance, may I please join you? My magic would be very useful against these shamans, and after the way the innkeeper treated the boy I feel obligated to help protect him." Lucius bowed. His manners were becoming of a servant to a noble house, yet his cloth was modest, at best.

"It would not be a hindrance at all. I would be happy to introduce you to our comrades once the battle is won." Yosef said and began assisting the Legion.

"Brother Lucius, so long as you take care of the druids, I'll take care of all the melee combatants who attack you." Erk bowed his head out of respect.

"Sounds like a plan, Lord Erk." Lucius nodded. While the two were talking, they did not notice the axeman running at them. Fortunately Matthew appeared out of nowhere and dispatched him.

"You really need to save the banter for when we're not under attack." The brown-haired thief sighed before moving on.

* * *

Despite receiving many cuts from the lead assassin, Lyn eventually managed to fell him and Serra healed all of her wounds.

"Umm, have you seen Sain anywhere?" The pink-haired cleric asked as her staff closed Lyn's wounds.

"I would assume he's with Kent." Lyn shrugged.

"Well, he's not." The orange haired cavalier galloped over with a gash on his right arm. His horse, Meris, was also looking worse for wear. Serra healed all of their injuries.

"Signal Florina to find him. We already have to worry about Matthew and Yosef slipping in and out; I don't need another person to fret over."

"Understood, my Lady." Kent left to find the Pegasus Knight. Lyn herself was too tired to reenter the fray and had to bend over and catch her breath.

"Lady Lyndis, allow me to help!" Nils ran over, pulled out his flute and played a short tune. After he was finished, the plainswoman felt completely rejuvenated.

"Wow, Nils, that was amazing! I feel good as new!"

"Thank you, m'lady. It's a pleasure to assist. Whenever any of your friends begin to feel tired, I would be happy to play for them." The young man smiled. Erk, who was watching the whole thing, had a look of unease.

* * *

_"Master, I've been reading an essay from Marquess Elbert Pherae he published last year. In it he said he once came across a traveling dancer and bard in Badon who seemed incredibly scared and were terribly injured. He took them to Pherae and healed them, and over time learned they had special abilities. These were beyond those of typical mages – Lord Elbert said that by playing their instruments or dancing they could rejuvenate allies. How can that be possible?" Erk asked his mentor._

_"Erk, there are powers in this world that we don't yet understand. My mentor once told me that some people are just born with special abilities. I know there is more to the story, but he refuses to give me specifics. As a scholar I am on a journey to learn more about these powers, and I suggest you do the same. Regretfully, my studies have not progressed enough that I can provide meaningful assistance." Pent sighed._

_"I will do my best to learn what I can on my next journey. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into them!"_

_"Wishful thinking, my young apprentice. But you never know."_

* * *

"Excuse me, Nils is it? Have you ever been to Badon? If so, did you come across Marquess Pherae there?"

"… how did you know?" The boy wore an expression that was somewhat between surprise and fear.

"He published an essay about his experiences with you and your sister. It is quite fascinating, I must say." Erk seemed oblivious to Nils' concerns.

"How much did he say about us?"

"If you are concerned he revealed any of your history, I can assure you he did not. He mentioned that you wanted to keep your background a secret, and admitted he knew little about your origins."

"Oh… I'd like to read this paper some time." Nils smiled.

"When this ordeal is over, I would happily escort you to Etruria and we can explore the libraries together." Erk said, bowed his head and rejoined Lucius.

The mage and the monk continued supporting each other, cutting through shamans and swordsmen alike. Serra stayed close by to heal any wounds they received and Nils didn't tread too far so his allies could hear his music.

* * *

"Shamans by the dozen…. Fortunately for us, they don't seemed to be too experienced. Just watch out for purple sigils appearing below you. If one appears, run out of the way." Yosef instructed his allies. Florina had just returned with Sain and rejoined the fray.

"Florina, good to see you back. Only descend when you strike, that way the shamans can't hit you." Yosef turned his attention to the leader and swore when he saw what was in his hand.

"EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM THE LEADER! HE HAS A LUNA TOME!" The Thracian shouted as he used Gungnir to deflect oncoming Luna orbs.

* * *

"Bloody sow!" Heinz, the druid in charge of the force sent after the siblings, kept firing spells. He focused all his energy on maximizing speed rather than damage. If only he could just HIT the Wyvern Rider he might stand a better chance. Unfortunately for him, the Bernite had some skill with Light Magic and launched Purge spells at him, forcing him to dodge. What was curious was that he didn't seem to be trying too hard. It was almost as if he were toying with him.

"It'll take more than a few luna orbs to end me!" The Thracian chuckled and continued to fire off light spells. Heinz was thoroughly pissed off. He mustered as much energy as he could and fired off a special variation of a Luna spell he recently invented. The orbs flew at the Bernite, homing him as he tried to dodge. To the druids dismay, when the orb hit him it did absolutely nothing. He screamed with rage as Yosef descended and allowed Nowi to devour him. The Legion reached the Thracian just as Nowi was chewing the last bites.

* * *

"Alright, that's out of the way. We'll probably encounter more of them at some point." Yosef sighed.

"If I were a guessing girl, I'd say your sister is being held captive somewhere in that fortress." Serra told Nils. The bard nodded, and the legion ran into the building.

"Ninian? Ninian? Are you in here?!" Nils shouted out.

"…" Yosef paused, _Nils and Ninian. Two names derived from Ninis. I wonder… no, she wouldn't have…_

"Are you looking for this girl here?" A blue-eyed, red-haired man appeared carrying a blue-haired girl bridal-style.

The man wore a blue doublet, white trousers and blue boots. Over his doublet he had round shoulder pauldrons, a cape that was blue on the outside and red on the inside and a leather belt with a rapier attached. On his head was a circlet. Clearly this man was a noble of sorts.

"Ninian!" Nils shouted and ran up to the man.

"Lord Eliwood Pherae! Haven't seen you since the last gala."

"Ah, Duke Yosef Thracia. It has been to long." He bowed his head as he set the girl down, "Don't worry, she's just unconscious. She was being forcefully taken away by some ruffians, and my knights and I dispatched them. Were we wrong to intervene?"

"No, not at all," Lyn sighed in relief, "you may have saved this girl's life."

"If Holy Emperor Vladimir III of the Lopto Empire's treatises on artificial creation are anything to go by, I have a feeling this girl would have suffered a fate far worse than death." Erk scratched the back of his head.

"That is correct, bojczyk. Though I am curious as to how you found a copy of those books. They are quite rare." Yosef raised his eyebrows.

"I dug some up last year in the Nabata when House Reglay went there on an archeological expedition. You wouldn't believe what we found there."

"As a matter of fact, I do believe you. I've uncovered many things myself searching that desert. It wasn't always barren, you know." Yosef and Erk were enjoying their little conversation, but everyone else was completely lost. Ninian let out a moan as she awoke and attracted the attention of the Legion. Especially those of Sain and Yosef.

"Oh, how lovely a sight! If there is anything I, Sir Sain of Caelin, can do to assist you, fair maiden, just let me know!"

"Good heavens, the resemblance is remarkable…" Yosef stared.

The woman was a sight to behold. She had sky blue hair and crimson eyes, just like her brother, and wore a silk dress that was full enough to allow for easy movement but close enough to show off her beautiful frame. She had elegant jewelry and a white silk scarf draped over her shoulders. Like Lyn's outfit, Ninian's dress covered her neck, causing the Etruscan and Bernite to start making assumptions.

_These two siblings are certainly worthy of further study._ The two scholars thought.

"To whom, may I ask?" Nils asked.

"The High Priestess of Ylisse." Yosef's gaze did not sway from the woman's face. "The only differences are their ages… and their ears."

"Really? Does that mean the Priestess is a–"

"Yes. In Ylisse and Valm they still roam freely alongside the rest of Naga, Avram and Ashunera's folks."

"Incredible."

"Uh, can someone please fill me in?" Matthew butted in.

"No." Yosef, Erk, Ninian and Nils said concurrently. Matthew in turn rolled his eyes.

"So, Miss Ninian, your brother informed us he is a bard. Am I safe to assume you are a dancer that he plays music to accompany?" Erk asked as gently as he could, noticing that the blue-haired woman had a sprained ankle.

"…Yes, Sir…"

"Lord Erk Reglay." the mage bowed his head.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! YOU'RE A NOBLE?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!" Serra screamed.

"I didn't think it was important. Besides, I was being paid to escort you across Lycia as a bodyguard not a fellow noble."

"BUT NOBLES CAN'T BE BODYGUARDS!"

"Are you implying I haven't been doing a good job?"

"N-no, it's just… I didn't think any nobleman would be… well… like you."

"Stereotypes are a bother, aren't they?" Yosef sighed.

"Indeed." The mage responded.

"Anyway, I'm going to go catch up with Lord Eliwood. Why don't you introduce Brother Lucius to the Legion?" Yosef walked off leaving Erk to fulfill his task.

* * *

"So, how've you been? Ever since hostilities started up, we haven't received much word from you." Eliwood sighed.

"I'm doing well. Saraca was a complete success and my standing as a diplomat has improved. That's why I've been able to make any contact whatsoever." Yosef said as he and Nowi (who had recently returned to Manakete form) leaned against a wall,

"I miss the days when we would have galas and representatives from all over the land would come and mingle. Araphen held it last year and it was a blast. Lord Helmuth was still alive, Lord Hausen was still healthy and no-one worried about wars and the like.

"Then Lord Helmuth died and Duke Fafnir became aggressive, causing Lord Uther to respond in kind. I'm sure we're still going to have a gala this year; I'm just not sure where or when."

"I've been told it's Caelin's turn, and it's supposed to be in three weeks." Eliwood said.

"By then, Lord Lundgren will have officially been crowned Marquess and Lord Eagler's children will be next in line."

"Indeed. You know, I don't think I've ever met Lord Eagler's immediate family."

"Neither have I."

"Umm… Lord Eliwood?" Ninian came limping over, with one of her arms over Nils' shoulder (the other over Sain's).

"Yes, Miss Ninian?"

"I'd like to thank you for saving me from those assassins."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. I always want to help those in need."

"(You're so much like your father…)" Ninian muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing, m'lord. Um, is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?"

"Hmm… would you be interested in being my dancing partner at a gala in three weeks? It will be at Castle Caelin, and I'm afraid I have no one to go with."

"My Lord?" Ninian blushed. Yosef chuckled and walked away, giving the two a degree of privacy. Lyn was not so courteous, however, and approached the Pheraen with questions and thanks.

"Err, I didn't mean that in a romantic sense. I apologize if it came out that way." Eliwood blushed in return.

"No, not at all. I would be honored to dance at your side, m'lord."

"Then it's settled! If you wish to travel with me, you may, or I can simply meet you in Caelin. There will be public service announcements in every canton regarding the exact time and date, so you shouldn't have to worry about memorizing such things."

"Well, my Lord," Ninian started playing with her fingers nervously, "if it would not be a hinder– oh no!" A look of dismay marred her face.

"What's wrong?!" Lyn and Nils shouted simultaneously.

"The assassins… they took the ring!"

"Not Ninis' Grace?!" Nils groaned.

"The very same." the dancer sniveled.

"What's Ninis' Grace?" Lyn asked.

"It was a gift from our dead departed mother. I can't believe they took it…." Ninian hung her head in shame.

"I'd be happy to track them down and help get your ring back!" The plainswoman said proudly.

"As would I." Eliwood added.

"Lady Lyndis, we haven't the time." Kent said. At that exact moment, another voice addressed one of the nobles in the building,

"Lord Eliwood, we haven't the time." A purple-haired, red-clad Pheraen Paladin approached.

"I want to help these children." The two nobles said in unison. There was a moment of silence as everyone was afraid they would interrupt someone else. Eliwood was the one to break it.

"So, Lyndis is it? My name is Eliwood. I am the son of Marquess Elbert Pherae. The Paladin is my vassal and more importantly my friend, General Marcus. Anyway, your vassal addressed you as a noblewoman, but your garments are Sacaen. Would you care to share your story with me?" Lyn nodded and told Eliwood a complete account of her recent adventures.

"Fascinating. They say the proud people of Sacae tell no lies, so I believe you." Eliwood smiled.

"Eliwood… thank you. Now, if we are to recover Ninian's heirloom, we better move quickly.

"Actually, Marcus was correct. I made an appointment with an old friend and I am several hours late, so I bet–"

**"EEEELLIIIIIIWWOOOOOOOOOOD!"** Someone screamed angrily. Matthew started laughing.

"I'll be in Kathelet for the next few days if you need anything further; see you around!" The Pheraen noble and his vassals scurried off. Kent stepped up to his Lady Liege and reiterated his opinion.

"Lady Lyndis, your grandfather is dying. We must get to him soon if you want to see him before he breathes his last!"

"I understand that Kent, but I cannot sit by and let these children suffer. However long it may take, I will help these children." the plainswoman smiled. Kent sighed in defeat.

"Wait, what's going on?" The Bernite walked over.

"The remaining bandits just took a family heirloom Ninian received from her mother. We're going to get it back for them." Lyn said.

"Good thing I just searched for the assassins using my scrying crystal. Their base is less than ten minutes from here, and I can come up with a strategy that'll end the battle quickly. Whatever heirloom you're searching for will not take long to find since Matthew, well, has a very particular set of skills." Yosef smirked.

"Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a night–" Matthew started in what was supposed to be a dramatic tone.

"Spare us the dramatics; at your age, it doesn't really make much sense." the Thracian rolled his eyes.

"True, but it's still an awesome line." The Ostian shrugged. No-one could argue with that.

"Well, I don't want to give the assassins too far a head start. Let's go!" Lyn said charismatically and Yosef, using the information he gathered from his crystal led the group to the fortress.

* * *

Beyard could not believe his group was humiliated by a young Pheraen princeling and his vassals. The only good thing that came out of this was that fancy ring he procured from the girl. It seemed to emanate with great magic, but the mercenary could not figure out how to use it. Perhaps Lady Ursula might have an idea.

"Sir Beyard! I have great news! The troupe who routed us is approaching our fortress." One of the mercenary's subordinates ran up to him.

"Perfect! We can lure them into a trap and reclaim the siblings. I have to deliver a report to the Blue Crow; set up our defenses." Beyard smiled proudly.

"Yes, sir!" The subordinate ran off. Beyard left for the briefing room, where Ursula and four of Lord Nergal's golden-eyed servants were waiting. Those inhuman things really frightened him.

"So, Beyard, you lost the two siblings to young Lycian nobles and their vassals? How disappointing." The Blue Crow prepared a spell.

"Wait! All may not be lost. They seem to be en route to our position. It seems they're after this magic ring I took from the girl. If we can lure them into our fortress, we'll be able to kill them all and return the siblings to the Master."

"Really? Alright then. I'll give you one more chance. Fail, and I'll deliver the Fang's judgment myself."

"Understood, m'lady." Beyard bowed his head and Ursula warped away, fortunately taking those things with her.

* * *

"How exactly are we supposed to do anything but die in here? It appears to be a very defensible hideout, given all the alleys and pathways guards can hide in." Erk groaned.

"With carefully planned tactics and more importantly paying careful attention to one's surroundings." Yosef directed his attention to the Legion as a whole, "Alright, since we can't use our mounts indoors, Florina, Rath and I will stay back and guard Natalie, Ninian and Nils. Dorcas, take Erk, Serra and Lyn down the central corridor and clear out any guards who happen to be around there. Matthew, Lucius, Wil, Kent, Sain go looking around for chests and extra enemies who may be hiding. Kent and Sain, since you don't have your mounts I suggest you stick to your swords as it will be easier to maneuver with them in the narrow halls of this fort. Matthew, whatever you find is yours to keep."

"Why thank you, m'lord." The thief smirked.

"Your very welcome. After you all clear the passages, the lot of us will meet up in the back rooms and take care of the leader. Now, let's go." Yosef finished and tended to the mounts. Ninian struggled to sit down.

"I'm sorry if I am a burden. I sprained my ankle when I was struggling to get away from the bandits."

"You're no burden at all. Lord Yosef, since you healed my leg so easily, can you do the same for Ninian's ankle?" Natalie asked.

"There are… complications when dealing with one such as Ninian. It would be better if we let her heal naturally." the Bernite created some carrots with his magic to feed to the mounts (save Nowi, for whom Yosef created a fat, juicy pig-morph).

"What do you mean, 'complications'?" Nils asked, although he was somewhat distracted by the fact Yosef could create morphs so easily and without cost to his sanity.

"You know exactly what I mean, son of Ninis." Yosef smiled. Ninian and Nils froze. How did Yosef know? Naturally, Natalie and Rath were confused, but Florina got lost in thought.

"Ninis… hey, I've heard that name before! It's in one of my people's prayers! I don't know what the prayers mean, for I learned the words, not the language." Florina said with uncharacteristic confidence in her voice.

"Prayers?" Yosef, Ninian and Nils said in unison.

"To the Ice Goddess! Before the Scouring, a powerful Ice Dragon lived in the Dragon's Temple, a holy place atop the tallest mountain in Ilia. This Ice Dragon was very kind, and helped the humans brave the cold winter. However, when the Scouring broke out, she disappeared, never to be seen again. Many of my people go to the mountain frequently to pray and offer gifts, hoping for the Ice Dragon to return. When I was young, I once stayed there overnight praying to her. When morning came, I returned home with an awful cold; my sister was quite upset."

"…" Florina's audience was silent, until Yosef broke out laughing.

"Oh good heavens, just wait 'till I tell the Priestess! She's going to love this! The expression on her face will be worth a hundred first-age dragonstones! Hell, it might even convince her to come back, if only for a moment! The only thing that'll excite her more is if she got her old signet ring back!" His laughter died down into a sigh. Florina's eyes widened.

"You mean… she is alive?"

"I don't know about the Ice Dragon you pray to. If it's Ninis, then no. She transcended to the heavens shortly after the Ereshkigal incident over three thousand years ago. But the dragon I speak of was also born in what is now Ilia, but moved to Ylisse shortly after the onset of the Schis- err, Scouring. She currently serves as Ylisse's High Priestess, giving sermons and leading prayers to Naga, the Dragon God who blood bonded with the royal family." The Bernite said, "In truth, I doubt she'll ever come back, though. It was because of Elibian humans that she left in the first place, and to this day holds a degree of contempt for them. Still, she'll find your religion amusing."

"Oh…" Florina hung her head dejectedly.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Natalie said, changing the subject as she was tired of being confused.

* * *

Matthew couldn't help but grin once his group entered the treasure room. There were a dozen chests ripe for the picking, and he took advantage of his luck. Kent and Sain were struggling, however, as they were both trained in mounted combat and were not used to fighting on foot. Still, they held their own decently and Lucius and Wil backed them up from behind, which proved to be a great help.

* * *

Lyn rushed up the central column, cutting through all the axemen that stood in her way. The few lance- and swordsmen that came from behind were quickly dispatched by Dorcas and Erk. Then came the mages. Three of them emerged from a hidden corridor and nearly burned off Lyn and Dorcas' arms. Erk managed to deflect the fire balls and launch a few volleys of his own. Erk, being an Etruscan mage with Archsagean training, proved to be more than a match for the measly Bernese mercenaries. Once Erk felled the enemy mages, Serra rushed in and healed her wounded comrades. Matthew's group emerged from around the corner, mostly unscathed but needing some medical attention.

"Alright, now that we've mostly cleared the place out, I'm going to fetch the others." Matthew said and ran back to Natalie's group. When he got there, he saw that they were relaxing, and there wasn't a single enemy around, dead or alive.

"Well, you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves. Meanwhile we've been doing a boatload of work clearing out the place for you." The Ostian rolled his eyes.

"Uh, well… we did most of the fighting i, uh, the last… few… encounters…" Florina said shyly as usual.

"What she means is that she and I plowed through the legions of morphs back at the Sacaen border like real pros. I'm not going to lie. The two of us handled the vast majority of the bandits. And need I remind you that Natalie, Ninian and Nils can't fight? And who single-handedly took care of the druid earlier?" Yosef folded his arms.

"Well, my Lord, what about Rath?" Matthew reciprocated the gesture.

"He's useless without a horse." Yosef said nonchalantly. Rath scoffed, but he knew Yosef was right. The Kutolah tribesman was not very strong and only moderately skilled with a bow. On foot, Wil could best him with his eyes closed. However, being a Sacaen he was particularly skilled with mounted archery, and could use the speed of a horse to his advantage. Without a mount, he'd be little more than target practice for enemies.

"Anyway, I think we should get going. Let's go finish off the boss." Matthew rushed ahead, followed by Yosef and company.

* * *

"Damn it! How is this possible!" Beyard paced, noticing that he was the last man standing. Suddenly, a Bernese noble entered the room with an enchanted lance and a grin on his face.

"You took an heirloom off of a young woman under my protection. I'll have it back now." He said.

"Over my dead body!" Beyard shouted and readied his sword.

"Release Restraint Level Three." The Bernese noble began to transform. In place of his armor were ancient-looking nobleman's clothing and in place of his spear he had a tome in his hand. What was most frightening, however, was his aura. The very air around him began to bend, as if just by keeping his power unsealed the nobleman could create ripples in reality.

"I have two more restraints I can lift. Care to surrender yet?"

"…Failure means death." Beyard broke his incisors which were coated in cyanide poison and collapsed dead on the floor.

"Well, that happened…" Wil said, having stumbled into the room with the rest of the legion shortly before Yosef transformed. The Thracian simply shrugged and re-sealed his magic.

"If I may ask, m'lord, what tome was that?" Erk asked.

"That, bojczyk, is a Book of Gods. There are only three in the entire world, and they cannot be replicated. I've never used this weapon, as it's so powerful it can destroy cities at a time. I just like the look of it when I'm trying to intimidate people."

"Such weapons exist? How?" Lyn's eyes widened.

"They call upon divine power. They're not quite like the Divine Weapons, which are imbued with godly power; rather, they call upon the heavens directly, temporarily making the user so powerful he or she could be considered a god. They really put a strain on one's body though, and those not skilled enough to bear such power die trying to use it." Yosef sighed. In hindsight, he realized it may have been a mistake to show off that much power, but such is the nature of life, he figured.

"Can we go to Caelin now? I'm getting pretty bored with all of our sidetracking as of late." Wil rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not." Yosef shrugged.

_Bloody finally!_ Kent sighed inwardly.

"First though, let's see what we found." Matthew said, holding a bunch of treasures. He, Nils and Ninian dug through them looking for the siblings' heirloom. Yosef, in the meantime, was examining the leader's body and came across a strange ring on his finger.

"…I'll be damned! Ninis' Grace… signet ring of the Ice Tribe. The Priestess is going to want this back… heh, getting her family's ring back will make her the happiest woman in the world. I'll have to get this back to her after this mess is dealt with." Yosef smiled. Seeing the look on his face, Lyn inquired as to why he was so happy, and he was more than willing to explain.

"This ring, called Ninis' Grace, is the property of the High Priestess of Ylisse, who also happens to be the leader of the Ice Tribe. It is a signet ring, after all. It's been missing for nearly a millennium and we had thought it destroyed after Hanon betr– err, after Hanon did what she did. This elicited silence from the Legion; most of whom were unsure of what Yosef meant. Lyn knew because of what Bramimond showed her, but chose to keep it to herself.

"…Ninis' Grace was my mother's ring!" Nils shouted.

"Perhaps it was passed down to your mother by another in her tribe, but I assure you, she nor you are its proper bearers."

"Please… it's very precious to us." Ninian pleaded. Yosef simply sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you hold onto it until we get to Caelin. But before I leave for Ylisse, I'm going to need it back. Understood?"

"…Understood." Ninian and Nils said concurrently.

And so Lyndis' Legion proceeded to the canton of Caelin, where much political intrigue and plenty of battles awaited them…

* * *

**Most of the Author's Notes I put at the end of the chapters are basically behind-the-scenes information, which is why they sometimes tend to get a little long.**

**So, do you like my cliffhanger endings or should I get rid of them in future chapters? Up to you, my dear readers.**

**The Taken reference was inserted in honor of Taken 3. Was it a good movie? I don't know; I haven't seen it yet. But Liam Neeson is still Liam Neeson, and that line from the first movie was beyond noteworthy.**

**Shizu was Kublai Khan's 'Temple Name'. By reading this chapter you should be able to tell how much I loathe the ancient Mongols.**

**"Who the devil is Vladimir?" I'll explain once Eliwood's company unites with Lyndis' Legion in FE7 Chapter 15E/16H: "Noble Lady of Caelin". I'll give you a little spoiler-free background now: he was (in my rewrite) the last emperor of the Lopto Empire before it was overthrown a few hundred years before the events of FE4 and FE5. And a certain someone just so happens to have been his former apprentice. Let me stop you right there… it was not Yosef.**

**If the name Vladimir III AND the information I gave you about him somehow weren't enough to tell you where I got the name from, you really need to catch up on your European History.**

**Should I have put in more content for the "Siblings Abroad" segment? Personally I didn't see the need, but let me know your thoughts and I'll consider them for future installments.**

**Yes, I reintroduced the dismount mechanic. It's more realistic that way.  
**

**The Dragon's Temple Florina mentioned is the Dragon's Temple from the Akaneia games. At least, it is in my rewrite. So yeah, Anri and Marth will take excursions to Jugdral when I get to their tales.**

**Who is this High Priestess of Ylisse? Tiki is a Divine Dragon and was already established to be the High Priestess of Valm, Bramimond revealed that Aenir is dead, Ninian is in Elibe, so who can it be? No-one but an OC! Or is it? Regardless, her stats are weaker but otherwise identical to Tiki's.**

**The tome Yosef had was not responsible for his Hellsing-esque transformation. He has multiple levels of restraints he places on himself. As I said in an earlier chapter, I'll show all of Yosef's stats at the beginning of the first Ylisse arc. I will include all his restraint levels.**

**Here are the stats for that doomsday tome Yosef has:**

**Book of Gods**

**Type: –**

**Rank: Prf***

**Uses: –**

**Mt: MAGx100**

**Hit: 999%**

**Crit: 20%**

**Rng: 1-15**

**Wt: 8**

**WEx: –**

**Worth: –**

**Effect(s): Negates defense and resistance; nullifies enemy's attack, skills and weapon effects; effective against all units**

***Preference: Gotoh, Yosef, Nergal, Moishe, Morva, Lehran and Sephiran**

**Yes, I know. Not all of those characters have been revealed yet. They will be eventually, and their reasons for being able to bear this tome will be made clear.**

**See you soon! Hopefully it will not take me as long to come out with future installments, thought don't expect expedience.**


	9. Tale 9B: Chapter 7

**Happy Valentine's Day, I guess. I just finished this earlier today, so it's more a coincidence than a gift, but you can consider it one if it suits your pleasure.**

**Here we are! I took my hiatus and now I'm back! Well, to writing FanFics anyway. My hiatus from performing is going on until May, which really sucks; the one season I go on a training sabbatical is the one season my orchestra is playing Wagner. Damn it.**

**Well, time for the Yogi chapter. A lot of people call him Yogi Bear, but I call him Yogi Berra. That will be referenced. Yogi Berra, for those of you who don't know, was one of the best catchers in the history of Baseball.**

**Oh, one more thing: the next two chapters will have a distinct lack of Yosef. That doesn't mean they'll lack badassery, merely Yosef will not be the one committing it.**

* * *

_Chesterbury Marches, Caelin Border_

"We've just crossed into the Canton of Caelin. At this rate, we should be at the castle tomorrow." Sain smiled.

"Given we don't run into trouble, that is." Kent grumbled, "If what Lord Yosef said is correct, I doubt this'll be a free ride."

"We just have to hope we can convince the Caelin soldiers that I'm legitimate." Lyn said apprehensively.

"Indeed." Yosef sighed. Suddenly, his scrying crystal began glowing.

"_Duke Thracia."_

"_Lord Yosef, it's King Desmond."_

"_Your Majesty! How can I be of service?"_

"_What are your current whereabouts?"_

"_I'm just crossing through the Chesterbury Marches in Lycia with a small cadre, my King. The Sacaen I ran into happens to be the illegitimate granddaughter of Marquess Hausen Caelin, and I agreed to escort her to the canton. I'd rather not discuss my reasons via crystal."_

"_So you're still looking after the girl as Sir Galle and Dame Miledy said."_

"_That is correct, sire. Did you have reason to believe otherwise?"_

"…_Report to Bern Keep as soon as you can. There is something you should know. It concerns Wyvern General Vaida."_

"_What about her?"_

"_I cannot discuss that via crystal. You have your orders."_

"_I'll come as soon as I can, Your Majesty."_ Yosef, pale as a Plegian, put the crystal away. The Duke and the General had grown rather fond of each other and he was concerned for her safety.

"Is everything alright, my Lord?" Dorcas asked as he sharpened his axe.

"…I have to leave." Yosef directed his attention to the entirety of the Legion, "Some urgent business has come up in Bern, and I have to report to the King. I'll return as soon as I can. Try not to die while I'm gone… I know how difficult that can be for you." This elicited a couple chuckles from the group and a suspicious glare from Matthew.

"Young Master Matthew, I understand your suspicions. But have I led you astray thus far?"

"…No."

"Other than my allegiance to the King of Bern, have I given you any reason to doubt my intentions?"

"…No."

"Try to remember those points instead of dwelling on any paranoid feelings you may develop." Before Matthew could come up with a retort, Yosef spurred Nowi and flew east with great haste.

"Just what suspicions do you bear, Matthew?" Erk asked the Ostian.

"Don't you find it a little odd that right when we enter Caelin, Yosef just so happens to receive a call from Bern? It seems to me like he merely doesn't want to get out of Lundgren's graces. If we were captured and happen to say something to tarnish Yosef, his word would still hold more weight than ours and unless we had solid proof of his involvement, which we lack, the Lycian nobility will surely believe him over us. On top of that, he poses a much greater threat than we do, so I doubt they'll want to antagonize him."

"You're pretty smart for a common thief." Kent squinted.

"I never said I was a _common_ thief. I wouldn't be as successful as I am unless I eavesdropped where I could to find out where there may be a big treasure. Naturally, I heard some political debates and decided to take mental notes of them." The Ostian smirked. Most of the Legion was appeased by this, but Erk was still slightly suspicious. He chose not to dwell on it, doubting that it was important.

* * *

"Sir Yogi, our scouts have reported a small group heading this way. A swordswoman, two archers, two cavaliers, a cleric, a mage, an Ilian Pegasus Knight, an axeman and four civilians." A soldier reported to the commander.

"Is the swordswoman Sacaen? Lord Lundgren mentioned that an impostor from Sacae claiming to be the heir to the Caelin throne was being led here by two Lycian knights and a small company of misfits." Yogi, an Armor Knight, said.

"Based on her attire, yes. Shall we attack?"

"Those were our orders." Yogi shrugged and his group prepared to advance.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Jackie, one of Yogi's other subordinates asked.

"Granted."

"Something doesn't seem right about this. How would Lundgren know whether or not she's legitimate without seeing her? I mean, what if she is?"

"I feel the same way. Sirs Sain and Kent, the two cavaliers allegedly accompanying her, are two of the most honorable men I've had the pleasure of knowing. They would never support any claimant unless they believed in good faith that he or she was legitimate. However, it is not our place to debate Lundgren's word. He is the Acting Marquess, so we are bound by our oaths to serve him. If he says the girl is illegitimate and the knights are traitors, then it is our duty to cut them down."

"Yes, sir, but still, didn't we also swear oaths to act in our country's best interest? If she is legitimate and the knights accompanying her are honorable, wouldn't we be bound to support them over a leader who may be corrupt?"

"You have a point there, Jackie."

"Then why don't we at least _talk_ with them and _then_ determine who we should support?"

"Because I have strict orders to not do so. Lord Lundgren claims she is very good with words, which is probably why Kent and Sain turned traitor. With, and I quote, her poisonous tongue, she convinced them to join her cause. In addition, I've read essays from Ylisse saying how dangerous Sacaens can be. An author named Solomon Thracia wrote a treatise on the Sacaen people, claiming they are the scum of the universe and the world would be better without them, and he's not the only one. Apparently most Ylisseans and Valmites have vehement prejudices against the plainsmen. I don't know why, though."

"Solomon _Thracia_? Could he be related to the Bernese Duke?" The mere mention of the enigmatic Dukedom known as Thracia was enough to grab the attention of the other knights.

"I have no idea. But let's dwell on the task at hand, shall we?" Yogi said, realizing that these discussions would be more of a hinderance than anything else.

"Yes, sir!" Jackie and his unit went to their posts.

* * *

After nearly a month of traveling, Lyndis' Legion finally came across the first territory ruled solely by House Caelin, the Durinvale Moors. Crossing into these flatlands gave Lyn and her company hope – they were finally in Caelin. The Castle was not far off… just a little longer and Lyn would meet the rest of her family. Her main motivation at this point was to convince her granduncle of her intentions, hopefully putting him at ease and allowing him to accept her more easily. Kent and Sain smiled – they were almost home. The only persons in the company who were not at ease were Erk, Ninian and Nils. Erk had been feeling something odd ever since the Legion crossed the Caelin Border of the Chesterbury Marches. That feeling was only intensifying as they got closer to the keep. Ninian and Nils, however, sensed a far more immediate danger.

"Lady Lyndis! Look out!" Nils shouted as he shoved the Half-Sacaen out of the way of a giant bolt.

"THEY HAVE A BALLISTA! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Kent shouted and directed the Legion to safety.

"Lundgren must really be getting serious if he's deploying siege weapons!" Sain shouted as he hid behind a cliff.

"Should we try to parlay with them?" Natalie suggested.

"If only that could work. I'm sure Lundgren strictly forbid any communication with us." Kent sighed.

"Sain, Kent, if we take out the ballista, will the rest of the force be a challenge?" Erk asked.

"Doubtful. Historically, our ballistae have been used to replace soldiers, not supplement them. If Lundgren stuck to military tradition, they'll have at least thirty fewer soldiers since they have a siege engine." Sain replied.

"And if Lundgren didn't?" Matthew groaned.

"Then we're dead either way. Come on, we have to figure out how to take out the ballista!" Lyn shouted.

"I think I have an idea. Flo, can Huey carry you, me and Nils?" Wil started.

"…umm, Nils does look pretty light… it may be possible." Florina said.

"Well then, how about you ferry us over to the ballista? Nils will tell you where to dodge, and when we take out the man operating the machine, I'll take over his position and the two of you can cover me while I use it against them! While the three of us are doing our jobs, Lady Lyn can take the rest of the Legion and kick the crap out of the other mooks Lundgren sent after us." The Pheraen archer was giddy as a schoolboy.

"Seems a little risky…" Kent grumbled.

"I love it!" Matthew smiled. "Well then, let's get to work, shall we? Lady Lyndis, I await your command."

"…These are Caelin soldiers. Avoid killing them if you can. I… I still want to try to talk to the leader. Maybe we can convince him to help us." Lyn said pensively.

"Doubtful, but possible, my Lady." was Sain's reply.

"We must try. Let's go! Render your enemies unconscious if you can!" Lyn shouted as she drew Mani Katti and rushed forward.

The soldiers were rather weak and their armor subpar, so the Legion didn't have too much trouble rendering them unconscious. Lyn and Matthew used the blunt edges of their swords and knives to whack her opponents' necks, Kent and Sain used the sides and rears of their lances, Ninian sung something that seemed to make the enemies tired but at the same time invigorate allies, and Rath, who did not have the luxury of a blunt weapon, elected to shoot the soldiers' hands and legs, effectively incapacitating them until healers arrive. Dorcas and the others were guarding Natalie.

* * *

It seemed that Florina had baited all of the ballista bolts toward her, which due to her Delphi Shield and Nils' guidance proved to be of little concern.

"Wil, can you see the Ballista yet?" Florina asked.

"Not yet, but based on the trajectory of the arrows, I'm guessing it's between our ten and twelve. So keep flying straight!"

"Right!"

"Dodge right! Qui–" Nils was cut off by a ballista bolt piercing a large hole through one of Huey's wings. The Pegasus howled in pain and Florina was forced to crash land into the mountains, which fortunately were not too far down. Because of the lack of balance, Huey spiraled down, and in spite of all the effort she put in, Florina couldn't control the fall. Wil did his best to protect his passengers, but he wasn't the largest of men so he couldn't really do much. The three closed their eyes as Huey hit the top of the mountain and tumbled forward, crushing the bones of his riders. What made the situation worse was none of them have vulneraries and they had no way of contacting the others. Huey, Florina and Nils lost consciousness, and Wil was struggling to move. His left leg and several ribs were broken and his neck badly sprained. The young archer managed to free himself from under the Pegasus but was unable to move him off of the others. If he did not get help quickly, they would all die. Oddly enough, that help came in the form of a group of Ilian Pegasus Knights who appeared to be scouting the area.

"Florina?! Is that you?!" The commander signaled her wing to land. She had thick, short purple-hair with matching armor. Under her armor was a thigh-length black dress; purple boots covered the rest of her legs.

"She's… alive… but barely so. I'm Wil, by the way." Wil said weakly. The Falcoknight nodded.

"Here, let me fix that leg of yours." She said. Before Wil could object, she grabbed his leg rather tightly.

"This may hurt a little…" She said and forced the bone back into place.

"'A little'?! That was hell on Earth!" Wil screamed.

"Yeah, try having your arm half cut off, your shoulder dislodged and no healing items on you. I had to force my own arm back into place a gave him an elixir and get back to base _without my Pegasus_, only to have to wait an hour before a medic could see me. I nearly died from the blood loss." She frowned and gave him an elixir to heal his wounds."

"That's terrible! I–I'm sorry, I didn't–"

"Eh, don't sweat it. You didn't know." The woman shrugged and walked over to Huey. With the help of some of her wingmates lifted the Pegasus off of the unconscious bodies of Nils and Florina and began healing the three.

"The name's Farina; I'm the commander of the Strongwings – the Third Pegasus Wing of the Second Army. We've been scouting the area of the orders of one of our Marshals, who plans on visiting a friend of his in Caelin. Our goal is to find the safest paths for him and his family to traverse. In truth, he's a one-man army, and were he traveling on his own I doubt he'd send anyone ahead, but his young son, who is still in the Academy, is coming with him. His wife's coming along too, but she's more than strong enough to hold her own. If you ask me, the Marshal's son is good eno– hey, are you even listening to me?!" Farina noticed that Wil was focused on inspecting some odd stone.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I found this in my companion's satchel. It's quite a fascinating piece."

"Good heavens! That thing's beautiful! How much do you want for it?!" Farina's eyes lit up, and she completely disregarded the fact that Wil was ignoring her.

"Umm, you'd have to ask my companion, Nils. When he wakes up, that is."

"I'll give you fifteen thousand gold!"

"Sorry, I just wouldn't feel right doing it without his permission." After a moment, Nils started groaning. When he opened his eyes and saw Wil and Farina looking at his stone in awe, he jolted up.

"H-hey! That thing's dangerous! Give it back! Please!"

"You're not fooling anyone, hon. How can a little blue gemstone possibly be harmful?" Farina chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Came a new voice. Its owner was a certain Etruscan mage equipped with a Warp Tome.

"Erk! How did you know we were here?" Wil smiled in relief.

"I sensed trouble. Specifically, I sensed that dra-, err, that stone." Erk said pensively. "What happened and who are these riders?"

"Huey got hit by a ballista bolt, and this is Commander Farina of the Ilian Second Army." Wil said.

"Dame Farina… by any chance, would you happen to be the little sister of General Fiora of the First Army?" Erk asked.

"Oh, so she's a General now? To answer your question, yes. Anyways, how exactly did she become a General, and how do you know her?"

"My foster father, Count Reglay, is her current employer. He spent twenty thousand gold hiring her and three other wings from the First Army for his House. Being that she was the most experienced of the lot, the Count gave Dame Fiora a field promotion to General. Since he's the Mage General of Etruria, he has the power to do so, at least so long as she is within Etruria's borders.

"As for how I know her, Lord Pent often invites her and the other officers for dinners at Castle Reglay as thanks for their service, so I speak to her somewhat frequently. She spoke of you once, just after she found out you had been promoted to Commander."

"Wait a minute, Count Reglay invites her for formal dinners?! Was that in the contract or something?"

"I doubt it. The Count is a very generous man, in part because he can be; he gets large salaries from two separate nations."

"…" Farina was silent. Never before had she heard of a noble treating an Ilian mercenary with such respect and kindness, at least without a contractual mandate.

"What do you mean he gets salaries from two separate nations?" Matthew, who appeared out of nowhere, cut in.

"D-did I really say that? Please, forget you heard it." The mage's surprise came not from Matthew, as he was used to the Ostian just popping in seemingly randomly, rather, he wasn't exactly supposed to mention Lord Pent's connections in the Nabata. Sure, he knew little of the matter to begin with, but he was under strict orders to keep it a secret.

"State secret, or something?" Wil asked.

"S-sort of…." Erk stuttered.

"Anyway, you people owe me for helping you out!"

"H-hold on, Farina, are you really going to force us to pay you for this?" Florina looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Have to get my money somehow, Flo."

"Hah, seems I'm not the first one to come up with that nickname for you!" Wil laughed and Florina blushed.

"Will this suffice?" Matthew held out a sack filled to the brim with gold coins. Farina inspected the bag and nodded.

"Well, we'll be off. Hope to see you again soon, sis." Farina got back on her Pegasus and her wing flew off.

"Sis?" Wil asked Florina, who nodded.

* * *

Every time Lyn and her cadre severely injured one of her opponents, she gave their weapons to Natalie, had Serra heal them, and whenever a soldier asked why, she gave the same response,

"Because you are not the enemy. I just want to see my Grandfather before he dies, and then I'll be on my way."

Whenever she said that, all the soldiers paused, stunned, and resolved to avoid hindering her.

Sain and Kent were making short work of the horsemen. They were considerably more skilled than their opponents, so they just thrusted their spears into their chests, causing them to fly back off of their mounts and more often than not lose consciousness.

"Hey Kent, look at these lances!" Sain said with glee.

"Those are… heavy spears! They'll be perfect against Lundgren." Kent responded enthusiastically, picking up the lances and handing them over to Natalie.

"Given we are _forced_ to fight him, that is. I'd rather try to persuade him peacefully." Lyn added sternly.

"Based on the resistance we've encountered so far, I doubt that will be possible, m'lady." Rath said.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Regardless of his actions, he is and always will be my granduncle, so I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I just hope he sees it the same way." Sain sighed.

"Stay away from my wife!" Dorcas shouted to his adversaries. He was busy guarding Natalie, making sure the Caelin soldiers didn't try to reclaim their weapons, and he was doing quite well at that. Because of the excess of supplies Natalie had been receiving, she had begun to tire, causing her husband to work extra hard to defend her, as she couldn't dodge the few opponents who managed to get through. Lyn resolved to help her.

Matthew and Erk had gone to help Florina, Wil and Nils, as the former noticed they had been shot down and the latter sensed a disturbance. Fortunately Ninian seemed to share her brother's power, so she could act as a spotter in Matthew's stead.

Slowly but surely, the Legion managed to break through to the ballista. After disarming their enemies, Kent, Sain and Dorcas bound their hands and made them sit on the sidelines while Rath figured out how to work the siege engine. Of course, soldiers would sporadically appear from somewhere and attempt to attack, but none of them were too difficult for the Legion to fend off.

"OK, I think I've figured this thing out." Rath said as he looked through the telescope with which it was equipped. He rotated the machine toward the mountains and saw what Florina and her company were up to. An Ilian wing was just flying away, and Florina, Nils, Wil, Erk and Matthew were all laughing, and none seemed remotely injured. Naturally, this infuriated Sain.

* * *

"Where did you get that money?" Erk frowned at Matthew.

"Snatched it from her own Pegasus." The Ostian laughed.

"So basically, she paid herself for helping us." Nils, who had recently recovered his stone from Wil, couldn't help but join in. Erk and the others eventually followed until a ballista bolt flew at their feet. Wil looked over, and to his surprise, it was Rath who fired it!

"Hey, stop slouching! While you've been sitting there having a good respite with that passing group of dames, we've been fighting for our Goddamned lives!" Sain shouted out.

"Who were those people, anyway?" Kent added.

"Long story!" Wil, Erk and Matthew called back. Nils and Florina tried to shout as well, but neither of them had loud enough voices to be heard. Florina hopped on her Pegasus and one-by-one she ferried her companions over.

"So, what now?" Sain asked as Florina dismounted.

"You die, traitorous swine!" A Caelin soldier said as he and at least thirty other soldiers surrounded the Legion. The Caelin soldiers who had previously been incapacitated had gotten up and rejoined the battalion. Thinking quickly, Erk stepped in front.

"Parley!" The mage raised his hands, revealing he was unarmed.

"What?" The soldier frowned.

"We would like to parley with your commander, and try to prove to you that we are traitors or enemies!"

"Our orders forbid us from negotiating with you." The soldier said, though his resolve seemed to be wavering.

"And what of your honor?!" Kent scowled. The soldier contemplated this for a moment, and then lowered his spear. His companions did the same.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." The soldier said and led the group to his commander.

* * *

Yogi, Jackie and a few other soldiers were playing a simple game of catch to pass the time. Most of the company had been dispatched and one of the scouts reported everything was going well.

"Sir Yogi, the enemies would like to parley with you." A soldier saluted.

"Our orders forbid it." Yogi responded, putting away the ball.

"Sir, with all do respect, our honor demands it."

"…You're right about that. I- I'm just not used to disobeying direct orders. Very well, send the leader to me, as well as Sirs Sain and Kent." The soldier nodded, and brought Sain, Kent and a green-haired Sacaen swordswoman before him.

"Yogi…" Kent bowed his head.

"Kent…" Yogi reciprocated the gesture, "why do you support this woman?"

"Her resemblance to Lady Madelyn is remarkable. On top of that, she has the support of Pherae and Bern."

"Does she, now? I don't doubt you, as I know you to be honorable. I'm just astonished by the fact you would know such things."

"Along the way, I encountered Lord Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae, and Lord Yosef, Duke of Thracia. Both seemed to be honorable and intelligent, and upon interviewing her they voiced their support."

"You said 'along the way'. What about initially?"

"When I met her in Bulgar, I saw that she closely resembled the unmarked portrait in the Great Hall, which a select few of us know to be of the Marquess' estranged daughter. As for why we were in Bulgar in the first place, Lord Hausen himself sent us there, as Lady Madelyn had sent him a letter notifying him of her current situation. I have both the letter and the signed orders of the Marquess on me if you want proof."

"…Show them to me. I believe you, but it's protocol." Kent handed the papers over to Yogi, who nodded.

"I see… well, may I ask where Lady Madelyn is? I've never met her, but if you remember, then-Commander Wallace and then-Sub-Commander Eagler spoke highly of her when we were training."

"She… passed away shortly after sending the letter." Sain hung his head.

"Well, if the Marquess ordered that you bring her before him, then I'll not oppose you. Lord Hausen's word still supersedes Lord Lundgren's." Yogi sighed.

"Sir, should we join them?" Jackie said, "they would have a better chance getting through without any casualties if the others saw that we support them."

"Speaking of which, I'm not sure if you noticed, but we avoided killing your soldiers. We have no ill will towards Caelin, and you do not deserve death." Lyn said proudly.

"I did, m'lady, and for that I thank you." Yogi bowed.

"Her name's Lyn, if you're wondering." Wil smiled. Kent then proceeded to introduce the rest of Lyndis' Legion to Yogi, who in turn introduced his men.

"Where are we off to next?" Lyn asked.

"I recommend we cross through the Knightsborough Estates in Southchester County. Knight Commander Eagler lives there, any we get get him to vouch for you, we can expect no resistance in the capital." Yogi suggested.

"I agree. Besides, the Commander _is_ Lord Hausen's cousin, so he is one of your family members, m'lady." Kent added.

"To my understanding, he was a squire when your parents met." Came Sain's addition, "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew them, at least to a small degree."

"If that's the case, he might recognize you by your appearance. You do look a lot like your mother, if the portrait in Castle Caelin is anything to go by, but you do lack some of her traits. If you get the rest of your appearance from your father, perhaps one who knew him would recognize them." Yogi shrugged.

"I pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky that that is the case." Lyn closed her eyes.

"With all do respect, m'lady, it would probably be best if you keep your religious beliefs to yourself when you approach the the estates and the castle. Most of the Lycian Nobles are staunch Elimineans, borderline fundamentalist, and spit upon foreign beliefs." Yogi scratched the back of his head.

"Truly? Even most Etruscan nobles have reformed somewhat." Erk frowned.

"Well, we're not Etruscans." Jackie grunted.

"Watch your tone! I'll have you know he's the son of Count Reglay!" Serra shouted.

"Serra… don't bother. For the sake of diplomacy it would probably be wise to not demand formalities." Erk sighed. Serra fumed inwardly, but could not refute her escort's logic.

"No, I'm sorry, my Lord. I was raised by a very judgmental family, and as much as I try to distance myself from their philosophies, the instincts they hammered into me still show their faces every now and then." Jackie bowed his head to the mage.

"Apology accepted. Let's move on, shall we?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Hey, Kent, Yogi, do you two remember Commander Wallace?" Sain asked his partner and former classmate.

"How could I forget. He was a damn good teacher." Yogi chuckled.

"And one of the best men we've ever had. It was a serious loss when he retired to Ilia." Kent added.

"Who do you think trained him?" Sain took an apple out of his satchel and started eating.

"I remember he mentioned something about a Sir Renault, a wandering mercenary who served in the Caelin guard for a time." Yogi shrugged.

"Ah yes, I remember!" Kent perked up, "Renault, according to Wallace, was a juggernaut of a soldier. He was so powerful that the soldiers began calling him Renault the Impervious. Hell, there's even a book about what little was known of him in the Castle Library."

"Really, I've never seen it." Sain raised a brow.

"I'm not surprised." Kent rolled his eyes.

"What was that now?"

"You heard what I said!"

"This calls for a sparring match! NOW!"

"Oh, save it for the bedroom." Matthew rolled his eyes, eliciting laughter from the rest of the Legion, which now included Yogi and a good portion of his battalion.

"Say, do you guys think we'll run into Commander Eagler?" Yogi asked abruptly, trying to break the tension.

"I would hope so. If we can get his support, we'll have absolutely no trouble once we get to the Castle Town. The soldiers are loyal to him, and not everyone supports Lundgren, as his magic studies are starting to scare people." Jackie said.

"Idle fears. The quest for knowledge is something for all of us to take, not be afraid of." Erk added.

"Good words, but unfortunately not everyone shares those sentiments." Yogi sighed.

"Let's worry about one obstacle at a time. Our main priority is convincing my cousins to support us. Then we can proceed from there." Lyn said. She was truly growing into her role as a leader.

_I hope Yosef is proud of what I have become. I'm trying my hardest to be a strong, wise leader and to resist the temptations to give in to the pressure._ Lyn smiled.

The group proceeded into Southchester, meaning they would likely reach the Castle by nightfall. Lyn continued to pray for her grandfather's health, and pressed on.

* * *

"Lord Ephidel, your report." Lundgren said.

"It seems the girl has persuaded Yogi to join her, and she is now moving to sway Knight Commander Eagler as well." The morph said, coldly as usual.

"The troops have an unwavering respect for the commander. I fear they may turn on me in favor of him, were he to change sides."

"Lord Lundgren, with your new magic, you no longer require their loyalty. You can control their minds! Make them do whatever you want. All of Caelin, and soon all of Lycia will be at your disposal. Yes, the master can make you King of a united Lycia! You can spread your magic, and mold the nation to whatever form you want it to take!"

"…Yes, that would be… agreeable." Lundgren said. The temptation to unite Lycia, and to make it a better place in his mind, was beginning to overtake him.

_Do not forget your place. _Lundgren's master said to him.

_I know, master. I am at your disposal._ Lundgren replied.

"Dispatch a legion to Eagler's mansion. Tell the Commander they are there to protect him. Leave none of your enemies alive. Instruct your men to burn the impostor's cadre once they kill them. Eagler might recognize the girl's resemblance to Lady Madelyn, and that may shape his opinion." Ephidel said.

"I understand. It will be done, and I will rule Lycia." Lundgren chuckled slightly and left for his study. Once he was alone, Ephidel smiled.

"Humans… how fragile they are. Yet due to his black magic, this one has strong quintessence. When the time is right, Lundgren, you will serve a purpose far greater than you know." The morph warped away.

* * *

**50,000 words! YES! For someone like me, that's quite a milestone!**

**Next chapter: IT'S WALLACE TIME! He and Eagler have been (somewhat) rewritten and the former is going to be even more of a badass than Yosef… for now, at least…**

**Speaking of Yosef, you may have noticed that I did not post his stats last chapter at Restraint Level 2. I did so because they are a plot spoiler. For those of you pissed about how OP that level is, I promise he won't use it again… until Chrom's tale, where he doesn't really do much except spectate and serve as a Royal Advisor alongside the High Priestess, who I'll introduce in Tale 9x.**

"**Pale as a Plegian" is going to be a somewhat commonly used metaphor in the next few tales. Refer back to the author's notes in Tale 9B Chapter 1 for an explanation.**

**Yosef's feelings for Vaida are completely platonic… or are they? How Vaida feels, I'm yet to decide.**

**Wait, four civilians? Well, Natalie, Ninian and Nils certainly aren't warriors, and Matthew keeps his weapons concealed, so he looks like a civilian.**

**Jackie is a reference to Jackie Robinson, the first African-American Major League Baseball Player.**

**Ninian's song is a reference to the Herons' Galdrar in the Tellius series. For those of you who don't know, Galdrar is plural for Galdr. Norse grammar, what do you want from me?**

**Well, look who's making an early cameo! Farina is not going to be a slouch, of that you can be sure. Anyway, she will **_**try**_** to get revenge of Matthew. But by the time they meet again, Matthew will be even more skilled. He will be comparable to Jaffar, who you will not see much of.**

**Marshal vs Marshall: I know Radiant Dawn used the spelling Marshall, but that's actually a mistake. The honorific is actually spelled 'Marshal'. 'Marshall' is a surname. Now, according to the Oxford Dictionary, the British English preterite and present participle forms of the **_**verb**_** Marshal are 'Marshalled' and 'Marshalling', respectively, but the noun form never has more than one 'L'.**

**Yes, I've added Warp Tomes to the mix as a special invention of Athos'. A few writers seem to like warp **_**powder **_**but that reminds me too much of that less-than-mediocre series (don't hate me), Harry Potter.**

**Yogi, Jackie and a third character I'll introduce before the final fight with Lundgren will be the three references to Baseball, and they will have a triangle attack.**

**Yogi, Sain and Kent all got C Supports with each other in this chapter. Yogi already has a B support with Jackie, and Kent has a B Support with Lyn.**

**Well, it seems Ephidel is finally getting to Lundgren. Will the Acting Marquess have any sanity left when Lyn reaches him? He seems to be falling from grace rather quickly.**

**Yogi's Stats**

**Class: Knight**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 35**

**STR: 17**

**MAG: 0**

**SKL: 13**

**SPD: 6**

**LCK: 13**

**DEF: 20**

**RES: 8**

**CON: 12**

**MOVE: 4**

**Holy Blood: None**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: –**

**Lance: B**

**Axe: –**

**Bow: –**

**Light: –**

**Anima: –**

**Dark: –**

**Black: –**

**Staff: –**

**Weapons:**

**Brave Lance**

**Javelin**

**Jackie's Stats**

**Class: Soldier**

**Level: 14**

**HP: 25**

**STR: 15**

**MAG: 0**

**SKL: 10**

**SPD: 11**

**LCK: 10**

**DEF: 15**

**RES: 4**

**CON: 9**

**MOVE: 5**

**Holy Blood: None**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: –**

**Lance: B**

**Axe: –**

**Bow: –**

**Light: –**

**Anima: –**

**Dark: –**

**Black: –**

**Staff: –**

**Weapons:**

**Killer Lance**

**Javelin**

**Because I didn't give you Yosef's Restraint Level 2 stats, I'll give you his Level 4 stats, which will only be seen in flashbacks. Level 4 is his only non-OP form. By the time they're level 20, Pent could match him and Nino could probably beat him. His low luck stat, which he suffers from in all restraint levels above Level 1, may come into play at some point; I am yet to decide.**

**Class: Sage**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 40**

**STR: 0**

**MAG: 27**

**SKL: 23**

**SPD: 26**

**LCK: 15**

**DEF: 20**

**RES: 25**

**CON: 8**

**MOVE: 6**

**Holy Blood: Major Avram**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: –**

**Lance: –**

**Axe: –**

**Bow: –**

**Light: –**

**Anima: S**

**Dark: –**

**Black: –**

**Staff: B**


	10. Tale 9B: Chapter 8

**Special Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for Beta-Reading this chapter.**

**So I've been doing research, and I realized I screwed up some of my grammar. I had forgotten that, for direct speech, if text follows the quote, full stops are not used.**

**Incorrect: "Let's go." Lyn said.**

**Correct: "Let's go," Lyn said.**

**I may or may not go back and change these mistakes.**

**Readers, if you spot any other mistakes, please point them out.**

**NOW IT'S WALLACE TIME! Yes, that was a Xenoblade/SSB4 reference.**

**It has been expressed to me that some people want me to continue posting stats, while others do not. Therefore, I have posted a poll on the matter. Please give me your opinion. Majority rules, so whichever option has the most votes either when the poll receives fifteen votes or by the time I finish Lyn's tale will be the one I go with.**

**REMINDER: If you have any suggestions or requests for this story, post them in the forum (a link to which is on my profile page) and I will consider them.**

**Just remember, Wallace and Eagler have been rewritten, so don't be surprised by the differences from the game.**

* * *

_Knight Commander Eagler's Estate_

_Knightsborough Estates, Southchester County, Caelin_

Being the Knight Commander of Caelin had its privileges, especially with the across-the-board pay raises Lundgren gave the military. Eagler's estate was large and ornate, and had ample space for his family of six. The Knight Commander was not the tallest gentleman, but certainly not the shortest. He was middle-aged, had teal hair and a shaped beard, a well-built frame and plenty of medals on his Evening Uniform. He was planning on retiring within the next few years, and as such was reading through recommendations for a new sub-commander when the present one was promoted. His wife, Victoria, was the first female Armor Knight in the Caelin guard. She had thinning blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, a full-fitting red dress and a diamond pendant around her neck. She retired from the service when she bore Eagler's children. Their first two children were girls, Valerie and Karen. For the most part they both took after their mother in terms of appearance, but Karen had her father's teal hair. Their third and fourth children were boys, Jeffery and Jonathan. Jeffery had his father's hair, but was not as well-built. Jonathan, on the other hand, had black hair and had a very sturdy build. He was far from overweight, but he certainly had the potential to be incredibly strong. Victoria had just finished putting dinner on the table when someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Eagler shouted out as he excused himself from the table to greet his guests.

When he opened the door, he saw none other than his old friend and former commander, Wallace, along with his wife and son, Zelda and Zelots. Wallace, a bald, late middle-aged giant, was incredibly strong and had a sturdier frame than any man Eagler had ever known. Zelda was slender, but by no means weak. In fact, she was a renowned Falcoknight with more medals than any other Ilian at the time. Zelots seemed to have inherited the strength of his father and the agility of his mother; Eagler could tell the boy had promise.

"Wallace and family, welcome! Come in, come in!" Eagler smiled as he walked the group in.

"How've you been Eagler?" Wallace said in his deep, gruff voice.

"Quite well, all things considered. I have a healthy family, and even though I'm close to retirement, my body is yet to betray me. How about yourself?"

"I was just made Marshal of Edessa and given my own army!"

"Congratulations! I think it's about time I break out the '65 Rosanne I've been saving!" With that, Eagler ran down to his cellar.

"Zelda! How are you, honey?" Victoria walked over to the Ilian with her arms extended and the two embraced and kissed each other on their cheeks.

"Oh, Vicky, it's been far too long," the Falcoknight said.

"What are my son and I, chopped liver?" Wallace smirked. The women giggled and Zelots blushed slightly.

"It's nice to see you, Wallace. You too, little one," Victoria smiled.

"He's not so little anymore. He's got himself a girl back at the Academy!"

"For the last time, Florina and I are just friends! Completely platonic!" Zelots' blush widened.

"Oh, really? Then why are you the only man she talks to? She can't even look a thirteen-year-old boy in the eye!"

"I have no idea! Honestly!"

"It's possible this Florina fellow has romantic feelings for your son, but they are obviously not reciprocated," a recently returned Eagler, sparkling wine bottle in hand, added in.

"She's never articulated said feelings," Zelots shrugged.

"Son, I think I need to teach you a little lesson about women," Wallace sighed.

"You can do that when you get home! Dinner's on the table and I don't want to eat cold meat! It took me three hours to make, so sit your armored arses down and enjoy!" Victoria shouted. She then grabbed Wallace and Eagler by their ears and forced them to the table. Zelda and Zelots were giggling the whole way through. A menacing look from the Knight Commander's wife shook them out of their laughter and they quickly followed her.

"Heh, Eagler, you got yourself a hell of a woman," Wallace, sitting down at the table, said pensively as he rubbed his ear.

"That I do…" Eagler chuckled and did the same.

* * *

"Here we are… Eagler's estate," Yogi said pensively. Lyndis' Legion had been traversing Southchester for over an hour looking for the Knight Commander's residence. Because, on Yogi's recommendation, the Caelin regulars stayed on the outside, they provided effective cover for Lyn and the original Legion and prevented any suspicion; the locals just assumed it was a routine march.

"It's so quiet. I would think Lundgren would hear of our passing by now," Lyn said.

"This is a purely civilian area. It's inappropriate enough that we are crossing through here; a battle would be unforgivable in the eyes of the populace," Kent responded.

"We will undoubtedly encounter heavy resistance upon reaching the capital, though," Jackie sighed.

"Which is why we are seeking the aid of the Knight Commander," Sain added.

* * *

"So Wallace, how do you like being a Marshal?" the Knight Commander asked his friend between bites of his dinner, which as expected from Victoria was absolutely delicious.

"I hate the politics, but I love the prestige. Plus it's nice training youngsters again," Wallace smiled.

"Personally, I'm glad he agreed. A Marshal's salary is high enough that I don't have to work as hard to keep Zelots fed and I can dedicate more time to training him and teaching him manners and economics," Zelda added.

"Hey, I helped too!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Yes, but being that you had your political duties, I spend most of the time with him when he's not at the Academy."

"And who exactly sees to his training while he's there?"

"Good point," the Falcoknight admitted.

"I just hope Juno's alright," Zelots said pensively.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"A Pegasus Knight who just graduated; one of the few to graduate as a Second Rate soldier rather than a Third. We've been friends for years, and a few days before we left I heard her parents died, which means she has the responsibility of acting as a single parent for her little sisters Tate and Shanna. Tate was just accepted into the Junior Academy in Ninisberg, and Shanna is still in Primary School."

"Does Florina know about this?" Jeffrey snickered.

"Of course she does. The three of us are close friends, after all," Zelots said, clearly oblivious to the fact that the Knight Commander's son was teasing him.

Suddenly, Eagler heard a knock on his door.

"Coming!" he said as he excused himself. He opened the door, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Commander Eagler, I'm here to inform you that my battalion was assigned to protect you from a group of traitors coming from the north," a soldier bowed his head.

"Wait, a group of traitors is heading this way?! Why wasn't I informed?" Eagler shouted.

"We didn't find out about it ourselves until a little over an hour ago." The soldier responded.

"…Fine. Just, make it quick, and try to not make my property too bloody."

"We'll do our best, sir." Eagler shut the door and returned to the table.

"What was that about?" Zelots asked.

"Nothing important. There's a group of traitors heading this way, and a soldier from the castle informed me his battalion would be defending us."

"Would you like me to take care of it? The Union didn't make me a Marshal for nothing! I'll clobber these dissidents before they knew what hit them," Wallace boasted.

"I'd appreciate that. It would save a lot of innocent lives. Come on, let's tell the soldiers." Eagler and Wallace got up from the table and went to the door.

"Soldier, take your battalion and get back to the castle town. I have an Ilian Marshal with me, and he has agreed to take care of them for us," Eagler said.

"An Ilian Marshal, sir?" The soldier looked astonished.

"That's right. Get back to the castle," Wallace commanded.

"C-Commander Wallace?!"

"In the flesh. Now go!" The soldier scurried off to tell his men to return to the castle and they did so. Wallace put on his helm, got his silver axe, partisan and killing edge, and headed out.

"Wallace, wait," Eagler stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I've heard rumors that a Sacaen is staking a claim to the throne of Caelin, and I have a feeling she's among this group. Before you kill anyone, find out if she truly is the daughter of Madelyn and Hassar, as she says. If these soldiers are following her banner, they may not be traitors."

"Understood. I won't kill anyone until I hear their side of the story," Wallace said, though his voice was indistinguishable beneath his helm.

* * *

"I can see his house. Wait, what in hell is that thing?" Sain gaped.

Lyndis' Legion stopped short when they saw a lone man standing in their way. He was clad head-to-toe in heavy armor that obscured all of his features. For the most part, it was blue, but his helm was red and his gauntlets and boots were gold. The armor was so bulky and menacing that he looked like some sort of unholy machine.

"You will not pass here," the armored figure said, his helm disguising his voice and making him sound like a demon.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Yogi shouted.

"…Return to your homes."

"What if our homes were in the Castle Town?" Jackie frowned.

"Surrender the impostor and your weapons, then you may pass."

"You're clearly not from Caelin, so I'll show no mercy towards you! Prepare yourself!" Kent said as he and Sain unlimbered their Heavy Spears and charged the knight, who didn't even bother to unlimber his own weapons. With inhuman speed and agility, he charged Kent and leapt up, punching him in the face and knocking him off his horse. The orange-clad cavalier fell to the floor with a broken nose and concussion. In a single motion, the knight picked up Kent's lance, spun around and threw it through Sain's gut. The green-clad knight fell off his horse, and with the spear still embedded in his torso, went limp on the hard ground. Florina took to the skies and hoped to have a better chance with her speed, but the knight simply threw his own weapon – an uncommon spear called a partisan – through Florina's shoulder and out the other side of her arm, knocking her off of her Pegasus. Enraged, Huey continued to charge on his own, planning to ram him. The knight responded with magic – he closed his fist, which went ablaze, and drew it back. With a shout, a fiery apparition of a falcon covered his arm as he threw a punch at Huey's head, sending the Pegasus flying backward. The creature landed on top of his rider, potentially crippling her for life if not killing her. With stomps that made the earth quake slightly, he retrieved his partisan from Florina's limp body and looked toward the others. Jackie charged with fifteen men, hoping that superior numbers would help. The demon responded by spinning in his spot with his lance extended, knocking all of his assailants unconscious. Erk and Lucius, hoping they'd have a better chance if they used magic, began pelting the knight with the strongest spells they could muster, only for them to be completely ineffective. The blue-clad demon casually strolled up to them as they continued to pelt him, stared at them and banged their heads together, rendering Lucius unconscious and Erk too weak to move. The remaining soldiers just stood in their places and shuttered. It was then that Lyn came to the front and saw what happened. With a scowl but no words, the plainswoman drew Mani Katti and charged the knight with amazing speeds. The knight responded by drawing his Killing Edge with his right hand to parry Lyn's thrust and disarm her, then taking his left hand to hoist Lyn in the air by her throat. He dropped his own sword and pummeled her in her chest and gut, breaking her ribs and causing her to start coughing up blood, then threw her violently to the ground. The knight then paused before finishing her off.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Lyndis… Lyndis Caelin," she replied with all the determination and energy that remained in her broken body.

"As much as you resemble Lady Madelyn and my old friend Hassar, I am forced by my duty to cut you down. Goodbye, child," the knight said as he lifted his spear above Lyn's chest. Before he could impale her, however, a voice was heard in the distance.

"RELEASE RESTRAINT!" It shouted. There was a mild earthquake, and suddenly the knight found himself being thrown backward by… a measly Elfire! Angered beyond reason, he looked for its source. A light-purple-haired Etruscan sage in a noble's garb was standing over Erk, healing him and Lucius, before using a fortify staff to heal the others. The blue-clad demon's eyes were now fixed on this new enemy.

"Who are you?" the knight growled.

"Someone you've made an enemy of by attacking his son," the sage responded, glowing a bright white. He focused his energy, formed the three-pointed sigil of anima magic and released an Excalibur spell… without a tome! The knight used his magic to enhance his sword in an attempt to parry the arc-shaped bolt, but the sage's magic far outstripped his own and the Excalibur bolt cut right through his sword and dented his armor. While his armor was heavily enchanted, to the point that conventional weaponry was useless against it, the sage was extraordinarily powerful and managed to break through the enchantment, if only slightly. Enraged, the knight picked up his partisan and charged the sage with all he was worth. The sage responded by holding his hand to the sky, causing a blinding white flash. Before the knight knew what hit him, he was engulfed by a raging inferno. Lyndis and her Legion looked at the spectacle in sheer, unadulterated awe. Not even Yosef had displayed this kind of proficiency!

_These monsters… their power dwarfs even Yosef's! How? How is this possible?!_ the plainswoman thought to herself. The knight somehow managed to survive the inferno; slowed and injured, and broke through the fire. His sword had been incinerated, as had his cape, but his armor only had a few dents and some of its components had partially melted. He tackled the sage, who clearly was not expecting such a move, but before he could deal another blow, the sage warped away in the blink of an eye, reappearing behind the knight's back. Focusing his energy again, the sage fired another full-powered Excalibur bolt at the knight, only this time at point blank range. His spell was not as powerful as he intended, as three quarters of the way through, the knight elbowed him in the gut, causing him to cough up a little blood. Both stood up and took a few steps back, but it was starting to become clear that the sage was tiring fast while the knight still had some energy left in him. The sage began to charge up another spell, but the knight released a fire-enhanced punch at him, sending him flying backward. While the knight was now limping, the sage was barely conscious. The blue-clad demon unlimbered a silver axe he kept between his two backplates and dragged it along the ground as he approached the defeated sage. Lyn, having been recovered by the sage's fortify staff, took the initiative and ran over with renewed vigor. She shouted to the knight to make sure he saw her as she felled him and then stuck Mani Katti through his chest. Though she missed his heart, he certainly wasn't going to be able to fight anymore.

"H-how?" he grunted and collapsed. As he fell, Lyn saw a small cadre of black-robed men in the distance, bearing a similar, yet far stronger aura to the group of black-robed men that murdered half of her tribe while forcing her to watch ten years ago. She recalled the events, as well as the reason she and her family survived, all too clearly.

* * *

_Death and destruction were everywhere. The black fires the dark-cloaked men released were engulfing the village and no amount of water could extinguish them. The leader stood before Hassar, Madelyn and Lyndis, ready to decapitate them with his enchanted claymore._

_"At long last, our revenge is complete!" the leader laughed._

_"Wait, Brother! As much as it disgusts me to admit, I have an odd feeling these Lorca swine may be useful to us in the future," a man standing next to the leader said._

_"You've always had good instincts, brother, so I'll trust you on this one. Let's get out of here… hopefully Father won't find out that we came to this unholy place," came the leader's reply._

_"Personally I'm a little more worried about the Priestess's reaction than the Duke's. Her temper is not to be tested. On top of that, she's suffered the worst at the hands of these savages," a third figure, a woman, said._

_"It's your fault we're here, Dinah. You should have looked up a location in that Gods-damned Warp Book instead of using it randomly," the leader's brother scowled._

_"Can we discuss this later? The less time I spend around these barbaric traitors, the more time I spend away from them," a fourth figured grunted._

_"They can't all be bad…" a woman with an odd mark on her forehead said gently. She was the only one among the cadre who wasn't wearing black robes._

_"After all you've seen, Emm, how can you still have such a positive outlook? These treacherous Sacaen savages have displayed nothing but barbarity and hostility since we arrived! Someday, your naïveté will get you killed!" the leader shouted._

_"We're going, brother mine," the leader's brother growled impatiently and seemingly forcefully warped the cadre away. As soon as they left, the fires dissipated. The skies were clear once more and all was as it once was, save for half of the tribe being dead and three quarters of the village burnt._

* * *

The memory echoed in her mind as she saw the men. Could they be the same group? Why did the leader's sword look like Archblade? What was that mark on Emm's forehead? Why did the group think the Lorca were traitors? Was the attack truly an act of vengeance? She blinked, trying to refocus her mind, and the men disappeared as if they were never there to begin with. The knight, heavily injured, coughed and began speaking once more.

"You truly look just like your parents. You have your mother's eyes and determination, as well as her gracefulness with the sword. You have your father's valor and courage, and his will to see things through to the end. Most of all, I see in your eyes the kindness and purity that made your parents so popular amongst their respective kinsmen. If you would but heal me, I swear on my honor to see your goals fulfilled, and to defend you until death takes me."

"How am I supposed to trust you after you tried to kill my people?"

"I didn't try to kill them. All the wounds I left were not-fatal. Trust me, if I really wanted to kill you without hearing your side of the story, we would not be having this discussion."

"Were you merely playing with the sage, as well?"

"Him? No… he's another story. I don't know who taught him, but he's far stronger than anyone I've ever fought. I won't lie, I'm lucky to have beaten him. Without my enchanted armor, I'd've died after he fired that Excalibur spell. If you still don't believe me, show me to Sirs Kent and Sain."

"…You know them?" Lyn's eyes widened. The man took off his helm, revealing a bald head with a face bearing a battle-hardened expression.

"I was Knight Commander when they were squires. I've since moved to Ilia and have risen to become Marshal of Edessa."

"C-Commander Wallace?!" Kent, Sain, Yogi, Jackie and many of the Caelin soldiers in Lyndis' Legion gasped.

"That's right," the blue-clad knight yelled.

"When you left… you said it was because you were growing old and lacked the strength of some of your subordinates, and you felt they were more suited to be Knight Commander. Based on this display, I'm starting to doubt that reason!" Jackie yelled.

"I was growing older, and I did lose strength of will. You see, I fell in love with and married an Ilian Pegasus Knight, and naturally my loyalties shifted to her. I didn't want to be caught between my duty to my nation and my love for my wife, so I resigned and joined the Ilian Mercenary Service to fight alongside her. Naturally, they were so impressed by my skill that they made me Marshal of Edessa – Ilia's capital – after the last one died of old age, which was about three months ago."

"…So you're Wallace. Renault's protégé," the sage said, having been healed by Serra.

"Y-you knew my mentor?" Wallace gaped.

"My mentor's rival was one of Sir Renault's teachers. Naturally, we've kept tabs on the mercenary. If I told you were he is now, you would never believe me," the Sage sighed.

"W-who are you?" Lyn asked.

"I am Count Pent Reglay, Mage General of Etruria and Lord Erk's foster father. He contacted me through his scrying crystal and alerted me to the situation."

"Y-you're Count Reglay?!" Kent stuttered.

"Is he important?" Jackie asked gruffly.

"He is from one of the three most prominent noble houses in all Etruria! Not to mention the most powerful mage seen in ages!" Yogi gaped.

"Well, my mentor and his rival are both exponentially more powerful than I am. Yes, they're both still alive and well."

"How?" Lyn asked.

"When you reach a certain level of magical proficiency, you extend your lifespan indefinitely, for better or for worse. They can only be killed by a black magician, of which there are exceedingly few."

"I'd like to meet your mentor someday," Erk said.

"And someday, you just might, bojczyk," Pent smiled.

"So, you use that expression too, Penny?" Wil chuckled. "I first heard it from a Bernite I met once."

"…What did you just call me?"

"Wil gives everyone nicknames, father. It's not worth arguing over," Erk rolled his eyes. "Even Lady Serra, with her incessant, banshee-like screams, couldn't get him to change." At this, Serra fumed and the others chuckled.

"Father? Dame Victoria wanted me to tell you that dessert's ready and… that she isn't willing to wait," said a young, black haired boy wearing an Edessa Academy Evening Uniform, who poked his head out the door of Eagler's mansion. He looked around at the group.

"Umm, father, who are these– Florina?!" He rushed over to the Pegasus Knight, who was petting her mount.

"Zelots!" Florina smiled and hugged him.

"Err, I think an introduction is in order. Lady Lyndis and company, this is my son, Zelots. He's a talented lad, best in his class. He graduates at the end of this year," Wallace smiled proudly.

"Florina?" Lyn looked over to her friend, who was still hugging Zelots almost to the point of suffocation, even though the latter wasn't reciprocating the gesture.

"HEY, FLO! SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM!" Wil yelled. Florina blushed and let go, leaving the Marshal's son gasping for air.

"You've… got a strong grip, Florina." Zelots said in between breaths.

"She's been fighting with a steel lance nonstop for months, on our tactician's recommendation. Naturally, she's developed quite a bit of upper arm strength," Lyn smiled.

"Tactician?" Pent raised a brow.

"Well, he was more like a father figure to our little group, which Sir Wil has given the sober- sobra- err…" Lyn hesitated, trying to remember how to pronounce the word Yosef once taught her.

"Sobriquet?" Erk interjected.

"Yes, that's it. He was a father figure to our group – which Wil gave the sobriquet 'Lyndis' Legion' – but formally considered himself our tactician."

"Where is he now?" Yogi asked.

"He passed on." Dorcas said quickly, before Lyn's honest-to-a-fault nature compromised Yosef's identity.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Yogi hung his head. Lyn simply sighed, and introduced the rest of the legion to the Marshal.

_Yosef, some day you'll have to teach me how to ensure that kind of loyalty without magic,_ Pent smiled inwardly. Based on all the information presented to him, he was able to infer that the tactician was Yosef. For someone of the Mage General's intellect, it was not difficult.

"_Don't count on it, Pent. I have to keep some secrets, don't I?_" Yosef's voice rang in The Count's head.

_Can you at least teach me to consciously communicate telepathically?_

"_Maybe. It will depend on my mood. And if you're willing to owe me a favor._"

_Next time I'm in Thracia, or next time you're in Aquleia… whichever happens first… we'll discuss it._

"_Until then, my friend._"

_Indeed._

"Lord Pent? Are you alright?" Kent asked, noticing that the Mage General had his mind elsewhere.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I've just been contemplating something," the Etruscan responded insouciantly..

"…Right," Wil rolled his eyes.

_If I had a gold coin for every time Pent made a Yosef-esque remark…_ Matthew sighed inwardly. He was once tasked to spy on the Mage General, with little success. He was able to follow him for a month, then eventually sneak into one political meeting. After which, however, the sage pulled him aside and used his magic to read his mind, learning all of Ostia's state secrets the young spy had been informed of throughout his career. One speech lingered in Matthew's mind.

* * *

_"You've been trespassing here for the past month, and now I'm collecting payment! Thanks for the information. Because I'm in a kind mood, I'll let you keep the information you've learned. Not that it matters; we didn't discuss anything too private."_

* * *

Lord Uther never forgave the boy for that, despite it being completely out of his control, and Lord Hector teased him for several months following the incident.

_"Hey Matthew, just so you know, Pent is the only one sapping information out of Ostia's spies. He's just not as discreet as the rest of us,"_ Yosef's voice rang in Matthew's head. The Ostian thought he was hallucinating out of paranoia, so he paid no mind to it.

"Hey, is the battle over yet? If not, you really are growing old, Wallace!" a teal-haired paladin rode out from Eagler's stable.

"Eagler, say hello to your long lost cousin," Wallace pointed to Lyn.

"So, she's legitimate is she? Well, then, why don't you join us for dinner, Cousin Lyndis!" Eagler smiled.

"What about the rest of us?" Jackie grumbled.

"I DIDN'T COOK FOR A PARTY! I'LL SEE MY COUSIN AND THE MAGE GENERAL ONLY." a woman shouted.

"Who's that?" Pent asked.

"That would be my wife, Victoria. Well I've learned not to argue with her, so Lyndis, Lord Pent, please join us."

"What about me? Oh, and Erk too!" Serra frowned.

"Err, who are you again?" Eagler asked.

"I'm Lady Serra of House Ostia, and this is Lord Erk Reglay, foster son of the Mage General," The cleric said in as regal a tone as she could muster.

"Sorry, I don't have enough food to feed the lot of you. I was only expecting Wallace and his wife and son," Eagler sighed.

"Can we at least let these folks come inside? You're mansion is more than big enough to house them in the great hall," Wallace noted.

"I suppose," the Knight Commander shrugged and signaled for the Legion to enter the great hall, where his butlers and maids tended to them.

After the Legion was settled in, Eagler, Wallace and Zelots led Lyn and Pent to the table, where Victoria had prepared two extra settings, much to Pent's surprise.

"Lady Victoria, may I ask why you cook and prepare the table yourself rather than having some of your many servants do it for you?"

"Well, my Count, I like things prepared a very specific way, and I only trust myself to get it right. Plus, there is a certain level of pride involved in cooking. _No-one_ goes into my kitchen without my say-so," the former Armor Knight smiled. Pent simply shrugged.

"Anyway, perhaps I should introduce the rest of us," Eagler stood up and pointed to his and Wallace's family members, "these are my daughters, Valerie and Karen, and my sons, Jeffrey and Jonathan. Beside Lord Wallace sit his wife Zelda and his son Zelots, who you've already been acquainted to."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Pent bowed his head. Lyn just sat at her seat, stunned. These people were her family from a side she never knew much about and were dressed far more elegantly than anyone Lyn had ever met. In addition, the mansion was glorious. Gold leaf-framed oil-on-canvas paintings covered the walls. Diamond chandeliers covered the ceiling and well-dressed servants walked about, making sure everything was in perfect order. The furniture was also ornate, mostly being made out of fine, hand-carved wood. In the corner of each room were wood and gold Grandfather Clocks, standing at twice Lyn's height, each equipped with three weights. Somehow, they were all perfectly in sync, so the chimes which rang every fifteen minutes were perfectly in sync.

"Everything alright, Lyndis?" Eagler asked warmly.

"Yes… it's just… I've never seen anything like this before. We plainsfolk live a far more pragmatic life style," Lyn said weakly. Jeffrey scoffed inwardly and Eagler sighed. It seemed that the young mixed-blooded child still clung to her father's ways, which were going to make things a lot more difficult if she were to try and make a claim to the throne.

"Lyndis, I must ask. Do you plan on making a claim to the throne?" Eagler bore a worried expression on his face.

"Absolutely not; I have no love of politics. I simply wish to see what's left of my family, then move to Bern to study under Duke Thracia," the plainswoman responded.

"I hate to slash your dreams, but Lord Yosef is very selective about who he trains. The academy he runs is difficult enough to get into, but to study directly under his wing? In the two years he's been in power, he's only directly trained Prince Zephiel and Princess Guinevere," Pent sighed.

"He… once rescued me from a band of brigands. I fought very well on my own, and apparently he saw that and offered to make me his apprentice," Lyn smiled lightly.

"I have a hard time believing that," Wallace frowned.

"You can ask him yourself next time you meet him," Lyn said somewhat rudely. Her tone was not one Eagler and Wallace's families were used to, so they were hesitant to respond to her. The Mage General, however, had dealt with his share of uncultured folk.

"Personally, I think you should stake a claim to the throne. Y0ou'll learn a great deal about politics if you are accepted by the other nobles. And even if they do not accept you, Lord Hausen would take you in anyway and force your status upon them. I've already spoken with him on the matter. You certainly have Etruria's support."

"I'm… not sure that's a good idea. She is young and has no political experience, so it would take longer than it should to make her worthy of the throne," Eagler responded.

"Since when does political savvy dictate leadership capability? In fact, it might be better for someone who can relate to the common folk to take the throne of a canton. She might do better in the eyes of the people."

"I have read quite a bit on politics; I'm a lot more knowledgeable than you think," Lyn cut in.

"Knowledge and experience are two entirely separate things," Wallace sighed. "Tell me, what do you think they were discussing?"

"They were debating whether or not I am capable of leading Caelin."

"That's… not exactly the case. You see, most Lycians are prejudiced against Sacaens, and if you were to take the throne of Caelin it would more likely than not start a civil war, which would greatly benefit Etruria politically and militarily," Eagler grunted.

"With Lycia out of the way, they face one less threat if Bern decides to start something," Wallace added in.

"Or if Etruria decides to invade," Zelda shrugged.

"Lord Pent supports you in the hopes that a civil war could take place and break the nation. That's why he's trying to convince you to stake a claim," Eagler frowned.

"I assure you, I have no such motives," Pent said with an unreadable expression.

"Right…" Valerie said sarcastically. Lyn stayed silent. She thought she had at least a slight grasp on what was going on, but now she was completely lost. Knowing this, the others changed the topics of their discussion to more comprehensible ones, making it easier for the plainswoman to grasp the concepts. Eventually, she may have had to learn, but Eagler was not willing to force her, regardless of Pent's politically-motivated beliefs.

After finishing their meals, Eagler went to his personal armory, Zelda and Zelots left for Ilia, Pent warped away and Lyn returned to her Legion and left for the Castle Town. Before they got far, the Sacaen noticed that Eagler and Wallace were following them.

"Hey, wait up!" Wallace shouted.

"Commander Eagler! Marshal Wallace! Why are you following us?" Sain asked.

"We wish to join you. If my word means anything, we should be able to get to the castle with little to no difficulty," Eagler smiled.

"I'd be most grateful for your help, cousin." Lyn smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"Lyndis, we're family! You need not bow to me," the Paladin laughed. With renewed vigor and the newfound assistance from two gods among men, Lyndis' Legion moved on, hoping for the best but prepared for the worst.

* * *

**Rosanne is a reference to the Dukedom (in my publication's case, Kingdom) in Valm. Because Virion seemed to be the Stereotypical Southern European high-society type, I figured his country must have a few vineyards. The bottle Eagler pulled out is the FE: Complete Saga Rewritten version of ultra-expensive champagne. Think about it – Eagler said it was a vintage from 965A.S.. That's 24 years before the start of FE7. Do you people have any idea how much a 20 year old bottle of Dom Pérignon typically costs? More than 95% of the world can readily afford without being wasteful.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE: CHAMPAGNE IS A REGION IN FRANCE. THEREFORE, IF YOU GET SPARKLING WINE THAT ISN'T PROSECCO FROM ANYWHERE OUTSIDE OF CHAMPAGNE, IT IS CONSIDERED SPARKLING WINE, NOT CHAMPAGNE. PROSECCO IS THE ITALIAN EQUIVALENT OF CHAMPAGNE. IT IS ALSO NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH LESSER VARIETIES OF SPARKLING WINE. DO NOT CALL A BOTTLE OF SPARKLING WINE CHAMPAGNE OR PROSECCO IF IT ISN'T CHAMPAGNE OR PROSECCO.**

**Do I even need to mention how I came up with Zelda?**

**Zelots vs Zealot. Zealot was the Oifey-archetype Paladin's name in the fan translations, yes, but 'Zealot' is a noun that has a meaning in the dictionary and is commonly used to describe people. Zelots, which is his official name according to the wiki, sounds more like an odd name and certainly isn't something you'll find in that fat book you keep on the bottom shelf of your Secretary Desk. At least, that's where I keep mine.**

**A note on the FE6 Pegasus trio. According to the wiki, the official names are Juno, Thite and Shanna. The fan translations, as most of you probably know, used Juno (sometimes Yuno), Tate and Thany. I simply used the names I preferred.**

**Wallace's armor is identical to that of the Black Knight in FE9 and FE10, only he has Captain Falcon's color scheme.**

**What the hell happened to the Lorca in Lyn's youth?! To clarify, it WAS an act of vengeance, and will be explained in flashbacks in Tale 9x.**

**Grammar choices for Pent and Yosef's conversation: Pent was not consciously communicating with Yosef; he was merely thinking sentences and Yosef was reading his mind. Therefore, for the Etruscan, I used italics, but no quotes/inverted commas. The Bernite, on the other hand, WAS consciously communicating, so I added the quotes/inverted commas to indicate that.**

**Fun Fact: Aquleia is either derived from or a misspelling of Aquileia, which was a city in ancient Rome. If any of you want to visit Italy, much of the city survived the ages and is now a historic site. It's quite a marvelous sight.**

**Ah, political intrigue. My favorite, second only to tragedy. What was really going through Pent's head? Does Yosef feel the same way? Will a civil war break out in Lycia if Lyn is declared legitimate? Only time will tell.**

**Originally, I planned for Yosef to be reintroduced toward the end of this chapter, and he and Eagler would get into a political discussion, but I wanted his entrance to be a little more dramatic so I had Pent stay and socialize with the Caelin's instead of warp away after the fight.**

**It's a good thing Lyndis' Legion is prepared for the worst. Come on guys, do you really think I'd NOT have a final battle at the castle after abstaining this long? Someone HAS to die to satisfy my inner Henry. Sorry to burst your bubbles. Speaking of Henry, I should probably let you know he'll still be a Charles Manson-ish sadist in FE:CSO but he probably won't have a raven fetish.**

**Below are stats for the characters I have changed. If you want to read them, continue; if not, stop reading here.**

**Eagler's Stats**

**Class: Paladin**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 50**

**STR: 21**

**MAG: 0**

**SKL: 20**

**SPD: 22**

**LCK: 29**

**DEF: 25**

**RES: 25**

**CON: 12**

**MOVE: 8**

**Holy Blood: Baldur (minor)**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: A**

**Lance: S**

**Axe: A**

**Bow: –**

**Light: –**

**Anima: –**

**Dark: –**

**Black: –**

**Staff: –**

**Weapons:**

**Silver Lance**

**Silver Sword**

**Killer Axe**

**Wallace's Stats**

**Class: Marshal**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 60**

**STR: 30**

**MAG: 10**

**SKL: 25**

**SPD: 18**

**LCK: 25**

**DEF: 30**

**RES: 26**

**CON: 15**

**MOVE: 6**

**Holy Blood: None**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: C**

**Lance: S**

**Axe: S**

**Bow: D**

**Light: –**

**Anima: D**

**Dark: –**

**Black: –**

**Staff: –**

**Weapons:**

**Partisan**

**Type: Lance**

**Rank: S**

**Uses: 20**

**Mt: 14**

**Hit: 70%**

**Crt: 5%**

**Rng: 1**

**Wt: 15**

**WEx: 1**

**Worth: 2000**

**Effect(s): Effective against Mounted Units and Lances**

**Silver Axe**

**Killing Edge**

**The reason the Partisan is effective against mounted units is because it's the length of a halberd, and in this tale, I've made halberds effective against all mounted units instead of just horsemen. The reason it is effective against lances is because in addition to having a spearhead, it has axeheads on both sides (well, the original ones did). Google it if you don't believe me.**

**Yeah, Wallace can stand up to Yosef when he is at Restraint Level 3.5 (his stats at the beginning of Lyn's tale). Level 3.5 isn't a real level, but think of it this way: Yosef didn't want to restrict himself to Level 4 but didn't want to expose the power of Level 3, so he sealed some of his power at the latter level. As a reminder, I rewrote those stats for you:**

**Class: Master Dracoknight**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 60**

**STR: 30**

**MAG: 25**

**SKL: 27**

**SPD: 28**

**LCK: 20**

**DEF: 27**

**RES: 27**

**CON: 15**

**MOVE: 8**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: S**

**Lance: S**

**Axe: S**

**Bow: A**

**Light: B**

**Anima: A**

**Dark: S**

**Black: A**

**Staff: A**

**Now, since I introduced Pent in this chapter, I'll give you his unrestrained stats. The Etruscan only has one restraint, and his stats at that level are identical to his starting stats in-game.**

**Class:**

**High Sage**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 55**

**STR: 5**

**MAG: 35**

**SKL: 28**

**SPD: 22**

**LCK: 28**

**DEF: 25**

**RES: 30**

**CON: 8**

**MOVE: 6**

**Holy Blood: Avram (minor)**

**Weapon Ranks:**

**Sword: C**

**Lance: C**

**Axe: D**

**Bow: E**

**Light: A**

**Anima: S**

**Dark: A**

**Black: C**

**Staff: B**

**Weapons (does not include memorized spells):**

**Elfire**

**Fortify**

**High Sage is one of three promotions from Sage in FE:CSR, the other two being White Sage and Black Sage. Archsage is considered Fourth Tier and is character-locked. For a full explanation, check the 'Ramblings' section on my profile page.**


	11. Tale 9B: Chapter 9

**Somehow I did all this in a day… I don't know how.**

"**If you did it all in a day, why did you wait so long to release it?" I started working on it this morning and I just finished now, less than 24 hours later. I didn't have school today, I wasn't behind on any of my work, and this chapter just popped into my head, so with a few breaks in the mix I've dedicated my day to working on this story. Yes, my eyes are killing me.**

**REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for any tale in the story, be sure to post them on my forum, which is linked to my profile page.**

**It has been expressed to me that some people want me to continue posting stats, while others do not. Therefore, I have posted a poll on the matter. Please give me your opinion. Majority rules, so whichever option has the most votes either when the poll receives fifteen votes or by the time I finish Lyn's tale will be the one I go with.**

**This chapter, I'm going to experiment and **_**not**_** provide stats at the end. Please vote for your preference in the poll. I should probably tell you now, though: Lundgren is what I call a Dark General – a General who can used Elder and Black magic. He will be addressed as such.**

**Here we are! The last chapter of Lyn's tale! Well, in FE7 anyway. I'm still adding one or two more chapters before I move to Tale 9x. Neither of which will have any battles… just politics, exposition and cameos. Trust me, they'll still be interesting, and will lead into 9x, but they aren't part of FE canon.**

**I'm hoping to get up to Tale 10 by Pesach so I can release a holiday special situated in the Valm arc. If I did so beforehand, there would be too many name-drops. In addition it would more likely than not get very confusing.**

* * *

_Castle Fafnir, Bern_

"Yosef, you are more than welcome to look into the matter yourself, but all of the soldiers confirm General Holsey's story. The First Flight Group joined the rebels and eventually fled. Vaida herself surrendered, so we spared her life and, as a favor to you, set her free, but the others were either killed by Holsey's armies or have disappeared and are in exile. I'm truly sorry, my friend," Duke Tyron Fafnir sighed.

"I just wish I had gone with them. Vaida listens to me… I could have prevented her betrayal. She was one of the best soldiers we've ever had, and it's a real shame we lost her," Duke Yosef Thracia hung his head.

"I feel the same way. On a unrelated – and hopefully brighter – note, will you be joining my family for dinner? We'd love to have you," Tyron forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd be honored, my friend. I have some business to attend to, but it won't take long. See you later tonight!" Yosef said, shook Tyron's hand and walked out of the room, where Nowi was waiting for him in manakete form.

"Nowi, in the thousands of years I've walked this Earth, I've seldom been more surprised. Vaida… betraying Bern? It's… impossible. Everyone knows she's not fond of King Desmond, but she could not be more loyal to Prince Zephiel!" Yosef scowled inwardly.

"It just goes to prove that you can never trust an Elibian," the millenium-old Manakete sighed, her usual gay temperament replaced by one of anger.

"I still doubt this. General Holsey is said to be incredibly powerful and even though he does not coerce people to do his bidding, his soldiers tend to cower before his might. I don't think anyone would dispute his word. Being that Holsey does what he can to support the king while Vaida frequently disagrees with him in private _and_ in public, I'm pretty sure His Majesty would be more inclined to believe the former."

"That's true, but either way what can we do?"

"Tyron said Vaida was set free… I believe we should try to find her at some point and hear her side of the story. Now, however, I should probably check on Lyndis. I'll be in my suite using my Scrying Crystal if you need me." With those words, the Bernite walked back to the chambers reserved for him, still conflicted over the matter but now focused on overseeing his apprentice's progress.

* * *

"Brother, I must admit, the woman claiming to be your granddaughter is proving to be quite persuasive. She now has an entire battalion under her command, as well as the support of the Knight Commander and his predecessor, Marshal Wallace," Lundgren said as he sat at his brother's bedside. Pent Reglay was with him, trying his best to prolong the Marquess' life and prevent the spread of his illness.

"I still believe she's legitimate. And if what you say is true, then even if she isn't it would be in Caelin's best interest for her to join the nobility. If she is as persuasive as you say, perhaps she can acquire the trust and support of our neighbors. And what's the old saying, 'the proud people of Sacae tell no lies', I believe?" Hausen said weakly.

"We keep using the word 'legitimate'; I'm not entirely sure that it's appropriate to do so. After all, when Lady Madelyn moved to the plains, she forfeited her birthright. Her daughter, therefore, cannot make a claim. Also, do you remember what Lord Yosef said? She does not seek a claim to the throne. And didn't we resolve at our last meeting to give her a home here but not make her a noble? Just let her live a quiet life in the presence of her family, for heaven's sake!" Pent said.

"Yosef may be lying," Lundgren grunted.

"Listen, Yosef and I are childhood friends! I can assure you he would not lie about something like that," Pent said.

"Can you prove that?" Hausen squinted.

"Lundgren, you have a Scrying Crystal, do you not? Why don't you ask him?"

"I'll do that right now," Lundgren took one last sip of his tea and left the room.

* * *

Lyndis' Legion had decided to set up camp the previous night to get some sleep before the final confrontation. Now that they were awake and packed, they proceeded on the last leg of their journey. Half way to the Castle Town, they were met by the bulk of the Castle's army, led by Knight Sub-Commander Logan himself. A few choice words from Wallace, Eagler and Lyn convinced the soldiers to switch sides. Now that the former Lorca had such a large force supporting her, she was confident she would accomplish her goals. She just wished Yosef were here to witness their success.

"I can see the town from here!" Wil called out. He and Matthew had the best vision of anyone in the Legion, so they were chosen to scout ahead. Matthew was still looking around when he noticed something strange,

"Uh, sub-commander? Is the Castle Town usually empty at this time of day?" The Ostian asked.

"No. Based on the sun's position, I'd say it's late morning. Usually, this is primetime for the merchants," Logan responded, "Why do you ask?"

"There's no-one there that I can see."

"That's odd. In all the years I served in Caelin, it never once was empty at this hour," Yogi frowned.

"It's Lundgren's doing, Logan. He probably ordered the people somewhere out of the way, either so it would be easier for Caelin's troops to engage, or to prevent the civilians from getting in contact with us, as we could persuade them to join our side," Eagler sighed.

"Or both…" Kent added.

"Anyway, on a separate note… Kent, didn't you say Wallace used to be a General in Caelin, not the Knight Commander?" Lyn asked.

"What? The rank of General does not exist in Caelin. Why would you say such a thing?" Jackie folded his arms.

"Did I really say that? My apologies. The reason is… well… Wallace confided in Sain and me that he was moving to Ilia with his lover – who he had been keeping a secret – and was going to join the mercenary service as a general. We had seen him and Eagler many times since then, and I had grown accustomed to addressing him by that rank." Kent turned to Wallace, "I figured since you've already revealed yourself to us it would be OK to tell them now."

"It's fine, Kent. I am proud of my job, and I regret not telling everyone sooner. Still, you should have asked first, so I'm ordering you to do one hundred pushups," Wallace said sternly, as if he were Kent's teacher again.

"Sir?"

"**NOW!**"

"Yes, Marshal!" Kent dismounted and began doing pushups. Eagler had to stifle a chuckle, and he assumed Wallace was laughing inwardly, as the former Knight Commander no longer held any authority over Kent, yet the orange-clad cavalier obeyed him regardless.

* * *

Lundgren entered his study, where to his surprise Ephidel was waiting for him.

"I assume you know of the impostor's whereabouts?" the blue-cloaked morph asked.

"Yes… although I'm no longer sure she is an impostor. I plan on consulting Yosef on the matter."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why?"

"Let's say Yosef confirms your suspicions that you are related. What would become of you? Your brother would indubitably force her to become his heir regardless of her desires and you would fall into obscurity. Is it really worth it? What about all the reforms you planned for a united Lycia? Do you not seek to improve this nation?"

"Well, she's young… I figured I could convince her to follow my beliefs."

"She's a Sacaen, my lord. Those savages are stubborn to the bitter end."

"Yes… I suppose they are. So, what do you think I should do?"

"Simple. Contact Yosef if you wish, but either way, kill her. Tell your brother it was in self-defense, as when you tried to reason with her she made an attempt on your life."

"What of the Mage General?"

"I'll block his senses, so he won't know if you are telling the truth or not, and he won't be able to detect any battles."

"I… understand… thank you. I will contact Yosef, and then make preparations to deal with the traitors." Ephidel nodded and warped away. Lundgren then unsealed his Scrying Crystal and called the Duke. Yosef gave no answer.

_He's probably in a meeting._ Lundgren thought.

"_Go tend to your brother. I'll ensure the loyalty of your civilians and soldiers,"_ came the voice of his master.

"_Master, how do you plan on doing that?"_

"_I have my methods."_

"_My lust for knowledge compels me to ask for a more detailed answer, master."_

"_Very well. __I plan on corrupting their souls and morphing their bodies into monsters. They will answer to me and me alone. Do not worry, my faithful servant. I will restore them after our enemies have been dealt with and the Mani Katti is in my grasp."_

"_You are my lord and master. I will carry out any task in your name."_

Lundgren returned to his brother's chambers and sat down at the bedside. Count Reglay was kind enough to refill his teacup.

"Well?" Pent asked.

"Yosef did not answer my call."

"He's probably in a meeting," Hausen said.

"That is my assumption as well," Lundgren sighed and sipped his tea. After a moment of silent contemplation, there was a knock on the door and Caelinschancellor Reissmann entered.

"Lord Marquess, I believe it may be time to write your last will and testament," the Chancellor said softly.

"Indeed it is," the dying Marquess coughed. Reissmann walked over to Hausen's desk and pulled out a pen, ink and some paper. Lundgren got up and moved out of the way so the chancellor could sit down while Hausen recited his will. For the his brother's sake, he wore a stoic expression, but internally he was distraught. Despite all their disagreements, they were still brothers, and Lundgren wanted nothing but the best for him.

"_It is time," _Lundgren's master said to him telepathically.

"…I have to go. Lord Pent, please stay here with my brother and the chancellor. I now intend on at least allowing the girl to see you three. Perhaps she is legitimate… I am not sure. I am going to meet her and escort her here. See you soon." Lundgren bowed his head to the Mage General and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder before leaving to take care of his would-be grandniece.

* * *

Lyndis' Legion finally made it to the capital. The castle, in typical Lycian style, appeared pragmatic on the exterior, but was gargantuan and more likely than not grandiose on the interior. The town before it was simple, with wooden houses lining the cobblestone roads and a fountain, church and statue of Elimine in the square. What was surprising is how desolate it was; Matthew's description seemed to be at the very least euphemistic. The homes seemed to be in mild disrepair and there wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere in the town. When Sain and Kent left, and when Yogi left for that matter, the town was bustling with activity.

_What could have happened in a matter of days? _Erk shuttered with a headache. He felt a great darkness covering the land. Darker than when he first ran into Lyn. Darker than when Risen revenants poured out of that wormhole. Darker than when Yosef released one of the restraints on his great and terrible power. Whatever was causing this disturbance must be infinitely more powerful than anything the Etruscan mage had ever heard of. He doubted even the great dragons of old were capable of generating such auras.

"This… is like a ghost town… what happened here?" Sain shuttered.

"I've ordered the civilians to an underground tunnel from the Scouring so they'd be safe from the likes of you," came a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly, Lundgren himself warped in front of the main column, much to the surprise of the core Legion, who had forgotten he was a sage. "Lord Lundgren…" Kent scowled.

"So you are Lord Lundgren," Lyn said softly before stepping forward and showing herself to her granduncle.

"Based on your resemblance to my niece, you must be the woman claiming kinship with my brother and me."

"I _am_ of your kin! How else could I bear such a resemblance to my mother and father, Madelyn Caelin and Hassar of the Lorca!"

"Even if that were true, I cannot allow you to stake a claim to the throne. Having a Sacaen enter the Lycian nobility would mean civil war!"

"I seek no title! I only wish to see my grandfather before he dies, then settle somewhere in Caelin so I could be near the only family I have left!"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? And regardless of your and my personal feelings, my brother insists that you are welcomed as a noblewoman. He does not have the foresight of his advisers, _all_ of whom were adamant about not accepting you."

"If he really cares about me that much, won't he respect my feelings on the matter?"

"I'm afraid my brother is a lot more selfish than his façade will lead you to believe. He feigns loyalty to the people just so they stay in check. Sorry to break it to you, but your grandfather is not as noble a person you may believe him to be."

"I don't care! I just want to see him! If you decide to stand in my way, you would leave me no choice but to force my way through!"

"…Surely you are not that foolish?" Lundgren prepared himself just in case she were. With a scowl, Lyn drew Mani Katti and charged, aiming for his wrists so as to incapacitate, but not kill him. There was some restraint in her movements, as she was not comfortable harming a family member, no matter what they may have done or tried to do.

"**THAT'S THE MANI KATTI! KILL HER!" **A demonic voice echoed through the skies. As those words filled the area, Erk's senses seem to overload, as he glimpsed a vision of the future.

* * *

_A great, city-sized Dark Dragon was burning a large castle to the ground. Its laughs could be heard throughout the Castle Town, which had been reduced to ash and rubble. Risen revenants filled the streets, slaughtering all the men, women and children who survived the initial strikes. Erk found himself being warped to a point inside what remained of the castle. Standing in front him was a blue-haired woman holding an uniquely-shaped longsword; she was staring down the monster who destroyed the city. The dragon lowered its head to her level, but the woman was somehow unfazed. The Etruscan, however, was doing everything in his power to not soil himself._

"_Elibe is in ashes, Valm is crumbling and now Ylisse will meet its end. This world will fall before me, and then I will move on to other worlds. Yes, the entire universe will crumble beneath my feet. Not even the Eternal One Himself can stop me!" In spite of these words, the woman still held her sword up to the dragon. She stood alone before its might, yet her courage did not falter._

"_The line of Marth ends with you, little one. Now you must die!" the dragon opened its jaws and black flames built up in its maw. With a roar, it unleashed the flames, only for them to hit a shield generated by the woman's sword. The shield weakened after mere moments, however, and it soon shattered, and the black flames engulfed the woman and Erk with her. But the Etruscan felt no pain. Rather, a tall, green-haired female manakete with a blue aura appeared before him in the darkness. He now noticed that Ninian and Nils were standing beside him._

"_This is the world's fate if Lundgren claims the Mani Katti for his master – Grima the Inquisitor, better known as the Fell Dragon. I am Naga the Divine, your Goddess and Goddess of your forebears. I appear before you as of your company, you are the only ones with the power to hear me, though I do not know why. You must lead Lyndis Caelin and her cadre to victory, for you are the only ones knowledgeable enough to do so," the woman said, her voice, while light, was comforting and seemed to be a ward against the dark. Before Erk could respond, his world went black._

* * *

Erk found himself back where he started as if nothing had happened. Apparently, his vision only lasted a moment.

"As you wish, my master." A black aura began to surround Lundgren, "Hell's Army, I call upon thee. Oure Master hath given unto us a great task: claim thine enemy's lives and bring their quintessences unto me!" With a demonic laugh, he warped away, presumably back to the castle gate to meditate and focus his magic. Was this his true face? Or was his magic eating away at his sanity? None among the legion knew, and after they saw what came next, none cared.

Suddenly, dozens of monsters appeared from the houses. Entombed, Arch Mogalls, Elder Baelim, Wights, Deathgoyles, Maelduinir, Gwyllgŵn, Gorgons and Cyclopes covered the streets, charging at the group at varying speeds.

The Arch Mogalls and Deathgoyles, which were able to traverse any terrain unhindered, reached the group first.

"Archers! Aim for the flyers! Like all winged creatures they are vulnerable to arrows! Lucius! Aim for the flying eyes – they use elder magic! Everyone else, focus on the other creatures. They are not any easier or harder to kill than their live equivalents!" Erk shouted out. Unfortunately, the appearances of the creatures, as well as the fact that Lundgren managed to summon them, paralyzed most of the Legion with fear. No-one moved as the creatures began cutting through. Wallace, Eagler and some of the more disciplined knights came to their sense after a moment of shock, scowled and rushed forth, their power matching their anger as they fought back. Erk managed to shake Lucius out of his fear and the two magic users began pelting the fiends from afar. Wallace took it upon himself to gather the courage of the others before the rest of the horde reached them.

"Listen up everyone! I don't care where these fiends came from. They are still mortal and they stand between us and the Marquess. Kill them all! For Lord and Land!" the Marshal shouted. His voice was loud and commanding enough to muster the confidence of the Legion. Each of the core members gave their own battle cries.

"For my Grandfather!" cried Lyn.

"For our Marquess and for our Lady Liege!" cried Kent, Sain, Yogi, Jackie, Eagler and the Caelin regulars.

"I have to do this… for Lyn!" cried Florina.

"Uh, what they said!" cried Wil.

"Lady Lyn saved my wife and myself. I am in her debt, and I intend on repaying it!" cried Dorcas.

"We have no choice but to win. This darkness must perish!" cried Erk, Nils and Ninian.

"…" Rath remained silent. He took a deep breath and concentrated his mind.

"Well, I'm here, so I might as well make myself useful. Let's do this!" cried Matthew.

"May Saint Elimine guide us to victory over these agents of darkness," prayed Lucius.

"Alright! Let's show these demons what for!" Wallace laughed.

"Here's our plan:" Erk started, "Marshal Wallace, you and I will take point. These creatures have low resistance to magic and you are easily a one-man-army, so we shouldn't have a problem. Florina, take to the skies to attract the attention of the archers and flyers. Your Pegasus is faster than the winged fiends, so they shouldn't be able to reach you, let alone hit you. As for the archers, well, you have a Delphi Shield to protect you from their arrows. Yogi, take a group of armor knights and guard Wil, who will be shooting down Florina's pursuers. Jackie, take a fraction of the main force to guard our rear. Dorcas, Lady Serra, you and a portion of the main army will stay by Natalie and Ninian and will switch out with engaged soldiers when needed. Commander Eagler, Sub-Commander Logan, each of you should take a group of cavaliers and mounted archers to engage the creatures trying to outflank us. Lucius, focus on the units using magic. Their elder magic is weak to your sacred magic, so you should not have too much trouble if you are careful. Lady Lyn, take Nils and the bulk of our army and follow Marshal Wallace and myself. The two of us should be able to eliminate most of the resistance, but since we'll be rushing through, there will be some who we overlook. You are tasked with taking care of them. Once we all complete our tasks, we'll meet up in front of the gate. Lundgren is incredibly powerful and we cannot afford to rush him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted in unison. Before the mage ran off to the front, Nils pulled him aside.

"Erk, be careful. I sense that Lundgren has shown but a mere fraction of his full potential. It is possible that we will not be able to defeat him," the blue-haired youth warned.

"I sense that too. The problem is, we really don't have a choice. And do you remember what Yosef said? He planned on meeting us in Caelin. Hopefully, he'll get here in time to take on Lundgren," the mage sighed. The two contemplated their fates for a moment before running off to engage the enemy.

Wallace spun his partisan above his head, then behind his back, and finally he thrusted it through a group of revenants who made the critical mistake of approaching single-file. The Marshal plowed through the undead horde, crushing his enemies with his silver axe before retrieving his partisan. Now wielding two weapons, he continued felling all who stood in his path. At least until a Gorgon hit him with a stone spell, that is. He froze and became encased in a stone shell. Erk swore and shot the Gorgon with the best fire spell he could muster, completely incinerating it. Doing so did not break the spell as Erk believed, so he ran over to the knight and chanted an incantation Pent once taught him. It was designed to free people encased in ice, but since it also worked on paralysis spells Erk hoped it would work on stone. To his relief, it did, and he explained the situation to Wallace, who quickly rejoined the fray, now paying special attention to the Gorgons. Erk himself made them priority targets and directed some of his soldiers accordingly.

Eagler, Rath and the cavaliers engaged the Maelduinir with varying success. Half of them used either bows or axes and the rest used both, making defeating them incredibly difficult for Eagler's men, who tended to be best with lances. Rath was faster than the enemy bowmen, so he managed to eliminate a good deal of them. The cavaliers charged with all they were worth in an attempt to throw their enemies off guard. It didn't work, as the creatures were emotionless and operated like machines, but the knights held fast and with heavy casualties managed to defeat their foes. Or so they thought. While the group they targeted was annihilated, a pack of Gwyllgŵn rushed them at blinding speeds. Fortunately, half of them exploded before they reached the unprepared knights, but those that remained managed to pick off all of Eagler's unit, save Kent, Sain, Rath and himself, before they were all finally defeated. After that encounter, Matthew sneaked up to them.

"Just so you know, I planted the explosives that dispatched half of those three-headed dogs. I procured them off of a traveling alchemist named Hannah, who called them 'mines'," Matthew smirked.

"How much did those cost?" Kent said between sword strokes, as a new horde of monsters, this time a mixed one, had charged the group.

"Oh, come on Kent, I'm me!" Matthew chuckled as he deftly slit the throats of his assailants.

"Of course…" Sain muttered as he stuck his lance through the head of an Entombed.

Logan and his cavaliers were the unfortunate group to stumble upon the cyclopses, who had group together in an attempt to flank and overrun the main legion when they passed through the square. The sub-commander knew he stood little chance, but fought his damnedest to carry the day. The cavaliers had the advantage of numbers at first, and in groups sliced and stabbed at the cyclopses' legs to knock them off balance, then finished them off once they were down. It worked somewhat, but the uninjured monsters were strong enough to fell three cavaliers and their mounts with a single swing… and that is exactly what they did. By the end of the engagement, it was just Logan facing down the last cyclops. Logan spurred his horse and charged the monster, aiming his silver lance at its head. He succeeded in killing it, but unfortunately the monster fell forward and crushed the sub-commander and his mount.

Florina dashed around the skies, drawing the attention of the enemy archers and deathgoyles who tried with little success to catch up to her. In fact, the archers mostly ended up hitting their allies as Huey was moving too fast for the ground units to keep up. The few that hit the Pegasus bounced right off of his Delphi Shield. After the incident with the ballista, Erk had enchanted the shield so it would generate a protective field around his wings. While it may or may not have truly been strong enough to deflect a ballista bolt, it was certainly effective against arrows. Still, like any anima enchantment, it could be worn down over time, so Florina was still careful to avoid arrows when she could.

Wil had procured a longbow from the fallen body of a Wight, so he climbed a hill in the back of the line and sniped any archer who fired at Florina, leaving the deathgoyles to Jackie's archers. Yogi and his group of armor knights weren't as nimble, so it took them a little longer to climb. Fortunately, Wil was a capable soldier, and he managed to fend off the monsters long enough for his escorts to arrive. The knights were doing the job as well as they could, but the resilience of the Entombed were wearing down on their stamina. Eventually, they had defeated the group, but hordes of Elder Baelim charged them at blinding speeds. The knights had thick armor, but the jaws, stingers and talons of the arachnids proved to be able to penetrate it nonetheless. Their stingers and some of their talons contained poisons, so the barricade around Wil was rapidly dwindling. To make matters worse, Arch Mogalls began flying over to aid their eight-legged comrades. Fortunately for Wil and Yogi's group, Jackie had sent some of his soldiers to bolster them, and with renewed vigor Wil's guards pushed the Baelim back, holding them off long enough for Jackie's group to provide relief. The Mogalls, however, were proving to be more difficult. Their maneuverability and small size allowed them to easily avoid the weighed-down armor knights and hold their own against the well-rounded regulars who joined the fray. It wasn't until Lucius showed up alongside Ninian and started helping with his magic that the tide turned in favor of Lyndis' Legion. Ninian, who had finally recovered from her leg injury, danced and sang for her allies, granting them additional stamina and through the power of Ninis' Grace made them more resistant to their enemy's blows. This proved to be essential, as the Mogalls seemed determined to fight to the last man.

Jackie's group, or at least the relatively small cadre he didn't send to relieve Yogi and Wil's group, was guarding the flank, and was lucky to only be engaging Wights. While the skeletal fiends proved to be quite a challenge, they did not have any special abilities, aside from the fact they could only be killed if they were decapitated. This did prove to be a problem, as the Caelin regulars were primarily trained with the lance, not the sword or axe, so they were forced to use weapons they were not quite comfortable with to finish off their foes. Jackie was an experienced, well-trained soldier, so he got used to using a secondary weapon relatively quickly. His soldiers simply observed his motions and mimicked them to the best of their respective abilities.

Lyn, Nils and the bulk of the Legion ran down the center line, killing all the enemies Wallace and Erk missed as they rushed through. While those that remained for Lyn were few in number, they were all powerful and extraordinarily resilient. Were it not for Nils' music, the Caelin Army would certainly have worn out a while back. Nils himself, however, was not fairing as well as those he was playing for. He had been playing his flute for over an hour nonstop and was beginning to tire. Soon, he found himself unable to play anymore and was forced to retreat to the back lines, where Natalie gave him water and a small meal. After a thirty minute reprieve, he was ready to rejoin the fray, along with the other soldiers who had switched out around the same time he did.

* * *

After a good two hours of fighting, Wallace and Erk finally came across the Castle gates. both the outer portcullis and the main gate were left open and unguarded. The Marshal took this as a challenge and rushed ahead, forgetting all the warnings Erk gave him.

Wallace entered to find Lundgren standing in the center of the great hall, alone, with his arms folded.

"Wallace! How good to see you again."

"Drop the act and fight me!"

"Whatever you say," Lundgren chuckled, extended an arm and with his magic threw the Ilian against the wall. While his armor protected him from suffering any serious injuries, Wallace was rendered unconscious by the Dark General's magic.

Erk was not as headstrong as the Marshal he had fought alongside, so he was spared the humiliation, which he had the displeasure of witnessing. Lundgren either did not notice the Etruscan or did not care enough to challenge him. Either way, what the mage lacked in physical strength he made up for with patience, so he was not going to fight the Acting Marquess without the support of the others.

Lyn's group was the first to reach Erk, followed shortly after by Eagler and Jackie's groups. The rest came within fifteen minutes.

"Who's left?" Erk asked. When each group reported their figures, they realized they lost over eighty-five percent of their total force.

"Where's Wallace?" Eagler asked worriedly, noticing the Marshal was nowhere in sight.

"He's inside the great hall, unconscious. Lundgren knocked him out in one blow with black magic. There was nothing I could do. Fortunately, it seems Lundgren has left him alone for now."

"We have to end this now! Come on!" Lyn shouted and with her legion, she charged the castle.

No-one save Erk paid mind to the fact that Marshal Wallace was incapacitated with one hit.

* * *

Lyn stood before her granduncle, sword raised, and resolved to speak with him one last time.

"Lundgren! Since you are my granduncle, I will give you this one last chance to stand down. If you do, I promise that no-one will know of this and you can continue as you were!"

"I'm sorry, Lyndis, but I must obey my master." Lundgren said. On the surface, only malice was evident in his tone and on his face, but something inside Lyn told her that in truth her granduncle was distraught. She hesitated, unsure of what to do, and Lundgren seized the opportunity to launch a beam of black magic at her. Fortunately, a shield appeared around the noblewoman, nullifying the Dark General's magic. The explanation warped in just after Lundgren cut off his spell.

"Duke Yosef," the Marquess' brother scowled at the Thracian, who due to his choice of clothing looked almost completely different. Instead of his white Thracian armor, the Bernite was now wearing black robes lined with gold runes and embroidery. In addition, he was wearing a gold circlet on his head. His outfit looked like it was from another time.

"Lundgren Caelin: you have been found guilty of extensively using black magic without proper authorization. The penalty for doing so is death. If you believe a lesser judgement is in order, I will hear your appeal," Yosef said, his voice cold and stoic.

"I assure you, I have all the authorization I need," Lundgren chuckled as he removed his right gauntlet, revealing a mark on the back of his hand, which Yosef recognized instantly.

"So… you've formed a blood bond with Grima. While that does grant you permission to use black magic, it makes you my enemy. I believe your master knows best what happens to my enemies." Yosef said as he removed his right glove and showed his palm to the Marquess' brother, who gasped.

"Th-the mark of Avram…" he stuttered, "b-but how?! The master had you all killed! Th-there were no survivors!"

"**Unfortunately, there were. Avram's folk have a tendency to linger like a bad odor," **The voice of Lundgren's master filled the halls.

"Oh, hello Grima. How long has it been since I drove you back to your seal and deprived you of your power?" Yosef said with a cocky, yet malevolent smile.

"**Far too long, Yosef Idavollr. However, it seems you too have lost a great deal of your power and are no longer the threat you used to be. Lundgren… kill him." **Lundgren snapped the fingers on his right hand into a point toward Yosef.

"This is the end for you… Your Majesty!" Lundgren smiled and began bombarding the Thracian with an innumerable amount of Luna orbs. For seemingly endless minutes Lundgren pelted him, laughing maliciously and making all the onlookers freeze in horror. When the barrage ended, nothing was left where the Duke once stood. No torn clothes, no limbs, no blood. After a moment, Yosef's own vicious laughter filled the halls and all the light in the world seemed to dim.

**"Amongst my kin, I bear the honorific His Holiness, not His Majesty. Either way, did you truly believe you can kill me with such amateurish attacks?! And you call yourself a Black Magician. Absolutely pathetic! I would kill you myself, young one, but if I did that I would be depriving my apprentice of her rightful revenge!" **Yosef's voice bore a demonic tone that sounded nothing short of evil.

"My… revenge?" Lyn said hesitantly.

"**Lundgren was the one who gave the Taliver bandits the poison they filled your water supply with. On top of that, he was the one that ordered your destruction. He and one of your seers were the onlookers you saw as you fled! If you do not believe me, then let me show you. Behold the truth of the past!" **Yosef laughed and a three-dimensional image appeared on a wall on the left side of the room. It showed Lundgren handing a glass box full of phials to Batta, as well as a sack full of gold. The two proceeded to discuss the plans to attack the Lorca settlement. The image then fast forwarded to the attack, which happened exactly as Lundgren and Batta planned… and exactly as the noblewoman remembered it. The image switched to her perspective as she saw her father cut down before her horse led her away from the scene. The only difference between her memory and the image was that the faces of the druids watching the destruction were now visible under their cloaks. The first was Vissario, one of the Lorca seers, and the second… was Lundgren. The two men were smiling as they continued to watch the carnage. The image faded and disappeared.

"That is not me… THAT IS NOT ME! I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AND MY LIFE!" Lundgren shouted out.

"**Cheap trick, Idavollr!"** Grima called out. In spite of Lundgren's denial of the situation, as well as that of his master's, Lyn was filled with a blind rage. The truth no longer mattered. The only thing she could picture in her head was Lundgren smiling as he witnessed the destruction of the Lorca. Her rage was just as, if not more intense than when she fought Batta over a month prior. Just like before, time slowed and her rage moved into focus. With all she was worth, she charged Lundgren, who deftly avoided the stroke. He warped to another point in the room to gain distance and fired off a barrage of black magic spells. To his chagrin, Lyn deflected them all with Mani Katti.

"**Enough of this… finish her!" **Grima commanded. Lundgren nodded and with his magic threw Lyn against a wall, cracking her skull and breaking her spine in multiple spots. Her consciousness began to slip as Lundgren concentrated his magic and fired off the same spell he used on Yosef, only this time, it was so powerful that the room shook. Before the barrage even ended, Lyn walked slowly through it and approached Lundgren, her wounds healed and her body engulfed in blue flames. The Mani Katti was covered as well, and was glowing more brightly than anyone in the room had ever seen it.

"Lundgren Caelin, brother of Hausen Caelin and child of Roland. Your use of Black Magic has endangered the balance of magic in this world. You have become a grave threat to the natural order and must be eliminated." Lyn said with the voice of an old man and an expression colder and more mature than she had ever displayed in the past.

"**Desist, Solomon! You have no right to interfere!" **Grima shouted, although his tone seemed more frantic than angry. Lundgren shuttered as his grandniece assumed a new stance which not even Erk recognized. The Dark General gathered all his magic to him to form a shield, but it was futile. Mani Katti, Second Sword of Solomon, a holy weapon that dwarfed even the Sword of Seals in might, had been fully unleashed. Without a word, the blue flame-engulfed swordswoman lunged at Lundgren in the blink of an eye, appearing behind his back before anyone could comprehend what just happened. After a mere moment, Lundgren slowly yet silently faded into the mist and the air softened as if all the darkness covering the land had finally been lifted. The blue flames dissipated, and Lyn's personality returned to what it had been before.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Lundgren?" the young noble said weakly as she looked around, noticing everyone else in the room was gaping.

"You mean… you don't remem–" Erk started, but was cut off by the appearance of the same white cloaked woman who helped them against the Risen, only now her hood was down, revealing her dark green hair and pointed ears. By her face she looked to be in her late thirties, if not early forties, but Erk, who studied dragons, along with those in the legion who met Nowi, knew that meant she was in her late three-thousands, if not early four-thousands.

"Where did you get that sword?" The woman fumed. Lyn just looked at her in shock. The manakete, with her mind, hoisted the swordswoman into the air and up against the wall. Sain and some of the others tried to run over and help; the manakete simply resolved to, with her mind, throw everyone in the room onto some point along the walls and holding them there so they could not interfere.

"Don't make me use this." She pulled a golden stone out of her pocket, which began to glow. At the same time, the woman's eyes morphed into those of a serpent. Ninian and Nils seemed to recognize her somehow.

"Lady Tiki, please! She doesn't mean any harm!" Ninian pleaded, trying to resist her invisible binds. She even tried utilizing the power of Ninis' Grace, but even that proved ineffective against the creature that stood before her.

"She is human, little one. Weapons such as Mani Katti should not be in the hands of her kind. Hanon solidified that point." the manakete known as Tiki grimaced, memories of the Schism ever present in her mind.

"You and I both know it's Solomon's fault, not hers, Tiki," Yosef said as he appeared more discreetly than Matthew could hope to in his wildest dreams.

"So, you _are_ still alive. Grima has placed a shadow over Ylisse and Valm, restricting our senses." Tiki's lips curled upward ever so slightly, but she did not desist.

"We can discuss that later. As I was saying, this girl never could have used that level of power, let alone release the seal on the sword's sheath, without his blessing. Use your senses and your logic, daughter of Naga. Let not emotions drive you, for that is the path to madness."

"You're starting to sound like Gotoh," the manakete let out a light chuckle.

"I could think of worse people to be compared to," the Thracian smiled. Tiki sighed and relinquished her grips upon Lyn and the others in the castle.

"Tiki, tell no-one I am alive, though I'm pretty sure you know the dangers doing so would bring upon this world. I will contact you when I can."

"Will you ever make the announcement?"

"When the time is right."

"I can only pray it will be sooner rather than later. Until our next meeting, my friend," Tiki said and warped away.

"Y-Yosef…" Lyn said hesitantly.

"Go to your grandfather. I sense he'll be dead by nightfall." Those words rekindled Lyn's determination and she rushed to meet her grandfather.

* * *

"I've done all I can do. I'm afraid you'll be dead within a few hours," Pent hung his head.

"What of… my brother and… granddaughter?" Hausen asked between hoarse coughs. The bucket by his side was now half-filled with blood and his once-white handkerchief tucked into his shirt collar was now almost entirely red. His body had almost completely atrophied. At this point, it was a struggle to even lift his head off of his pillow. Suddenly, the Mage General heard someone running to the door,

"Stay back…" he whispered as he readied an Elfire spell. The footsteps stopped and someone lightly knocked on the door. Hausen nodded to Reissmann, who got up and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he was pleasantly surprised by who was there.

"You… are you…" Reissman started.

"Yes, I am," said the person, apparently a woman. Reissmann nodded and let her in.

"Who… is it?" Hausen barely managed to say.

"My name is Lyndis Caelin. I am the daughter of Lady Madelyn Caelin and Chieftan Hassar of the Lorca. I have come with the desire to see you before you pass on… and to reclaim what my mother lost." Lyndis said with a surprisingly strong tone.

"Let me see your face…" Hausen, with strength unbecoming of a dying man, sat himself upright and motioned for his granddaughter to approach him.

"Ah, it really is you!" he smiled.

"Oh, grandfather!" Lyndis ran up and hugged him. Fortunately for her, Pent had taken the liberty of inoculating her as soon as she entered the room.

"Lyndis… you must forgive this selfish old man. Had I accepted your parents' love, had I truly put my daughter's happiness above my own, had I just granted them what they desired, there would have been no bandits, and we would all be living happily together." the dying marquess sniveled.

"So, Lady Lyndis, I take it you have changed your mind about inheriting a title?" Pent folded his arms.

"I have come to accept my heritage. I would not dare forsake it." the noblewoman said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I am glad… so glad… I got to see you once… before I pass on. Now, at last, I am ready to return to God," Hausen lied back and allowed his breathing to slow.

"No, grandfather, you mustn't succumb! There's still so much I have to show you! So much we have to discuss! So much I need to learn from you! Please, hold on!"

"There is no cure for consumption, my beautiful little granddaughter. My last will and testament says everything I have, including my title, will go to you. Reissmann will manage Caelin until you are of age, at which point I am certain you will be ready to rule by yourself." Hausen smiled and closed his eyes, but before he could drift into an eternal rest, Lady Tiki warped in.

"Consider this an apology for harming you," the manakete said, put her hand on Hausen's head and muttered an incantation. When she finished, Hausen glowed brightly for a moment; after the light faded, the Marquess' body had become healthy once more, and his consumption seemed to be cured. He got up at a speed even healthy people his age would have trouble reaching. An excited smile appeared on his face and he and his granddaughter bowed to the manakete in gratitude.

"There is no need for that. It is my duty as a Holy Woman to help those in need, so long as they are not wicked at heart, that is," Tiki chuckled and warped to a side room in the castle, to which Yosef had magically sealed the doors, locking everyone out so he could meditate in peace.

* * *

"You healed him out of spite, didn't you?" Yosef grumbled.

"Consider it payback for leading us all to think you were dead!" Tiki shouted, "You have no idea how distraught we all were! Mother's Grace, some of the monarchs even created national holidays in memory of the massacre! One thing that did surprise me is how well my niece took it."

"That's because she knew I was alive. She was there when Grima attacked, so naturally she knows exactly who lived and who died."

"Care to tell me how many survived in total?"

"Obviously your niece and myself. Aside from us, Nowi survived, as well as three of my kin."

"Is Dinah among them?"

"…No."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Look on the bright side. She was eight months pregnant and we still had not agreed on a name for our child; her being sent to the heavens before she went into labor was an excuse for Avram himself to name him or her for us. It's a boy, if you're wondering. Avram named him Moishe. He has a Holy Mark on his right palm, just like his father," Yosef gave off a small smile, but Tiki, having known him his whole life, knew that internally he had never gotten over his wife's death. One of the few things keeping his sanity intact was the fact that he could still communicate with her.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Yosef." Tiki put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There will be a time to mourn for our loved ones, but it is not now. There is too much at stake for me to be distracted by my grief. There are six Archsages left on this world – me, Simeon, Ezra, Miriam, Athos, and a friend of mine who requested to remain anonymous. To mourn for all those thousands who died… all those I failed to protect… takes more time… and strength… than I have to spare."

"Can't you just take one moment to let it all out?"

"I wish I could, old friend. I wish I could."

* * *

**Heilige Scheiße, that was dark! How is everyone still alive?! Well, I'm not done developing any of the characters, and I don't want anyone to die before you get attached to them. Besides, I need at least ONE tale with a happy ending, don't I? Future ones will more likely than not be tragic. I guarantee nothing; just be prepared.**

**Uh, did Yosef just say he was several thousand years old? Is he a dragon or something? And if what he said is true, how can he be a childhood friend of Pent's? Pent is only human, after all, and is yet to extend his life. What's going on?  
**

**In Vaida's support conversations, she said it was a GENERAL who fabricated the riot, and that's who did it. Duke Tyron's hands are clean, and he himself had no idea his general, who had never before lied to him, had committed that atrocity.**

**Concerning my usage of the word 'gay': whenever I use the word 'gay', I refer to its classical definition - lighthearted and care-free. I only refer to homosexuals as homosexuals. I believe many of you have heard the word 'gaiety' before? Well, that's a noun which in my dictionary is defined as "the state or quality of being lighthearted or cheerful" and nothing else. And where do you think the word gaiety came from? Well, remove the back three letters and change the 'i' to a 'y'.**

**No, Lundgren is not feigning concern. He is still good at heart, but between being ordered by the creature he addresses as 'Master' and manipulated by Ephidel, the actions he takes are beginning to differ from those he desires to take.**

**I told you I was giving Erk a bigger spotlight, didn't I? In case you didn't get the reference, Erk's vision is the second "Dire Future" cutscene from Awakening.**

**Wait a minute… Lundgren was being manipulated by Grima?! But he already revealed that the first letter of his master's name was 'F'! Well, turns out Lundgren simply misspoke.**

**I know my Middle and Old English aren't perfect, but I'm working on it. If I made any mistakes, I'd appreciate it if someone fluent in the language would send me a PM so I can make the necessary changes.**

**Concerning the monsters: Gaiden, not Sacred Stones, was the first game to introduce them, and Awakening used them later. Just because most of the monsters mentioned were only in FE8 doesn't mean they can't exist elsewhere. All I can say is, don't automatically assume monsters are associated with the Demon King. In FE:CSR, any Elder Magic adept or someone with a basic knowledge of Black Magic can summon one. Now, for the names themselves. Most you should recognize, but I think I should explain the terms 'Baelim' and 'Gwyllgŵn'.**

•**Baelim: Bael is a romanization of Baal (**בעל**), the Aramean God of the Hebrew Bible (and also the name of a demon in 17th Century Goetic writings). Now, Baal also means 'owner', the plural for which can be phoneticized as Baalim (**בעלים**). So, to get Baelim, I mixed the romanization with Hebraic grammar.**

•**Gwyllgŵn: the Gwyllgi is the Dog of Darkness from Welsh mythology, its name being a compound noun of gwyllt (wild) or gwyll (twilight), depending on who you ask, and gi (dog). Since the plural for gi is gŵn, I figured the plural for Gwyllgi must be Gwyllgŵn, even though technically Gwyllgi is a proper noun.**

**I don't think I need to explain 'Cyclopes', as Greek grammar is a little less obscure.**

**The name Maelduin comes from the protagonist of the Old Irish story, 'The Voyage of Máel Dúin'. I don't know much about Irish tenses, and I can't find a good source on the matter; the fact that Dúin is a proper noun (it is the Irish word for the County of Down) doesn't make matters easier. As a result, I made something up based off of J.R.R. Tolkein's writings.**

**I think this chapter contained the most detailed battle I've written out so far. That could be why it contains nearly ten thousand words.**

**Notice that during this chapter, I only called Lyn a Sacaen plainswoman once, and that was before she entered the Castle Town. My reason? She is now beginning to accept her fate and status as a noblewoman and I felt my wordings should reflect that. I have the same reason for writing her introducing herself as "the daughter of Lady Madelyn Caelin and Chieftan Hassar of the Lorca" rather than "the daughter of Chieftan Hassar of the Lorca and Lady Madelyn Caelin". Also, from now on, I will be calling her Lyndis, not Lyn, as from this chapter on she has fully accepted her Lycian half and is beginning to allow it to overtake her Sacaen half.**

**Alright, that was the last of Yosef's OP moments for a long time. Although he really didn't do anything other than prove his near-invulnerability and political influence. Also, Grima did bring up the Bernite's past, didn't he? Next chapter will expand upon what you learned. I hope you like what you read.**

**Speaking of Yosef, his clothes look like Gandalf the White's in the LoTR movies, except they are black and there are gold rune letters embroidered on his shirt and cape. I'll upload a picture of the language to my WordPress blog.  
**

**So to clarify, a literal Deus ex Machina happened at the end. Well… a Semideus (I think) ex Machina, if you want to be specific. Solomon, a transcended Archsage, possessed Lyn through the Mani Katti. I didn't mention this in the mythos yet, but I will next update: the Archsages are Demigods. Like the Maiar in Tolkein's writings, most Archsages cannot access their full power on the mortal plane, in which they are slightly stronger than RNG-blessed Level 20 Third-Tier characters. The only exceptions are Avram's Chosen, who are few and far between. The first two will not be revealed for a few tales.**

**Tiki has been officially revealed, and quite an entrance she made!**

**Well, I gave you a glimpse of Yosef's past. Of what happened to him before he came to Elibe. I'd say it's sufficiently dark.**

**That's all for now. Next chapter is the last in Tale 9B. 9x is likely to be a very long oneshot, but I may break it into two or three chapters. Depends on how much I finish in a single session.**

**Oh, one more thing: if you can't guess what Heilige Scheiße means, look it up on a translator. On a Mac, the shortcut for ß is alt-s. If you do not have a Mac, just type in 'ss' instead, which is what ß is short for.**


	12. Tale 9B: Final Chapter

**REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for any tale in the story, be sure to post them on my forum, for which there is a link on my profile page.**

**I'M BACK! I'M FINALLY BACK! I apologize for the extremely long wait, and I hope this 25K word MONSTER is worth it!**

**This is it! The last chapter of Tale 9B! It is also the last chapter I will be posting extensive author's notes in. For those of you who were interested in all the information I've been posting, you will find them in my new Wordpress blog; the link for which is on my profile page. I will still write answers to questions you may have and post them here. Also, I'm considering writing an in-chapter review response like a few other authors do. Let me know what you think!**

**This is mainly a political chapter; it serves to set the stage for tales 9x, 10 and 12. PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOREIGNERS. THEY WILL BE IMPORTANT IN LATER ARCS.**

**A quick note about Tale 9x: I originally planned for it to be an LoTR crossover in which Yosef goes dimension-hopping with Lyn, Chrom and Robin, but it ended with Yosef getting bored, giving the ring to Sauron and then humiliating and killing him in one-on-one combat, so I scrapped it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: A SACAEN NO MORE**

_The Catacombs of Idavollr, 975 A.S._

"I… still can't believe all this. The four of us are all that remain of Avram's folk," Simeon said. He, along with Ezra, Miriam and Yosef were four of the mere six survivors of Grima's attack on Shechem, a Kingdom of tens of thousands; the other two were dragons. They had just finished saying their prayers for their lost loved ones and were now grieving upon their graves.

"…" Yosef was silent, save for his sobs as he knelt and wept upon Dinah's tomb. He had taken the event the hardest, having lost his parents, brother, wife and unborn child in the attack.

"Yosef, you have to pull yourself together. With Yitzhak and Reuben dead, you are the heir to Idavollr… and to Archblade. We can't go on without you!" Miriam put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"…"

"Leave him alone, Mir. He just lost everything," Ezra said weakly.

"No… there is no time to mourn. No time to be inactive. We may have stopped Grima for now, but he retained much of his power when he fled," Yosef said as he slowly stood up, "Right now, we must go into hiding. Only Grima, Nowi and the Priestess know we are still alive, and for now it must stay that way."

"Where exactly can we hide? Grima's agents will certainly be searching for us," Simeon folded his arms.

"The last place anyone would look, of course," Yosef frowned, perturbed by his own suggestion.

"You don't mean-" Miriam's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately, I do. We have no choice but to go to Elibe, pretend to be humans, and try to establish new lives there.

"It will be difficult; surely word of our accomplishments there will spread," Ezra added.

"No-one pays any attention to Elibe. Even if they did, we all have the ability to hide our full power; we will not be sensed by our enemies, and we simply won't do anything that would attract their attention or cause them to be suspicious. Besides, if we're fortunate, we may be able to educate the continent and free the people of their ignorance," Yosef managed a slight smile.

"It's worth a shot. So, what do we do?" Simeon asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan…"

* * *

_Castle Caelin, 979 A.S._

When Yosef emerged from the side chamber, he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Who is Grima?" "Why did he call you 'Idavollr'?" "Why did Lundgren address you as 'Your Majesty'?" "Who were you amongst your 'kin'?" "What happened to Lyn?" and "Who was that woman with the pointed ears and golden stone?" were among them. In response he simply sighed.

"All of these are good questions, and I will answer each of them in due time. Now, however, I have business to attend to-"

"What else is new…" Erk muttered.

"-and will return tomorrow," Yosef bowed his head politely and inexplicably vanished into thin air.

"I have business to attend to as well. See you tomorrow!" Matthew smiled and did the same.

* * *

Yosef and Matthew returned around the same time as Lyndis and the other early-birds emerged from their bedchambers the following morning. The noblewoman couldn't remember much about what happened, so Tiki, who had stayed to monitor the Marquess' condition, filled her (along with Hausen, Pent and Reissmann) in on the events of the battle. Now that it was peacetime, and protection for the castle was temporarily being provided by Duke Thracia and the Mage General, everyone in the castle enjoyed a long overdue respite. Well, everyone except the Caelin nobles and soldiers, who were in a state of mourning. Sub-Commander Logan was well-respected and irreplaceable, but someone had to fill the position, as well as that of Commander, as Eagler had announced his retirement from active service. Wallace was offered the occupation, but declined in favor of his position in Ilia, Yogi and Sain had no interest and Jackie was far too young. Eagler and Hausen resolved that Kent should become Knight Commander, as he was the strongest and most mature of the few remaining soldiers in the Castle Town. Wallace recommended they strong arm Sain into the position of Sub-Commander, if only because he and Kent always worked very well together. Eagler concurred and went to find his former students, who were still grieving for Logan and the other fallen soldiers. The battle was hard-fought, and proved to be even more bittersweet than the Legion had initially believed.

"Lord Hausen, are you sure the cavern you sent me to is the only one in the castle? There's no-one in there," Matthew said.

"That's… impossible! Where else could Lundgren have sent them?" the Marquess went pale.

"I don't think he sent them anywhere, to be honest," Yosef walked in (having previously left to inspect the library), wearing robes that were identical in design to the ones he wore when he appeared before Lundgren, only these were white and he no longer gave off a malicious aura.

"After a possessed Lyn struck Lundgren down, I absorbed his soul and quintessence, gaining all his knowledge, power and memories. The monsters that assaulted you mostly came from inside the houses, did they not? Black Magic, if you did not know, is the penultimate manipulative art. With it, it is possible to alter anything, even human souls. I have no doubt someone used black magic to corrupt the souls and morph the bodies of all the citizens and soldiers still in the Castle Town. Lundgren was not nearly advanced enough to pull off a stunt like that, but Grima…" Yosef hesitated and scowled, "Grima's brother _created_ Black Magic, so he knows as much about the art as anyone. Even had I not taken Lundgren's soul, it would not be hard to deduce that the Fell Dragon had been manipulating the events from the beginning. Lundgren was not a cruel man, and his actions of late defied what we all knew he wanted. Add the fact that he suddenly became nearly as capable a mage as Count Reglay and the only logical answer is that he was being controlled by a higher power. Linking Grima to the events is easy – the mark on the palm of Lundgren's hand was a Grima Holy Mark, evidence of a blood bond between the two. If you want to know more about blood bonds and holy marks, I'm sure there's a text explaining them in Aquleia or in some scholars' private libraries."

"Why… why would my brother blood bond with such a fiend?" Hausen was in utter shock.

"He, like so many others before him, likely assumed he could harness the demonic power the Fell Dragon presented him without allowing himself to be corrupted. If he were able to do so, he could have accomplished great things… avert natural disasters, stop invading armies, cure otherwise terminal illnesses, you name it. The sad truth is, there has only been one human to master black magic without being corrupted by it, but it can be argued that since she had such a wicked heart to begin with, there was nothing within her soul for the magic to corrupt." Before Hausen could ask any further questions, Yosef walked off. While the Marquess was willing to respect his privacy, his granddaughter was far more inquisitive.

"Yosef, I must speak with you!" she shouted as she ran after the Thracian.

"Now really isn't a good ti–"

"I don't care! You told me you would teach me to become a learned scholar! I am very grateful for the sword lessons and the academic tutoring, but you have to admit you've done little to quench my thirst for knowledge! I _must_ know more! Please, can you at least share some of your experiences with me so I can use them as a basis to do my own research?" If she were anyone else, Yosef would have absorbed her soul for taking that tone with and demanding those things of him, but he had grown somewhat fond of his student; more importantly, she was yet to outlive her use to him, and the Bernite would never be so wasteful as to destroy a useful commodity, however difficult or impractical it may be to use.

For no reason other than his curiosity to see her reaction, Yosef feigned a sympathetic tone and countenance.

"You… must understand. Through Archblade, I carry Solomon Thracia's knowledge, experiences and memories. Hanon's betrayal is still fresh in my mind… almost as if it happened yesterday. I remember exactly how and why it happened. What you ask of me is to provide you with what I provided her… and naturally I cannot help but think that is a mistake," Yosef sighed. The noblewoman stood still and hung her head in shame, leaving the Duke to walk off by himself.

* * *

_One week later_

"Lord Hausen, a courier just arrived from Ostia; this letter is for you," Reissmann took a letter out of his jacket.

"Read it aloud," the Marquess replied.

"Very good, sir. It reads, 'Dear Marquess Caelin, my spies have been following your activities as of late, and being that the Lady Lyndis has arrived, I have decided to call a Council Meeting at Castle Caelin to determine what her status should be. I already notified the other members of the alliance, as well as some foreign leaders, and they have all agreed to send representatives. All the parties should arrive within the next few days. Attached is a guest list of who will be attending. Please make preparations for their arrival. The meeting will officially be held on 24 Archer. Sincerely, Marquess Ostia'. By the Saint, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Make preparations, of course," A new figure appeared. His armor was about as heavy as Wallace's, but was entirely purple. He carried a tomahawk and an enchanted silver lance. By his appearance, the Marquess deduced he was from Bern.

"Murdock! You made it here quickly," Yosef smiled and the two Bernites clapped each other's shoulders.

"Ezra warped me over here. Speaking of whom, did you know Miriam's pregnant?"

"Really?! Good for her! I haven't had a chance to return to Thracia since I got caught up in this inheritance nonsense."

"I was thinking about giving them some sort of gift… any ideas?"

"Typically it's the women who give gifts in honor of a conception."

"True, but I feel I should give one anyway."

"Then ask a woman. I honestly can't think of anything for a 'baby shower', as I believe they are called."

"I suppose I could ask the Queen."

"Speaking of the Royal Family, weren't you tasked to guard Prince Zephiel?"

"I'm right here," a new voice came. Its bearer was a young, blonde-haired man in clothing typical of a Bernese prince – an indigo doublet, white trousers, a sky blue cape and a golden circlet on his head.

"Prince Zephiel! Your Highness, forgive my impertinence, but what are you doing here?" Yosef exclaimed and bowed, shocked that the Prince of Bern would travel to Lycia for such a mundane matter.

"My mother thought it would be best for me to experience foreign politics at an early age," came the Prince's response.

"Her Royal Highness is ever wise," the Duke bowed his head.

"If you ask me," Murdock discreetly whispered to Yosef, "Queen Hellene is trying to separate him from Princess Guinevere. Because the Princess was begotten by a mistress, the Queen is not fond of her and even less fond of her son's relationship with her."

"You can confide such beliefs in me, but around others be careful with what you say; such talk could get you hanged," Yosef replied worriedly. The Wyvern General simply nodded.

"So, you're Wyvern General Murdock, eh?" Wallace said as he walked into the room with two oakwood training lances.

"That is correct. Who would you be?" the Bernite replied, putting a hand near his axe.

"I am Marshal Wallace of Edessa. They say you're the best armor knight there is; I want to test that," Wallace smiled as he tossed Murdock one of the lances.

"Err, Marshal, you _really _don't want to do that," Yosef warned.

"And why not, Duke… Thracia, is it?"

"I've seen both of you in combat and I can assure you that you will be humiliated if you challenge the General."

"We'll see about that!" Wallace laughed and charged Murdock, who simply rolled his eyes, spun his lance above his head, then behind his back, and launched it at the Marshal. The lance sang as it soared like an arrow toward Wallace's midsection. Upon impact, it caused his armor to buckle and sent him flying back. He coughed up blood as he hit the wall,

"H-how…" the Marshal managed to say.

"I warned you," Yosef rolled his eyes as, with his magic, he healed Wallace and repaired his armor.

Meanwhile, Ninian was pondering the letter when she realized something.

"Lord Marquess? Lord Chancellor? Isn't 24 Archer the day of the annual gala?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"By the Saint, you're right!" Hausen exclaimed.

"That's why I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the letter, my Lord. We have to make preparations for a council meeting _and_ a gala on the same day, which is less than a week from now," Reissmann sighed.

"Do you think we can manage it?" the Marquess scratched the back of his head.

"Duke Thracia and General Murdock will provide any assistance you require," Zephiel said proudly.

"R-really?" Eagler, who just recently entered the vicinity, replied.

"The Prince ordered it, so it shall be done," Yosef and Murdock bowed their heads, though they were perturbed by the mundane task they were assigned.

"That works for me. I want everyone, that includes you, Reissmann, to do everything possible to prepare. I don't want anyone slacking off or simply giving orders. Yes, I will be assisting as well," Hausen commanded.

"With that much manpower, I am confident you will be prepared by then," came a voice. From the front gate, five new faces entered. Hausen recognized them as Marquess Uther Ostia, Marquess Elbert Pherae and his son Lord Eliwood, along with Sir Oswin and Sir Marcus from Ostia and Pherae, respectively.

Uther had blue hair, was wearing blued steel nobleman's armor and had a very long cape similar to a king's. He had a killing edge at his belt and a silver lance across his back. Most notable about his appearance were the scars on his face; one went across the bridge of his nose and the other went diagonally down his forehead.

Elbert had red hair and a thick moustache. He carried a rapier at his side, and was clothed in a blue, suede nobleman's coat over white robes. Over his coat was a floor-length cape which draped over his shoulders and upper arms. Eliwood was dressed no differently than he was when he first appeared before Lyndis' Legion.

Oswin was wearing dark orange full-body armor – typical of a Lycian general – and had a brave lance on his back and a killer axe at his side. Marcus had the same color scheme but was wearing Paladin's armor and had a silver lance and sword.

Uther looked around for familiar faces.

"I must say I'm surprised how few have showed up by now. I sent out couriers on Pegasi to the other cantons over a week ago and contacted foreign leaders via scrying crystal," he frowned.

"Knowing Etruscans, the representatives from there are probably going to warp in, in full dress, shortly after the start of the gala. That way, they skip the speeches and what they consider to be 'droll' introductions and get right into the main event. I believe they call this lifestyle 'fashionable tardiness'. As for the other Lycian leaders… well, Caelin is one of the more pragmatic cantons, so most of the Marquesses are probably waiting until the last minute to arrive so they can stay in their own luxurious environments for as long as possible. All the Bernese representatives are here, and as for anyone else you may have invited, I'd have to know who you contacted in order to make an educated guess," Yosef shrugged. Marquess Ostia, along with Marquess Pherae, nodded in agreement.

"I _am_ curious as to just how many people will be attending the conference. Lord Chancellor, may I see the guest list?" Murdock raised a brow.

"I don't see why not." Reissmann handed the list to the Bernite, who gave it to Yosef as he could not read the author's handwriting.

"Nu?" Murdock asked. Yosef smiled at the General's usage of his maiden language.

"From Lycia, the entire council, of course. From Bern, us. From Etruria, Counts Pent Reglay and Naimon Caerleon. No-one from the other countries in Elibe, unless you count Marshal Wallace of Ilia, who is here unofficially. In addition, it seems Lieutenant General Excellus and Brigadier General MacMillian from Valm are coming… and from Yl-"

"Yosef! You son of a bitch! You lead us all to believe you were dead, causing the ENTIRE continent to fall into a state of grief, only for you to show up over two years later in ELIBE of all places?!" A blue-haired man appeared. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, grey trousers, steel gauntlets, pauldrons and riding boots and a knee-length white cape. One of his shirt sleeves was cut off, revealing a very muscular arm with a mark matching the one on his belt buckle and the back of his cape. Upon seeing it, both Lyndis and Ninian instinctively brought their hands to their necks, where they each had tattoo-like birthmarks. Attached to his belt, the man had a peculiar longsword. While it lacked a guard, the blade split at the base and curved around, almost mimicking the shape of the roots of a tooth. Accompanying him were two lance-bearing soldiers in comparably ornate armor, a young woman in a beautiful white silk dress and blue bodice, contrasting perfectly with her straight, shoulder-length blonde hair, who was carrying a staff and some luggage, and a heavily armored, brown-haired man who wore an expression similar to Marcus's. He had a silver lance on his back and a silver sword at his belt.

"This coming from the guy who went so far as to fake his own death – TWICE – just to avoid simple political conferences his older sister requested his presence in," Yosef retorted.

"Sounds familiar," Uther whispered to Eliwood and Elbert, who chuckled lightly. The Duke of Thracia and the blue-haired foreigner stared at each other sternly for a few moments, until the latter couldn't help but smile and ran up to the former,

"Aw, c'mere y'ol' dastard! I knew that sow of a dragon couldn't touch you!" the blue-haired man laughed and embraced Yosef in a brotherly hug.

"Care to introduce us, m'lord?" Kent raised a brow as everyone else in the room who knew Yosef dropped their jaws.

"Oh, right. Everyone, this fine young gentleman is Prince Chrom, younger brother of the Exalt of Ylisse. Behind him are Princess Lissa, the Prince's younger sister, and Lieutenant Frederick, the Commander's adjutant in Ylisse's militia, the Shepherds."

_That's a prince?!_ Several people in the room thought to themselves, not expecting any nobleman to wear that sort of clothing.

Upon seeing that Lissa was carrying all the luggage, Sain ran up to the cadre with a look of disgust.

"Lieutenant! How could you let this delicate young maiden carry around all the luggage by herself?!" Before he knew it, Sain was hit over the head and knocked to the floor by a staff.

"I AM NOT DELICATE!" the Princess screeched like a banshee… almost like Serra, who coincidentally just walked into the room alongside Erk.

"Oh, no, not another one!" the Etruscan rubbed his temples.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Serra screamed back. Erk fell to his knees with a migraine and groaned.

"Sain totally deserved that," Wil chuckled. Kent – of all people – let out a loud guffaw in response.

"Hey, what's with all the screaming?" A third figure entered the room. He was a rather tall man with thinning blonde hair and blue eyes. Clothed in a green wool jacket and trousers, he truly looked foreign. On his jacket were a variety of medals and patches, likely indicative of his rank and achievements. He also had a metal helmet that only covered the top of his head, on which was pinned a single star. Behind him was a mostly bald fellow, who was shorter and somewhat heavier, and was wearing similar clothing, only it was grey and had even more decorations. In addition, he had two more stars on his helmet than his companion.

"Yosef? You're alive?" the heavier man said with joy.

"Hah, seems even Grima can't put you down!" the taller one laughed.

"Yes, yes, I survived. We'll catch up later. Everyone, these are the representatives from the Valmese Empire. The taller one is Brigadier General MacMillian of the Valmese Imperial Fourth Army, and the more decorated one is Lieutenant General Excellus, the Emperor's tactician," Yosef smiled and shook their hands.

"A tactician, eh? Explains his weight…" Wil muttered. Excellus heard the archer, ran up to him at a speed that seemed impossible for someone of his size, and roundhouse kicked him to the floor.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," the General smiled as Wil groaned and struggled to get up. Yosef, Chrom and MacMillian were chuckling in the background.

"Anyway, gentlemen – and Princess Lissa – how did you get here so quickly? I understand that you could have been warped here, but how did you receive word of all this?" Murdock questioned.

"Marquess Ostia used a scrying crystal, which he used to contact someone who knew the crystal frequency for Valmese Intelligence's Headquarters; that person in turn told General Tain and Emperor Walhart about recent events, and then Tain warped us here. We have no idea who the intermediary was as our superiors did not disclose his or her identity," Excellus replied.

"I suppose my sister and the Ylissean Priestess were contacted by the same person; the Priestess warped Frederick, Lissa and myself here," Chrom shrugged.

"What is the Priestess' name? Lord Yosef brought her up several times, but never disclosed any information about her," Nils asked Lissa.

"She'd literally kill us if we said anything," the Princess sighed. A moment of silence occurred as everyone contemplated her statement.

"That would be a mercy, coming from her," MacMillian chuckled nervously, remembering what happened the last time the Priestess got angry with someone.

In the corner of the room sat Ninian, enjoying an old book Yosef loaned her. Lissa was too busy declaring herself to the denizens of the castle to notice, but Chrom had to stifle a gasp.

"Uh, Yosef, is it just me or does that girl bear a remarkable resemblance to the Priestess? Judging by her ears, she's human, but still…" Chrom asked the Thracian.

"I had the same thought when I first encountered her. Hell, if I give her a white cloak and simulate a divine aura around her, she could easily be mistaken for her." At this, Chrom smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yosef responded with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Ninian, can we speak with you for a moment?" the Thracian said as he and the Prince approached the dancer.

* * *

Florina, wanting to avoid the commotion (and the massive, heavily armored, intimidating men who served as Castle Guards), remained at the stable, tending to Huey and the horses. Upon inspecting Meris – Kent's steed – she noticed that she was pregnant. The Ilian looked around, trying to think of which creatures were frequently in contact with her. Huey was a Pegasus, Peregrin – Natalie's steed – was neutered, most of the Caelin horses were kept separate until the mages could inspect Lyndis' Legion's mounts for diseases, leaving Sain's horse Meriadoc.

"Oh Goddess, Kent is not going to be happy about this," Florina shuttered.

"About what, exactly?" Kent appeared and raised a brow.

"Uh… err… umm… M-Mer-ris is… is… is p-pregnant… and… um…"

"Meris is WHAT?!"

"Ugh, my head. Kent, one of these days I'm going to make you pay for laughing like tha– hey! What's with that look? How many times do I have to tell y–" Sain groaned as he walked in.

"MERIADOC IMPREGNATED MERIS!" Kent fumed.

"So… does that make us in-laws?" Sain chuckled nervously. Kent growled and drew his sword.

"K-Kent, can we just take a deep breath and start ov–" Sain tried to reason, but decided to sprint away when his 'boon companion' ran at him ready to kill him.

"Good heavens, boys, they're just horses…" Florina smirked when the attention shifted away from her.

"If Huey were a female, and another Pegasus got her pregnant, I think you'd feel just like Kent," Lyndis said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"W-well… Huey's a pegasus! They're different!" Florina responded.

"Whatever you say," the Marquess' granddaughter chuckled, "I do, however, want you to consider that most Lycian cavalrymen consider their horses either their children or their closest friends, depending on when they got them. From what I understand, some get their horses when the enter the service, and others get horses when they're little, then take them with them to the academy."

"Lyn, we have to work on your pronouns," Eagler sighed as he approached wearing black funeral robes.

"Cousin? First off, hello, and I'd like to offer my condolences for your losses. Second, that's a heck of a way to start a conversation, and third, I read a lot and know my grammar was acceptable."

"Acceptable to commoners, sure. But you have to work on rewording your sentences if you wish to be accepted amongst your peers in the nobility and in scholarly circles. I'll explain at a better time."

"When that time comes, I will be open to your teachings."

"Good. Anyway, have you seen Kent and Sain? I need to inform them of–"

"Get over here!" Kent shouted in the background, still chasing his partner. Eagler rolled his eyes and ran over to them to break up their fight.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Sir Kent?"

"L-Lord Eagler! I… I'm sorry. Sain's steed got Meris – my horse – pregnant! She's like a daughter to me and I'm very protective of her!"

"Oh. Well, that explains your anger. But you'll have to get over it, as you two will now be working together for the rest of your careers."

"W-what?" Kent shuttered.

"O-ho! Did you hear that, my boon companion? Us two cavaliers will be continuing on our adventures for years to come! I'm so excited!"

'_We two', not 'us two', Sain._ Lyndis sighed inwardly.

"Paladins, not cavaliers," Eagler smiled, "Kent, you have officially been named Knight Commander of Caelin. Sain, you have been named Sub-Commander."

"Sub-Commander?! Lord Eagler, do you realize how much paperwork I'm going to have to deal with now? How am I supposed to go gallivanting around the country impressing the many maidens of the land if I'm trapped in an office all day!"

"I know how you feel… sort of…. I was sub-commander once, and the paperwork was a real bore. But you can still ride around when your office tasks are completed. Remember what Sir Wallace always used to say? If you love something enough, you can _make_ the time for it."

"With gratitude, I accept this honor and I swear to fulfill it to the best of my ability," Kent said proudly.

"Well, if Kent's in, I might as well do the same," Sain shrugged.

"Good! Now come with me – Wallace and I have a few more lessons for you before you take on your new responsibilities," Eagler said. Lyndis and Florina watched the exchange with unadulterated amusement. The half-Lycian was especially pleased.

"Kent, wait!" she shouted to her former vassal. The orange-haired knight turned around, awaiting instructions.

"M'lady?"

"I… just want to congratulate you on your promotion," Lyndis smiled, walked over to him, hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Both blushed, and promptly ran off in opposite directions.

_What am I, chopped liver? Well, at least those two are finally beginning to acknowledge their feelings for one another. I better give Kent some encouragement; as the master of love, it is my great responsibility to help my friends realize their romantic dreams!_ Sain smiled inwardly and started scheming to get his boon companion and Lady Liege together.

"So, Lyn," Florina smiled coyly, "I see you've found a suitor!"

"W-what?! No! H-he's my vassal and–"

"Lyn, I saw the look in your eyes. By his expression, Sain did as well."

"Florina, I'm not–"

"Don't deny your heart! I made that mistake once with Zelots, and to this day I regret never telling him how I felt! Now he's with Juno, and there's nothing I can do, or really want to do! So long as he's happy, I'm happy. Nevertheless, I still harbor feelings for him and I don't think I'll ever shake them."

"Florina… yes, I'm in love with Kent, but I could never marry him! He doesn't have the peerage!"

"Bullshit!" Florina cursed, something Lyndis had never witnessed. "Lyn, I don't care who your grandfather is! You are still a proud woman of the plains, and you can't separate yourself from your origins! Take elements from both cultures and become the best of both worlds! Reveal your feelings to Kent, and if your grandfather truly loves you, he will give you his blessings!"

"Florina, it's not about what my grandfather thinks. I doubt _anyone _else on the council would approve, and it might cause a civil war! I've read Lycian history; quarrels between houses have never ended well!"

"Then win the council over with your honesty, determination and courage! They will soon come to see you in a positive light, and perhaps you may even help them to set aside their other quarrels!"

"I wish it were that simple…"

"_It is!_ Just open your eyes, and you'll see!"

"She's right, you know." Eliwood said as he approached.

"How much did you hear?" Lyndis asked, embarrassed by the thought that the Pheraen may have witnessed her interaction with Kent.

"Only that Dame Florina is trying to convince you to not abandon your Sacaen heritage."

"Eliwood… you know that I must. The council… I cannot rely on Sacaen values to make them see me as worthy of their respect. I… I don't want to bring my Grandfather shame."

"Hmph. Those aren't the words of the Lyndis I met in Kathelet."

"What?"

"When I first met you, I saw nothing but strength in your eyes. Your determination to do what was right overwhelmed any other desire within you. Back then you cared little about what others thought of you; if you did something you felt to be wrong, you would not be able to live with yourself."

"You… you're right… both of you are right. I swear on my honor to never doubt myself again."

"Now that's more like it!" Florina said with glee and the three moved on to other activities.

* * *

Lissa was walking down the corridors, inspecting the artwork.

_Ugh! These Elibians are so uncivilized! The paintings here are hideous and _so_ poorly drawn! Not to mention they portray dragons in such an offensive light!_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, the Priestess appeared directly in front of her with an angry glare and a hand resting on the satchel containing her dragonstone.

"L-Lady Priestess! W-what are you doing here?! I-I thought you hated Elibe!"

"I do, but the transgressions you've committed as of late are so terrible they require my presence here!" the blue-haired Demigoddess responded. Lissa stepped backward, not noticing the shadows of her brother and Lord Yosef emerging from the hallway behind her.

"Close your eyes and bow to me!" the Priestess commanded. Lissa, fearing for her life, did not object. As soon as she was bent over fully, Chrom appeared from around the corner and kicked her right in the rear, sending her flying forward and onto the floor. He, the Priestess and Lord Yosef all laughed.

"That was for all the pranks you pulled on us when we were younger!" the Thracian managed to say, "alright Ninian, you can pull your hood down." The Priestess lowered her hood, revealing that she WASN'T actually the Priestess; merely a human lookalike.

"That was in terrible taste!" Lissa moaned as she slowly got up.

"And covering my bed with venomous snakes wasn't? You made me get on my hands and knees and beg you to use a restore staff!" Chrom smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"And do I even need to bring up the incident when you took one of my incomplete tomes and tried to use it on me? When I began lecturing you on what happened the last time a stunt like that was pulled, you fell asleep _while leaning against a bloody wall_!" Yosef frowned, "you're damn lucky I was yet to pour any magic into it, or it would have corrupted your soul and possibly bound you to hell itself! Black Magic is not an art to be taken lightly!"

Yosef was going to continue his rant, but he noticed Lissa was starting to yawn and in turn simply resolved to zapping her in the rear with a weak thunder spell, causing her to yelp and fall back down on the floor. The Duke rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the princess with Chrom and Ninian, who couldn't keep themselves from laughing.

* * *

Yosef went to the guest suite Reissman reserved for him. The suite, while simple, was large and quite nice. The door opened to a turret-shaped foyer with a secretary desk opposite the entrance. Other than said foyer, there were two rooms as well as a walk-in closet, master bathroom and powder room. The closet and master bathroom were attached to the second room which was separated by velvet drapes. Before walking through them, Yosef took note of the design of the main room. Circular oriental rugs were placed in rows atop hardwood floors. The plaster walls had portraits of the Eight Legends and the ceiling was painted with artwork of the Scouring. The furniture was simple – leather couches, oakwood desks and a glass coffee table. A mini-kitchen and servant's quarters were attached, separated by a door that had locks on both sides. After he felt he had seen enough, the Thracian walked behind the curtains into the second room. In it was a King-size feather bed complete with a canopy and bamboo sheets and pillows. The bathroom had an enchanted tub that, after reading incantations in the tome provided, could fill itself with fresh or soapy water. There was even a spell to automatically clean a person! Yosef used his magic to duplicate the tome and warp the new copy to his suite in Castle Thracia. He took off his cloak and shoes and placed them in the closet, then proceeded to lie down on the surprisingly comfortable bed to meditate.

Not even five minutes had past when the Duke was disrupted by someone knocking on his door. He rolled his eyes, got dressed and answered it.

"Count Reglay! I'm afraid to ask how you knew I was here," Yosef bowed his head politely.

"I… convinced… the Chancellor to tell us," an old man appeared next to Pent. He had short, balding white hair and wore a blue doublet and white trousers. He kept an Elfire tome and a decorative dagger on his belt and a multi-purpose staff in his hand.

"Duke Yosef Thracia, allow me to introduce my most trusted adviser, Lord Levin. He is quite the scholar, and when he received word that you would be here, he called my crystal and begged me to let him come. I saw no reason to deny him.

"So, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind entertaining his questions?" Pent smiled.

"I have no objections. Come in, Lord Levin," Yosef gestured to the wizened Etruscan.

"Thanks, Yosef. I owe you one," Pent said and walked off.

"Yes. Yes you do," Yosef chuckled under his breath. As soon as Levin walked in, the Thracian gestured for him to sit on a chair by the coffee table, though he himself remained standing.

"What are you doing here? You have a house to manage," Yosef's tone had seldom been colder.

"The elders can handle it while I'm away. I just wanted to see if what I sensed was true. I need to know if the Mani Katti has indeed been found… and is in the hands of a Sacaen."

"…Your senses are yet to betray you. But unlike Solomon, I am keeping a close eye on this one; at the first sign of betrayal, I'll kill her. Until then, she is under Odr's protection and there is nothing I can do."

"What of the Sol Katti? Is it safe?"

"It's where it has been for the past millennium. I check on it regularly and so far it has remained undisturbed."

"What of the Three?"

"I am in possession of one, and the other two are heavily sealed in the last place anyone would look."

"…and Sable?"

"Still missing. I have developed some… suspicions… but I am not going to act on them until I have more proof. One of my Lopto friends is working on that case."

"Lopto? Can he be trusted?"

"He's a _true_ believer who studied under Vladimir III himself. I've known him for millennia and I trust him with my life. He is one of two who I can say that of; the other is in a deep slumber, and will be until he is called upon."

"I didn't think there were any left who follow Loptyr's true teachings rather than the twisted, blasphemous nonsense Galle created after the Dark One deceived and corrupted him."

"There are few, yes. As a Guardian, I happen to be one of them. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"I… was once promised my exile would end were I to repent for my sins. As the wielder of Archblade, you should be familiar with what happened."

"I knew what happened before I inherited my family's sword, and I myself do not believe your actions to be wrong. Avraham, however, feels differently. You need to prove your worth to _him_; until then, there is nothing I can do."

"I am aware of that, but I don't know how I can earn back his grace."

"…I have an idea." Yosef sealed the room with the strongest enchantment he knew, then took a seat across from the Etruscan sage.

"Levin, I have laid a claim to what was once Altea and Gra, now an unoccupied stretch of land that separates Regna Ferox from Plegia. It is protected by three separate seals placed by Naga, Avram and Ashunera. They will only be released after all disputes over it are settled. Elibians have no knowledge of it, the Valmese see no need for it, the Royal Family of the Haildom wouldn't oppose me, and after their civil war, the Feroxi territories are in no condition to stake claims to anything."

"Which means it's down to you and the Plegians."

"Specifically, the Grimleal. King Gangrel doesn't want the land as since it was once ruled by Marth he felt it had no place in Plegia. Validar and the Hierophant, however, are after it for its strategic position as well as the artifacts that lie within it."

"Which artifacts do you refer to?"

"Aside from many ancient Medean, Avramite, Lopto and Nagite fortresses and relics, fifteen Holy Weapons are sealed there as well as countless texts containing ancient secrets."

"If Validar has his eyes set on that land, how exactly do you expect to get him to yield to you? He answers to no one!"

"Simple. I will give him something else he wants to convince him to let his Hierophant handle the negotiations. Since the _new_ Hierophant is actually one of my contacts, I am confident he will drop his claim."

"What can you possibly offer him that would leave him open to that idea?"

"…Plegia."

* * *

Wallace, enraged at how badly he lost, had decided to train in one of the practice rooms beneath the Great Hall. He had been practicing for over an hour when Frederick walked in.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Marshal Wallace?" the Ylissean asked.

"Yes, what of it?" the Ilian responded gruffly.

"I… heard you were humiliated by a Bernese general; would you happen to kno-"

"Humiliated? I'll show you what humiliation is!" Wallace roared and threw his fist out as hard as he could toward Frederick's gut. The Great Knight sighed and punched the Marshal's fist, fracturing many bones in the latter's wrist, fingers and arm and dislocating his shoulder.

"Gah! Wh-what is going on today?! How did you-" Wallace screamed.

"I'll go find a healer… then I'm going to challenge this General Murdock fellow, if you could kindly tell me where he is."

"If you can find Yosef, you'll find Murdock. They're both Bernites so naturally they'd stick together. Plus, Prince Zephiel is here, so those two will probably be taking extra care to protect him."

"Thank you; I'll go send for a healer," the Great Knight said nonchalantly as he left.

* * *

"Alright, Your Holiness, I'll trust your judgement. But such things are out of my purview, and you know it; I simply don't see how I play into this," Levin said.

"While I, along with another Guardian, will influence some events here, our efforts will be focused abroad. Someone needs to keep Elibe intact when turmoil starts to brew. I am entrusting that task to you and Pent," Yosef replied.

"Pent? Why him?"

"We are preparing him to become an Archsage, aren't we? From what you have told me, he is nearly ready for the transformation. This assignment will be the last trial before I take him to Idavollr for Avram to judge."

"I understand. Oh, before I leave…"

"Yes?"

"…You do know that if Lyndis is declared the heir to the throne of Caelin, a civil war will indubitably ensue."

"If she is declared the heir, it will provide a distraction for us to do what needs to be done for the good of this world."

"You need a war for that?"

"If I am to have enough energy for the upcoming Holy War, then I must use as little of my magic as possible until the time comes."

"So it is inevitable, then."

"Let the Guardians worry about that. Now, if there is nothing else, I need to meditate and prepare for the upcoming gala and council meeting." Levin nodded and bowed out. Before the Etruscan stepped out of the room, Yosef gave him one final message,

"Fear not, my cousin. We will see our home again. Our _true_ home." The old sage smiled in response and left to find the Mage General. Yosef left about an hour later to find Murdock and Zephiel.

* * *

After tracking down a healer – a young, pink-haired cleric who seemed excited at the chance to help someone of Wallace's rank, Frederick started searching for Yosef. Due to the clothing the Shechemite typically wore, he wasn't hard to track; the Lieutenant of the Shepherds found him in mere moments, standing next to an ostentatiously dressed young nobleman and a knight wearing armor thicker than his own.

"Prince Yosef, Your Highness, do you know where I can find Wyvern General Murdock?"

"'Prince'? 'Your Highness'?" the youngling asked the Shechemite.

"You're speaking to him," said the knight.

"So, Murdock, they say you're the best Armor Knight in Elibe. Is that true?" the Ylissean Great Knight asked.

"At the risk of sounding arrogant, I'd say it is," the Wyvern General responded.

"Well, I am Frederick, and they say I am the best Armor Knight in Ylisse. Care to see who is stronger?"

"This ought to be good," Yosef chuckled.

As the Ylissean charged, Murdock performed the same move that he used on Wallace, only Frederick was faster than the Ilian had been and managed to completely dodge the throw. He continued to charge, but before he could hit him, the Wyvern General deflected the spear with his gauntlet, spun forward and elbowed the Ylissean in the gut. While he did drop his spear, Frederick recovered quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick to Murdock's head, sending him to the floor. Before he could retrieve his weapon, however, Fredrick found himself being tripped by the Bernite, who kicked him in the shin. The two armor knights got up, retrieved their weapons and resumed combat. For what seemed like hours the two thrusted and blocked each other's lances, neither one beginning to tire. Sometimes, when the spearheads collided, the ground shook. Eventually, Frederick resorted to a strategy Sir Robin taught him – he stayed on the defensive and pretended to look like he was tiring. Murdock, unaware of the bluff, thought he saw an opening and lunged with all his might. In response, Frederick dropped his spear to lose weight and increase mobility, stomped on Murdock's with his left leg and delivered the strongest kick he could to Murdock's forehead with his right leg, sending the Bernite flying to the ground, unconscious.

"Frederick, that was amazing!" Chrom – who recently walked over alongside the Valmese generals – applauded as Yosef used his magic to heal and wake the Wyvern General.

"You can thank Sir Robin for that victory. He was the one who taught me how to feint like that," Frederick responded humbly.

"Who?" Yosef said, though his eye twitched slightly as though he already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"The latest member of the Shepherds. He's a remarkable mage, swordsman and tactician, which is surprising considering he has amnesia. Also, he has white hair and red eyes, sort of like your morphs… did you have anything to do with him?"

"No. I never created a morph named Robin. Besides, my morphs are druids, not magi," Yosef said, his tone betraying nothing.

"What happened? How did you-" Murdock muttered as he rose.

"You're the second knight to ask me that today, and I'd say you were lucky – the first one now has fractured bones all the way up his right arm," Frederick had to suppress a smile.

"Yosef, you never told me you were a prince in your homeland," Zephiel frowned.

"That's because Shechem – the kingdom of my birth – was destroyed a month before I came to Elibe, and I needed to keep a low profile so my enemies wouldn't find me. Besides, I never wanted the throne, and even if I did, I was the younger brother," Yosef said. The memories of the massacre were reaching the forefront of his mind and his expression turned into one of malice.

"Alright, I'm going for a smoke. Yos, Mac, Ex, you three are welcome to join me," Chrom said, trying to break up the tension, and took out a cigarette pack and matchbox.

"I don't smoke; you know that," Yosef responded. The two generals, on the other hand, were more than willing to join him.

"Prince Chrom, you might want to try our cigarettes. We brought Rosannean tobacco, which we all know is superior to Ylissean rubbish," Excellus pulled out his own pack and matchbox.

"I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately, I can't. There is a rapidly growing nationalist movement in the Haildom that believes Ylisseans should only use Ylissean products, as because of their origin they are superior to anything else in the world. I fear that if the PRINCE uses a foreign cigarette, and the public catches wind of it, it could incite a riot,"

"We're in Elibe; how the hell could anyone possibly find out about any of this?" MacMillian frowned.

"You never know…"

"You're starting to sound like Torden," the Brigadier General muttered.

"Who?"

"An officer from our intelligence division assigned to keep my army in check. I doubt you'll ever meet him."

"Anyway, since when did you care about politics?" Excellus asked the prince.

"I may try to avoid state conferences and the like, but I will not do anything that endangers national security or my sister's standing amongst the people," Chrom pulled a cigarette out of his pack and a match out of his matchbox.

"Good to hear. Now let's find a nice spot _outside_," MacMillian said and urged his companions onward before they could light their cigarettes indoors, which undoubtedly would have irritated Yosef to no end.

The three foreigners eventually found a balcony and took out cigarettes. Before MacMillian and Chrom could pull out matches, Excellus put up his hand,

"Please, I'm a mage!" the Lieutenant General created a fireball in his hand, and the three men lit their cigarettes on it.

"I should hang around you guys more often," the Prince chuckled.

"What about that scholar girl I've heard about? Tain tells me she's the best mage in Ylisse, save the Exalt!" MacMillian asked.

"Miriel? I can barely stand going into battle with her, let alone socializing with her! If I even _ask_ her to light me, she'd come up with some cockamamie idea for a new invention that _should_ make our lives easier, but would end up making them ten times more complex."

"Then why do you keep her around?"

"Like Tain said, my older sister is the only human who can surpass her magic, and until Robin came around, she was the least worst of us at tactics."

"Speaking of Robin, if you two are as close as they say, why isn't he here?"

"Oh, he's tending to Emm and the Priestess."

"So he's a Lady's Man, is he?" Excellus chuckled.

"If he so much as thought about it, I'd have his head on a pike and he knows it."

"That is, if Yosef doesn't beat you to it!" MacMillian couldn't help but smirk.

"The hell does that mean?" Chrom frowned.

"Oh come now, you know damn well Yosef and Emmeryn were madly in love!"

"Please. Yosef is incapable of loving anyone, save Dinah, who he fell in love with before becoming a Guardian, and even if he did have a thing for my sister, it would never work – Archsages have a rule against interspecies marriage. Dragons have one as well, though it's not followed as strictly."

"That law is why Yosef and Emmeryn never consciously realized their feelings for one another! If I use just a few words and a tiny bit of magic–"

"You so much as try, and I won't claim responsibility for my actions!"

"I'm only joking," MacMillian backed off. The trio decided to change topics before anyone stirred legitimate anger.

"So, my Prince–"

"Please, so long as we're here, call me Chrom," the Prince cut Excellus off.

"Very well. So, Chrom, what the hell are you doing here?" the Lieutenant General raised a brow.

"Same reason as you – representing my country in these proceedings."

"I meant why are _you_ here? I heard there would be an Ylissean ambassador, but I didn't expect a man infamous for his loathing of politics to fill that role."

"Simple – I was ordered."

"Since when did you fulfill political tasks for the Exalt?" MacMillian chuckled.

"Emm didn't order me. Hell, she hasn't been doing much of anything since the Shechem Massacre. She's recovering, but it's a slow process. You know how much Yosef meant… err, means to her – they have been friends since before Lissa was born!

"The Priestess is really the one in charge of the Haildom, and when that green-blooded, pointed-eared dragon tells you to do something, you damn well do it, lest you want your head served on a platter… or worse." Chrom shuttered.

"Amen, brother!" MacMillian chuckled and sighed.

"Anyway, how's Emperor Walhart?"

"He finally got Parliament to approve funding for new military research and construction facilities," Excellus replied.

"Why do you need _more _funding to the military?! You already have a big enough army to conquer at least half the world!"

"It's a jobs program. There aren't any positions available anywhere else, and with our ever-increasing population and small business support programs still on the drawing board, we need something for the eight percent unemployed."

"Have you ever considered more funding to the arts? From what I understand, Rosanne is the only province with a respectable arts budget."

"It would never get through Parliament, which is currently controlled by the Right; the Emperor's proposed education and healthcare reforms were shut down almost immediately."

"Wait, if Parliament is controlled by conservatives, why did Emperor Walhart have such a hard time getting military funds through?"

"The MP's usually defer to the Joint Chiefs, who believe that because they already have a surplus of materials, getting more would be more cumbersome than efficient and would cost too much to maintain."

"That's not an unfair assessment."

"The increased tax revenue would allow for more maintenance spending. The Infrastructure Council is currently drafting a presentation outlining what they feel needs to be done."

"Huh. I suppose that makes sense, but I still don't entirely agree with it."

"You and about a half of the Empire's population," MacMillian sighed.

"So anyway, Chrom, someone in Valm discovered a new plant to smoke as an alternative to tobacco. It's becoming very popular throughout the continent, but I don't think Ylisse has it yet; if you try it, I doubt you'll be met with any disapproval from your people," Excellus said as he pulled a different coloured cigarette pack from his belt.

"Hmm. Well, no-one I know smokes anything but tobacco, so you may have a point. I'll bite," Chrom tossed his cigarette away and took a new one out of the General's pack.

"It's called Cannabis. Personally, I hate the stuff, but I always carry some around for diplomatic purposes, as a lot of people love it." After inhaling and puffing only once, a smile appeared on the prince's face that resembled one of an intoxicated person.

"Mm, that's niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice," he laughed gleefully and inhaled a second time. Excellus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his face with it.

"I feel like flying! 'Byes guys! Hehe, that rhymes," Chrom said as he leapt over the edge, laughing like an idiot, much to the chagrin of the Generals.

"What have we done?!"

"Yosef's going to kill us!"

* * *

Frederick walked outside the front gate and pulled a cigarette and match out of their respective containers. He hadn't smoked at all since he got to the continent, so he was looking forward to the next few minutes. Shortly after he lit his first cigarette, someone fell on top of him, causing him to fall onto the ground. For Frederick, someone who emphasized constant awareness and stability when he taught his students, this was very embarrassing and he did not take kindly to it.

"Hey, what the hell?!" he shouted, rolled over and looked at the person who landed on him.

"Hello, Freddy!" It was Prince Chrom!

"My prince?!"

"I was trying to fly, but it didn't work… oh well," the blue-haired man said before laughing again.

"Forgive my impertinence, Your Highness, but have you been drinking? And why do you smell like a skunk?"

"Is he OK?!" MacMillian shouted as he appeared alongside Excellus.

"What the hell just happened?! You didn't give him any Daniels on an empty stomach, did you?" Yosef shouted.

"I gave him a Cannabis cigarette… I had no idea it had these effects! I heard people loved it, but I never tried it myself because of the smell!" Excellus said frantically.

"If it's just a case of intoxication, I can fix it," the Duke rolled his eyes and cast a spell on the Prince, curing him of the affliction and ridding him of the disgusting odor. Upon seeing the cannabis cigarette on the ground next to Chrom, the Thracian snapped his fingers, causing purple lighting to strike on top of it and a black hole to form and suck it along with the ground around it into Yosef's power well.

"What in hell was _that_?!" the Valmese tactician shouted in fear.

"A spell Loptyr created to replace the one he made that caused the Ereshkigal incident a few millennia ago. Ironically, he kept its predecessor's name.

"It's just another method of absorbing quintessence and souls, only, it can be used on a variety of scales. Depending on how much energy one pours into it, Ereshkigal can consume a gnat, an army of dragons, and everything in-between."

"Fascinating…" Excellus started, "how many people can use it?"

"Anyone remotely adept in black magic can perform it to some degree," Yosef replied, "Anyway, by absorbing that cannabis cigarette, I learned what it does. As soon as I get to Valm I'm going to lobby Parliament to get it banned."

"You have General Tain's support… and that of the Lumber corporations," MacMillian sighed, "For those of you who don't know, cannabis creates a feeling of warmth, eliminating the need for fireplaces in the winter, so the lumber industry has been losing profitability. Naturally, the lobbyists got involved. The drug also reduced productivity, so it irks the hell out of General Tain, the head of the Valmese Intelligence Division. Now, the Lumber lobbies don't have enough money, power or influence to single-handedly get a ban passed, and Tain, being a military official, is prohibited from being actively involved, as this ban is a civil affair."

"When was _that_ law passed?" Chrom asked while massaging his temples.

"It was one of Parliament's first bills after the unification. The reason for its conception was that in old Valm, before Walhart was elected Prime Minister, the military had a major influence in all public affairs. They basically controlled the government, so if something the civilians were doing agitated a high-ranking general, they could force a bill through that would prevent further occurrences of that act. Worse, under certain circumstances, that general could lawfully kill the civilians, even if they were a bunch of angry children. Walhart had no problem with the military controlling laws that legitimately concerned them, whether it be, among other things, a budget issue or internal misconduct. But if a bill is petitioned that, if passed into law, would have no effect on military operations, the military does not have a say. The same goes for the other divisions. The Department of Education has no say in healthcare regulations, the Environmental Protection Agency has no say in law enforcement, and so on. It's a fair system."

"I suppose so. Wait, did you address Walhart as the Prime Minister? I thought he was the Emperor!" Frederick frowned.

"He was only made Emperor after the unification. Believe it or not, he has less domestic influence now than when he was a mere MP. Sure, he controls the military, is the figurehead of the Empire and when the rest of the government can't agree on something, he makes the decision, but most of his proposals have to go through Parliament before they can be passed into law."

"You said less _domestic_ influence. What about internationally?" Chrom asked.

"Well, the Emperor maintains the right to appoint his own personal diplomats and advisers. While they are not the _official_ representatives, they serve and are treated as such. The so-called official representatives are the members of the Foreign Relations Committee, an elected body in Parliament. The problem with the committee is that it is too large and the members do not agree on most issues. The only real purpose they serve is writing foreign policy… which they do under the supervision of the Emperor's personal diplomats."

"Of which I am one. In fact, I am his chief diplomat. To be honest, it sometimes feel like more trouble than it's worth – I mostly fill out paperwork and assign subordinates to various tasks. I myself am only used in top-level diplomatic meetings. This is excluding my position as the Emperor's personal tactician – a role I only play during wartime," Excellus scratched the back of his head.

"Walhart considers this top-level?" Yosef raised a brow.

"Well, being that we're dealing with Elibians, the Emperor wanted only the most experienced, most tactful and most patient people on the job. MacMillian is here because he is the only official in the Empire who isn't prejudiced against Sacaens."

"OK, first, what the hell does that matter – we're dealing with Lycians! Second, MacMillian, how could you NOT hate Sacaens?! Don't you know–" Chrom started to yell but was cut off.

"What they did in the distant past, yes. People evolve; I highly doubt modern-day Sacaens are anything like their ancestors," MacMillian said with confidence.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Yosef grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, why would one's feelings on Sacaens matter in this situation?"

"You mean… you don't– well, err… I guess it doesn't," Excellus said nervously.

"Although I must say, there is still much reason to hate Sacae and its inhabitants. Trust me, little has changed there in the past millennium," Yosef sighed.

"How would you know?" MacMillian frowned.

"Remember that time a little over a decade ago when the then-Crown Princess of Ylisse, myself and our study group went missing?"

"Are you finally breaking silence about that?" Chrom smirked.

"I really don't care anymore. In hindsight, it probably wasn't something that we needed to keep secret. I may even publish a paper when I get back to Ylisse," Yosef cleared his throat, "so… where do I begin." As the Thracian tried to recall events, Lyndis stepped into the vicinity and decided to listen in, though she stayed out of sight.

"It all started when we were studying together in the Shechem National Library. When I say we, I mean myself, my older brother and then-Crown Prince of Shechem Reuben, fellow Archsages Simeon, Ezra, Dinah and Miriam, and some humans – Albert, Carl, Emmeryn, Erich and Marx. Just so you know, I was a scholar and adept practitioner of elder and black magic, Reuben was a master swordsman, Simeon, Carl and Marx were aspiring politicians, Ezra and Miriam were aspiring teachers, Dinah was a Clergywoman, Erich was a diplomat and Albert was an aspiring architect…"

* * *

_Shechem Public Library, 967 A.S._

"Hey guys, look what I dug up!" Dinah said excitedly as she brought a dust-ridden, mostly-faded grimoire to the table. It was written in an ancient language which few even inside scholars' circles knew.

"Do you honestly expect any of us to be able to read this? Even if it were in a language we all spoke fluently, the text is almost completely faded!" Reuben rolled his eyes as he polished Archblade.

"Yosef, care to give it a look?" Dinah directed her attention to the druid.

"After I'm done writing my comparative analysis of Solomon, Aenir, Eliezer and Diomedes II's treatises on Hanon's Folk, I'd love to," Yosef replied somewhat offhandedly, not even taking his eyes off of the scrolls and papers in front of him. The others were equally caught up in their work. The Clergywoman just rolled her eyes.

"Err, could you remind me who Diomedes II was?" Albert raised a brow.

"The first Exalt of Ylisse, who after the reconstruction decided to discreetly visit Elibe. He wrote two papers; one on the continent as a whole, and one on Hanon's folk. I remember when he went… I had to plead with him to stay, but he was insistent and I decided it was for the best if I gave him my approval before he set out," Reuben's voice was laden with nostalgia.

"It has barely been a week since Father granted you Archblade's knowledge and experiences, and you already seem comfortable in your role," Yosef muttered.

"Listen everyone, since you clearly don't have too much of an interest in this tome, I'll just surprise you by using it!" she smiled and held the book out in front of her, "We spend far too much time researching in libraries, gathering our information from third-party sources rather than exploring the world ourselves! That changes now!" Dinah opened the book to a random page, pressed her hand on the structure drawn on it and shouted an incantation sending everyone to the structure's vicinity… wherever that may have been.

The group found themselves on an open plain with nothing but grass, sparse copses, and an isolated fortress in sight.

"What the hell, Dinah?!" Ezra shouted.

"Whatever this place is, it smells awful!" Miriam said as she pulled out a handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth.

"That's because of how old and unmanaged this fortress clearly is. Frankly, I kind of like the musty odor," Albert smiled.

"Right now I don't care what in hell the air smells like! I just want to know where that warp book sent us!" Yosef fumed.

"Hey, guys, I think I hear… galloping," Erich said as he reached for a tome. Yosef discreetly formed a luna orb behind his back.

Erich was right; approaching the group was a small army of horsemen. Most were archers, but a few carried Issachian broadswords… or at least weapons similar to them. Their cloth, while poor and primitive, was constructed with care, and the patterns of their garments were ornate.

"State your business in our lands!" the leader stated when the group reached and surrounded the study group.

"_Your_ lands? Who in hell–"

"That's enough, Yosef. We are a group of scholars who simply wish to explore ancient ruins. Please forgive my younger brother's rudeness. He is a bodyguard by profession and was trained to have a… forceful disposition," Reuben smiled cordially.

"I understand. I should tell you though, bandits do come by here often, and ruins like these have probably been completely plundered. There won't be anything of value," the leader of the army said.

"I beg to disagree. Judging by the materials and methods used in its construction, this is an ancient fortress of the– err, of a group of skilled sages of a particular ancient faction I doubt you'd know of, as it is scarcely heard of even within scholarly circles. Surely there would be magically sealed compartments containing all the important valuables," Albert replied.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm an architect and architectural historian."

"Fascinating. Well, I can tell many of you are sages, and the one called Yosef is a druid, so you may be right. Best of luck, and may Mother Earth and Father Sky guide you on your journey," the leader bowed his head and prepared to leave.

"Before I go, hear this: while we of the Djute welcome scholars and archeologists, others in the plains do not.

"Beware the Shizu Tribe; they have a particularly violent attitude toward outsiders… especially ones dressed as elegantly as yourselves." The leader signaled his men off. After they were out of sight, Yosef sighed, dissipated the Luna orb he made and folded his arms.

"That was… odd. I've never heard of the Shizu or the Djute, yet… they brought up Mila and Duma… could we be in some lawless field in Valm?" Miriam folded her arms. In response, Marx mumbled something inaudible (something he was well-known for doing at times) and he and Albert approached and inspected the fortress.

"Judging by the age of the stones, as well as the style of the building and apparent method of construction, I'd say this is a Schism-era eastern Levi-sect Archsagean fortress. Based on that information, I can conclude that… oh Gods," Albert, along with the Archsages, went pale. The humans in the study group were nothing but confused.

"What's wrong?" Erich raised a brow.

"The Levi-sect Archsages only built large fortresses as capital buildings, and the Eastern Levite capital was… on the border of Manster and Grannvale," Simeon said hesitantly.

"Which is part of modern day Sacae," Yosef growled and glared maliciously at Dinah and an eldritch aura began to surround his person, eventually engulfing him in blue flames.

"Yosef, don't look at me that way! I had no idea the book would send us here. I-I knew it was written before the Schism, but I thought it only contained locations in Ylisse!" Dinah's plea for mercy fell on deaf ears. Black flames erupted from the ground around the cadre, and Yosef's visage greatly darkened, nearly causing his peers to soil themselves.

"You have forced us to a cursed land; a penance must be exacted," he said, though the voice was not his own. Reuben, through Archblade, recognized it as the voice of Avram.

"Dinah of the Avraham Sect, you are condemned to imprisonment within Perdition, where you will burn for twenty years before given the chance to repent! Now, perish in flame!" Yosef brought his magic into focus and hellfire flew toward the clergywoman from all directions, but was suddenly stopped short – Yosef had ceased his attack!

"The God of Wisdom has changed his mind, and now chooses to show you mercy… this one time. It seems he approves of your quest for knowledge, and he plans on allowing us to explore this one ruin," Yosef's voice returned to normal, his malevolent aura faded and his usual stoic mien returned.

"Then we are fortunate. Most fortunate," Carl sighed in relief.

"Wait, why is it that _you_ get to speak with and channel Avram? I never receive any communications from him!" Reuben frowned, albeit his disposition was still light.

"I am a Guardian. Oh, and I am _only_ able to speak with Avram and Loptyr. You regularly communicate with everyone who had ever carried Archblade, including Avraham, Eliezer, Solomon and all the others who preceded you!"

"True, but it'd be nice to speak with the Gods, at least once."

"…there's a shrine I found where you just might be able to do that. Some day, I may show it to you. Also, you may not want to have the power I have been granted; there is a price that comes with such abilities. If Avram or Loptyr wish to possess me, I have no choice but to acquiesce. Whenever you see blue flames surrounding my body, it means one of them has seized control of my body. Loptyr has never done so, as he has his own prophet to channel himself through, but Avram has taken control of me on multiple occasions when he felt he needed to. At least I am able to remember what happens when I am possessed; most people do not have that luxury."

"It's probably because of your Holy Blood," Miriam shrugged.

"I don't disagree. Either way, what I did just now was out of my control. Frankly, I'm not even sure I am powerful enough to do any of that on my own," Yosef rolled his neck.

"Anyway, I'm curious about whatever is inside this castle. I hope it's something worthwhile!" Dinah smiled and ran in, followed by all of her companions save Yosef, Reuben and Emmeryn, all of whom bore distressed countenances.

"…I'm not sure if this really is an Archsagean fortress," the heir to Shechem frowned, "I have no memory of this place, and Solomon and Eliezer had travelled to all of our properties in Jugdral."

"There's probably a concealment spell," Yosef shrugged, raised his hands toward the structure and muttered an incantation. A wave of energy emitted from his extended arm and briefly engulfed the fortress. When it passed, there was no noticeable change.

"Well, if your people didn't build it, who did?" Carl frowned. Reuben was silent; he knew of only one group other than the Archsages trained in their techniques, and it was not a savory one.

"I'd like to see the catacombs," the Crown Prince said and ran in. Yosef rolled his eyes, followed his brother and signaled his apprentice to accompany them.

* * *

"Wait a minute… who _did_ build the fortress if not your kin?" Excellus asked as he lit another cigarette.

"If you let me finish my story, I'll bloody tell you!" Yosef responded.

"Err, gentlemen?" a castle guard approached the group, "I've been ordered to inform you that you should begin picking formalwear, as the ball is tomorrow."

"I'm not going to any damn ball, nor do I intend on wearing anything other than what you see on my body!" Chrom replied.

"I see some things never change," Yosef rolled his eyes.

"Can you at least put on a nicer cape?" Excellus asked the prince.

"No! I have no reas–"

"That's an excellent idea, Excellus," Yosef smiled and with his magic transformed Chrom's cape into a full-length one of a better fabric.

"That's… a little better," MacMillian sighed.

"I'm a warrior, and this is a Nobleman's cape," Chrom grunted.

"For this event, you represent of the Haildom of Ylisse. I'll be damned if you disgrace my homeland by dressing inappropriately," Yosef folded his arms.

"What about you?"

"I, along with General Murdock and Prince Zephiel, represent Bern. That doesn't mean I'm forsaking my heritage, and it certainly doesn't mean I'll forgive any failings on your part."

"Your title may have changed, Yosef, but your personality is the same as it's ever been," MacMillian chuckled.

"Alright, let's all go to our suites and get some sleep. We're going to need to look our best tomorrow," Excellus smiled and left the company. The others nodded and did the same.

* * *

_Aquleia Palace, Etruria_

King Mordred and his son Mildain were sitting in the great hall with all the noblemen who were to act as Etruria's representatives to the meeting Marquess Uther Ostia called in Caelin.

"Alright, my friends, you know the drill. I'm going to think of a number between one and one hundred, and whoever is farthest has to monitor the Scrying crystal until old Hausen's speech is over," the King said, smiling like a 'true Etruscan' – which means as arrogantly as possible. All the representatives guessed a number, and Count Caerleon had the worst luck.

"Sorry Naimon, looks like you got stuck with watching these boring Lycians blabber on about whatever nonsense they have on their minds," the King smiled. All present, save the Count and the King's security advisors, laughed. Said advisors, Roartz and Arcard, simply groaned. They much preferred the respect for other cultures demonstrated by Bern. On top of that, they had met King Desmond, Dukes Thracia and Fafnir and Prince Zephiel. The lattermost of whom truly impressed them, much more than Etruria's spoiled wretch of an heir. But no matter what they thought, they were stuck with the arrogant King Mordred until a chance arrived for them to follow someone better.

* * *

_Castle Caelin_

It was 24 Archer, meaning it was time for the ball, and as always, the Etruscans were yet to arrive (save Pent and Levin, who were already there). The Lycian nobles had all arrived, as had some Bernese, but not a single representative from Etruria had walked through the castle gate. Yosef and Zephiel put on their signature armor, Murdock and the soldiers cleaned theirs, and the Lycians put on their finest clothing. Ninian, however, was wearing a more elegant version of the blue silk dress she typically wore. In addition to being more full-fitting, it had a bright jewel in the center of the chest. On her waist she wore a beautiful white sash and on her arms she wore ornate, elbow-length silk gloves, over which she wore Ninis' Grace. The Valmese representatives both wore more elegant versions of the decorated wool jackets they had worn earlier, and Lissa walked in wearing a stunning white dress. She treated her hair to make it wavy instead of straight and applied extensive makeup to her face. She kept her staff with her and was carrying it similarly to how King Desmond tended to carry Eckesachs. Chrom and Lyndis were nowhere to be found. After a few moments, Chrom burst into view, and to Yosef and the Valmites' pleasant surprise, he changed his outfit.

"You see, Yosef, the difference between you and me is…" the Ylissean prince smiled and posed tauntingly, "I make this armor look good!" His armor was of the same design as Yosef's, but rather than having enchanted silver components magically colored white, he had blued steel pauldrons, gauntlets and grieves and polished steel faulds, tassets, breastplate and backplate. His turtleneck, like Yosef's, was royal blue. He tucked his magically-modified white cape under the pauldrons, making it still look like a soldier's cape in spite of its length and fabric. Also like Yosef, he kept his uniquely-shaped, heavily enchanted claymore behind his waist rather than at his side.

"You couldn't pull off white armor to save your life. I, on the other hand, acknowledge that blue doesn't work for me. Even though our garments are the same shape, patterns can make or break them."

"He's got a point, brother," Lissa shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where's the so-called heir? If she's as well put-together as the other Lycian noblewomen, I think I may be able to get through today without drowning myself in liquor," Chrom yawned.

"How much did Emm tell you about her?"

"Nothing, surprisingly. Lady-, err, the Priestess didn't say anything either."

"Does your Priestess really have people addressing her as a noble now?" Excellus crossed his arms.

"Well she _is_ the Queen of Shechem, technically," Lissa noted.

"Then why doesn't she have people address her as 'Your Royal Highness?'" MacMillian asked.

"Too many painful memories, I'd bet," Chrom sighed.

"From both Elibe and Ylisse, if what I've read is correct," Excellus added.

"_Anyway_, don't expect too much from Lyndis; she wasn't raised by nobles," Yosef cautioned.

"So _that's_ why we're having this big meeting!" Lissa said.

"Oh, how bad can she be?" Excellus chuckled.

"Just… be prepared for anything. If you fail to become so, don't say I didn't warn you." As soon as Yosef finished his sentence, a castle maid came out from behind a door on the second floor of the split-level ballroom and called the attention of the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Lady Lyndis Caelin." Lyndis walked out from behind the maid looking almost unrecognizable. She wore a floor-length emerald dress with gold cuffs and piping. The dress had a scoop neckline so for the first time since she was a toddler, she was publicly displaying her Odo Holy Mark, which drew much attention from the foreign ambassadors, though none of the Elibians (save Pent, Levin, Ninian and Nils) seemed to notice or care. Emerald earrings and a golden circlet adorned her head, and her hair was softened and allowed to hang free, falling all the way to her lumbar. What did seem odd was the fact that she kept the Mani Katti tied to a sash around her waist.

Upon seeing her, most of the men dropped their jaws, Kent blushed profusely and excused himself, many of the women seemed jealous and Yosef and Hausen smiled proudly.

"Striking…" Eliwood said, seemingly in a trance, causing his parents to smile and Ninian's eye to twitch.

"You're right Yosef… I really wasn't prepared for this," Excellus whispered to the Thracian and snuck behind MacMillian. Chrom seemed to have the same problem and elected to move behind Frederick.

"That's not what I meant, but alright," the Archsage chuckled, "if it helps, she's not even sixteen." A mix of groans and sighs could be heard amongst the men immediately surrounding Yosef, whose chuckling loudened into laughter.

"Then what did you mean?" Frederick frowned.

"Look at her sword. Does it seem familiar?"

"Looks like an ornate Wo Dao. Probably cost a small fortune, but considering her lineage I doubt that was an obstacle," MacMillian shrugged.

"Oh, right… I forgot I'm not amongst learned scholars anymore. I'll explain once we sit down," Yosef rolled his eyes,_ I'm surrounded by idiots…_ he added inwardly.

Hausen went to meet his granddaughter at the top of the stairs, kissed her hand, took out a scroll and prepared for his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to host the first ever council gala with representatives from overseas. Please, let us extend a warm welcome to Generals Excellus and MacMillian from Valm, and His Royal Highness Prince Chrom of the Haildom of Ylisse, along with his companions, Her Royal Highness Princess Lissa and Lieutenant Frederick of the Ylissean Militia." The Great Hall filled with respectful applause, though none of it truly seemed sincere. When it died down, Hausen continued,

"I know many of you may have reservations about my granddaughter due to her father's lineage, but I am sure her charm, intelligence and sincerity will win you all over. As Duke Yosef Thracia-"

"This isn't going to end well," Yosef muttered.

"-has said, 'even in the worst crops there are good seeds'. As we all know, Sacae is not the most civilized of nations; they don't even have an organized government. But Lyndis is not like the others-"

Yosef sealed Chrom's mouth shut so he didn't make a scene.

"-in that nation. I have heard she frequently went to Bulgar, buying new books from the various merchants who visited from neighboring lands. She often asked questions of her tribe's seers, as she felt they had the most knowledge. She did whatever she could to do what was best. She even was granted the privilege of wielding the Mani Katti–"

"She wields the _**WHAT?!**_" Chrom's rage enabled him to break free from Yosef's spell. Lissa, Excellus and MacMillian bore looks of anger as well.

"FILTHY HEATHEN! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" the Prince shouted and drew his sword, the legendary Falchion, Blade of Naga. Before he could attack, however, Yosef summoned shadow hands to restrain him.

"That was uncalled for," the Thracian said sternly.

"Yosef! It's bad enough that she's a Sacaen savage; but that sword has the Priestess' blood all over it! What would _she_ do in this situation?!"

"Why do you think I instructed her to not observe?"

"She knew you were alive?"

"Of course she did. She was in Shechem when it all happened. Either way, I _need_ the Sacaen alive for the upcoming events. When her usefulness runs out, I'll take her soul and seal the sword with its sibling, never to be found again." Chrom was silent in response. Yosef always had a plan of some sort, and if this one warranted the Mani Katti being out in the open, then so be it. When he was confident the Prince was not going to lash out again, Yosef spoke out to Marquess Caelin, who was watching the whole event in utter shock.

"Lord Hausen, I apologize for my friend's behavior. It will not happen again. You may now continue your speech."

"I no longer think there is a need for that. I can tell there is a lot on all of your minds, and I feel it would be best if we skip to the festivities," Hausen sighed and escorted his granddaughter down the steps. Moments later, Count Naimon, Countess Eliza and Lady Priscilla Caerleon, Countess Louise Reglay and a cadre of other Etruscan noblemen and women warped in.

"Ah, are we late again? Shame. Well, better late then never!" Naimon smiled, though he only did so because he managed to avoid the speech.

"Fashionable lateness my ass. These Etruscans have no shame," Lord Erik Laus, who had accompanied his father, Marquess Darin Laus, scowled, "if a war breaks out between them and the Bernese, I know where my support lies…"

"Son, that language is inappropriate for gentlemen of our stature. Though I do agree with you, there are better times and more tactful ways to express such opinions," Marquess Laus responded.

With the discreet help of Yosef's magic, the noblemen eventually got over their shock at Chrom's outburst and went to their seats, where they were treated to some hors d'oeuvres and a selection of the finest wines in Central Lycia (which didn't even amuse the Etruscans, who were used to their own vineyards). At Duke Thracia's table sat all the foreign representatives, along with Lords Pent, Levin and Naimon.

"So Yosef, would you care to finish your story from earlier?" Excellus asked.

"Sure. Now where was I…" Yosef hesitated while he tried to remember where he left off.

"Dinah rushed in to the strange fortress and was followed by the rest of your companions, with you and Emmeryn being last," MacMillian said.

"Oh, right–"

"Hold on, can someone catch us up?" Naimon asked. MacMillian briefly filled the Etruscans in and then signaled for Yosef to continue.

"After we went in, we discovered a secret passage that led to an underground palace full of ancient relics. We took what we could and returned to the surface, which was when things got… well…"

* * *

_Sacae Plains, 967 A.S._

"Well, that was quite an adventure," Simeon panted.

"Indeed," Erich replied, Dinah still unconscious in his arms. Yosef, still carrying Emmeyn's unconscious form, created a carriage and two horse morphs to push it, then he placed the two women into it so they could rest. Next to them he placed the few relics the group elected to take with them, including the Lesser Falchion he planned to gift Walhart.

* * *

"So _that's_ where Walhart got that thing!" Excellus exclaimed.

"Will you shut up and let Yosef finish his story?!" Chrom shouted. The ensuing silence was enough of a response for the Thracian to continue,

"I then made a second carriage and set of horse morphs for the rest of us to sit in. Miriam elected to sit with and tend to the wounded. I would have warped everyone back, but I was out of energy. And we would have used the warp book had Dinah not accidentally dropped the warp book into a fire pit we set up."

"Sounds like something Sumia would do," Chrom chuckled.

"_Now_ who's interrupting?!" Excellus frowned.

"Sorry… please continue, Yosef."

"We eventually reached the outskirts of a village in which we hoped to get some rest… little did we know we'd run into barbarians who thought ill of us simply because we were dressed nicely."

"You mean like how you thought ill of the tribesmen because they were Sacaen?" Pent raised a brow.

"How the hell can you equate the two? The Sacaens were known traitors and barba–" Chrom started.

"And how did you learn that? You weren't alive at the time of Hanon's supposed betrayal, and you yourselves had never been to Elibe to confirm your beliefs, which you could only have gotten through someone else's teachings. Surely the Sacaens could not instinctively hate nobles? And considering where they lived, I doubt most of them had ever seen one! The only opinions they could have had were those they formed after learning it from elders and teachers! Do you see the similarities, Ylissean?" Naimon smirked.

"You were raised in Elibe so I understand your ignorance. But Chrom is right – the two cannot be equated," Excellus sighed.

"Explain it, then!"

"After I finish my story, he may not have to. Would you like me to continue?" Yosef frowned.

"By all means!" Pent and Naimon folded their arms.

"Alright then. As soon as we got to the village gate, two druids approached us…"

* * *

"State your business, infidel!" Said the first man. He and his companion lowered their hoods. Both had pitch black hair, brown eyes, and long black beards. Under their white cloaks they wore large turbans and white robes.

"Plegians? Here?" Dinah whispered to Reuben, who subtly shrugged in response.

"We need somewhere to rest. We are traveling scholars who uncovered an ancient evil beneath a fortress. It has since been silenced, but we have wounded. Can we please rest in your village for the night?" Miriam tried to reason.

"You think we would ever grant respite to noblemen? Ha, how naïve! Tell you what. Renounce Elimine and swear yourself to Father Sky and His prophet Hanon and we will spare you and send you on your way, otherwise, you die here!" The first said and the two men whipped out Gespenst tomes. Yosef and Reuben, however, would have none of it. The Crown Prince charged Archblade and bathed himself in black magic and the Guardian prepared to unleash a barrage of Luna orbs.

"Tell me your names; I like to know the identities of my victims before I slaughter them!" Reuben, corrupted by his magic, said and laughed malevolently. Yosef would not let himself get distracted but the rest of the group shuttered in shock – those were not the words of the Reuben they grew up with.

"And we like _our_ victims to know _our_ names before we fell them! I am Vissario, and this is my brother Novich. We are the seers of the Lorca Tribe." the first replied. Before Reuben could fell the druids, Yosef paralyzed him with his magic.

"If the people of this village are willing to follow madmen such as yourselves, you may yet prove useful to me," the Guardian laughed mirthlessly and drained them of their quintessence. Their hair turned silver and their eyes red as all color drained from their faces and their expressions went blank.

"Who do you serve?"

"Yosef, Prince of the Archsagean Kingdom of Shechem," the two responded emotionlessly.

"Good. Act as you have been until I call upon you. I will now send you back to your village. Tell them we come in peace."

"Understood, master." Satisfied with his work, Yosef sent them back to their village.

"Yosef! They were mine to finish!" Reuben shouted as his brother released his spell.

"I feel I may need them."

"So be it, but I'm still destroying that village."

"WHAT?!" Emmeryn screamed and leaped from her carriage. The others all had looks of surprise.

"The quintessence of the villagers… I have no doubt Hanon's direct descendants are among them. I will make them pay for their ancestor's sins!"

"They could just coincidentally be similar," Simeon said hesitantly.

"I don't care. I want to see them burn. I want to add their power to my own. It will serve me well," Reuben responded, black magic surging through his body.

"Brother mine, I highly suggest you cease your use of black magic. You have not been properly prepared for it and you are losing your sanity," Yosef cautioned.

"I will watch them burn and I will consume their quintessence. As the bearer of Archblade, I am your lord and master and you will do as I say!" Before the humans could object, Reuben used his magic to control their minds (save for Emmeryn's, for the Crown Princess was under Yosef's protection).

"I have a lord, and I have a master; you are neither," Yosef frowned.

"Do you truly wish to cause a civil war?"

"…I will not support your destruction of the village, but I will not get in your way."

"Good enough. Everyone, put on your death robes." The Archsages used their magic to change into their signature black garb (Yosef, being a Guardian, was already wearing his) and Reuben created black cloaks for the humans to put on. Emmeryn, however, refused to wear one.

"I will not support this campaign of death!" she said with conviction, "these are human beings, not soulless monsters to be cast out! Yes, their culture leaves much to be desired, but while I do agree it should be eliminated if not reformed, I believe we should try to _educate_ them and teach them that our way is better! Show them that peace, acceptance, morality and the pursuit of self-improvement are better than their current belief system! These people can change, just like we can! Please, everyone, don't do this!"

"I agree wholeheartedly with Emmeryn. People can change! Killing them for their ignorance lowers us to their level; I would never be able to live with myself knowing I acted savagely!" Yosef said.

"Yosef, you have a point, but we are bound to Archblade. We must follow Reuben into battle, lest we fall astray and risk Avram forsaking us," Ezra sighed.

"Avram will not forsake you for something like this. Insubordination may have repercussions on the mortal plane, but under these circumstances–"

"_I_ will forsake them! I will exile them from Shechem and–"

"That is not in your power. Only the King can exile a subject."

"Then I will make him with my magic."

"Do that, and I you can be certain I will kill you," Yosef's expression darkened.

"…We'll discuss this later. Now, my comrades, we attack!" Reuben laughed and led the company into the village. Yosef and Emmeryn stayed behind, praying for Avram and Naga's forgiveness for not intervening.

* * *

Eliwood was seated with his parents Marquess Elbert and Marchioness Eleanora Pherae, Marquess Uther Ostia, Sir Oswin, Marquess Orun Thria and his family, Ninian, Nils and a few Etruscans. Elbert and Eleanora, along with many other couples, got up to dance when the castle's chamber orchestra began to play a waltz. Eliwood, seeing the opportunity was upon him, stood up and approached Ninian.

"Well, Ninian, you did say you would dance with me; is this music familiar to you?"

"Yes," the sky blue-haired dancer replied.

"Well then… would you do me the honor?" Eliwood extended his hand, which Ninian gladly took. The nobleman kissed her hand before leading her to the dance floor. Not long after they started, the only other couple that the other nobles could keep their attention on was Elbert and Eleanora. When he saw all the attention was on him and only three others, Eliwood blushed, though he didn't let it affect him. His parents and his dance partner were all too caught up in the moment to notice anything. They were moving as gracefully as deer traverse the plains, and the young nobleman was in a trance staring at Ninian's beauty. He realized he was starting to lose it, and quickly got himself back on track and continued to dance into the night.

* * *

At Marquess Caelin's table sat all the ruling families of Central Lycia, as well as Florina and Marshal Wallace and Lord Eagler's families. Lyndis sat between Eagler and Hausen, being coached on etiquette by the both of them. Erik Laus couldn't help but be intrigued. This girl, who for her whole life knew only one culture and was raised believing it was superior to all others, was now readily accepting Lycian customs. She was an outsider doing everything in her power to fit in… just like he was. While he did not find himself attracted to her, he did want to strike a friendship and began engaging her in conversation. Hausen was about to intervene protectively, but Darin put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"My son only seeks to befriend your daughter."

"Are you certain?" Hausen whispered back.

"Of course I am; I raised him! Listen, if he does start trying to court her, I promise to tell you, alright?"

"Alright… I'm holding you to that!"

Florina, seeing that everyone was distracted and fearing her friend may be getting to close to Erik, left to find Sain, knowing that Kent and Lyndis were in love and the Ilian needed the green-clad paladin's help to bring them together.

The Pegasus Knight found the Paladin in the stables, whistling as he brushed Meriadoc and Meris with Kent angrily watching over him. The two had dueled over Meriadoc's… well, the two dueled to decide whether he would be neutered. Fortunately for the horse, Sain won, leaving him… intact.

"Sain, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, dearest Florina! Sain, Sub-Commander of the Caelin Knights always makes time for lovely dames such as yourself!"

"Hehe, you'll never change, will you?" Florina smiled and shook her head and signaled for Kent to leave, which he did reluctantly.

"So, what can I do for you? Shall I prepare you a private dinner, or accompany you to the great hall where we can dance together?"

"Actually… this is about Kent and Lyn…"

"Oho! So you noticed it too, did you? As the all-knowing Master of Love, it is my duty to bring them together, but even I could use some help from time to time. If you, wondrous dame, are willing to assist me in bringing together two lovers – a great and important task, I may add – then I gladly accept it! Tell me, what have you in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

Kent paced back and forth waiting for Florina to appear. Eventually she did, smirked at him and ran back to the castle. The orange-clad paladin walked back over to Sain and folded his arms.

"What was that about?" He would soon regret asking his question.

"We were talking about you and Lady Lyndis!"

"…"

"Oh come now, both the wonderful Dame and myself know of your feelings, and we also know our Lady Liege shares them!"

"…D-does she really?"

"Of course!"

"B-but… I don't have the peerage to court her! A-and you heard about Hassar and Lady Madelyn! I… I don't want to be subject to Lord Hausen's rage!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's softened up by now."

"E-even if he has, I… I wouldn't know how to approach her."

"Then let me, the Master of Love, educate you!"

"Sain, considering your track record, I really don't think-"

"Come on! Let's go to one of the sparring rooms and I can teach you everything you need to know!" Sain took his companion by the arm and dragged him to the Castle's training center, specifically to the room he and Florina selected.

* * *

For hours the many couples at the gala danced on and off, but only Eliwood, Ninian, Elbert and Eleanora danced through the whole night. The only table at which no-one seemed to be paying any attention to the dances was Duke Thracia's. Lord Yosef seemed to be telling a story of some sort, as he was talking away and all his companions were focusing exclusively on him. Lyndis elected to get up from her table and listen in on their conversation.

* * *

Suddenly, Emmeryn and Yosef heard a scream in the distance. They noticed a nobleman being pinned down while two younglings were beheaded and a noblewoman being raped. Horrified, the two charged up their magic and rushed over. By the time they reached the victims, all but the one nobleman had been killed. In a fit of rage, Yosef eviscerated half of the assailants with black magic and set them ablaze. Emmeryn lured the other half to her, preying on their lecherousness, then unleashed a Luce spell, felling them all in an instant. The Guardian and his protégé went over to the nobleman, healed him and repaired his garments, but before they could further tend to him, they received a communication from Naga,

**SAVE THE CHIEFTAIN AND HIS FAMILY.**

The two looked at each other, nodded and prepared to warp over to Reuben's location. Before Emmeryn could leave, Yosef stayed her so she could back him up while he tried to comfort the victim.

"I… I am sorry I could not come sooner. I wish… I truly wish I could bring them back. I would help you return, but I just felt so many other souls in trouble and I need to help them," Yosef said, feeling helpless.

"Take this necklace," Emmeryn handed him her diamond necklace, "it should pay for food and shelter until you can make it to your home." Yosef then made a horse morph for the nobleman to ride.

"If… if you can create life… can't you… bring back my wife and children?" the nobleman sniveled.

"The horse I gave you is a soulless puppet that will turn into dust as soon as it is killed. I cannot resurrect your family as it was, and I refuse to replace them with mere copies."

"I… I understand. You have… done me a great service. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"…Never return to these lands. They are not safe. My protégé and I came by accident and are about to leave. I will pray for your return to your homeland," Yosef helped the noble onto the horse and sent him off. He looked at Emmeryn and the two nodded at each other and warped to the Crown Prince.

Death and destruction were everywhere. The Archsages had set the place ablaze with black fire and slaughtered more than half of the villagers.

Reuben stood before the Chieftain, his wife and his daughter, ready to decapitate them. His sword, Archblade, had seldom shone brighter. Erich, Marx and Albert were restraining the three nomads so they couldn't escape.

"This is a pitiful excuse of a katana; the blade is acceptable, but a child could make a better grip!" Ezra groaned under his breath as he examined the Chieftain's wife's sword.

"Well, what can we expect from Hanon's ilk," Miriam sighed. Neither Reuben nor Yosef were paying much attention to either of them, as they were focused on the barbarians the former was about to behead.

"At long last, our revenge is complete!" the Crown Prince laughed.

"Wait, Brother! As much as it disgusts me to admit, I have an odd feeling these Lorca swine may be useful to us in the future," Yosef said whilst massaging his temples.

"You've always had good instincts, brother, so I'll trust you on this one. Let's get out of here… hopefully Father won't find out that we came to this unholy place," came Reuben's reply.

"Personally I'm a little more worried about the Priestess's reaction than the King's. Her temper is not to be tested. On top of that, she's suffered the worst at the hands of these savages," Dinah said before blasting a tribesman who was about to sneak up on and knife Reuben from behind.

"It's your fault we're here, Dinah. You should have looked up a location in that Gods-damned Warp Book instead of using it randomly," Yosef scowled.

"Can we discuss this later? The less time I spend around these barbaric traitors, the more time I spend away from them," Erich grunted.

"They can't all be bad…" Emmeryn said apprehensively. She wasn't used to this kind of bloodshed, and was absolutely terrified of what Reuben had become by using black magic. She had no idea how Yosef could retain his sanity after using it so frequently.

"After all you've seen, Emm, how can you still have such a positive outlook? These treacherous Sacaen savages have displayed nothing but barbarity and hostility since we arrived! Someday, your naïveté will get you killed!" Reuben shouted.

"We're going, brother mine," Yosef growled impatiently and forcefully warped the cadre away. As soon as they left, the fires dissipated. The skies were clear once more and all was as it once was, save for half of the tribe being dead and three quarters of the village burnt.

* * *

"We arrived back in the Shechem library a few moments later. I used Demontounge to extract the quintessence my brother had taken, as well as the black magic that had consumed him, and add it to my own power, since I could control it, and he returned to normal moments later. Chrom, my father, the Exalt and the Priestess were standing around the table with looks of shock and anger on their faces, and you all know what happened from there," Yosef finally finished.

"Just like my sister to be against killing anyone, even if the most savage of barbarians," Chrom rolled his eyes.

"You should envy her for that quality," MacMillian sighed.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe nothing of importance happened inside the fortre–" Levin started but was cut off by a horrified Lyndis, who appeared behind Yosef,

"It… it was you. You're the one who burned my village all those years ago."

"You should be thanking him, Sacaen. If you are alive, it means he spared you," Chrom said smugly.

"Play nice, my Prince," Excellus chuckled.

"That's enough, both of you! You've barely met her and you are already judging her harshly. Give her a chance to show you her quality. If Yosef is protecting her, you can be sure she has something positive to give this world! Even if she never met Yosef, she deserves a chance! Everyone does!" MacMillian fumed.

"You have a point, General. But I am not protecting her because I want to; my master ordered me to do so,"

"By master, you mean Avram, right?"

"No, Avram is my Lord, but not my master. That title belongs to someone else. I can reveal nothing about him; he is even more secretive than A-, err, the Ylissean Priestess."

"That's hard to imag– Ooh! That looks delicious!" Lissa completely lost her train of thought when the castle servants brought the first course of food to the table. Chrom and the other foreigners ignored them and Yosef, Pent and Levin thanked them.

"What's hard to imagine? That he's more secretive than the Priestess or that he's even more powerful than I am?" Yosef asked.

"Both," everyone at the table replied concurrently, including Lyndis, who was now standing next to MacMillian's seat for reasons even she did not know. Perhaps because his presence felt like than of a father to her, more so than her true father Hassar's? No… she couldn't think those blasphemous thoughts. In spite of all his failings, Hassar was her father and she loved him. And yet he never defended her like MacMillian did, and the General didn't even know her! Suddenly, Florina took her by the arm.

"Come on, Lyn. Maybe a sparring match can help you work off your stress," the Ilian said lightly and led her friend to the training room she and Sain had picked out. After the two left, the others dug into their meals. To Pent and Naimon's delight and Chrom's dismay, it took a total of four hours for all of the courses to be served.

* * *

Lyndis followed Florina into a training room, and the two changed into athletic gear (which, being designed for mobility, weren't the most concealing of outfits) and the two began to spar, like they had on the plains so many times in their youth. After their fourth round, Sain and Kent burst into the room talking about horses, apparently unaware of what they walked in on.

"WHOA!" Sain shouted and ran away before he risked fainting in awe.

"Gah! I… I… I… I'm s-s-so s-s-sor…ry… I… I… uh… umm… err…"

_He sounds just like me when I'm around strange men!_ Florina giggled internally.

"It's okay Kent. If you're here to spar, you are most welcome."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then!" Florina smiled, put a towel and her formalwear over her shoulders and left for her room, catching the attention of every man she walked by. Kent and Lyndis were now alone, both with thoughts on their mind that neither were comfortable revealing.

"Lady Lyndis, if I may have a word… there is something important I'd like to say" Kent said hesitantly as he walked to grab a practice sword.

"I… should go find Florina before she gets into trouble."

"Please, my Lady, hear me out!"

"K-Kent! Unhand me!"

"I cannot, my Lady, for if I do, I would regret it for the rest of my life!"

"…"

"Lady Lyndis, I love you. I know it is improper for a knight to feel this way about his liege, but I simply cannot control these emotions. At first, I simply thought myself your protector, but eventually I couldn't help but develop deeper feelings.

"Kent…"

"So please, my Lady, allow me to stay by your side, to help, protect and love you until death takes me."

"Yes, Kent, stay by my side. I say this not as Lady Lyndis, but as Lyn. Please, Kent, stay by my side, now and forever," Lyndis embraced her vassal and kissed him.

"Lady Lyndis–"

"No, Lyn," the noblewoman cut the knight off.

"Lyn… I love you."

"I love you too, Kent." The two lovers embraced, remaining virtually motionless in each other's arms for a very long moment as they let loose the feelings they had been containing for weeks. It was ended abruptly when Florina and Sain returned, grinning to their ears, to announce that the gala had ended and it was time for the meeting. Lyndis quickly left to get dressed.

* * *

About half way through the gala, Malcolm Araphen noticed his former Guard Captain sitting under a tree outside a window, staring inward at the festivities. He took a ring out of his pocket – the signet ring he gave Rath when he met him. The signet ring he told Rath officialized his position in the Castle Guard. The signet ring that declared Rath heir to the Araphen Throne. Malcolm shook his head, got up, left the hall and sought out the Kutolah tribesman.

When he found him, Malcolm sighed and approached slowly. Rath scoffed in response.

"I already told you – I do not treat with those who disparage my kinsmen."

"Rath… please, just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Please… I… I want to explain my actions."

"I am not interested in any excuses."

"I RAISED YOU FROM NOTHING! CAN YOU AT LEAST GRANT ME THIS ONE MOMENT WITH YOU?!" Malcolm screamed. Rath thought about it for a moment, nodded and sat down.

"Twelve years ago, my son asked me to take him to Sacae, as he was curious about it. Yes, that's right, I once had a family – a wife and two children. Despite my advisers' warnings, I wanted to make my son happy, so we took a family trip to the plains. After traversing for a matter of hours, we were ransacked by a group of tribesmen. They took all our valuables, beheaded my children and forced me to watch as they violated my wife… three at a time. When she fell unconscious due to the pain, they beheaded her as well. The barbarians then proceeded to beat me, then when I was on the verge of death they sat me up and prepared to decapitate me as well. Before they could, however, a wandering druid and his apprentice rushed in and killed all of the barbarians. They healed me, but sensed further danger and had to leave almost as soon as they came. I barely had a chance to thank them. I did get them for a moment, and when I asked how I could repay them, they simply said never to return, as it was a dangerous land. That day was burned into my memory.

"At first, I thought that those savages were among few, but I passed through many villages on the way back… none would grant me even a night's rest. To this day I don't know why. I pleaded to them like a beggar! I wasn't even dressed like a nobleman! The only valuable I had on me was a diamond necklace the druid's apprentice gave me to sell! I tried to do so, but no-one was even willing to buy it. All the villagers from all the towns spat upon me and chased me out. When I finally reached the Lycian border and was picked up by some patrolling soldiers, I was overtired, half starved and looked like death itself. It took me three months to recover. Soon after, the Lycian council under Lord Uther's father's leadership invaded Sacae and wiped out half the population before returning home. To this day, I have not forgotten the cruelty of the Sacaen people.

"Then one day, you wandered into the Araphen Castle Town, half starved and begging for assistance. Most of the villagers made fun of you, and none would even give you food. When I saw you, I saw myself when I was in Sacae. I saw someone who was cast out and frowned upon by all who saw you, and I felt an obligation to take you in and raise you.

"The signet ring I gave you when I made you Captain of the Guard wasn't that of a soldier… I wanted you to succeed me as Marquess Araphen. You had a good soul, a kind heart and a noble demeanor. You were like a son to me, and when you left, I wept for days.

"Eventually, word reached my ears that you accompanied Lady Lyndis to Caelin, and when Marquess Ostia sent out the notification regarding the council meeting, I couldn't help but think this a good chance to reconcile with you," the Marquess pulled out the signet ring and handed it to Rath, "Please, come back. I swear I will never curse your heritage again.

"Lord Yosef once told me about your story; I would not have believed you otherwise. I… I'll think about it," Rath replied softly, put the signet ring in his pocket and walked off. Marquess Araphen soon returned to the gala and prayed to Elimine that Rath would return to Araphen with him.

* * *

After the gala ended, Uther summoned the other members of the Council, as well as Lyndis, Yosef, Murdock, Pent, Levin, Naimon, Chrom, Excellus and MacMillian to Caelin's Council Chamber. Everyone took their seats and, with the exception of Chrom, bore stoic expressions. The Prince, however, couldn't help but glare hatefully at Hausen's granddaughter. He had been taught all his life that the Sacaen people were all traitorous bastards, and was unwilling to accept Yosef's philosophy that even in the worst crops, there are good seeds.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin," Marquess Ostia stated, "I will hear opening statements."

"Why is Lord Levin here? He was not on the invitee list," Naimon asked.

"I've known him a long time and greatly respect his opinion. When I sent out the letter, though, I did not know of his whereabouts, so I sent a separate letter to Lord Pent to bring him along if he found him," Uther responded.

_Well played, my cousin,_ Yosef smirked inwardly, knowing Levin managed to manipulate the Marquess.

"I see. Well, since I already have your attention, I suppose I'll give my statement first.

"I believe we should not label Lady Lyndis based on her birthplace. When I adopted Priscilla Cornwell after the fall of her house, I found that she acted like a native Etruscan before I even started teaching her. I know Lycian and Etruscan children are raised similarly in their earlier years, but as a father, you naturally notice even the most subtle of differences between children. Who's to say that Lady Lyndis isn't the same? From what I've heard, she is _vastly_ different from her Sacaen kinsmen. I believe we should give her the benefit of the doubt, especially considering she has been traveling with Duke Thracia for the past few months."

"I can attest to Count Caerleon's point about fatherhood," Darin Laus added. "My son Erik has always been different from his peers. Yes, he was always social, and yes, on the surface he appeared no different than the other noblemen, but as a father I could see he had his own ideas that he simply wasn't willing to express, as he feared he would be judged poorly by his peers if he had. However, I am not willing to simply give someone the benefit of the doubt. I would advise that we learn of her beliefs, then make the decision."

"I concur with Lord Darin-" Elbert Pherae started.

"That's a welcome change," Helman Santaruz sighed.

"-about both points. Though I wouldn't be sure exactly how to fairly judge her beliefs, considering she was born in Sacae, a nation vastly different-"

"And inferior," Malcolm Araphen muttered.

"-from our own," Elbert finished.

"Which is precisely why we shouldn't allow her to become a noble! It may not be her fault where she was raised, but the truth is she was born in Sacae and does not have the capacity to become a responsible leader," Tydeus Tania exclaimed.

"I still concur with the decision made at the meeting Lord Lundgren arranged last month – Lyndis should be allowed to stay in Caelin and be treated no differently than any other Lycian villager, but she should not be allowed to succeed Lord Hausen," Octavian Kathelet said.

"As do I," Tydeus and Helman said simultaneously.

Yosef spoke next, "as I said at the aforementioned meeting, since Lady Madelyn eloped, according to Lycian law she forfeited her claim and by extension the claims of her offspring, and therefore Lyndis is an illegitimate heir. However, since this meeting is being held, that law is obviously being ignored, if not nullified. As Marquess Ostia, Lord Uther, you have the right to bypass certain laws if you so desire, this included.

"As for my personal feelings, Lyndis has proven to be willing to learn. We cannot fault her for the actions of her forebears, nor can we in good faith deny Lord Hausen happiness, as he has been through much over the years and deserves to live the rest of his life in peace and without regrets."

"I don't believe my ears. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Chrom smirked.

"I agree with Yosef," Pent said, "whatever her mother's choices were, Lyndis should not be held accountable for them. Besides, she has demonstrated an extraordinary ability to learn quickly, and with guidance, I believe she has the capacity to become a great leader one day."

"To an inexperienced barterer, that was a good sales pitch, but we noblemen know better," Tydeus sneered, "the two of you simply want the girl to be accepted so we would fight amongst ourselves about her legitimacy, possibly leading to a civil war that would break Lyc–"

"We've been over this, Lord Tydeus. If I wanted to break Lycia, I have far more efficient and effective means of doing so," Yosef said darkly.

"Prove it," the Marquess responded. Suddenly, Darin rose from his chair and scowled,

"How _dare_ you question Yosef! He is never wrong!" The other marquesses shot up from their seats as well, shouting violently.

"What do you mean Yosef is never wrong? He's not God!"

"He's the next closest thing!"

"Yosef is human, just like us all!"

"Then explain his magic!"

"Magical or not, he can be injured!"

"No, he can't!"

"Yes, he can! I'll prove it to you!"

"Don't you dare attack him!"

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Murder you as brutally as I can!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

Suddenly, swords appeared in front of the Lycian leaders, who grabbed them without hesitation or suspicion and began attacking one another. Darkness covered the air as their rage drove them mad, causing Lyndis to quiver, Pent, Naimon and Murdock to become tense, Levin, MacMillian and Excellus to sigh and Chrom to smirk – Yosef had used black magic to change the air so that the Marquesses would blindly hate each other and act impulsively. In addition, he magically planted contrasting ideas and beliefs in their heads, causing their hate to deepen further. When the lot began to tire, Yosef lifted his spell, and everything reverted to normal. The Lycians looked at each other in pure shock, not knowing what came over them.

"Was that sufficient?" Yosef said, his expression unchanged.

"Y-you caused us to… h-how?" Elbert stuttered.

"Black Magic, of course. It is the penultimate manipulative art; with it, I can change the very air of this world to influence people into making certain decisions. Of course, I could also use it to slaughter you like pigs, but I'd rather not sully my hands with the blood of those who aren't necessarily deserving of death," Yosef replied, _though in truth, I have to focus that strength elsewhere…._

"Of course, if you simply wanted to toy with them–" Levin started.

"You of all people should know that's not my style. There are others like me who would do that, but while I attach strings to everyone I encounter, I do not use them unless I need to in order to accomplish a task I could not or simply do not want to do on my own," the Thracian interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'others like you'?" Chrom asked, "how many black magic adepts still live?"

"I can name two other than myself who are at my level, and a handful of others who are capable of using black magic, but not as proficiently. Of course, there is a price to achieving my level. A hefty price, at that," Yosef shut his eyes and sighed.

"By the way, you keep referring to black magic as the _pen_ultimate manipulative art. Is there really superior magic?" Lyndis asked, shuddering at the thought of magic that was somehow even more powerful than Yosef's.

"Oh yes, young one, and I know it well. I hardly ever use it though, as not only is it life-sapping, but it is so dangerous, just muttering a certain incantation could destroy the world. What's worse is anyone can use it – if you know the language, you can do anything so long as you have enough quintessence, for as I said, the magic will kill you after prolonged use. There is a counter to it that is equally powerful, but it is not a manipulative form."

"So is that how Hanon actually managed to defeat A– err, the Queen even though she bore Ninis' Grace?" Excellus asked.

"No… she won through deception. She used their friendship to take the ring from her, then poured black magic from the Darksphere – which she had stolen – into her swords and attacked her while her guard was down," Chrom scowled.

"I have a hard time believing the Queen actually fell for that," MacMillian folded his arms.

"She and Hanon had been friends for years. In spite of what the history books may have said, there was neither hate nor distrust between humans and dragons in the decade preceding the Schism. With the power she obtained through the Darksphere, Hanon corrupted the minds of nearly all of the Elibian humans of the time, and as soon as she delivered the first blow, every one of them instantly turned cruel. She easily represented the worst of humanity," Yosef's visage was of pure abhorrence.

"That's ridiculous!" Naimon shouted in disbelief. He had spent years studying the Scouring and never once had he read about this. "Hanon, the Divine Trooper–"

"Divine Trooper… _DIVINE TROOPER_?!" Chrom bellowed in anger and drew Falchion, which began to glow violently.

"You sadistic, demonic son of a whore!" he spat as he lunged at the Count with all his might, but Yosef warped over to him, grabbed his hands and restrained him; his countenance betraying his desperation.

"Chrom! They're ignorant, not demonic! Since we abandoned them for so long, it is our responsibility to _educate_ them, not eliminate them! I received the order from Avram himself! Please, let things unfold as they were meant to."

"Ignorant?! Are you telling me that you actually believe Hanon was a demon?"

"I _know_ she was. I have seen her true form, and I assure you she was the embodiment of deception and cruelty. And I brought evidence from her tomb," Yosef said as he pulled out the scroll he took from the catacombs back in Sacae. The council was quelled by the mere sight of it, as its age was evident. Yosef unrolled the paper and showed it to everyone – the front was written in humantongue, but the back was in a language that seemed like it was from another world.

"This is Hanon's final confession. At the time, it was traditional for warriors to record their sins before they died. Levin, would you do the honors?" Yosef gave the letter to the wizened Etruscan, who read the contents of the front to himself before staring coldly at the Bernite.

"I will not read this aloud. They are not ready to hear it."

"I concur; I simply wanted a second opinion. But you _can _read the back. It will be enough to prove their ignorance to them while not bombarding them with truths they would never believe."

"I… I can't understand any of this. The language is foreign to me," Levin said, dumbfounded.

"Truly? I thought you were a master of all languages," Pent frowned.

"Of man and dragon, perhaps," Yosef interjected, "This language, however, is not of this world; it is Demontongue – the language of hell. I am able speak it, but I dare not, for just reciting the words can bring terror upon the world. I will, however, translate it for you, but I must warn you – what it says reveals Hanon's true nature… a nature that will challenge your perception of the world:

* * *

_Aeolia, 001 B.M. [Before Man]_

And the LORD said unto Ereshkigal, "Thou who hast smotest thine own kin… thou who hast comest before Mine with similar intent… thou who hast naught but depravity manifesting within thy quintessence… I bespeak unto thee: thy end is anon, and a painful end shall it be. Thou shalt not know pleasure. Thou shalt not know respite. Thou shalt not know even contentment while I remain! To Perdition I banish thee; for all eternity shalt thou rot. Resist, acquiesce, it matters not, for no darkness can overwhelm the Eternal Light!"

As he plummeted unto the great inferno, Ereshkigal spat one last decree,

"This ae nighte thou hath defeated me, yea, but thou shalt never be rid of me. Alle shall fall from the brig of dread unto perdition low, and I shall receive their saules. Bound to my will they shall be; their quintessence shall become mine. When my strength is gathered, perdition's flames shall rise. My servants six, my demons, crafted of hound, snake, wraith, man, dragon and flame, shall be made and from whence we came we shall rise.

"I shall be returned, and thine end shalt comest. That ae nighte, my darkness shall overwhelm thy lighte."

* * *

"That was an account of the end of the Ereshkigal Incident – a terrible war that occurred three thousand years before the Scouring and completely reshaped the world. It ended with the Dark One being banished to hell, where he still lies, trying to escape so he can destroy the world. There are those who have succumbed to darkness, and in turn have unwittingly or otherwise submitted to his will. Grima, and by extension those who served him – Lundgren included – are among those poor souls who unwittingly became his puppets. Hanon, however, joined him willingly, and she became one of the six demons mentioned in the letter. Her true name is Baligant the Great Wraith. The others… no, I have already said too much… the full truth is too much for you to bear," Yosef sighed and sat back down.

"Excuse me? I think we are capable of learning history without being corrupted!" Pent said.

"Either way, I did not call this meeting so we could receive a lecture on ancient history! Can we please refocus on Lyndis's legitimacy?" Uther shouted, attempting to break the tension.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Elbert said.

"Hausen, what is your stance? Please try to be as objective as you can." A few of the other Marquesses, most noticeably Darin, sighed, knowing what was about to come.

"Well, all of you know I support my granddaughter and will stand by whatever decision she makes. As such I will not make an argument, for it will undoubtedly be subjective and unfit for this conference."

"I think most of what has already been said was subjective…" Orun Thria muttered.

"That doesn't make it right," Hausen countered.

"This is no time to argue how to speak," Malcolm intervened, "my personal take on the matter of Lady Lyndis's legitimacy is the same as Lord Naimon's,"

"You can't be serious," Edgar Worde chuckled, "_You_ of all people support a Sacaen savage?"

"After meeting Rath, I have learned that not all Sacaens are as cruel as we believe them to be. He is as wise and sophisticated as any of us, and if he – who has had no training – can impress you all, Lyndis has a great chance at doing the same, considering from what I've heard she had pursued knowledge her entire life."

"Plus, my mother did teach me some customs which I now believe to be Lycian, or really, customs of any educated nation," the half-Lycian cut in.

"And what would those be, child?" Levin stared at her.

"Common courtesy and proper eating habits, which I'm sure I don't need to explain to one as culturally advanced as an Etruscan."

"Hah! She already knows how to play to her audience!" Achilles Ryerde smiled.

"I had a good teacher," Lyndis looked to Yosef.

"And I didn't even teach her anything directly! She learned through observation!" Yosef leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, that's something!" Pent said.

"Since we can't seem to stay focused, perhaps I should just take a tally." Marquess Ostia rubbed his eyes, "besides, it's getting late. Those in favor of declaring Lady Lyndis heir to the Caelin throne, raise your right hand. All the Marquesses save Kathelet, Tania and Worde, along with Pent, Naimon, Yosef, Murdock and MacMillain raised their hands. Uther yawned out of exhaustion. The gala had gone on longer than he anticipated and he was more than ready to call it a night.

"Majority rules, then. Lyndis, let you forevermore be known as Lady Lyndis Caelin, heir to Marquess Hausen Caelin. When the time comes, you will assume the role as Marchioness. Hausen, you, Reissmann and Eagler are tasked with preparing her."

"Understood," Hausen replied happily and hugged his granddaughter. The representatives all left for their assigned quarters and called it a night.

* * *

_Hidden Shrine, 980A.S._

Yosef and another Guardian warped in with their hoods up. The Master rose to greet them.

"Why have you called us here, Master? Our current tasks are of great import," Yosef asked. His words carried the voices of all the souls he consumed in his lifetime, rather than just his own. The other ancients spoke with the same magic.

"I can no longer sense Plegia. My vision has been clouded before, but never completely blinded. At least, not in the past four thousand years," the Prophet shuttered, an action he seldom performed.

"We are experiencing the same problem and are working toward a resolution. I do not see how this warrants an emergency meeting," the other Guardian replied.

"Your control over the Dark One is waining. It may yet break free of its seal,"

"Grima is no threat. If he were, Loptyr would have told me."

"It is not Grima that he speaks of," Yosef cut in. The other Guardian was silent as he contemplated an answer. When he realized just what unholy manifestation the Prophet was referring to, his fear nearly overwhelmed him.

"Its quintessence was permanently sealed in the Darksphere, Its body imprisoned within the pits of Hell and Its soul left wandering. How can It possibly pose a threat?"

"The Darksphere was never accounted for after the Schism. Plegia was supposed to take possession of it, but it was stolen and its whereabouts unknown to even the LORD Himself."

"The Eternal One is omniscient; how can He not?"

"The Dark One's power is equal to His, and Its veil clouds all sight."

"But… It was defeated, was It not? Its power extinguished?"

"It is immortal and omnipotent; even the Three Swords have proven ineffective. We defeated It not by overwhelming It, but by dividing It into fragments that could be sealed. Even the heaviest seals, however, can be shattered if a soul is strong enough; while your actions of late have prevented It from gathering significant quintessence, I fear you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"During this time we have bought we are doing our best to prepare; we need as much time as we can to do so. As things stand now, I predict It will return within the next twenty years."

"Twenty years is most optimistic, son of Avram. I have calculated that It will return by the end of the decade."

"Son of Loptyr, have you any plans?"

"…Just one. And the chances of it succeeding are slim at best."

"It's better than no plan at all. Present your ideas, and maybe as a group we can improve them."

* * *

_**Yosef – Duke of Thracia:**_

**Yosef returned to Ylisse to announce that he survived, then abdicated Shechem to one of the other survivors of the massacre. After a few months of helping with the reconstruction and repopulation of his former home, he returned to Elibe and continued to serve Bern as the Duke of Thracia and one of King Desmond's top advisers.**

_**Lucius – Eliminean Monk:**_

**Lucius was summoned to the diocese in Ostia Castle Town, where he was ordained as a bishop. He has since been wandering in search of remnants of House Cornwell, a noble family he once served as a caretaker and spiritual adviser.**

_**Matthew – Slippery Ostian:**_

**Matthew left promptly after Lord Hausen paid him for his services. He left behind a letter, informing Lyndis and the others that he had returned to his home in Ostia.**

_**Erk – Son of Reglay:**_

**Erk returned Serra to Ostia, then departed for his home, where he continued studying under his mentor and foster father, Count Pent Reglay.**

_**Serra – Cleric of Ostia:**_

**After returning to her home, Serra resumed her duties as a cleric and clergywoman in Ostia, much to the chagrin of Matthew, who had the misfortune of being constantly sought out by the young woman.**

_**Wil – Pheraen Archer:**_

**For reasons he mostly kept to himself, Wil decided to stay in Caelin and serve as an archer in the Castle Guard. Many in the canton wondered about his past, but he revealed very few details only to a select group of people.**

_**Rath – Captain of the Araphen Castle Guard:**_

**After reconciling with Lord Malcolm, the Marquess of Araphen, Rath returned to the canton and resumed his duties in the service. The others in the Araphen Army were skeptical at first, but after a few choice words from the Marquess in the Sacaen's defense, all doubts were dispelled.**

_**Ninian and Nils – Enigmatic Siblings:**_

**After being forced by Yosef to relinquish Ninis' Grace to him, Ninian and Nils left to continue their travels as a Dancer and Bard. It was rumored they were captured by black-cloaked, gold-eyed men shortly after.**

_**Lyndis – Heir to the Throne of Caelin:**_

**After being accepted into the nobility, Lyndis began to shed her identity as a Sacaen and eventually most of her father's heritage was lost in her subconscious. She kept her scholarly nature, however, and after spending some time with her grandfather went overseas to expand her knowledge. She returned a year later, seeming to be an almost entirely different person.**

_**Florina – Pegasus Knight of Ilia:**_

**After receiving a generous sum from Lord Hausen, Florina returned to Ilia, where she was knighted as a Third-Rank Pegasus Knight. Her eldest sister Fiora offered to assign her to a division in her wing, but Florina decided to return to Caelin to serve as a personal guard and lady-in-waiting to her dear friend Lyndis Caelin. Her other sister, Farina, travelled to Caelin to ensure the Marquess paid her well. When Duke Yosef Thracia learned exactly what Farina demanded, he resolved to one day take the Falcoknight to Ylisse and introduce her to a certain avaricious, red-haired merchant who, on more than one occasion, attempted unsuccessfully to swindle the Archsage out of his money.**

_**Kent and Sain – Knight Commander and Sub-Commander of Caelin:**_

**With the armies of Caelin decimated, and Hausen exiling all the remaining soldiers who ever pledged loyalty to Lundgren, Kent and Sain had a difficult period ahead of them. Nevertheless, they served their new posts with distinction, though Sain still got distracted on occasion by the many ladies he encountered.**

_**Eagler – Noble General:**_

**Eagler retired from military service and lived peacefully with his family in Southchester County. He remained an active member of the aristocracy, and greatly helped Lyndis learn about the nobility and improve her political skills.**

_**Wallace – Marshal of Edessa:**_

**Wallace chose to stay in Caelin long enough to help Eagler acquaint Kent and Sain with their new positions. After he was comfortable with their leadership abilities, he returned to his duties in Ilia.**

_**Dorcas and Natalie – Gentle, Young Bernese Couple:**_

**After receiving a sizeable stipend from Lord Hausen, Natalie opened a small inn in Pherae. Her cooking skills brought countless customers from all over Lycia. Dorcas befriended a wandering fighter, and the two axemen joined the service of Lord Elbert, the Marquess of the canton.**

_**Yogi and Jackie – Knights of Caelin:**_

**For their services, Yogi and Jackie received Hero Crests, bolstering their power and making them more than capable of their new positions as Elite Castle Guards.**

* * *

**Flashback number one! Finally, a piece of Yosef's past is revealed! For the record, about half of Tale 9x will consist of flashbacks.**

**ETYMOLOGY FOR THE NAMES OF YOSEF'S COMPANIONS: For most of them, I just chose random biblical names, but Reuben's name I chose for a reason. Well, I did have a reason for choosing Yitzhak as the name of Yosef's father, but it has no connection to the story. I'll explain both in my blog.**

**To clarify the end of the first scene in the present, Yosef warped out and Matthew slipped out.**

**HOLY SHIT, MURDOCK IS STRONG! How the hell did he make Wallace's armor buckle simply by throwing an oakwood practice lance?!**

**The calendar system I am using for Elibe is based off of Kent and Farina's supports.**

**Looks like I'm going with a KentxLyndis pairing. Or am I?**

**Elbert was wearing the same clothing as Eliwood in FE6.**

**When Chrom said "Yosef! You son of a bitch!" he said it just like Arnold Schwarzenegger said "Dillon! You son of a bitch!" in Predator… sans the Austrian accent.**

**Excellus actually looks and behaves like a normal person, not creepy and batshit-insane like in the game.**

**MacMillian's adjutant will play an important role in the Valm arc, though by then he'll be a Major in his army. There is a reason I named him Torden; I will elaborate in Tale 12.**

**Chrom's description of the Priestess is a reference to McCoy's insults to Spock in Star Trek (the ORIGINAL Star Trek, that is… not the Abrams garbage). God rest DeForest Kelly and Leonard Nimoy's souls.**

"**Why the hell haven't you revealed the Priestess' name, Hammershlag?!" The answer is simple: the plot demands I keep it a secret for now. If you somehow guess correctly who she is, I'll write you a oneshot. AND SEND ME YOUR GUESS IN A PM, not in a review! I don't want to spoil it for the other readers!**

**By reading this chapter, it shouldn't be hard to deduce that I loathe marijuana. I never tried it and I don't associate myself with people who use it. In my Sensation &amp; Perception class I learned that it smelled like skunk, but other than that I know barely anything about it other than the facts that it makes you act like an imbecile and chronic use causes brain damage, and I sure as hell don't want or need to know any more.**

**MORE FLASHBACKS! You may have noticed that one of them included Lyn's memory from a few chapters ago! Vissario and Novich were mentioned very early on, so I don't blame you if you forgot about them.**

**I know I glossed over a few things during the gala, especially between Marquess Araphen's confession to Rath, but I kind of had writers block and **_**really**_** wanted to get this out. I may go back and edit it later, but more likely than not I'm leaving it as is.**

**The writing on the back of Hanon's Final Confession and Testament may have been confusing, and honestly, it is not going to be **_**critically**_** important until Tale 12, but I wanted to put it in so as to encourage you to foreshadow coming events. I will post a rough translation to Modern English on my blog. The paragraphs will be included toward the end of Tale 1, which as of the release of this chapter I am yet to write. B.M., like B.C. in real life, is counted downward, so 001 B.M. is the last year before the First Age began and the continents of Akaneia, Valentia and Jugdral were created.**

**In real life, Aeolia is the region in Ancient Greece that surrounds Mt. Olympus. It is now known as Thessaly.**

**God and Ereshkigal are speaking in two different forms. I based the LORD's grammar on Early Modern English, while Ereshkigal's are based off of whatever the hell is used in the Lyke-Wake Dirge… and some Early Modern English.**

"**Wait! Nergal's personal tome is called Ereshkigal! Did you just rewrite a spell as a demon?!" No – read Yosef's explanation.**

**Baligant was an antagonist in the Song of Roland. Hamon (who I believe Hanon was named after) was a secondary character on the side of the protagonists (the French Army under Charlemagne). I figured since FE7 takes a lot of influence from the French epic, why not add that in! Oh, and Hanon isn't the only one who's going to receive a name change.**

**Let me explain the Dark One. In the Christian bible, Lucifer, once an archangel, is the pinnacle of evil in the universe, but he is still weaker than God and cannot and never will be his equal, therefore the end days could never come. In FE:CSR, the Dark One, who is the equivalent of Lucifer, IS God's equal in power and intelligence, and therefore the only one who could stand up to Him. Since the LORD and the Dark One are both omnipotent, their powers in essence cancel out each other, just like when matter collides with dark matter (I think).**

**THAT LAST SCENE WAS CONFUSING, WASN'T IT? Just keep it in mind. It basically predicts the rest of Book 2**

**Well, see you soon… hopefully.**

* * *

**Tale 9x Preview**

"**That's right, my friends. We are still holding true to High King Eliezer's Doctrine – there will always be an Archsage in this world to guide the people through whatever darkness may seek to engulf them! I am truly sorry we had disappeared for so long, but I assure you, it was in the world's best interest that we did so. I do not have the liberty of explaining the details, but I can confidently say that within our lifetimes, we will have reached a level of cultural sophistication and diversity that had been lost since the Schism. Once more, we will have a true, natural balance! Once more, dragons and Archsages will walk amongst humans in all countries and continents without fear of prejudice or persecution! Once more, we will reach a Golden Age not seen since the days of the Gran Republic!"**


	13. Tale 9B: Epilogue

**Here we are! The end of Lyn's tale (and the beginning of Tale 9x)! The next one has no canon equivalent. I know it's a little short, and I should have released it sooner, but I wanted to add more content to it. Unfortunately, writer's block got the better of me. I did write what I wanted to, but I just feel it's a little short. Sorry if you're disappointed.**

* * *

**Tale 9B: Epilogue**

_Castle Caelin, 979A.S._

When she arrived in the social hall the morning after the council meeting, Lyndis was greeted by smiles and cheers from her former legion. Eliwood, Wallace, Eagler and General MacMillian of Valm were there as well. General Excellus was standing by the hallway that led to the Great Hall (in which the Marquesses were socializing), seemingly waiting on his companion, and Yosef was standing on a balcony with Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa and General Frederick of Ylisse. Florina bustled through the crowd and hugged Lyndis excitedly before backing off and bowing,

"Umm… Lady Lyndis… a-as your humble servant, please grant me the honor of being your lady-in-waiting and personal bodyguard. I swear that by my life or death I will keep you safe."

"Florina, there is no need to be formal around me… call me Lyn. You are my closest friend and I could never accept being distanced from you due to my new status. And yes, I would love to have you by my side,"

"R-really? Thank you so much, Lyn! I mean, Lady Lyndis… I mean… err… Lyn… err…"

"Haha, I'm not used to any of this either, so don't worry! Anyway, I need to ask something of Yosef… see you around!"

Before the noblewoman greeted the Thracian, she paused to listen in on his conversation.

"So… you _are_ coming back," Frederick said.

"Yes, as are the others. Ezra and Miriam said they plan on returning to Shechem permanently, where they will become King and Queen with my blessings. Simeon told me he wanted to become a personal adviser to Emmeryn, if she'd allow it," came Yosef's response.

"I'm sure she would, but… what about you?" Chrom asked.

"After I make my survival public and ensure Ylisse is on the right path, I will return here and continue to serve King Desmond in my capacity as Duke Thracia. At least, for now. Three of my contacts, one of whom being Nowi, have given me reports that indicate the existence of a few hidden civilizations which, if I could gain control over them, could help usher in a new golden age for my people."

"Why do I have a feeling you're not the only interested party?" Frederick frowned.

"Because you have good instincts. Don't worry, though; one of the cities is now under the control of the agent who found it, and Nowi, Tiki and the Guardians are helping me locate and draw out the people from the others. If I can get in touch with them, they will support me; Validar in turn will drop his claim to the NML, and I will finally reclaim my homeland,"

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean by 'homeland'…" Lissa muttered.

"Speaking of Shechem, the Priestess told me something recently," Chrom folded his arms and frowned.

"Oh?"

"She said you didn't arrive at Shechem until all but fifteen were killed, including Yitzhak and Reuben. Part of her suspects that you deliberately avoided coming until after they were dead, as you opposed them on many things. Then again, she also believes that you, rather than the Plegians, had my parents killed, so I don't really trust her instincts. Either way, where were you?"

"…Grima is not dumb enough to send all of his agents to a single country."

"He came after you separately?"

"Let's not dwell on the past. Gather your belongings and I'll warp you all home," Yosef turned and went to the hall to deliver the same message to the Valmese.

"About bloody time… I'm sick of this Naga forsaken land," Chrom muttered.

"Lord Yosef!" Lyndis called out.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Can I go to Ylisse with you? I mean… I've already had a long talk with my grandfather, and now that he's completely healed I want to take a few months to explore the realms beyond Elibe… the realms that were not blinded by Hanon and her ilk," Lyndis, having been enlightened, finished her sentence with a tone of disgust, much to Chrom's pleasure.

"Lady Lyndis, I applaud your dedication, but I have a great deal of work to do and cannot bear you as a responsibility. You are welcome to go on your own, though, and you should not encounter too much trouble, as I placed a concealment spell on you and your sword; not even I can detect you… unless you make too much noise, that is.

"I would suggest, though, that you travel with a handful of vassals, as your inability to lie could make people hateful toward you… given they attempt to pry into your origins." Yosef responded and walked off.

"General, if I may ask…" Lyndis started hesitantly as she approached MacMillian.

"How can I help you?" the Valmite smiled cordially.

"Was Yosef always this cold, or did something happen to him? I myself witnessed my home being destroyed, and for a time I was broken, but I did eventually recover. I would think someone as disciplined as Yosef would be able to get passed any degree of sorrow."

"Well, when his kingdom was destroyed, he lost his parents, brother, wife and unborn child, but you're right – he has great mental fortitude and doesn't let it affect his actions. His apparent insensitivity stems from his magic…

"Before his coming-of-age ceremony, he was always the life of the party. Sure, he spent most of his life locked in libraries, but everyone loved him. He was kind, funny, and just overall likable. Then, he left on a journey through lands he did not speak of. He returned about a year later, immensely more powerful but much colder. The changes weren't noticeable at first, but over the next decade they became quite apparent. When pressed on them, he admitted that he had started on the path of a Guardian – a protector granted divine power and knowledge. He mostly operates in the shadows to ensure darkness doesn't ensnare the world. Had he not pursued that path I doubt anyone would have survived the massacre,"

"So he sacrificed his emotions to gain power? Isn't that what he always preaches against?"

"Not exactly. Yosef believes – and rightly so – that people should not seek power… at least not without guidance. You see, he was _granted_ power by the Gods and was trained directly by them to harness his new abilities without being corrupted by them. There have been many throughout history who have tried to harness great magic on their own; none have succeeded with their souls intact."

"I… see."

"Don't worry about it, though. He won't get any colder, and deep down he's still the same old Yosef… you just have to see through his black magic-laced exterior and you'll realize that he is one of the most caring individuals you'll ever meet,"

"I'll take your word for it. So anyway, how are things in your country? I know little about what goes on outside of Elibe, and I cannot help but be curious about the workings of foreign powers. Can you give me a background of your home."

"Well, it's a little complicated. While Valm is called an Empire, it's really a Constitutional Monarchy consisting of four provinces – Rosanne, Chon'sin, Celicium and the Province of Valm. Our Emperor, a man named Walhart, serves mainly as a figurehead; most of the real power is held by the Parliament – a large assembly of elected officials from all over the Empire," MacMillian then told her all about the Valmese government, landscape, leaders, and culture, all of which greatly intrigued the noblewoman and bothered Excellus to no end, as he simply wanted to leave. Eventually Lyndis came to a realization.

"General, you mentioned that one of the provinces was called Chon'sin, did you not?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My childhood friend… she once told me she was born in a Kingdom called Chon'sin. Specifically it's capital, Deimo."

"Deimo… few have spoken of that accursed place in over a decade."

"What?"

"About twelve years ago, before the four provinces – then independent countries – decided to unify, the old Hierophant of Plegia sent an army of undead monsters to burn the village to the ground. This was in response to Chon'sin declaring war on his country. There were said to be no survivors, save the King's children. One of whom is a friend and colleague of mine; the other… well, we don't talk about her."

"…My friend, Karla, said she was born there, but her parents moved to the Sacae Plains when she was but a small child. She once told me she had an older sister who was killed on the journey; I guess the truth could have been that she was slain by the phantoms. I believe she said her name was Ke'ri."

"Ke'ri? I've heard that name, once," Excellus cut in, "some Feroxi warrior I met once told me of his fallen love – a beautiful swordsmistress named Ke'ri who died fighting a demon. Back then, I thought it was just alcohol-induced rambling, but now…"

"Huh. I'll have to ask Tain about that when we get back."

"Who?" Lyndis raised a brow.

"A… colleague of ours who has an eidetic memory."

"That's an awfully rare gift."

"Indeed it is."

"Lady Lyndis, one more thing," Yosef started as he re-approached, "If you do decide to go to Ylisse, I would highly advise you keep the Mani Katti here in Caelin. It is possible that you will run into the Priestess, who during the Scouring was nearly killed by that very sword. Were she any less powerful, she would still bear the scars in her gut where she was stabbed. And even though I put a concealment spell on the sword, it will glow red when she is near, alerting her to its presence… and you to hers. As I already told Chrom, she does not know of its location, but if she finds it she will undoubtedly kill whoever wields it. Also, try not to make eye-contact with her… you look an awful lot like Hanon, who was the one who gave her those scars."

"I look like Hanon?"

"She looks like Hanon?" Chrom raised a brow.

"I'm sure Robin would have a lot to say about that," Lissa chuckled.

"Oh, right, I forgot to ask earlier. If this Robin fellow really is close to you, and is as capable a tactician and diplomat as you say, why is he not here with you?" Yosef asked.

"Well, he's at his side job," Chrom replied.

"Side job?"

"When he's not on assignment, he has a position in the labor industry."

"Specifically?"

Chrom smirked, "Clock cleaning."

* * *

_Grand Coliseum of East Ferox_

_Singles Brackets, Quarter-Finals_

"COME GET SOME!" Robin taunted the swordsmaster, who was exhausted from dodging the grandmaster's endless barrage of spells. The swordsmaster, furious at how badly he was losing, tried one last technique – shadowstrike. He seldom used it, as it was a Sacaen tactic, but here he felt he had no choice. He stepped back and crouched, then suddenly hundreds of shadow clones emerged from his body, disappearing in the background. Robin smirked, as he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve as well. At inhuman speeds, the shadow clones rushed the grandmaster from all angles, but to the swordsmaster's surprise they dissipated upon impact with his aura.

"H-how…" he fell to his knees.

"Black Magic, obviously," Robin smirked, "a skill the Priestess helped me hone. Of course, I expanded on her teachings and know a lot more than…" The swordsmaster, irritated at the grandmaster's cockiness, interrupted him with a battle cry and rushed him as quickly as he could, but Robin was unfazed. As soon as the swordsmaster was too close to withdraw, Robin opened two portals in front of him – one at eye level, the other covering his torso. The swordsmaster thrusted through the portal at his torso, but to his surprise, the blade came out through the portal at his eyes, causing him to stab himself through the head.

"Played you right into your own hands," Robin chuckled as the crowd roared with applause. The Priestess warped in front of him, alongside the Shepherds who didn't disappear on a mission for her, Khan Flavia, Khagan Basilio and his champion, and a black-cloaked figure he assumed was the new Hierophant.

"Well done, young one," the blue-haired ice dragon smiled.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Robin bowed.

"Hah, I like your style. How'd you like to drop Chrom and come work for me as my champion? The Kurultai is coming up in a few months and I could really use your help replacing this oaf as Khagan. If you do that, I guarantee you will be more than well taken care of. All the money and women you could possibly imagine… or men if that's your thing. I don't care so long as you fight well," Flavia said.

"Eh, I think I'm good."

"Umm, what's a 'kurultai'? the Shepherd Sumia asked.

"It's an annual tournament between soldiers selected by the Khans; he or she who chose the winner becomes the Khagan – the leader of the entire country," the Shepherd Kellam said before slinking back behind the Priestess. Only Sumia seemed to notice him, so the conversation around them went on uninterrupted.

"You know, if I didn't already have Lon'qu here, I'd ask you to become _my_ champion. However, I do have another offer," Basilio smiled.

"Oh?" Robin and Lon'qu responded and raised brows.

"One of the northern territories needs a new leader. How would you like to become Khan of the Iron Horde?"

"I'm flattered, honestly, but my place is in the Shepherds, alongside Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa. They rescued me and took me in, even though I had no clue who I was or where I was supposed to be, and for that I am eternally in their debt."

"Speaking of the Prince, where is he now? Usually he comes to all of your arena matches," Lon'qu asked.

"I sent him on a political assignment," the Priestess shrugged.

"And he actually went?! He never does anything like that for the Exalt!" Flavia folded her arms.

"Emma doesn't have the heart (or power) to force him, but Chrom knows I won't take no for an answer," the Ice Dragon patted her satchel.

"Without that ring of yours, I'm not sure you have the ability to stop him either. He does wield Falchion," Robin chuckled, confident in his friend's ability.

"It's been a thousand years since Hanon destroyed Ninis' Grace; I've learned to make due without it. Prince Yosef, Grandmother rest his soul, actually helped me become even stronger than I was when I still had it," the Demigoddess responded, though her tone indicated a sense of longing for her mother's ring.

_That, or she's still torn up about Shechem… or maybe it's both,_ Robin surmised.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you already know about Ninis' Grace; there isn't much information about it out there. Though what really intrigues me is that you are competent with black magic and are still perfectly sane," the Hierophant said with the voices of at least a thousand men, masking his own.

"I have Holy Blood. It's that simple."

"I have Holy Blood as well, yet I still had to pay a heavy price for my power."

"For all I know, my price could have been my memories. You know, since I have none from before Chrom found me."

"That's true."

"Anyway, why do you mask your identity, Lord Hierophant?" the Priestess asked.

"…I have my reasons."

"Oh, let me guess: you lead a separate life as a high ranking figure somewhere and you don't want one life to interfere with the other," Robin deduced.

"Quite the detective, aren't you? Your talents are wasted as a tactician… you should be working for Ylissean intelligence,"

"How do you know I don't?" the Grandmaster smirked.

"I know everything that goes on in Ylisse." Before anyone could respond, he warped away.

"Gods, that guy's creepy," the Shepherd Stahl shuttered.

"Fortunately, he lacks the psychopathic disposition shared by his predecessors," the Shepherd Miriel responded. The Priestess simply stared off into the distance; her countenance was that of confusion, sorrow and longing.

"Lady Priestess? Is everything alright?" Khan Flavia asked the Ice Dragon, recognizing the look on her face.

"Yes… it's just… I've never seen him before, and I can't sense his quintessence, but somehow he seems… familiar. I do not know how but something inside me says we have met."

"Well, why don't you ask him next time you see him?" Flavia shrugged.

"That's not a bad idea," Robin added.

"I think doing so might be a bit awkward, but I'll consider it," the Priestess sighed. With that, the group parted ways and Robin prepared for the Semi-Finals. His next opponent was to be a North Plegian druid, and the Finals would be between the winner of that match and the winner of a match between a Valmese fire dragon and a Plegian summoner.

* * *

_Castle Caelin_

"Well, I'm all set," Chrom said as he, Lissa, Frederick and the Valmese finished packing their belongings and gathered around Yosef.

"Good. Everyone, I bid you a very fond farewell, and I look forward to seeing you again soon," the Thracian called out to the other guests and proceeded to warp out with his companions in tow. Lyndis simply sighed and gathered her core legion together.

"So, what are your plans?" the noblewoman asked.

"Your wish is my command!" Florina blushed, belatedly realizing what she had just said.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do as Knight Commander, but for you, my lady, I can always make the time," Kent bowed. Sain essentially said the same thing, only with his typical mannerisms.

"My husband and I were planning on going to Pherae. Dorcas has an old friend there who might be able to help us get a house. The money you supplied us with was most generous, my Lady," Natalie smiled.

"Sir Kent has invited me to join the Caelin Castle Guard. Since I really have no where else to go, and I'm comfortable among you guys, I chose to accept. I am at your service, Lady Lyn," Wil said cheerfully.

"I have to escort Lady Serra to Ostia, which was my initial assignment before she decided to join your group. I hope to see you again soon, my lady," Erk said.

"I really didn't have any plans, but I kind of feel bad for _'Erkie' _so I think I'll join him… you know, to lighten the load," Matthew chuckled, causing Erk to groan and Serra to scream at him.

"I am returning to Araphen with the Marquess. We have made amends and I will resume my service under him. At your leave, m'lady," Rath bowed his head. Lyndis dismissed him and he quietly stepped out.

"Well, thank you all for your support; I never would have come this far otherwise. But now, I have other things to do… new lessons to learn and realms to explore. I don't want to do it alone, but the journey will be long and I cannot guarantee our safety. I am going to Ylisse to see life from their perspective," Lyndis said with determination.

"You're not going alone, that's for sure!" Wil replied.

"You can count on us going as well, right Kent?" Sain said and nudged his companion.

"Yes, of course!" the orange-haired knight responded.

"I-I'm coming to!" Florina ran up to her liege and knelt. Seeing her friends willing to stay by her side no matter the risk caused the swordsmistress to choke up.

"Thank you… all of you… and…" Lyndis cleared her throat and tried to regained her composure, "we leave at the beginning of next week! Prepare yourselves!"

"Yes, ma'am!" her vassals replied. Smiling, she returned to her chambers to meditate and prepare for her upcoming trip.

* * *

**OK! Finally managed to finish that!**

**Next up, two Awakening oneshots and then the beginning of Tale 9x. Said oneshots will be a Lon'quxLucina romance piece (sorry Cormag) and a romantic comedy featuring VaikexAnna. I know, they're both cracks, but I promise you I'll make them work… just you wait! Also, I've got a Renault fic for Gunlord500 on the back-burner, but since I'm not releasing that until Wayward Son is complete, I'm trying to focus on other projects.**

**Don't forget to check my blog for extended Author's Notes! The link is on my profile page.**


	14. Tale 9x: Chapter 1

**OK! Finally onto a new tale! This baby has no canon equivalent but it does overlap with parts of FE7 and 13.**

* * *

**Tale 9x: Chapter 1 – A New Journey  
**

The Day was December 23, 979A.S. Ylissean Reckoning (Elibians considered that day 23 Pegasus) – Exalt Emmeryn's 25th Birthday. Most of the townsfolk were celebrating, but there was no cheer in the heart of the Ylissean leader, as she was still grieving for the losses of her beloved husband Prince Erich and her dearest mentor, Prince Yosef of Shechem, second son of High King Yitzhak and the strongest black sage in his line since the Schism. At least, that was what Lyndis heard when the Thracian merchant ship she, Commander Kent, Sub-Commander Sain, Dame Florina and Sir Wil booked passage on, docked in the main harbor in the Haildom. After spending six months confining herself to Castle Caelin to get closer to her Grandfather, the former plainswoman decided it was time to embark on a quest for knowledge – one that was to last a year. She and her vassals had disguised themselves so as not to be recognized by anyone who may have seen or heard of them.

Lyndis wore what she understood to be traditional Isaachian warrior's garb - a purple robe and a white breastplate. At her waist she kept a generic Wo Dao, having left the Mani Katti home in case more Ylisseans were like Chrom. Kent and Sain wore their usual armor, but without Caelin insignias, Wil wore white pantaloons and a simple grey tunic and Florina wore a blue breastplate over a full-length white dress that had slits on the sides to allow for easy horseback (or in the Ilian's case, Pegasus-back) riding.

"Alright kids, time to disembark," the captain said.

"Thank you. Here is the other diamond as promised," Kent bowed his head and gave the gem, worth around ten thousand gold, to the captain.

"Umm, which way to the capital?" Florina asked one of the guards who was helping unload crates from the ship.

"Due North. Just follow the signs for Ylisstol and you'll be alright. It's about a week's ride from here and there are plenty of inns along the way," the guard replied kindly.

"Thank you. Alright my friends, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there. Let's go," Wil cheered.

"Actually, I was hoping to explore some of the other cities along the way, but I suppose we can do that on the way back. Besides, Ylisstol probably has the biggest and the best libraries," Lyndis said.

"We'll go where you lead, m'lady," Sain bowed his head and he, Kent and Florina retrieved Huey and the horses.

The group – still calling itself Lyndis' Legion – travelled at a moderately slow pace to take in the scenery, so after five days they were still in the same province, about ten leagues south of the border of Ylisstol and half way between the port they started at and the Castle Town. Just short of the entrance to a village called Southtown (much to the noblewoman's annoyance – it was such a simplistic name), a flash of light hovered in the air. After a moment a boy around Lyndis' age emerged from it and fell to the ground. Naturally curious, the Legion approached the boy.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Lyndis felt the boy's forehead to check for a fever.

"Aw man… a great bright light and an angel above my head? That beast must've gotten me 'cause this is heaven," he smiled, causing Lyndis to blush, Florina, Sain and Wil to chuckle and Kent's eye to twitch.

"No, you're still very much alive… but there are no beasts here. I don't know where you warped from, but you are now in a country called Ylisse. Do you remember your name?" the noblewoman said shyly.

"Yeah, of course! Colby of the Davros, at your service, m'lady!"

"The Davros? Surely he doesn't mean the Pirate ship…" Kent shuddered.

"Sorry, Colby, but the girl's taken," Sain said.

"Aw, damn shame. I'd've shown her a great ti– wait a minute… Sain?! How'd you end up here? Did that sea-beast get you as well?!" Colby jolted up and shouted.

"Wha– how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean how do I know your name?! You, Matthew, Leila and Cormag booked passage to Arulia on my ship, how could I not?!"

"Uh, I think you have me mistaken for a different Sain,"

"And I don't think even Matthew would sink so low as to go on a pirate ship," Kent scoffed under his breath.

"W-where's A-Arul-lia?" Florina stuttered.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on. You must be from an alternate universe! One of the diviners in my village once spoke of parallel worlds where the people look the same but have different lives! Is that the case?" Lyndis asked.

"I'm not sure. One moment I was knocked of my ship by a giant sea creature and the next I'm lying in this field. Do… do you really think I'm from another world?" Colby replied hesitantly.

"Anything's possible, I suppose," the noblewoman shrugged.

"No… no that can't be! Wait, that's right! I Snapped! Wait… I know Vanishers can teleport short distance, but I've never heard of a mantle that allows people to teleport between worlds! Could I be the first of my kind?!"

"I have no idea what any of that means…" Kent frowned.

"Guys, I think he's a looney…" Wil rolled his eyes.

"I am not! Get over here you-" Colby tried to rush Wil but was promptly taken by the same light that brought him before the Legion.

"That was… odd. Perhaps we should pay a visit to some of the local sages; they might have an idea as to what all of that means," Florina suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Lyndis shrugged.

* * *

_Vincent's Pub, Ylisstol_

Vincent was tending bar as usual when Robin bursted in, looking even more cocky than usual.

"Oy, Vinny! Remember that power-boosting drink you had?" the tactician smiled.

"You mean Afa's Ale? The ten-thousand gold bottle of booze you said only a rich idiot would buy?" Kelsey, one of the regulars, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I still have it in the cellar," Vincent said as he passed a mug of beer to one of the other patrons.

"What, did'ya change your mind or somethin'?" one of the waitresses, Carlene, smirked.

"You bet! I'm no idiot, but my new job just made me filthy rich! I believe this diamond ought to be enough," Robin pulled a small diamond out of the pocket of his greatcoat and tossed it to the bartender.

"You really shouldn't keep valuables in pockets that large. There are plenty of thieves lurking around," another waitress, Diana, warned.

"Yeah? I'd like to see them try to steal from me," Robin chuckled. As if on cue, an orange-haired thief snuck behind the grandmaster and tried to reach into his pocket. Robin caught him, however, grabbed his hand and released a thunder spell.

"You've got talent; what's your name?"

"G-Gaius, sir," the man groaned from the pain. Robin didn't hit him hard enough to cause long-term damage, but he sure as hell didn't go soft.

"Well, Gaius, how'd you like to turn your life around and work for me? The Shepherds could use a man who can sneak around as well as you. I only caught you because I sensed your presence. No normal man could have detected you,"

"Pay me enough, and I'll consider it."

"New plan, then…" Robin muttered an incantation and Gaius' eyes turned red.

"You will turn your life around and work for the Shepherds. Your compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply?"

"…Yes," the thief responded and his eyes reverted to their natural color.

"Good," Robin smiled, magically formed a scroll and handed it to the orange-haired thief, "go to the royal palace and give this letter to General Frederick when he returns. He'll know what to do."

"Yes sir," Gaius bowed his head and left.

"Your brainwashing skills are akin to the Plegians'," Kesley frowned.

"Well, I learned them from the Priestess, who has thousands of years of experience."

"Huh. You know, Ice Dragons aren't exactly known for–" Clint, a regular who was a well-known wiseacre, began, but was cut off by another regular, Morn.

"Before you go on, I suggest you take note of the six patrons scattered around the bar who just so happen to _be_ Ice Dragons." To this, Clint had no response and simply stayed quiet.

Suddenly, a small party led by a young, green-haired maiden walked in. Vincent's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Well hello, beautiful. What can I get a fine young maiden such as yourself?"

"I'm sixteen," the girl replied irritatedly. A collective groan could be heard from virtually all of the men at the bar.

"Come on, guys, there are plenty of maidens in Ylisse for you to choose from," Robin tried to reassure the bar's clientele.

"How many of 'em walk int' a pub like this?" Woodrow, the assistant bartender sighed.

"Good point."

"So anyway, Robin, what job did you get accepted to that made you rich enough to easily afford Afa's Ale?" Vinny said as he got the bottle – made of stained glass and lined with gold leaf – out of a locked cellar.

"I just got appointed to the International Board of Tacticians,"

"Bullshit. An Amnesiac replacing a Demigoddess? I don't think I'm ever going to believe–"

"There he is, the man of the hour!" the Priestess walked in wearing rather… revealing attire, "a round of drinks for everyone on me!" The whole bar applauded, seemingly forgetting about the green-haired girl.

The blue-haired ice dragon usually donned long, flowing white robes under a white cloak, but not today. She wore a close-fitting, strapless blue silk dress with a red gem in the center. Her dragonstone satchel was white with silver lining and embroidery. Being a thin, tall woman in her prime, the dress fit her perfectly and she genuinely looked like she was trying to attract someone.

"Is that who I think it is?" one of the girl's companions, a brown-haired knight in green armor whispered in her ear.

"Well, well, well, Aenir, I haven't seen you wear a dress like that since you met that Lopto druid twelve hundred years ago!" Pyra, a well-endowed fire dragon visiting from abroad smirked.

"For the last time, Pyra, he had nothing to do with it. I simply became more reserved because Solomon–"

"Oh, so Prince Solomon was the lucky man!"

"_No!_ We were just friends. We– no. I'm not letting you spoil my mood. I'm too happy to let your jests get to me," Aenir smiled and laughed.

"I was going to say, you look awfully perky today. What's the reason?" Enzo, another Fire Dragon, asked.

"Well, my Elibian contact found an old possession of mine, and you'll never guess what it is."

"A pre-Schism library?"

"A stockpile of dragonstones?"

"Your old house?"

"Well, those too, but…"

"Ninis' Grace," the green-haired girl said nonchalantly, as if someone already told her.

"The very one!" the Priestess smiled.

"Seriously? I thought Hanon destroyed it!" Robin raised a brow.

"I thought so too until my contact gave it to me. Turns out it ended up in the hands of a half-blood, who had been keeping it safe since the Schism,"

"Well that's welcome news," Morn leaned back in his chair.

"What does she mean by half-blood?" a purple-haired girl in the green-haired girl's entourage asked her companion.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure we can find an explanation in a library."

"Yeah! I doubt anything can spoil my da–" Aenir started but was cut off by the front door bursting open.

"Ugh… I need a drink **NOW!**" Prince Chrom walked in, hunched over and dragging his feet.

"Ah, you're back! How was Elibe?" Robin asked his friend.

"Scotch. Neat."

"That bad, huh?"

"Make that scotchka."

"Oh come on," Aenir smiled, "it's not like the heiress was half-Sacaen!"

"Add a little tequila to that, why don't you."

"You gotta be kidding me! They're putting a savage on the throne of Lycia?!" Kesley gaped.

"Come now, Kelsey, such prejudice is beneath sophisticated people such as ourselves!" Diana patted the man's shoulder.

"This coming from a pub waitress," Carlene chuckled.

"Believe it or not, it gets worse," Chrom downed his drink and ordered another.

"How can it possibly–"

"Emm would probably kill me for telling you this, but the heiress has the Mani Katti." The whole bar suddenly went silent. Blue flames emerged from the Priestess and her eyes morphed into those of a reptile as she prepared to warp away.

"Now, now, Aenir, keep it together. I'm sure your aunt and the Guardians have it under control," Robin tried to reason.

"That sword should have been destroyed! Only evil can come from it!" the Demigoddess shouted.

"It doesn't matter what we think! There's nothing we can do. Yo– I mean, your contact put the girl under his protection, so you of all people should know what would happen if you touch her," Chrom sighed.

"Who exactly is this contact of yours that he has such sway over you?" Enzo frowned.

"I'll bet it's a new lover," Pyra chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

"You'll find out within the next few days," Aenir took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the foreign dragon's remarks, "anyway, I'm going to go cool off then speak to Emma. There are some things I need to go over with her,"

"I'm coming with you," Chrom slurred.

"No chance. You just downed five shots of that disgusting mix,"

"Robin!" the prince called to his friend, who cast a charm to detoxify him.

"OK then, let's go," Aenir shrugged and warped Chrom and herself to the Castle.

* * *

_Castle Ylisse, Exalt Emmeryn's Study_

"Emm! Can we speak to you for a minute?" Chrom shouted out as he knocked on the doors. Before Emmeryn could respond, Aenir morphed her clothes into Holy Garb. Chrom was still wearing the Thracian-esque armor he wore to the Caelin Gala.

"Yes, you can. I've been expecting you," Emmeryn muttered and opened the doors with her magic. The disheveled Exalt was only wearing her white silk robe with light green embroidery and a pair of white slippers as she sat at her table pouring over old files.

"What… are you looking at?" Aenir frowned. She thought she recognized the file, but Ice Dragons had poor visual memory so she was unsure.

"Yosef's journal entries from around the time my parents were assassinated,"

"Where did you find that book? I thought I buried it!"

"I went to Shechem on my own recently and uncovered quite a few things. This journal has very interesting notes. One led me to a shrine where I discovered a whole new array of spells, and another… well, let me read it to you. It's from the day my parents were killed.

* * *

_December 18th, 964 A.S._

_LP confirmed S; Influence check; WS ordered EE; AG agree unanimously._

* * *

"Sounds like gibberish to me," Chrom frowned.

"My mentor did tend speak in riddles, but I have a feeling this means something. I don't know who LP or WS are, but I believe AG to be some sort of organization Yosef is a part of. He has mentioned all of them before, and based on the context I deduced that he and LP are members and WS is the leader. 'Influence check' makes little sense unless you know about influence spells – I believe Yosef used one to make people blame the Plegians. EE makes no sense to me. On report cards from select Shechemite schools, I noticed that students were either given 'Success' or 'Failure' with 'Success' obviously being marked as an S.

"With all of this in mind, I believe that AG was responsible for the death of my parents, LP was the murderer and Yosef was not directly involved," Emmeryn scratched her chin. Aenir closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you know something, Your Grace?" the Exalt raised a brow.

"Everything you said is true, except AG is not an organization… it stands for 'All Guardians'."

"Wait… so you believe the Guardians had my parents killed?" Chrom rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I only know as much as I do because I've read through most of Yosef's old files. He had sealed some beyond my capacity to unlock, written others in languages I could not understand, and I destroyed almost all of them because of the darkness they contain."

"What do you mean?"

"The Prince dabbled into ancient arts that could have consumed his soul and turned him into a demon if his focus slipped but a little. And the pain he must have undergone during some of the procedures he mentioned… the things he endured were… ungodly."

"_That's_ why he refused to teach me everything he knew. I always wanted to learn black magic but he would never teach it to me. His reason, if I remember correctly, was that my body could not tolerate black magic and changing it would change me into something terrible," Emmeryn shifted in her seat.

"Can we stop talking about this? I _refuse _to believe Yosef would have had my parents killed. Actions like that are beneath him. I cannot stop you two from believing what you will, but he was one of my closest friends and I _know_ he would never lay a finger on my parents, no matter how much they argued," Chrom said assuredly.

"Chrom… you… you're right. I cannot believe I'm letting any of this get to my head. Blaming the Prince for my parents' deaths is like spitting on his grave. Ah, that reminds me – Aenir, I'd like to talk to you about making Shechem a National Park. No-one's using it, and all things considered, it only makes sense." The blue-haired Manakete simply smirked when she saw who silently warped into the room and stood in the distance.

"Hey, don't you think you want to run that by me first?" the man, a middle-aged fellow with brown hair, kept back by a gold circlet, and kind eyes, said with a light smile. On his person was traditional Lopto-sect Archsagean garb – a black doublet with gold lining and runes, a burgundy sash, black trousers and a cape that was burgundy from the top to just below the shoulders and black the rest of the way down. Attached to his belt were a black grimoire and… Archblade!

"M-master?" Emmeryn's eyes brightened for the first time since the massacre as she ran up and embraced him, crying with joy and relief.

"Oh, Yosef, you have no idea how much we missed you. How much _I_ missed you," she sobbed.

"…I missed you too, Emm. I really did. One of the few things preventing me from hiding forever was the fact that I'd never see you again if I had. _That_ is something I could never bear." Tears began to form in Yosef's eyes as the two continued their embrace for a very long moment, completely ignoring Chrom, Aenir and all the guards in the room who were watching them in shock. The prince conspicuously cleared his throat, causing Emmeryn and Yosef to blush profusely and break off their embrace.

"Well… I, uh, have to… prepare a… a speech! Yes… a speech for when I… uh, announce m-my… return. So… uh… I'll, uh… I'll s-see you later… right?" Yosef stuttered, utterly embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, and uh, I… I have to… uh… f-freshen up my… uh… my makeup! Y-yeah, th-that's… what I have to do. S-see you a-around!" Emmeryn said in the same fashion and the two scurried off in opposite directions, followed by their respective companions.

"Hey Yosef, why don't you ask for Emma's hand in marriage? It's clear you two love each other," Aenir mentioned.

"Oh please, Aenir. She's like a little sister to me. Besides, I was already married to Dinah, rest her soul," Yosef sighed. The Ice Dragon simply shrugged and walked over to Chrom.

"Hey Emm, why don't you ask for Yosef's hand in marriage? It's clear you two love each other," Chrom mentioned.

"Oh please, Chrom. He's like a big brother to me. Besides, I was already married to Erich, rest his soul," Emmeryn sighed. The Prince simply shrugged and walked over to Aenir.

"Those two are a perfect match," Chrom whispered to Aenir.

"If you ask me, they should have married each other rather than the spouses they chose," came the Ice Dragon's reply.

* * *

"So how'd you get that job, anyways?" Vincent asked Robin.

"Apparently some influential figures were watching my arena matches and they liked how I thought. They told me the last one was quite impressive,"

"Which one was that?" Morn sipped his beer.

"The Finals in the last Singles Brackets at the Grand Coliseum of East Ferox. I defeated a full-fledged Fire Dragon in under five minutes."

"How'd you manage that?" Carlene gaped.

"It's not really that hard when you think about it. Fire Dragons have wings, so I treated it like a wyvern – I launched a barrage of Aircalibur bolts at it, essentially neutering it. All it could do after that was stomp around the arena shooting flames from its maw. I simply flew up with my magic and aimed luna spells at its head until its scales gave in and I hit its brain,"

"If you were able to do that so easily, your opponent was far from full-fledged," Enzo scoffed.

"Oh, and I suppose you are," Robin smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Enzo squinted.

"The Ilkhanate's main arena is holding Triples Brackets next week. I plan on going with Chrom and Miriel; you find the most capable dragons you can think of to pair up with and we'll settle this."

"I'll see you there," Enzo smiled, paid his bill and walked out of the bar, presumably to find potential partners.

"You know, there are other ways I can show you that will prove full-fledged Fire Dragons are more than a match for you," Pyra grinned lasciviously.

"Oh really?" Robin smirked obliviously, believing she meant some alternative form of combat, "what do you have in mind? Chess? Mageball? Mageball with Luna orbs? Oh, what about–"

"Sir Robin, she means… well, you know…" Vinny scratched the back of his head.

"Enlighten me."

"Do you… really not know what I mean?" Pyra frowned.

"I'll say it again, enlighten me."

"You have the greatest tactical mind in this era and yet you don't understand innuendos?" Aenir folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Robin raised a brow.

"Oh for heaven's sake, she wants to have aggressive sex with you and prove to you that she has considerably more energy and can last much longer!" a brown-haired archer in a grey tunic blurted out. The indelicacy of his diction caused a wave of silence and earned him slaps across his face from three separate women.

"OK, I'm going to leave and pretend I didn't hear any of that. See you around, guys," Robin walked out of the bar, using his magic to conceal the fact that he was blushing. The Priestess saw right through the spell and had to stifle a guffaw.

"They look so similar yet act so different…" a paladin in green armor muttered aloud.

"What was that now?"

"Oh, my fair damsel, I was just thinking that your unending beauty reminds me – and surpasses that of a dancer I once met–"

"Oh save it, I'm three thousand years your senior."

"…You don't look it," the knight's companion, a paladin in orange armor muttered.

"Why thank you, sweetie," Aenir smiled, causing the paladin to blush and the green-haired girl from earlier's eye to twitch.

"Aenir, you're really acting like quite the Gentleman's lady today! If I knew signet rings could give someone this much energy I would have procured one ages ago!" Pyra chuckled.

"Ah, my young fire dragon, there are no signet rings that can compare to the wonder that is Ninis' Grace."

"Well, there's also Thor's Ire, Filla's Migh–" a divine dragon put a finger to her chin.

"Oh, shut up," the Priestess rolled her eyes and a few of the patrons chuckled. Robin returned some time later and the lot enjoyed a number of laughs into the night.

* * *

**Short chapter today, guys. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to be much longer; a good portion of it is filler. Next chapter will cover Yosef's return, formally introduce the Shepherds and begin to set up Awakening.**

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff and COOKIECHEESEMAN for letting me use some of their characters; Colby is from "Final Emblem: Dawn Over an Old World" and Pyra is from "A Glimmer of Hope". I'll get into them a little more on my blog.**


	15. Tale 9x: Chapter 2

**OK, Chapter 2! This is the last chapter that could remotely be considered Yosef-centric until Tale 12, in which he is doing detective work in ONE chapter. Other than then, you will seldom see him. Only when the plot demands it.**

**I've made a few small adjustments to Chapter 1 since I posted it (I'll go into detail on my blog).**

* * *

**Tale 9x: Chapter 2 – Return to Grace**

_Eastern Border of Churchland, Ylisse_

It was late in the afternoon when Emmeryn warped to the secret location. Unoccupied, and thanks to the energy radiating from Mount Prism, undetectable by even the Plegians, it was the perfect place for her to practice advanced magic. She raised her arms to the sky, calling forth a Aureola orb, and caught it with both hands. With a grunt, she threw it about a third of a league away, and it caused a massive explosion that stopped just short her. The Exalt then summoned another orb, catching it with only her right hand, and threw it the same way. She then summoned a _third_ orb, catching it with her left hand, and again, threw it a third of a league away.

Then came the real challenge.

The Exalt raised both her hands to the sky and muttered an incantation, calling _two_ Aureola orbs to her. She caught one in each hand, but the force proved to be too much for her. She fell to her knees, barely managing to hold the orbs up. Eventually she gave up, releasing a restraint on her power and subsequently throwing the orbs away with absolute easy.

"Damn… not quite strong enough," she panted as she re-sealed her energy.

"That seemed pretty impressive to me, Emm," the voice of Yosef came from behind her, "I sure as hell couldn't pull that off."

"Well, we each have our talents. You can perform black magic with ease, while I don't know even the most basic spells in that art," the blond-haired woman smiled. She was wearing a purple dress and cape that mirrored St. Elimine's (her preferred attire), while Yosef was wearing an ornate white doublet with silver lining and embroidery, a white cape and white trousers.

"Yos, do you remember when we were kids? Before my parents were killed, we found this place… we used to practice during the day then watch the sun set behind the mountains at dusk."

"Of course. We used to cuddle up in lounge chairs that we'd built until the sun set, returning just after your father and Aenir sent spies and guards all over the country to find us. Those were the days," the Avramite sighed. Emmeryn responded by magically forming a lounge couch on the coastline,

"We can still do that, if you're willing," the Exalt smiled. The two removed their capes and shoes, placed them on the back of the couch and wrapped themselves in each other's arms under a blanket as they watched the sun set.

When it had completely fallen under the mountains, the two grew tired.

"I'm… feeling sleepy. Good night, Yosef."

"Good night, Emmeryn." The two fell asleep in each other's arms, not waking until sunrise.

* * *

_Castle Ylisse_

"Damn it, not again," Aenir groaned.

"The moment he gets back, they disappear together!" Lissa screamed.

"Calm down, both of you. You know they love each other, so give them a break," Chrom reasoned.

"Maybe, if you want, we could try to find them," Robin suggested.

"Exalt Conan and I tried that countless times in their youth," the Priestess rolled her eyes.

"With all due respect, I'm smarter than both of you combined," the tactician chuckled.

"Alright, Robin, why don't you show us why the Feroxi call you 'The Great Grandmaster'. Where would they be?"

"I would think they'd return to the same place they used to go before they could cloak their energy. Tell me, Your Grace, where in Ylisse can you find an undetectable location?"

"Churchland, near Mount Prism."

"That area is forbidden for security reasons, though," Chrom pointed out.

"Would the Prince really care?"

"Emm would."

"Didn't you say Yosef was her teacher back in the day? Surely she'd do as he says 'for the sake of learning'."

"Point taken."

"You know, she _does_ like beaches," Lissa put a finger on her chin.

"Then it's settled! Eastern border of Churchland, overlooking that island you never named!" Robin said excitedly.

"Why there?"

"Seems romantic," the tactician smirked.

"If he even _thinks_ about it I'll have his head!" Chrom said defensively.

"If you were saying these things in defense of _me_, brother, I'd understand, but Emm is 26 years old; I think she's quite ready to handle men's advances," Lissa sighed.

"She's still my sister, Liz; I cannot help but feel protective of her," the Prince replied.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll help watch over her," Aenir sighed.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"There is no need. Anyway, have you found anyone _you're_ interested in, yet?"

"I've been too busy to focus on such things."

"And yet, I've noticed you tend to be flustered around a certain Pegasus Knight we recruited recently," Robin smirked.

"If you're talking about Sumia, it's not what you think. She is very sensitive, so until Frederick toughens her up, I have to control my mannerisms so as not to drive her off. She is a very talented fighter, despite being rather clumsy at times."

_I'll bet you wonder what other things she's talented at, _Lissa chuckled inwardly.

"If you're worried about her running off, I don't think Frederick is the best person to oversee her," the Priestess crossed her arms.

"Your Grace, Frederick may appear stoic, and his teaching style is certainly… intense… but his heart is in the right place and I'm sure Sumia knows it," Robin said.

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sumia shouted and fell over. She had been training in unmounted combat with Frederick – the example hard-ass – for the six hours straight. Hungry and tired, she slowly picked herself up, using her lance for support.

"Don't be absurd," Frederick folded his arms, "I've seen women half as fit as you do twice as much work as you ever have with me. Another twenty-five lunge thrusts on each arm, then you can take a lunch break."

"Why do I even need to practice this?! I'm perfectly capable on Pegasus-back!" the beige-haired woman moaned.

"What happens if your Pegasus is injured or killed? Or if you have to fight inside a building? You need to learn to fight without a mount so you are prepared for any situation. Now, no more backtalk."

"But–"

"_Fifty_ lunge thrusts on each arm before you can take a break. Want to do more?" the Great Knight folded his arms.

"No, sir," Sumia sighed and lowered her head submissively.

"_One hundred _lunge thrusts!"

"W-what do you want me to say, sir?!"

"I want you to stop talking and get to work!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The sun rose over the island to the east and shone directly on Yosef and Emmeryn's faces, waking them up. They had apparently forgotten they had fallen asleep in each others arms, so when they came to their senses, they jolted off the lounge chair and blushed profusely.

"Err, let's get back to the castle. I finished drafting my speech last night, so I want to make a few edits before we make the announcement tomorrow afternoon," Yosef said hesitantly.

"Yeah, let's," Emmeryn replied and the two put their shoes and capes back on and warped back to their respective chambers.

Waiting for Yosef in his office was the Priestess, who had some choice words for him.

"You're not a child anymore, Yosef. You can't go running off like that! It's unbecoming of a prince and you know it," she put her hands on her hips.

"Aenir… I already told you I have no plans on remaining here. I'm on leave as Duke Thracia, and as soon as everyone here knows I'm alive and well, I'm abdicating the throne to Simeon. Ezra and Miriam will be keeping their jobs in Bern but will for the most part be living in Shechem, which I do hope we can repopulate," the Avramite sighed.

"With who? Surely not humans!"

"Not solely. Don't worry, I have a plan; if everything works out for the best, not only Shechem will be repopulated. I am working on reclaiming my home, and preparations for three separate Avramite houses in Elibe and one in Valm are underway. In five years time, I expect to have a total of seven houses – three of them major – established. A new golden age is upon us, my friend… one that will last unto the ending of this era!" Yosef's eyes glowed with hope and joy. Aenir simply smiled in response.

* * *

Lyndis and her party had just finished their third day of scouring through the Royal Library when a castle courier made the announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tomorrow at twelve o'clock, Her Eminence Exalt Emmeryn and Her Grace High Priestess Aenir will be hosting a mandatory assembly outside of the castle gate. They have brought with them a special guest, whose name they did not disclose, who will be speaking about Shechem and the NML. The Royal Family heartily believes you will enjoy the presentation. That will be all, carry on," the courier bowed his head and exited the premises.

"Hundred gold says Yosef is the 'special guest'," Lyndis smirked.

"The Prince? Don't be ridiculous, my dear. He was killed in the massacre some three years back," a blue-haired patron said with a tone that more-than-vaguely resembled Sain's.

"Err, who are you exactly?" Kent asked.

"I, good sir, am Lord Virion, Governor of the proud province of Rosanne. 'Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and an absolute delight to meet the fair maidens in your entourage," the man bowed his head to the men and grabbed and kissed Lyndis and Florina's hands. He wore a dark blue wool jacket with gold stitching and epaulettes and plenty of patches and medals, sky blue trousers, and brown leather boots. Over his jacket, he kept an ornate quiver attached a brown belt with a gold buckle engraved with a Naga Holy Mark.

"How did you know we were together?" Sain frowned, hypocritically irritated at the governor's flirtatiousness.

"I am the most brilliant man in all Valm; I have even stalemated Robin at a game of tactics. Oh, how I fail at modesty!"

"That was _one_ time. Every other game you played with him, before and since, you lost. Frankly, the only reason you did so well was because he had just finished a Round Robin tournament in the Ilkhanate – where every tournament is completed in _one_ day – in which he fought everything from Ice Dragons to a Plegian Dark Druid who somehow learned to create rudimentary War Dragons; he was understandably exhausted," a pink-haired woman in silver riding armor said.

"Oh, come now, Cherche, can't you ever let me have my fun?" the Governor pouted playfully, an act which caused even Sain and Wil to groan.

"So, is that your wife or something?" the brown-haired archer raised a brow.

"Oh, heavens no! She's simply my bodyguard!" Virion turned his attention to the ladies, "there is nothing romantic between us, fair dames, so if you do wish to accompany me to dinner tonight at my hotel, you have nothing to worry about." Cherche blushed in response, causing Florina to smirk.

_She wishes otherwise, doesn't she?_ the Ilian chuckled inwardly. Sain, on the other hand, had stopped paying attention the moment he saw the Valmese rider.

"O beauteous dame, worry not about your liege's advances, for they fall on deaf ears! My boon companion Kent is with my dearest Lady Lynd–, err, I mean Lyn, and Dame Florina here has eyes for a knight in Il–, err, I mean far east of here!"

"I'm trying terribly hard to resist the urge to kick you where it hurts…" Kent grunted.

"_So_," Sain continued, "please grace me with your presence tonight at the lovely inn next door. One as beautiful as you deserves far better than to watch over some flighty scoundrel who knows nothing of love!"

"Oh Gods, you're worse than he is!" Cherche scoffed.

"You have no idea," Lyndis rolled her eyes.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"How do people wear these things?" Aenir grunted as Yosef helped her fasten her new bodice… which happened to fit like a corset.

"I'll be honest with you… I haven't the faintest idea," the Avramite responded. The Priestess planned on wearing a royal blue bodice over her silk, floor-length sky blue cocktail dress. Of course, for the speech, she would put her Clergywoman's cloak over her formalwear, but for the ball she wanted to look her best. Yosef simply planned on wearing his Thracian armor to both events as he did to the Caelin gala. Currently, he had only put on his turtleneck, trousers, greaves and boots. Since he was helping Aenir with her outer garments, he figured she could help him with his breastplate, pauldrons and gauntlets (for obvious reasons, he wanted to put on his codpiece and faulds by himself). They _could_ have used their magic to dress themselves, but they felt it was more fun to do it conventionally.

"Hey, remember when Dinah fainted at our wedding?" Yosef asked his friend.

"Of course; how could I not?! At the time, everyone thought she was overexcited," the Priestess chuckled.

"But then she revealed that she gained a little weight at her bachelorette party and her corset was too tight," the Thracian added, "to this day, I don't understand why she couldn't adjust it so that it was more comfortable."

"Oh, you know us women. We always want to look our best and conceal any signs of weight gain at any and all costs," Aenir smiled.

"It's not just women; the only difference is we men don't go to such extremes." The two of them shared a hearty laugh after that. Soon, Yosef finished fastening the Priestess' corset and cloak and the Ice Dragon began helping him with his armor.

"So why are you wearing your Thracian armor, again?"

"Because I'm still Duke Thracia, and I will continue to be unless I find any of Solomon's descendants, if they exist."

"Right, right," Aenir grabbed the Duke's codpiece and faulds from a closet and prepared to put them on him. Yosef blushed slightly and promptly took the armor pieces from her hands.

"I think I can put those on myself…" he said shyly.

"Whatever you say," the Priestess responded with a barely noticeable hint of lust in her voice. After he put on his lower armor, the Duke allowed her to put his cape on for him and tuck it into his breastplate.

"Done. I can't help but wonder what the Royal Family will be wearing," Aenir pondered.

* * *

"Chrom, why are you wearing that ridiculous armor," Lissa sighed. They both were wearing the same garments they wore to the Caelin gala, only the Princess' clothing looked appropriate for any formal venue, while the Prince's just looked like recolored Thracian armor.

"What can I say? It grew on me. And I'm willing to bet one thousand gold Yosef's going to be wearing _his _Thracian armor," Chrom smiled as he helped his sister lace up her dress and fasten her bodice. When Emmeryn walked into the room, however, the two paused and nearly fainted.

"Well, how do I look?" the Exalt asked as she posed for her siblings. After a long, awkward moment of silence, Chrom hesitantly answered her question,

"Umm… overdressed." Emmeryn was wearing a _very _close-fitting green silk dress with slits down the middle of her chest and on the sides of her legs. Over it she wore a white cape and sash. Tucked into the latter was a powerful light tome of her design, Demon's Bane.

"Well, this _is_ an event for my mentor, so I want to look my absolute best."

"Sis, I'm not quite sure how to put this, but you look like you are trying to attract him," Lissa scratched the back of her head.

"D-don't be ridiculous…"

"Do I detect hesitation?" Chrom teased. Before Emmeryn could come up with a retort, the voice of Robin sounded in the distance,

"I. Look. Terrible."

"Oh come now, I'm sure it can't be that- whoa, what the hell happened to you?!" Chrom gaped when Robin walked into the room, blushing with embarrassment. He was wearing a very loose-fitting red doublet and fluffy white breeches. On his neck he had a seemingly-oversized ruff, and his countenance was one of utter humiliation. The Princess rolled on the floor with laughter and even the Exalt had to stifle a chuckle.

"There _has_ to be something else available. Frankly, I think the castle clothiers were playing a trick on me because my typical garb is Plegian in design," Robin groaned.

"I'm sure there is. Come on, I'll help you find something," Chrom sighed and directed him to his personal tailor.

About two hours later, everyone met above the front gate of the castle, before which thousands of citizens from all over the world had gathered. Chrom had found Robin a nice black and purple doublet and black trousers – which the tactician greatly appreciated – and the two, along with Frederick and Aenir, stood to the Exalt's left, while Yosef, Simeon, Miriam and Ezra stood to her right, shrouded in white cloaks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I know this was very last-minute, but I am sure you will appreciate it," Emmeryn called out, her voice amplified by her magic, "so without further ado, let me introduce our guests, Duke Yosef Thracia and his companions, Lords Simeon and Ezra and Lady Miriam." Recognizing the names, the audience let out a collective gasp. The four Avramites removed their cloaks, revealing their relatively-new garments. Yosef was wearing his Thracian armor, Simeon was donning his Elibian druid's robes, Ezra had on an Isaachian sword-grandmaster's robe, and Miriam was draped in the garb of an Eliminean bishop. The Duke of Thracia cleared his throat and stepped up into the Exalt's amplification field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Haildom and beyond. Your eyes do not deceive you; we still live. My people, the Avramites, who you know as the Archsages, have nearly been wiped out, but there were survivors! Three of my personal friends survived, as well as some of our Elibian and Valmese contacts who were not tricked by Grima into going to Shechem right before the attack.

"You may be curious why we are wearing these foreign garments. I myself am curious about Prince Chrom's new choice of armor. The reason is that we have all started new lives in Elibe; ones that allow us to make change. I am the Duke of Thracia, the new Dukedom in Bern some of you may have heard of. Simeon has been serving as Vice Duke and Ezra and Miriam have been training soldiers and scholars all over the country. I have made friends in multiple countries and set up the groundwork for four new Avramite houses, all of which should be completely staffed within the next five years. These houses will help us fulfill an oath we as a people made a thousand years ago," The Thracian raised his arms, "That's right, my friends. We are still holding true to High King Eliezer's Doctrine – there will always be an Archsage in this world to guide the people through whatever darkness may seek to engulf them! I am truly sorry we had disappeared for so long, but I assure you, it was in the world's best interest that we did so. I do not have the liberty of explaining the details, but I can confidently say that within our lifetimes, we will have reached a level of cultural sophistication and diversity that had been lost since the Schism. Once more, we will have a true, natural balance! Once more, dragons and Archsages will walk amongst humans in all countries and continents without fear of prejudice or persecution! Once more, we will reach a Golden Age not seen since the days of the Gran Republic!"

Rousing applause filled the city as Yosef bowed and stepped back. Each of his companions gave their own speeches, then the Exalt provided a closing statement.

* * *

After the speech, Lyndis' Legion decided it was time to move on to their next adventure.

"So, where should we go next? Ferox?" Wil asked.

"If I may interject, young travelers," a Ylissean civilian standing next to the group started, "Rosanne is holding an international arts festival. It's the first since Deimo, so it's going to be big! If you head to the docks now and catch a ship, you should make it there just in time. I myself bought warp powder just for the occasion. It's expensive stuff – I saved for YEARS just to get enough for a single trip – but if you can afford it, I'd highly recommend purchasing some. VERY convenient if you need to get somewhere in a pinch."

"Hmm, where can we get them?" Lyndis put a hand on her chin.

"And how expensive are they?" Kent added.

"Any magic vendor should have a selection. As for prices, that depends on the grade. The low-grade powder, which will get you about ten leagues, starts around a thousand gold. The cheapest stuff that can get you from here to Valm will cost you about ten thousand, though. The most expensive – and by far the rarest – are the Plegian and Lopto warp _crystals_. They last multiple uses, can teleport you anywhere in the world (the Lopto ones can even get you past seals) and provide varying degrees of secrecy. Depending on how much protection they offer, they can cost anywhere from fifty thousand to ten million gold per crystal. They're also illegal to purchase in most places without a permit or noble house crests from families of earls and higher."

"Why is that?" Lyndis frowned.

"Security. Seals are placed on certain locations for a reason. Governments all over the world don't exactly want anyone to get their hands on dangerous relics. Plegian and Lopto crystals allow people to do so _undetected_."

"I understand," the Lycian noblewoman nodded, making a mental note to acquire a crystal or two as soon as possible.

"Wait, what's the difference between crystals and powder?" Wil cut in,

"Well, powders are made by grinding the crystals. You need very special tools to do that, though, otherwise you risk accidentally using the crystal."

"So, do you think I can get Plegian-grade warp _powder _from anyone? If it's only good for a single use, wouldn't it be less expensive?"

"Sure. Plegian powder is rarer, though, as usually people with that kind of money and power prefer full crystals."

"Good to know. I'll head over to a vendor now."

"Great! I hope to see you at the festival! Ciao!" the commoner waved and left to attend his own business.

"Lyn, do you think we should say hello to the Duke before we leave?" Florina suggested.

"No, I'm sure he has enough on his mind," the noblewoman responded, "now let's go find a good vendor.

After some searching, the group found a shop that specialized in warp crystals and powders, and there were more than surprised when they found out who ran it.

"Hello! Welcome to Anna's Warp Hub – providing the widest variety of warp crystals and powders in the Haildom!" the red-haired merchant called Anna said cheerfully.

"A-Anna? What are you doing in Ylisse?" Kent raised a brow.

"What do you mean, sir? I've always lived here!" Anna replied.

"What about the store in Caelin you've been running for the past five years?" Sain folded his arms.

"Where's Caelin?" the merchant frowned before realizing what the knights were thinking, "Oh, you must have met one of the other me's!"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm everywhere! I know it can be confusing; just try to focus on my wares and your money (which will soon be my money)," the ginger said and snickered internally. Before either of the cavaliers could respond, Lyndis cut in,

"Do you have any Plegian warp powder?"

"OK, before we can even talk about that I need to see some ID," Anna held out her hand. Lyndis nodded and gave her the signet ring she received from her grandfather. The ginger pulled out some sort of scanner, which glowed green after she pressed the ring's seal against it. She then nodded and handed the ring back to the Elibian noblewoman.

"Sorry, hon, I only have crystals; they start at one hundred thousand gold."

"Grind it, and I'll give you ten thousand for enough for a single use."

"Twenty. I have to charge for labor."

"Fifteen," Lyndis said with as stern a face as she could manage. This seemed to please the merchant, who agreed and went to the back room to create the powder.

Right after she left, two other customers walked in, chatting about something exciting.

"Oh, man, I can't believe the Kurultai is less than a month away!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be amazing! All the big names are supposed to be there - the Grandmaster's representing East Ferox, the Chon'Feroxi is representing West Ferox, Black Pyro's there for the Ilkhanate, Shadow Lord, Puppet Master and some Level Six Lopto guy are coming from the khanates in North Plegia and the beautiful-but-deadly Sword Princess is representing Tyre!

"Who's that last one?"

"Oh, she's some foreigner who's made a name for herself worldwide. They say she's looking for a worthy man or something like that. Can't remember her real name… Carly, maybe."

"A worthy man, eh? I could fill the part!"

"Please, have you seen her matches? You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, what about the Iron Horde? Who's representing them?"

"Well, their Khan died a few weeks ago and the Khagan hasn't found a replacement yet, so they don't have a stake in the tournament."

"Ah, shame. And they breed such good fighters there!"

"Gentlemen, I have a quick question," Lyndis cut in, "is this tournament going to interfere with the Rosanne Arts Festival?"

"You've got an eclectic taste, lady."

"I think I might know the Sword Princess…"

"You should!"

"I mean personally!"

"Oh… really?"

"Just… answer my question, please."

"OK fine. No, the two will not interfere. The festival's this weekend and the Kurultai is at the end of the month.

"Perfect. That should give us enough time in between to attend both without using too much powder."

"If you are going to transport using a single serving of warp powder, you all have to be holding on to each other for it to work," Anna said as she reappeared and took orders from the new customers.

"Understood. Thank you," Lyndis replied, bowed her head out of respect and directed her entourage out of the store.

* * *

_Khagan's Keep, West Ferox_

Basilio and Lon'qu were in the courtyard drinking and discussing recent victories when the masked, blue-haired man appeared out of nowhere.

"Khagan Basilio, I will be your champion in the Kuruldai this year," he said. His voice was rather high-pitched for a man's, but his cloth, figure, stance and tone were most certainly masculine.

"Sorry, sir, I already have a champion," Basilio replied.

"Him?" the man looked toward the swordmaster, "I can beat him in two moves."

"Bold statement," Lon'qu put a hand on his sword. The aging, dark-skinned Khagan let out a laugh.

"Tell you what, kid, if you can do ANYTHING against Lon'qu, I'll make you my champion. If you don't, he kills you. Fair?"

"One more thing. If I win, you disqualify Robin," the man replied.

"Since you're going to lose, that's fine with me," Basilio chuckled and signaled his current champion to begin. Lon'qu had only been drinking water, so he had no objections. He drew his sword and assumed a typical Chon'sinan stance. The man drew his own sword, flung it into the air, leapt after it and caught it, then spun down toward the swordmaster.

_Textbook Aether,_ Lon'qu sighed as he brought his sword to his hip, preparing to arc his arm upward and knock his opponent back. The man, however, did not do as Lon'qu expected. Rather than landing on top of Lon'qu, he hit the ground a bit short of him, then at a blinding speed, thrusted his sword at the swordmaster's neck. Lon'qu had no time to block, and soon found himself at his opponent's mercy.

"Two moves – Aether, then thrust," the man deadpanned as he put his sword back in it's sheath and backed away.

"Well, color me impressed!" Basilio smiled, "what's your name?"

* * *

**Two down, three to go! Hopefully I'll be able to get out one a month.**

**You may not recognize the names of the different khanates – that's because I came up with them. There is a map on my blog that will show you exactly where they are.**

**Be sure to check my blog for more author's notes!**


	16. Tale 9x: Chapter 3

**Flashback time! This chapter should clear up at least SOME confusion. I hope you enjoy it!**

**The second- and third-to-last sections summarize the aftermath of the war and the events that occurred immediately afterward. The final section returns to the present day.**

**NOTICE:**** Please vote on the poll on my profile page! It will affect this fic!**

* * *

**Tale 9x Chapter 3: The Consequences of War**

_Castle Ylisse War Room, June 17, 960 A.S._

The leaders of the Eastern Powers, Exalt Conan and Crown Prince Chrom of Ylisse, King Yitzhak and Crown Prince Reuben of Shechem, King Bashar of Regna Ferox and High Priestess Aenir gathered around the conference table, awaiting news of any developments on the war between Chon'sin and Plegia, which had been officially declared by the former roughly a week earlier.

"Eminence, why did you bring the boy?" Bashar questioned Conan.

"He is my only son and the future Exalt of Ylisse. I am doing my best to teach him early so he isn't subjected to any rude awakenings when he comes of age," the Exalt responded proudly.

"You know, Emmeryn is the eldest child, and the most literate," Aenir folded her arms.

"Perhaps, but Chrom is the only one of my children who can wield Falchion. That makes him, in my eyes, the most worthy."

"Besides, could you imaging a _woman_ ruling a major world power?!" Bashar laughed.

"Ninis, Queen of Isaach and leader of all the Jugdrali Dragon Tribes from G.Y. 777 to 2645," Prince Reuben noted.

"Silence, Avramite pig! Just be thankful that you have been granted permission to attend this conference."

"Considering that everyone here supports Chon'sin, and you originally hail from Plegia, YOU should consider yourself lucky to be here!" Chrom retorted, defending his mentor.

"Conan, silence the child or take him away from here," Bashar scoffed.

"I arranged this meeting, so I decide who stays and who leaves. In any case, my son is right; we've been keeping you safe here from the riots in your capital because you claim to support Naga over Grima, but your Plegian heritage is cause for concern," Conan replied, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Before any more fighting could break out, the Haildom's informants entered the room.

"My Lords, there's…" the first informant started, but was too depressed to finish his sentence, forcing the second to finish for him.

"There's been a massacre. The Hierophant took a legion of hell-spawn and destroyed the Scarlet Plain and everything south of it, including Deimo."

"What?!" the council members shouted in unison.

"Were there any survivors? Please tell me _someone_ survived the carnage!" Yitzhak asked.

"A Major and Lieutenant from Celicium who were on an exchange program managed to save King Quan'fay's eldest three children, but the King, his wife, his concubine and his middle children have disappeared, along with their close friends and advisers. His youngest daughter is confirmed to be dead, as with most of the rest of the population. We've heard no word from anyone other than the Major, a middle-aged man named Cramer. He reportedly helped some escape through an emergency warp chamber, but he does not know where they ended up. Our spies have looked everywhere on both continents, but there is no trace of them. We fear they may have warped into the middle of an ocean."

"It's… theoretically possible that they ended up in Elibe; it would be an efficient place to hide," Yitzhak suggested.

"If that's true, then they're as good as dead," Aenir scoffed.

"Better Elibe than Plegia," Chrom frowned.

"Not necessarily, my son. Remember what I taught you?"

"Yes, father – the only thing worse than a Plegian is a Sacaen."

"That's right. No matter what happens, always remember that Plegians and Sacaens are the scum of the earth, but while many Plegians are simply misguided and poorly educated, Sacaens are demons, evil from birth 'till death."

"I understand, father. Plegians are taught improperly and Sacaens are purely evil."

"Remember that well," Aenir added. Yitzhak and Reuben made no comments, and Bashar looked as if he was about to explode with rage.

_Is this what has become of Naga's followers? Must they only preach bigotry? I never thought that Elibians would be more civilized than Ylisseans. The Eliminean belief that there is only one God is correct, but their irrational hatred of dragonkind… I suppose that's why Aenir condones teaching hate to her subjects. Her scars do run deep,_ the King of Shechem thought to himself.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Reuben's tone was that of annoyance, "This move by Plegia cannot be ignored."

"To be fair, Chon'sin did declare war on Plegia. The Hierophant simply wanted to end it quickly," Bashar said nonchalantly.

"He attacked during an Arts Festival and slaughtered everyone in the capital! I understand wanting to go for the head, but a massacre is inexcusable!" The Exalt replied.

"What exactly do you expect us to do, Conan? Go to war? What makes you think we'd end up any better than the Chon'sinians?" Bashar growled.

"Because we have two of the Three Swords, a Demigoddess and a country full of Archsages on our side!"

"Let's not be hasty, Your Eminence," Yitzhak interjected, "I will follow you to war if necessary, but that doesn't mean I won't advise against one."

"Well, what would you rather do?" Aenir folded her arms.

"I'm not sure… but I'd rather not risk facing the Hierophant. He may be too powerful for any of us to handle, even if we work together. I _would_ approve going to war if he was not a variable, but attacking him would cost many lives, and every soul he takes makes him stronger."

"Then why don't we gather our full strength and eliminate him quickly, before he has the chance to make good on his power?" Chrom asked.

"If it were that easy, we would have done it by now," Conan sighed.

"There is one possibility… we could always request aid from the Lopto sect," Reuben suggested, "Shechem has people inside who might be able to convince their leaders to remove the Hierophant from the equation."

"We have _one_ person inside, my son, and I wouldn't work with him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Father…"

"He's a machine, Reuben. He cares for no-one other than his master; in his eyes, anyone else is an expendable resource. If we ask a favor of him, he will hold it over our heads until he has use of us, at which point he'll probably send us on a suicide mission."

"He would nev–"

"Whenever someone has said that, the opposite ends up happening. Gharnef… Mihnea… Manfroy… Hanon… the list goes on."

"He has a point, Reuben," Aenir sighed.

"Thank you, old friend," Yitzhak smiled slightly.

"I'm not finished. While I don't think our first move should be to contact him, I believe it is worth consideration. The Lopto of today are the protectors of this world, bound to the will of the light. They have been granted power beyond measure; if anyone can stop the Grimleal, it's them," the Priestess finished. All the council members save Bashar nodded in agreement. The King of Regna Ferox, on the other hand, had choice words for his peers.

"Don't be foolish; the Lopto scum are nothing but traitors. They claim to serve the will of Loptyr, but they go against Grima – Loptyr's own brother – regularly. I wouldn't trust them if they said rain was wet."

"You're only saying that because you worship Grima, and you fear what the Lopto would do to you if–" Chrom started.

"I already told you that I am loyal to Naga. I was raised to pray to Grima, yes, but now that I've been enlightened I know better."

"_Do_ you know better?" the Prince of Ylisse frowned, "or do you just want our protection from the rebels who are quickly taking over your country? If it's the latter, _anyone_ in your position would say _anything_ to appease us." Before Bashar could retort, Aenir cut in, intensifying her voice with her magic,

"**ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!** We need to focus on helping Chon'sin and fighting Plegia! Your _dick measuring_ contests won't solve anything!" The Priestess' eyes morphed into those of a serpent, and she appeared to be on the verge of transforming.

"Can everyone _please_ calm down!" Reuben shouted in exasperation, "Aenir is right – we need to focus on responding to Plegia's attack."

"I'm sensing far too much hate and anger in this room for anything to be done properly," Yitzhak sighed, "I suggest we conclude our talks for the day and reconvene at the beginning of next week."

"That makes sense to me. You are all dismissed."

"Eminence, should I see if I can get anything more out of Valm?" one of the spies asked.

"Yes, you should. Gather as much information as you can and make preparations for a full presentation; you will be briefing us all on this when we next meet."

"Understood, sire," the spy bowed and warped away.

* * *

_Castle Ylisse Courtyard, August 10, 960 A.S._

Exalt Conan stepped onto a podium and took out a scroll containing his speech declaring war on Plegia,

"My fellow Ylisseans, a dark age is upon us. Ever since it became a Caliphate, Plegia has done nothing but instigate violence with its neighbors. In addition I have received word that all too many of its people are suffering under the fundamentalist regime, which is hell-bent on killing anyone and anything that thinks differently than they do. A few months ago, in response to the madness, a good man King Quan'fay of Chon'sin declared war on their country. What happened in the following weeks was nothing short of obscene. Plegia sent the Hierophant of the Grimleal to commit a massacre on the Chon'sinian capital and take over a large portion of the country. The Valmese Kingdom is now in shambles, relying on their military to keep their people in check. Our reports indicate the new king, Yen'fay, is heavily considering abdicating rule over the country to Prime Minister Walhart of the Republic of Valm, as he and High Priestess Tiki graciously sent aid to stop the Plegians from advancing north of the Scarlet Plain, which is now a blood-soaked wasteland.

"Plegia's actions cannot go unpunished. I have spoken with both Priestesses and they agree that a crusade against Plegia and the Grimleal is warranted. Therefore, King Yitzhak and I have drafted plans for the combined forces of Ylisse and Shechem to march west and take over their foul lands!" the Exalt lifted his arms to the sky and raised his voice as high as he could, "We have been given the powers of light so that we may extinguish the black fires spreading from Plegia, and I very much intend to use them! My dear soldiers, civilians and nobles, for you, and for all the good peoples of the world, I declare this: The Eight Crusade begins now! The Grimleal will break like twigs before the oncoming storm! The East Wind – the Holy Power of the Heavens – is blowing hard, and all the evils in this world will soon be swept away and forced into hell!" All the white-clad holy crusaders who stood before the castle gates, proud men sworn to Naga, let out a collective cheer and their leaders, among whom was the wielder of Archblade, High King Yitzhak himself, directed them to begin their march to the foul lands in the west.

* * *

Emmeryn could not help but cry at what she had witnessed.

"What's wrong, sis?" You should be happy about this; we're finally putting an end to Plegia's oppressive regime!" Chrom asked.

"Chrom… everyone except our father seems to think attacking the Grimleal is suicide. My master told me his superiors are furious and are considering taking 'drastic measures' to stop this. If people of that caliber are getting _that_ distressed, I cannot help but feel our soldiers are marching to their deaths."

"Emm," the Prince sighed, "normally I'd agree with you, but King Yitzhak himself is leading the offensive! The Hierophant doesn't stand a chance against someone with his abilities!"

"I hope you're right, Chrom; if you're wrong, all our lives are in jeopardy."

* * *

_Hidden Shrine_

All of the guardians assembled before the Great Tomb. The Prophet of the Eternal One had called the meeting in response to Ylisse's declaration of war.

"Your Holiness, was it really necessary to summon us all? There are those among us, myself included, who cannot remain awake for long periods without losing their sanity. We need to hibernate unless the world is in dire need of our assistance," the Master said.

"I would not have called you here if I did not deem it necessary," the Prophet responded, "the actions of King Conan could prove catastrophic to the world; his crusade will cause too many souls to be consumed by Grima. The Grimleal know this, and have abandoned the Plegian army so they can assist in sending felled souls to their master. We must take action before it is too late."

"What do you suggest?" a Lopto guardian asked.

"I say we remove the leaders and replace them with better ones," a fire dragon answered.

"No. Every time someone does that, someone worse takes their place," a Lopto Lord shook his head.

"We have the power to ensure that does not happen," the fire dragon countered.

"Still, it would be better if they were removed by legitimate means," the Prophet sighed.

"How can we affect that?" another Lopto guardian asked.

"I suppose we could influence the Ylisseans to head directly to the capital, then have someone in the Grimleal assassinate Conan in revenge," the Master said.

"And leave control of the Haildom to Priestess Aenir and Prince Chrom? They're even more volatile than he is," a divine dragon responded.

"We have been molding Emmeryn, haven't we? If we can convince the Ylissean noblemen to select her as Conan's replacement, she would bring an end to the crusade," a human druid suggested.

"Yes, she would. I would still prefer we not kill any of the leaders," the Prophet scratched his long, white beard.

"Why don't we approach Conan and warn him against attacking the Grimleal? If he simply removes the present regime from power, replace it with a new, more sane one, then leave the country without engaging any of the Hierophant's men, we may not have to kill anyone," the Master said.

"I can order the Lopto sect to choose a good replacement for the Caliph, given we convince Conan to allow them to do so," the Lopto Lord added.

"Very well. When the time comes, we will issue the warning. If the Exalt fails to listen, we will fall back on the drastic measures we discussed when we last met," the Prophet said and called the meeting to a close.

* * *

_Castle Ylisse War Room, December 17, 964 A.S._

The war was nearly won. Nearly all of Plegia had been conquered and all but two of the government officials were assassinated. The two who survived, a religious zealot named Gangrel and a 'scientist' named Henry, were actually the ones responsible for the assassinations. After carrying them out, they quickly seized power of what little remained.

What really surprised the coalition was the lack of Grimleal involvement. The Hierophant had abandoned the government and took his men south to defend the Dragon's Table, the shrine where Grima had been sealed after the Schism. The small area they occupied was the only territory the crusaders were yet to strike.

Now that the Plegian army was no longer a threat, Exalt Conan had decided it was time to go after the Grimleal. He gathered the leaders of the coalition and began drafting plans with them.

"The Grimleal are at their full strength, but we have them surrounded–" the Exalt began, but was interrupted by a blue-haired man adorned in white robes warping in.

"Do not attack the Hierophant's men. Finish off the Plegian government, then allow the Lopto sect to restore the land to a Kingdom and install a better leader. The Grimleal are too powerful for you to effectively handle," the man said.

"Listen, sir, I don't know who you think you are, but–"

"If you disobey, there will be consequences," the man warned and warped away.

"Typical Guardian. Wastes no time delivering ultimatums," Aenir sighed.

"If that _was_ a guardian, I highly recommend we listen to him. The Guardians are a highly intelligent and _extraordinarily_ powerful bunch. If they give you instructions, it is almost always in the best interest of the world to follow them," Reuben said.

"The Grimleal have killed too many of our friends and allies. They oppressed their own people. They committed a massacre in Chon'sin. They assassinated King Bashar and set all the Feroxi dukedoms against each other. They've done _nothing_ but cause pain and grief to everyone around them! They _must_ be destroyed if we are to prevent further atrocities," Conan shouted passionately.

"I agree, but we cannot be the ones to do it. Leave it to the Lopto sect; I'm sure they know what's best," the Prince of Shechem suggested.

"The Guardians are full of hot air; if we do this right, they won't interfere," Duke Basilio, the most powerful man in Ferox at the moment, scoffed.

"Either way, I do believe it may be best to deal with Gangrel first," Aenir folded her arms.

"Gangrel is no threat. He's weak, incompetent, almost completely powerless politically, and has very little support from his people. I'm willing to wager he'll be assassinated within a month or two," the Exalt scoffed.

"I have a feeling you are wrong, but you've never led us astray before; I'll trust your judgement for now," the Priestess sighed, "I'll contact Yitzhak and tell him to proceed with the invasion."

"Make sure he goes in with all his restraints released," Reuben noted, "if the Hierophant catches him off guard, all will be for naught."

* * *

_Southern Front of the Crusade, One League North of the Dragon's Table_

_Understood, Lady Priestess,_ Yitzhak said through his scrying crystal and closed communications.

"Alright people, we're moving out tomorrow at dusk. You have until then to prepare yourselves; I suggest you use your time wisely as the Grimleal are the most dangerous foes you will likely ever face. Kill them quickly, and don't let them touch you. Follow the recommendations of our bishops; they are the best equipped to deal with our current enemy," he ordered and his soldiers complied.

"The plan is to flank them from the east, so the sun will be at our backs when we meet their forces," the High King continued, "I'll use my magic to ensure it shines particularly brightly. Most Plegians are not used to any degree of sunlight, as their master almost always covers the land with thick clouds."

"Your Holiness, are you sure about this?" an Archsage asked, "we all know what the Hierophant is capable of. If we can't kill him quickly enough, he'll take enough of our souls to finally release Grima. And considering who fuels the Fell Dragon, I'm not sure if Archblade will actually make a difference."

"I agree with you, but we have our orders. We are sworn to the Exalt; whatever he says, we must do," the High King sighed and walked to back his tent.

Once he was out of sight, Yitzhak pulled out his Scrying Crystal and summoned his Lopto contact. He took a deep breath and forced a stern, almost-hateful countenance so as to seem intimidating. He knew it was necessary, but in his heart he felt nothing but pain; there was little he loathed more than cruelty.

The man warped in within moments of being contacted. He wore the typical attire of a Lopto druid – a gold-lined black doublet and trousers under a black cloak. At his waist was a grey sash, indicating he was a Guardian, and down the front of his doublet he had three sets of runes, indicating his rank.

"Yes, Your Holiness?" the druid bowed.

"As a Lopto Guardian, you have to answer to your superiors in the sect, but as an Avramite, you answer to he who wields Archblade. Do you understand?" Yitzhak said firmly. He hated the tone he produced, but it was the only way he could get what he needed without owing anyone a favor.

"Yes, Your Holiness."

"Are you aware of your master's position regarding Exalt Conan's crusade?"

"Yes, Your Holiness."

"As am I. As the wielder of Archblade and heir to the throne of Idavollr, I command you to prevent the Guardians from assassinating Conan or anyone else in the coalition, and also to send a force to eliminate the Hierophant."

"Your Holiness, the tasks you have given me are beyond my ability to carry out."

"You and I both know how resourceful you are. You will find a way."

"I may personally recognize your authority, Your Holiness, but most of my superiors believe your title to be little more than honorary. Idavollr is a lost realm, and to humans and most dragons Archblade is just a sword. I cannot convince the other Guardians to change their minds simply because you say so. And I assure you, there is no reason you can give that will persuade them.

"I can promise you this: I will not harm anyone in the Ylissean Royal Family, nor will anyone under my command."

"…Tell me, is there any way to defend the Exalt against the Guardians?"

"…"

"Answer my question."

"Go to Ansuz and contact the Three. Only they can hope to stay the hand of my master."

"The Holy Citadel? That shrine is forbidden! If I go there and the Gods do not deem my reason worthy-"

"You asked for my advice, Your Holiness; that is what I gave you. You would risk much by going there, yes, but as far as I know there is no other way. Perhaps it would be best if you just embraced destiny and let the Gods' plans unfold unhindered."

"Perhaps…" Yitzhak sighed and dismissed the druid.

The next few days were going to be very long.

* * *

_Hidden Shrine_

"You know what must be done," the Prophet said to a group of Lopto guardians he summoned.

"I'd rather we not hurt Princess Emmeryn; I insisted she not be taught black magic for that reason. Depriving her of her parents… I'm not sure if it's right," a druid replied.

"The safety of the world is more important than the happiness of one woman," the Prophet frowned.

"A depressed leader can bring down the morale of his or her people, making it that much easier for the Grimleal to strike," a sage added,

"That is a risk we must take. If you cannot follow my orders–"

"We never said we wouldn't do it; we were simply advising against it," a second druid sighed.

"Suggestions are always appreciated, but my mind is made up. You have your orders."

"Yes, Your Holiness," the guardians said in unison, bowed and warped away to carry out their tasks.

* * *

_Exalt's Suite, Castle Ylisse, December 18, 964 A.S._

Exalt Conan, exhausted from a long day of planning, returned to his bedchambers and he and his wife prepared to retire. The moment he placed Falchion in a magically-protected cabinet, a figure warped in. He had a black cloak with burgundy shoulders and all ten sets of Old High Divinetounge runes, indicating he was one of the leaders of the Lopto Sect.

"Your actions have risked the safety of the world; we cannot allow this to continue. I am Loptyr's Prophet, and I will do whatever is necessary to prevent the end days," the figure said and promptly absorbed the souls and quintessence of the Exalt and his wife. All that he left behind was Falchion.

_Now to manipulate the others… _he thought to himself and warped away.

* * *

Aenir was casually strolling the halls of Castle Ylisse – something she commonly did at night – when she sensed a sudden darkness. It was faint, as if someone were trying to cover it up, but millennia of training and experience allowed the Demigoddess to sense through most concealment spells. She determined the source to be Exalt Conan's quarters and subsequently ran there as quickly as she could.

The Priestess bursted into the room, only to find it devoid of life. She felt Falchion safely sealed in a cabinet, but there was no sign of the Exalt or his wife. Suspecting the worst, she muttered an incantation, causing the room's colors to invert. In the heart of the room, a black cloud floated, fading rather quickly. The Priestess recognized it as residual magic from a soul-absorbing spell. She deduced the exact spell used was Necuratul – a Black Magic-based variant of the rather common Elder spell Nosferatu – a signature of Grimleal assassins.

_That was a tool of the Grimleal, but this was far too clean an attack for anyone other than the elites. And why would an elite bother going on an assassination mission? No, this was a scheme to frame them. But if not the Grimleal, then who would do this?_ Aenir pondered, then she remembered the events of the last council meeting.

_Oh, no,_ she shuddered, then promptly called the leaders of the coalition, as well as the members of Conan's court, to the war room to brief them on the incident.

"Unbelievable! How did the Grimleal get in undetected?!" one of the councilmen shouted.

"My lord, as I have said, I have reason to believe the Grimleal were fram–" Aenir tried to reason.

"We have to finish this quickly before they can kill anyone else!" Basilio interrupted.

"Wait, what if…" another councilman sighed, "…perhaps this is Naga's way of saying this has to end. We've already annihilated the Plegian army and caused their government to implode; we need not take any more steps."

"That will be up to Chrom, who is as of now the new Exalt," said a third.

"No… he's too much like his father. Emmeryn must inherit the throne," the steward replied.

"Lord Steward, Exalt Conan's instructions were very clear."

"The Exalt was killed for his folly. We cannot allow his mistakes to be repeated," the Steward said firmly; one by one, the council members admitted that they agreed with him, and unanimously they decided to make Emmeryn the next Exalt and vowed to end the violence. This caused the Priestess to grow suspicious,

"Lord Steward, while I'm glad someone has finally taken my side, I must say this is most uncharacteristic of you. For as long as I have known you, you have been a staunch advocate of doing whatever the Exalt ordered; I even remember you vowing to carry out his will even if he died."

"Well, I changed my mind. It's that simple." In response, Aenir released a restraint on her power, covered the room with her magic and muttered several incantations. After a few moments, she desisted and frowned,

"Influence magic. You've all been infected by influence magic cast by someone far more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Naga will hear of this," she growled and warped away.

* * *

_Southern Front of The Crusade_

"_Understood, Lord Steward,"_ Yitzhak sighed and put away his crystal. He walked out of his tent and gathered his soldiers.

"Alright everyone, it seems the war is over. Exalt Conan has been assassinated by the Grimleal, and the other leaders of the Coalition have decided to withdrawal all our forces. Gather your belongings and prepare to warp back to Ylisstol." Their morale shattered, the men complied.

* * *

_The Dragon's Table_

The Hierophant sat on his throne, meditating in preparation for the coming battle. He was confident in his victory, but did not want to take any chances; the King of Shechem posed a legitimate threat. Suddenly, one of his informants entered the room.

"Lord Hierophant, I have interesting news!"

"Go on,"

"Exalt Conan was assassinated earlier today, and we're being blamed for it. However, this did not seem to agitate the council; rather, their morale has been shattered and they are calling off their attack."

"…Perfect," the Hierophant smiled.

"My lord? I thought that we _wanted_ them to attack so we could take their quintessence and deliver it to Grima!"

"They are very close to the shrine, little one… close enough for us to easily attack. Now that they've lost their leader, I'm willing to wager their guard is down. If we strike quickly, we will be able to consume them all without facing any meaningful resistance. Gather our forces; we're launching an all-out assault. Make sure everyone goes in with all their restraints released," the Hierophant laughed maniacally and his informant carried out his commands.

After about an hour of preparation, the Grimleal released their restraints and warped to the Crusader's encampment. As the Hierophant predicted, the Coalition's forces were packed and ready to leave. Before King Yitzhak could warp them out, Grima put up a containment field, locking everyone in.

"Kill them all!" the Hierophant shouted. His men all laughed and unleashed a barrage of black magic at the coalition's forces, destroying roughly half of their numbers in mere moments. The Manaketes who survived all took dragon form and formed a defensive line in front of the humans and Archsages, buying them time to prepare. Knowing his men stood little chance against attacks from Divine Dragons, the Hierophant took his elites to the front and began chanting Demontongue to morph them into Mage Dragons. Under the Hierophant's guidance, the Mage Dragons promptly summoned War Dragons and turned on their allies, killing all too many of the crusaders. King Yitzhak released his restraints and directed his elites to take care of the Mage Dragons while the other dragons did their best against the War Dragons. Using a combination of Forblaze and Aureola spells, the Avramites managed to deal significant damage to their foes, but since they lacked the actual tomes, their mana reserves drained quickly and the spells themselves were not as powerful as they could have been. The High King himself, Archblade in hand, plowed through the lines of Mage Dragons and Grimleal elites and went to cut off the head. Unfortunately, he was pinned and forced to take defensive action when he was surrounded by advanced Dark Druids. This allowed the Hierophant to cast an array of spells no-one thought he possessed. Shouting a series of demonic incantations, he raised his arms to the sky and purple lightning bolts began striking a multitude of spots between the lines of the Coalition's army. At every point struck, black holes appeared and sucked in all life within range. All the souls and quintessence consumed went straight to the Hierophant's power reserves, enabling him to cast even more spells.

Eventually Yitzhak broke through the Dark Druids and rushed at the Hierophant. Enchanting his strike with Old High Divinetongue – the only magic that could counter Demontongue – he thrust his sword through the Hierophant's gut. The impaled druid screamed and unleashed a blast that sent the High King flying back. Needing to recover his strength, the Hierophant called off his men – including the mage dragons he created – and retreated back to the Dragon's Table, taking Grima's enchantment with them. Yitzhak then used Archblade to warp those few who survived back to Ylisstol, officially bringing an end to the four-year war that was the Eighth Crusade.

* * *

**List of Casualties**

_Out of the ten million Ylissean men and five hundred dragons who participated in the crusade, twenty thousand men and twenty-five dragons returned._

_Out of the one thousand Shechemite archsages and fifty dragons who participated in the crusade, two hundred archsages returned. None of the dragons survived._

_Out of the one million Feroxi men who participated in the crusade, one hundred returned._

_Out of the fifteen million Plegian soldiers who defended their nation against the crusaders, twelve million were either killed in battle or by summary execution for disobeying orders. None of the Grimleal perished in the war._

_The total loss of life, including civilian casualties, numbered approximately thirty million._

* * *

**Events Immediately Following The War**

_In the Haildom of Ylisse, Emmeryn ascended to the throne and introduced many reforms. All the surviving crusaders returned to their homes and new policies were implemented to bring upon a peaceful era for the country. Despite her young age, Emmeryn, under the guidance of High Priestess Aenir, proved to be one of the best and most-loved Exalts in the history of the nation. Her younger brother, Chrom, was relieved that she was given the throne instead of him, as he wanted to make a difference on the front. After training with his bodyguard Frederick and his mentor Reuben, the Prince formed an autonomous militia and roamed around the Haildom, protecting its people from bandit attacks and Plegian invaders._

_In Shechem, King Yitzhak returned with what remained of his legion and continued to rule over it for the next decade. The war had scarred him so deeply he was never the same. His people, understanding his plight, remained loyal to him, but their hearts greatly desired Reuben to succeed him as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Reuben would never get the chance as he, his parents and all but five of the nation's citizens were killed in a massacre in 976 A.S. Those few who survived fled overseas and started new lives, leading the world to think them dead. Before long, the Avramites became little more than legends; embellished tales of their exploits in combat soon surpassed the truth and only those who knew them personally remembered them for who they really were – a kind and caring people who wanted nothing but to help protect and enlighten the world._

_In Regna Ferox, Duke Basilio called a meeting with the other nobles and together they negotiated a ceasefire and reorganized the country into eight Khanates. Since Basilio had the strongest army, he was appointed Khagan, or Great Khan, and presided over all Ferox. Every subsequent year, a tournament called the Kurultai would take place. In it, each of the Khans would select champions to fight for them; whoever emerged victorious at the end would secure the role of Khagan for their sponsor. As a result, the leadership changed many times, though Basilio often had the best eye for fighters and held the title longer than any of his peers._

_In Plegia, Gangrel, the new Caliph, used a mixture of rhetoric and fear tactics to gain the unwavering loyalty of his people. He reassembled the Plegian Army, and with the help of the Grimleal conquered many of the surrounding lands, including roughly half of Ferox. His overzealous nature, combined with his insanity and the power he had gained, led him to believe the world needed to be 'purified', and he began campaigning to eliminate anyone who wasn't 'a true believer'. Any man, woman or child caught speaking out against the government, or merely suggesting they follow the teachings of other Gods, was sentenced to life in prison. Designed by the Hierophant and the psychotic, bloodthirsty black magician Henry, the Plegian prisons were by far the harshest in all the world; most of the occupants died of malnourishment or disease within a few years. Others were simply killed at random or while undergoing 'scientific experimentation'. By the end of Gangrel's reign, an estimated thirty million people – more than half of the country's population – were killed in prisons._

* * *

_Triples Brackets, Round 1, Match 1_

_Grand Arena of the Ilkhanate, January 3, 981 A.S._

The crowd cheered as the contestants gathered. Chrom, Robin and Miriel stood before the south gate, and a lone swordmaster in deep blue robes stood opposite them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Ilkhanate and beyond, I welcome you to the beginning of the 3rd Annual Triples Tournament at the Grand Arena! Since the Kurultai is just around the corner, most of the major champions are practicing, so today we get to show off new fighters who want to make names for themselves! But first, a match of legends is about to begin!" the announcer started as the audience roared, "At the south gate, we have three of the finest fighters around, led by the greatest tactician the world has ever seen, master of the arcane and slayer of demons, Grandmaster Robin of Ylisse! Opposing them is a newcomer to this part of Ferox, but a renowned swordmaster elsewhere. He has single-handedly slain armies at a time, killed legends at arenas and is feared everywhere he has stepped! These feats have earned him a most sinister title… I present to you, the Sword Demon Karel from Sacae!" Preferring swords to magic, the Feroxi in the audience all cheered for this 'Karel' fellow (though almost all of them bet against him), but all the foreigners – raised to hate Sacaens – rooted for Robin.

"It'd be nice if I could get some recognition; I'm good at stuff too," Chrom grumbled.

"I'm more concerned about our opponent; he's got to have some big brass ones to come to a Triples Tournament _all by himself_! I didn't even think that was allowed!" Robin exclaimed.

"I am experiencing an elephantine degree of apprehension I believe to be brought upon by the announcer's preamble. What if said preamble contained no exaggerations, and our new adversary truly has vanquished entire armies without succors? The odds are heavily in his favor," Miriel shuddered.

"Screw the odds, we have me," Robin boasted. Seeing that the mage was still unconvinced, the silver-haired Shepherd tried a new tactic,

"Relax, Miriel. They just renovated this arena last month to incorporate the latest safety systems; we now fight with projections, so worst case scenario your projection gets damaged and your consciousness returns to your real body. Now let's do this!" The three placed their hands on magical stones, which transferred their consciousnesses to projections. They would still feel any damage they take, but their bodies would not be affected. Most arenas still lacked this feature, but those that did have them were popular among foreign audiences, who did not have the same taste for mortal combat that many Feroxi shared.

When the gates opened, the three Ylisseans spread out. The Sword Demon simply smiled and summoned a seemingly unlimited number of shadow clones. In response, Chrom and Miriel froze and Robin enclosed himself in a Black Shield. Faster than anyone in the arena could track, the shadow clones dashed at the trio, decapitating both Chrom and Miriel. Robin's shield, however, proved to effectively block and destroy all the clones launched at him. When the barrage ended, Robin lifted his spell and smiled at his opponent,

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**That was some cliffhanger!**

**Next chapter will open with the conclusion of the fight, then I'll formally introduce all the Shepherds and a group of OC's that will serve as Valm's equivalent.**

**Notes, as always, can be found on my blog.**


	17. Tale 9x: Chapter 4

**Happy Independence Day to my American readers! My present to you is four updates on the same day: Two FE:CSR chapters and two oneshots!**

**On another note, I'm open to requests, so if there's something you want me to write for you, shoot me a PM and I'll add it to my queue (as long as it follows the rules I listed on my profile page).**

* * *

**Tale 9x Chapter 4: Glorious Obligation, Part 1**

Known throughout Regna Ferox as the legendary 'Sword Demon', Karel was one of the greatest swordmasters of his time. Chon'sinian by birth, he travelled across the world seeking to challenge the strongest fighters. For the past five years he had mostly stayed in Ferox, making a living in the arenas. He was third on last year's leader boards, holding an impressive record of 290 wins to 10 losses. Second was the 'Chon'Feroxi' Lon'qu at 295 to 5, and first was 'Grandmaster' Robin at 300 to 0.

Today was one of the most exciting days of his life, as he finally had the chance to face the legendary Grandmaster, as well as two of his companions: A Ylissean swordsman named Chrom, who finished off last year with a record of 202 to 98, and a mage named Miriel, who was yet to participate in an arena match.

When the gates opened, Karel took a moment to examine his opponents. The one in the middle appeared to be Robin; he had silver hair and gold eyes, wore a black Plegian cloak with purple embroidery over a beige tunic and grey trousers. Attached to his belt were two anima tomes, two dark tomes and a short sword. To his right was a swordsman with unkept blue hair, presumably Prince Chrom. He wore a blue tunic, grey trousers, a white cape, steel pauldrons and a steel breastplate. The right sleeve of his tunic had been cut off, revealing the Naga Holy Mark on his upper arm, evidence of his sacred blood bond with the Dragon Goddess. The leftmost fighter was a female mage with straight, neck-length brown hair. She wore a knee-length black dress and grey leggings. In her hand was an Elfire tome and on her belt was a collection of other anima tomes of varying colors. Karel analyzed their steps and stances and determined they weren't much of a threat to him; he summoned one hundred shadow clones all around the arena and sent them dashing toward his enemies. Chrom and Miriel, completely taken off guard, were cut to pieces in moments. Robin, on the other hand, kept his composure and raised a black magic-based shield around his person, protecting him from the Sword Demon's attacks.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," the Grandmaster chuckled.

"I've been looking forward to this for a very long time, Grandmaster. I am determined to be the one to defeat you," Karel smiled malevolently.

"Big talk coming from someone whose record against black magic users is questionable at best. 2 wins to 10 losses? How ever did you make third on the leader boards?"

"The black magicians I lost to were all proficient in Kinesis Magic, which I have no defense against. Had they used any other form, I would have beaten them."

"Well, lucky for you, I don't know much about that art; lucky for me, my blood bond with Grima makes me immune to it."

"You have Grima Holy Blood?" the Sword Demon raised a brow. Robin simply smiled and removed his right glove, revealing a Holy Mark on the back of his hand.

"Excellent. Defeating you will be all the more satisfying!"

"I can't wait to shatter that confidence of yours." Without another word, Karel dashed at Robin at unbelievable speeds. The Grandmaster responded by opening a portal in front of him and another facing a wall. The swordmaster unwittingly glided through the first and fell out of the second, crashing straight into the wall.

"Try again for a copper coin?" Robin taunted. The Sword Demon again made an army of shadow clones and sent them all dashing at the Grandmaster. Robin put up a conventional barrier instead of a black magic one, blocking the attacks but not damaging the attacker. Once he detected Karel was close to him, Robin put up a second shield around the two combatants, trapping the swordsman in the middle. Karel didn't seem to care and continued his barrage. Robin then smiled and deliberately weakened his inner shield. The Sword Demon sensed this and increased the ferocity of his strikes. Just before Robin let his shields collapse completely, he switched them into portals facing each other. The audience couldn't see, but they could still hear the slashes. Eventually the noise ceased, and Robin closed the portals. It was at that point the spectators saw that Karel had torn himself to shreds.

"Into your own hands," the Grandmaster chuckled as the projections faded. The audience roared as the four combatants themselves entered the arena. Robin extended his arms and encouraged them to cheer louder. Karel was dumbfounded at what happened, but was a good sportsman and remained cool-headed.

After the three Shepherds returned to the gate, the platform began to descend. Robin and Chrom managed to remain calm, but Miriel whipped out a tome, preparing for the worst. Her fears proved to be unjustified as when the platform stopped, a door opened up to what looked like an ordinary training room. A Feroxi man revealed himself and bowed to the Ylisseans,

"Welcome, my Lords and Lady. This facility is yours for the remainder of the day. A list of upcoming opponents and their records from last year is on the table, quills and parchment are in the desk in the corner, a supply of elixirs and mana potions can be found in the dry sink, there is an assortment of liquors and canapés above the wine rack, which is fully stocked, spare weapons have been placed in the wardrobe and the back room contains privies, a supply of drinking water, clothing stain-removal scrolls and weapon maintenance tools. If you need anything, just use the scrying crystal in the middle of the table – it is linked directly to mine."

"Thank you; you are dismissed," Chrom said.

"My pleasure. I will return when the next round is about to begin," the Feroxi smiled and warped away using what appeared to be very low-grade powder.

"Ugh. I hate it when people use cheap powder… it always leaves behind a foul odor."

"Well, not everyone can afford better, so until a less expensive alternative is found, we have to deal with it," Robin shrugged.

"He could have just left the old-fashioned way – by walking out."

"It would appear that the platform we came here on is the only way in our out of this room, and the only way to control it is to use the gear system… which is built into the wall."

"What is this place?" Miriel asked, her surprise causing her to forgo her usual lapidary diction.

"It's called a hypogeum. Many of the newer arenas in Ferox have them for fighters to take breaks in between rounds," Robin responded.

"I have to say, this one is particularly nice," Chrom added, "I think the only one that surpasses this is the Grand Coliseum of Regna Ferox."

"Which is only used for the Kurultai and occasionally exhibition matches between the Top 10 highest ranking fighters," the Grandmaster added, "I was asked to participate in a Battle Royale there a few months ago scheduled for the Top 5, but I was busy doing work for the High Priestess so they had to use 2 through 6."

"So you've told us… more times than I can count," Chrom rolled his eyes. The three continued to banter for the rest of their break, then promptly left for the arena field.

* * *

_Round 2_

The Shepherds walked through the gate and were relieved to see a trio of normal-looking fighters.

The trio consisted of a lightly armored man carrying a heavy steel broadsword, a sinister-looking fellow in assassin's garb with two daggers and a scimitar, and an unusually muscular Wind Sage who couldn't stop staring at Miriel.

"Alright, I'll deal with the knifeman, as I can easily counter his speed. Miriel, that mage seems to specialize in Wind Magic, so use you fire spells. Chrom, that swordsman should be easy pickings for you, even though he's wearing a magic ring that enhances his constitution," Robin told his team. Before they could respond, the knifeman disappeared in mid air, reappeared directly behind Chrom and stabbed him through his heart with his knives.

"YOU CHEAP SON OF A BITCH!" the real Chrom shouted from behind the gate after his projection faded.

_He knows shadow warping…_ Robin, for the first time in what seemed like ages, became serious. He released the restraint on his power and fired an Elding spell at the knifeman – lightning bolts left his fingertips, proliferating as they extended. Robin was not skilled enough to make his spell extend terribly quickly, but his opponent was so stunned by Robin's new show of force that he wasn't able to move in time. On contact, the spell engulfed him and sent him flying to the corner of the arena. While he struggled to recover, Robin took a tome out of the folds of his cloak containing one of the few advanced black magic spells he was capable of firing, Narayanastra. After muttering the incantations written on the pages, a massive black bolt rose out of the book and splintered into millions of fragments. The assassin could only gape as the fragments homed in on him and pierced completely through his body. Robin exhaled and drew his sword, a long kris enchanted with thunder magic. Since he used a tome, the spell was not terribly draining on his mana reserves, but the Grandmaster wanted to be prepared in case Miriel failed to defeat her opponent.

Robin turned to see the swordsman with his blade head-height and perpendicular to the ground – a perfect Ox Stance. The black mage smiled as he came up with the perfect plan:

The swordsman was considerably taller than he was, so if the latter were fast enough he could duck under the former's sword and pierce his heart. The Grandmaster bent his sword down in front of him at a forty-five degree angle and put his weight on his left leg, which he had brought forward – a good Fool Stance. Assuming Robin had his sword down because he was tired, the swordsman raised his sword above his head and bent it back at a forty-five degree angle – a perfect Roof Stance – and charged him.

The Grandmaster chuckled to himself as he played the part until the last moment, when he brought his hands to the side of his hip and pointed the blade upward – a decent Plow Stance – and pounced forward, felling his opponent.

While Robin was contending with the two physical combatants, Miriel was hard at work trying to defeat the enemy Sage. His skill was far beyond hers; he was able to fire a host of spells without a tome, forcing Miriel to try and do the same, though she was capable of firing far fewer. Normally, spells cast without a tome were less powerful than those cast with one, the sage was powerful enough to do plenty of damage with nothing more than a few hand motions. The only reason the Ylissean mage was still standing was because she was using fire magic, which naturally was superior to wind magic. Soon Miriel grew tired of exchanging blows, her using fire shields to block the enemy Sage's wind attacks and him using wind magic to steer her fire spells off course, and tried distracting him by engulfing the two in mild flames. While the Sage was resistant enough to magic to not be damaged, it did startle – and annoy – him, giving Miriel the opportunity to take out her Elfire tome. She didn't waste time gathering her mana, instead shouting the appropriate incantations and sending a relatively large orb of fire toward her opponent. At first, it appeared to have worked, so she lowered her guard, but before she knew it, the Sage sent a gust of wind racing toward her legs, blowing her skirt up completely. She was wearing pantaloons under it so her modesty was preserved, but the very thought that someone would try to look under her skirt – especially at that particular moment – was absolutely disgusting to her.

"ASININE KNAVE!" the Ylissean Mage shouted. Fueled by rage and embarrassment, she roared and drove her hand into the ground. Soon after, the sage was forced upward by a pillar of flame, his protective aura (a natural shielding most magic users had) beginning to fail him. Miriel then brought her hand to the sky and forced it down, sending a Thoron spell like a lightning bolt down onto her opponent, trapping him between the two spells. Miriel then started waving her hands in circles, causing a tornado to form around the Sage and the magic already bombarding him.

_And now the coup de grâce…_ Robin thought to himself, seeing what Miriel was doing. The Ylissean Mage finished off her opponent with a rather flamboyant display – she took out an ornate tome, gathered what was left of her mana and launched the most powerful spell she knew – Ragnarok. After the appropriate incantations were chanted, the very air in the arena turned to flame and engulfed the enemy Sage. In mere moments, the last of Miriel's mana was drained and she collapsed, barely conscious. The spells ceased soon after, revealing that nothing remained of the sage. The crowd roared, thoroughly amused by Miriel's display.

"Well, everyone, let this be a lesson to you! Never try to look up a mage's skirt!" the announcer chuckled nervously.

* * *

_In The Hypogeum_

"That was quite an impressive tome, Miriel. Where did you get it?" Chrom asked as he handed his companion a mana potion; she had used so much energy in the fight that her real body was somewhat drained.

"I unearthed it on my archeological expedition to Valm. It was inhumed beneath ancient ruins near Celicium Palace," the Mage replied.

"They just let you in there?" Robin raised a brow.

"They were informed of my affiliation with the Shepherds, so they overlooked my presence."

"I didn't think they cared about Ylissean vigilantes," the Grandmaster chuckled.

"We're not _technically_ vigilantes, just a semi-autonomous militia," Chrom noted.

"I heard there is a group in the Empire that is just like the Shepherds. Their leader is from Celicium, so that might have something to do with their feelings toward me."

"Maybe we should take group trips there more often! I'd love to meet our counterparts!" a voice came from the back room.

"Who's there?" the Prince called out and reached into his cloak for a tome.

"Who else?" another voice called out and a familiar group entered the main room – the Shepherds had come to visit. Lissa came first wearing a yellow dress, followed by Frederick, who as always was in full body armor. Behind him were two cavaliers, Sully and Stahl. Sully had red hair and matching riding armor; Stahl followed the same pattern, only his hair and armor were dark green. Next out was Vaike, a blond-haired axeman who as usual was shirtless. Sully, a Pegasus knight in metallic armor, came in looking down to make sure she didn't trip over herself (which she often did) and finally Ricken, a recent addition who had barely come of age, walked out smiling. Robin looked around the corner and saw a rather bulky shadow, which he knew to be of Kellam, a knight who liked to stay out of sight; somehow, despite his size, he usually succeeded.

"How did you guys get in here? I thought the only entrance was the platform _we_ came in on!"

"In exchange for some high-grade, long-lasting warp crystals, your attendant agreed to warp us here," Lissa shrugged, "oh, and before you say anything, I took them from my personal supply, not the castle's."

"Thank the Gods for that. There are no words in my vocabulary that can adequately describe how insufferable our inventory staff can be, and how angry they get when the tiniest of possessions is removed without prior notice."

"So, what brings you here?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Oh, we just wanted to wish you luck on the final two fights! I've heard some rumors about a druid in the next round… one who knows more than he should about the Higher Arts," Ricken said.

"Uh, what are the 'Higher Arts', again?" Vaike asked, though he wasn't really interested.

"Black Magic, Demontounge and Old High Divinetounge. Three forms of magic that cannot be resisted by conventional means. Powerful enough users of such forms often become impervious to everything, save for Holy Weapons," Robin replied.

Miriel seemed fascinated by Vaike's newly shown interest in education, "If you've developed an interest in magic, I'd be happy to teach you–"

"Nah, the Vaike has no use for magic. I just wanted some gen'ral info, ya know? Don't need any specifics," Vaike interrupted.

"Anyone ever tell you that you sound like a prepubescent dragon when you talk about yourself in the third person?" Ricken raised a brow.

"How would you know?" Chrom frowned. The boy was about to answer, but the attendant warped in unexpectedly.

"Hello all. The last few matches ended far more quickly than usual, so they bumped up the time tables… you're on now."

"Alright, let's go!" Robin smiled and the three combatants prepared to leave.

* * *

_Round 3_

The Shepherds walked out onto the battleground to find a similar trio to the one they faced last round. The leader appeared to be a heavily armored swordsman wearing not one, but two constitution-enhancing rings. Ordinarily this could have severe side effects, but the swordsman did not seem to be experiencing any. To his left was a druid who, judging by two of the tomes he was carrying, had begun to dabble in Black Magic; to his right was a slim man in the trademark garb of an assassin-for-hire. He carried a set of throwing knives, a shaved-down silver katana and two nimchas, which were the signature weapons of Elibian assassins. Robin was all too quick to mention that fact,

"Nimchas, eh? Aren't those of Elibian origin?"

"As a professional assassin, I cannot think about where a weapon comes from; only how effective it is," the man smirked and turned to Chrom.

"No! Not again!" the Prince of Ylisse shouted angrily, drew Falchion and did something no-one expected he was capable of: he released a restraint on his sword's power. The carvings on Falchion's blade began to glow white, the blade itself began to glow gold like a Divine Dragon God, and the hole at the base of the fuller began emitting blue flames which soon surrounded both the blade and the wielder.

"Behold the true power of the Exalted Falchion!" Chrom's voice echoed throughout the arena. Not wanting to see any more, the assassin started to vibrate, unsheathed and spun his nimchas and Shadow Warped to Chrom. However, when he tried striking him, the attack did absolutely no damage; instead, the Prince's aura shattered the nimchas. The assassin jumped back, drew his black magic-enchanted katana and tried to attack again. As soon as the assassin reappeared before his opponent, the Prince cut him in half. The armored swordsman and the druid took a few steps back in shock before regaining their bearings and trying a new strategy: the swordsman unsheathed a silver claymore and pointed it at the druid, who responded by touching the blade and muttering an incantation in a language only a select few knew – Demontounge, the most powerful magic a mortal can learn. The sword and its wielder began to glow black, their new power rooted in hellfire. The two swordsmen faced each other and engaged in an intense, magic-filled battle. Every time the blades collided, a small crater was formed beneath them. Robin put up a Black Shield and began muttering incantations to protect himself from the changes in the air. Miriel raised a conventional shield and tried muttering incantations of her own, but the druid, with a mere flick of his wrist, broke her neck.

_Great… kinesis magic… well, at least Chrom and I won't be affected by it_, Robin sighed internally as he finished casting his protective charm. The druid turned to him and began firing a wide array of Elder spells at the Grandmaster, who blocked them with a Black Shield. Robin then contorted the black shield into an outward-facing bowl and sent it flying at the druid, blocking spells as it went. To the Grandmaster's surprise, the shield did not remotely injure his opponent, who extended his hands in delight and fired off an Elding spell from his fingertips. Robin opened a portal in front of the spell and another behind the druid, causing the Elding bolts to hit their castor. Again, no damage. Robin frowned, released his restraint, took out his Narayanastra tome and fired a spell from it; the druid simply stood there and let it hit him, still not taking any damage.

"Ha ha ha, you can never defeat me, Grandmaster! Neither your magic nor mine are powerful enough to penetrate my protective aura, so there are no tricks you can pull!"

"Is that so? Tell me, just how did you develop such a strong aura?"

"Simple – I've focused my training on defensive magic, so my resistance was naturally boosted."

"How much have you trained your other skills?"

"Which skills specifically?" before the druid could get an answer, he found Falchion poking through his chest.

"Not talking overmuch in a fight comes to mind," Chrom chuckled as the druid's projection disappeared.

"Finally, you owe me one!" the Prince bragged to Robin.

"I could have taken him!" the Grandmaster rebutted.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I would have goaded him into using an offensive Demontounge spell, then reversed it on him. I know for a fact there is no defense against it."

"How do you know he wasn't smart enough not to?"

"Because I'm me!" The two continued to banter as their projections faded and the platform below their bodies lowered to the hypogeum.

* * *

_In The Hypogeum_

"Now that we're in private, would you care to explain what the hell just happened to your sword?!" Robin asked Chrom.

"Well, after the Shechem Massacre and the disappearance of Archblade, Tiki and Aenir became concerned that this continent would have nothing to protect itself with were Grima to return, so they decided to reawaken Falchion's legendary power that Naga and the first Exalt of Ylisse sealed away after the Schism."

"I thought you needed the completed Fire Emblem to perform the ritual."

"I thought so too, but it turned out if Tiki performed the ritual, all she needed were the Lightsphere and the Starsphere, also known as Argent and Azure," Chrom shrugged. "When she returned, the blade she carried was much more potent than the one I was trained to use, so I had no idea how to use it. Aenir cast some sort of spell that beamed all I needed to know into my head, but knowledge and experience are two very different things… the Avramite kings are lucky that Archblade transfers both between wielders. I've had this power for four years now and I still can't fully control it."

"Are you saying after everything we've been through… all the monsters we've faced… _now_ is the moment you reveal Falchion's true power?!" Robin was incredulous, "do you have _any_ idea how much easier it could have been for us to save those living on the Plegian border if you used that power?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it; like I said, I wasn't granted its full power until _after_ my mentor was killed at Shechem, so I was never properly trained to use it as a Holy Weapon. I can slice, thrust and smash as well as any swordsman, but putting up shields, shooting beams of energy and whatever else this sword is capable of are still foreign concepts to me, so I didn't want to risk using them unless I needed to. Today was an exception… I was so tired of losing in one hit that I snapped."

"Have you asked the High Priestess or someone else familiar with the sword's true nature to help you control it?"

"Yes; Aenir has been guiding me to the best of her ability. Tiki also comes in secret to help every now and then."

"Why in secret?" Miriel asked.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I just hope I'll learn to control the sword sooner rather than later."

"Well, next match will be the perfect opportunity to practice. The scroll the attendant gave us says we're facing three dragons. He didn't give any details… I guess they aren't regulars," the Grandmaster noted.

"Dragons, huh? That will really be pushing my limits… I can't wait!" Chrom smirked.

"I think I'm beginning to rub off on you…"

* * *

_Final Round_

"That Fire Dragon is a behemoth! Far more colossal than I had been led to believe," Miriel shuddered.

"That's probably because you've been looking at too many post-Schism Elibian books, which seem to confuse Fire Dragons and their significantly smaller and less powerful counterparts, War Dragons," Robin rolled his eyes.

"Ironically, there aren't many books about dragons on this side of the planet…" Chrom muttered.

The Fire Dragon was indeed massive. Not as large as a Dragon God, but certainly larger than Divine, Earth, Ice and most Mage Dragons. If it stood on its hind legs, it could likely extend its front legs over the roof of the amphitheater. To his left and right were a Divine Dragon and an Ice Dragon, respectively; both were roughly twice the height and three times the length of an average human. The only significant difference between them was that the Divine Dragon had white feathers and the Ice Dragon had blue scales. The Fire Dragon appeared to be the leader, as it stepped forward first, staring directly at Robin and chuckling. These actions caused the Grandmaster to recognize him.

"Enzo? Is that you?" The Fire Dragon nodded its massive head in response.

"Well then… Chrom, you have Falchion, so you take on the Divine Dragon. Miriel, the Ice Dragon's all yours. Remember: you can't defeat it using your own magic, but you can use its own power against it. Try to redirect its attacks and get it to tire; best case scenario, you can end it by shoot some fire magic down its maw.

"As for the Fire Dragon… he and I have a score to settle," Robin chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Of course the strongest of us gets to fight the weakest of them," Miriel groaned sarcastically.

"I'm hardly the strongest… only the most intelligent."

"That's a joke," Miriel chuckled.

Robin released his restraint and began walking toward Enzo. The Fire Dragon responded by flying into the air and hovering directly above the Grandmaster; his wings flapping wildly. The Ylissean smiled and unleashed a flurry of Aircalibur bolts at his opponent. Upon seeing them, Enzo tucked in his wings and dived down. Robin chanted an incantation, covering his hands with a black magic gauntlet, then raised his arms toward the diving beast. With his new enchantment, he managed to _catch_ the dragon and throw him to the other side of the arena. Enraged, Enzo unleashed a concentrated fire blast as, if not more powerful than Ragnarok. Robin simply used his portal magic to reverse the attack, further angering his opponent.

Meanwhile, Chrom was having a difficult time contending with the extraordinary power of a full-fledged Divine Dragon. Falchion managed to shield him from the deadly bursts of light his opponent fired from its maw, but he never got a chance to land blows of his own. Eventually he tried pushing forward against the dragon's blast, which, thanks to his Holy Weapon, was possible. When the Prince got close enough to land a strike, the Divine Dragon spun in its spot and swung its tail at him, sending him flying into the far wall. Somehow, Falchion managed to protect him and he regained his composure in moments, causing the audience to cheer at a deafening volume.

"Is that all you've got?" Chrom taunted, a move he would soon come to regret. The Divine Dragon released a restraint on its power; while it did not take a God form, it began to generate an aura strong enough to bend the space around it.

"Me and my big mouth… I hope my kids don't inherit that trait…" Chrom groaned.

Miriel, too, was having trouble. The Ice Dragon seemed to be toying with her, releasing blasts weak enough for her to redirect with her own magic. The mage was starting to tire and couldn't seem to summon the rage to do what she did in the second round. Even if she could, she doubted it would be effective against a creature said to have nearly thrice the strength of a Fire Dragon.

_If I can just distract it long enough to fire off a Ragnarok, I might have a chance… so long as it continues to not take me seriously, that is,_ Miriel thought quickly. The Ice Dragon decided to launch an ice beam from its maw, requiring the Ylissean Mage to improvise. Miriel quickly muttered an incantation and drove her hand into the ground, causing a wall of flames to erupt in front of her. This caused the ice to melt before it reached her, but it did not completely evaporate the attack. To prevent from getting drenched, the Ylissean hastily summoned a tornado around her, blowing the water off course. What she didn't account for was where – or more importantly who – the water would hit; every spectator in the arena save the Mage herself got completely doused. Fortunately, no-one seemed to know who to blame so they kept their mouths shut. The Ice Dragon seemed distracted by all of this, so Miriel took the opportunity to do what Robin suggested. She took out a Bolganone tome, used wind magic to send her flying into the Ice Dragon's mouth, then fired a spell from the tome down its throat, incinerating its insides and finishing it off.

Robin was mostly unaffected by the water, as he was able to use his black magic to quickly dry himself off, but Enzo struggled to recover from it. The Grandmaster seized the opportunity to take out a Luna tome and fire it directly at his opponent. To Robin's chagrin, Enzo's scales didn't even begin to buckle when the five orbs hit them, despite how much more powerful such spells are when they are released from tomes.

_OK, his scales may be resistant to dark magic, but what about black magic…_ the Grandmaster smiled and recited the incantations for luna spells, except he did so in High Shadowtounge – the language of Black Magic – and added a few verses, imbuing the spell with a standard Astra Invocation. This doubled its power, quintupled the number of orbs it released and morphed it into a Black Spell. Despite all of that, the attack did no damage.

_Enzo wasn't kidding… fully grown dragons are something else. Well, if I can't kill him from outside, I guess I'll have to do it from inside. _Robin muttered a series of incantations, surrounding his body with a dark aura, took out his sword and charged his opponent. The dragon, not thinking anything of the aura, chuckled and ate the Ylissean. Before he could chew, however, Robin forced himself down his esophagus and into his stomach. From there, he gathered all his mana, converted it into offensive magic and launched it outward, causing Enzo's insides to explode. Somehow, his scales remained intact until his projection faded, revealing Robin lying on the ground, out of magic and only half-conscious.

Neither Chrom nor the Divine Dragon were even touched by the water, as their auras deflected the waves. The Divine Dragon continuing to fire a column of white flames from its maw; the Prince matching it with a beam of sacred energy from Falchion. At this point, whoever broke concentration first would lose. Enzo exploding was the trigger for that; the Divine Dragon, feeling the loss of life energy, looked toward the source, giving Chrom the opportunity he needed. He increased the intensity of his blast, forcing it into his opponent's maw. This did not finish it, however, so Chrom used his signature finisher – Aether: he threw his sword into the air, jumped up and caught it, then spiraled down toward the dragon, slicing right through its neck. The dragon fell down, dead, causing the audience _and_ the Prince to cheer.

After the battle ended, Enzo could be heard shouting at the Ice Dragon,

"You have the power to kill ten Fire Dragons at a time, yet you lose to a mere human girl?!"

"I'm sorry I underestimated her, but you didn't do any better yourself! Robin played you right into his hands and you know it!" The Shepherds couldn't help but chuckle at their argument.

Now that the tournament was over, the triumphant combatants went to greet their fans.

"Grandmaster! What did you do to that Luna spell?! It may not have worked, but it was amazing!" a sage asked Robin.

"Well, I used a little black magic trick called an Astra Invocation, which quintuples the amount of strikes you can make and doubles the power of each strike. It's usually used on bows, but it works on spells too."

"Where did it come from and how did you learn it?"

"To be honest, I went to Elibe last year and found an old shrine in Ilia that predated Anri the Great. There I learned much of what I know about black magic and its origins.

"From what I understand, the different Astra invocations were created by powerful druids from a proto-religion that existed between the Ereshkigal Incident, which was a cataclysm that directly preceded the creation of man, and the Draconic Civil War, in which Naga revealed himself to Anri. The one I used was the least powerful and easiest to cast; the most powerful is supposedly the Brahamanda Astra, which summons the Five Demons of Hell to wreck havoc across the world. Frankly I think that spell is a myth, as the tome had not reportedly been seen since late in the Schism, when Grima tried to use it against Naga when the first Exalt of Ylisse acquired all of the five sacred stones and placed them in the Shield of Seals, granting him the power to overcome anything the Fell Dragon could send at him. Fortunately, High King Eliezer of Idavollr and his brother Lord Solomon of the Avramite House in Thracia stopped him before he could use it, then supposedly sealed it away somewhere completely secret. The most powerful Black Tome I have is the one I used against the knifeman in Round 2, Narayanastra, which is a mid-level Astra Invocation in its raw form. It's not terribly powerful, but it usually does the trick."

"What do you mean, 'not terribly powerful'? It seemed pretty damn powerful to me!"

"That's because it's large. The individual bolts are no stronger than arrows and can easily be blocked by barrier staves and magic shields. Frankly, they are only truly effective against non-magic users."

"Ah, I understand. Hey, Chrom, why didn't you use–"

"You know what, if anyone has any more questions, they can meet us at the nearest pub, where we're going to celebrate! Let's go, guys!" the Prince interrupted, feeling too sober to answer so many questions, took out three warp crystals and warped himself and his friends outside the arena, where they walked to the first pub they could find.

* * *

_The Golden Goblet Inn_

_One Hour After The Tournament_

Everyone cheered for the victorious trio. The bartender poured them glasses of the best ale he had. Khagan Basilio and Khan Flavia – the ruler of East Ferox – excitedly greeted the victors.

"Well done, Robin!" Flavia cheered.

"Thanks, and I'm sure you'll be similarly impressed in coming months!"

"We'll see about that," Basilio sighed, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I lost a bet and… you're disqualified from participating in the Kurultai."

"Excuse me?!" Flavia fumed.

"A man appeared at my castle and challenged Lon'qu to a duel to become my new champion. He bet me he could beat Lon'qu in two moves, and said if he won Robin couldn't fight in the tournament. Confident my own champion would win, I accepted, and lo and behold the new guy did as he said."

"Well, if Robin can't fight, I will," Chrom said resolutely.

"Are you sure, my Prince?" Flavia asked.

"We had an agreement, Flavia. I fight for you in the Kurultai, you help me on my… project. I need your support, so no matter what, I will make you Khagan."

"And I'm a woman of my word. You do as you say, and you can count on me."

"Just remember," Chrom added, "Emmeryn is not to know about any of this. As far as she is concerned, the Shepherds are only in Ferox to participate in minor tournaments to increase our skills on the battlefield."

"Which _is_ a secondary objective," Robin noted.

"Why are we keeping her in the dark, again?" Flavia frowned.

"She would never approve of what we're about to do. As much as I love her, I will not let her stop me, and if a wedge is torn between us, I fear the people will be divided and we may have a civil war. That is a risk we cannot take… not now, not ever."

"I understand, and I will gladly make you my champion in the Kurultai!"

"Then it is settled," Basilio announced, "I'll see you all at my next victory."

"It'll be MY victory we'll be seeing, old man." The two Feroxi leaders continued to banter as they left the bar.

After encouragement from the many patrons who had spectated Robin's fights, the Grandmaster rose up onto the bar and gave an impromptu speech.

"That's right! Three little humans, two with conventional magic, the other with a longsword, managed to defeat five masters of shadow technique, a wide array of black magicians, a Fire Dragon and an Ice Dragon, and to top it off, the Crown Prince of Ylisse single-handedly took down a full-fledged Divine Dragon! And the Plegians think they stand a chance against us…

"Tell me, everyone, are we going to fall to our knees before the Grimleal if they dare invade?"

"**NO!"**The patrons chanted in unison.

"Are we going to let Grima have his way with us?"

"**NEVER!"**

"That's right! But you know what, I hope he _does_ come back, that way we can show him THE STRENGTH OF YLISSE AND FEROX! NO-ONE, NOT EVEN A SO-CALLED GOD CAN TAKE US DOWN!"

"**YEAH!"**

"Be careful what you wish for…" a bald old Manakete in a brown cassock said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chrom chuckled.

"What if I told you I've seen the future, and in it Grima comes back and takes over the world."

"Then I'd say you saw wrong! I don't care where that vision came from, but there's no way it's true. NOT WHILE WE'RE STILL STANDING!"

"**YEAH!"** Most of the patrons cheered. The cloaked man, however, remained grim,

"Do you honestly believe you can change fate on a whim?"

"Let me tell you something, sir," Robin's countenance darkened, "I don't believe in fate. We each pave our own paths, and we are not bound to the will of anyone unless we allow ourselves to be," after he finished his sentence, his energy returned, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"**YEAH!"**

"DRINKS ALL AROUND ON THIS GUY!" Robin cheered and pointed to Chrom,

"YEAH– wait, what?" the prince's jaw dropped.

"Come on, can't Ylisse's treasury cover one round of drinks?" the Grandmaster laughed.

"I suppose, but Emm and Aenir are gonna be real pissed,"

"It won't last, and you know it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Chrom sighed and turned his attention to his lieutenant, "Frederick! Get me some gold – Ylisse is treating our Feroxi allies to a round of drinks!" Frederick groaned internally, took out a warp crystal and left for the Royal Treasury.

"Now, Robin, if I may have a word with you… alone," the Prince asked his friend discreetly.

"I don't see why not," Robin replied and the two walked to the balcony on the second level of the inn, secretly followed by the Manakete from earlier.

"Robin… did you really mean what you said about fate?"

"Of course! Why? What do you believe?"

"…The Scriptures tell us Naga has an intricate divine plan for humanity and dragonkind; we are to follow that plan to the letter or else face eternal damnation. But I refuse to believe that. No, I believe the Gods lay out a variety of paths, but it is up to us to choose which one we take. And if we don't like what we see ahead of us, we can fight to change it."

"You really believe that?" the Manakete said as he appeared.

"With all my heart," the Prince responded.

"…Then I chose wisely," the old man bowed and warped away.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Chrom frowned.

"Don't know… but I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see that man."

* * *

**And that's the end of Part 1. The next chapter isn't really related to this, but it takes place directly after and has a similar theme so I felt they should share a title.**


	18. Tale 9x: Chapter 5

**Oh, I've been planning this chapter for two years… I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

**Tale 9x Chapter 4: Glorious Obligation, Part 2**

_Regisdale Plains_

_Chon'sin-Rosanne Border, January 5, 981A.S._

With the Arts Festival just two days away, Jian'quei walked as quickly as she could. She was a sixteen-year-old swordswoman born and raised less than a league north of the Scarlet Plain, a glorious field with red grass that brightened at dawn and dusk that surrounded the old capital, Deimo, a city long since destroyed by the Grimleal. Jian'quei could still remember running around the plains with her friends when she was little, and the sadness she felt when she was told she could not longer venture there. To make sure she never tried, her parents kept a vigilant eye on her, never letting her leave their sight. Jian'quei never resented them for it, but longed for a day when she would be allowed to travel on her own.

This was her chance to prove she could handle herself. She had been on the road to Rosanne for nearly two months, passing through many towns and landmarks, but never staying in one place for too long. For the most part, it was relatively uneventful, but she did encounter bandits and highwaymen from time to time. These bandits, however, proved to be no problem for her as she had been training in the ancient ways since she was first able to pick up a sword. Unfortunately, bandits were not the only enemies the young girl was to face.

Not long after she passed the sign indicating she had crossed the border, she heard voices coming from the other side of a thick grove.

"Get everything packed and move back to the caves."

"Will you be joining us, Lord Mihnea?"

"Not yet. The Dark Bishops will be accompanying me overseas to collect two… friends… who can greatly help with the corruption process. They both have plenty of experience; one actually underwent a similar procedure. As soon as we retrieve them, we will join you."

"Understood, master."

She followed the voices and stumbled into some sort of encampment. As soon as she did, its residents turned to face her. All the men, save for one, were Dark Bishops and Dark Druids – masters of the Higher Arts, the former specializing in curses and defensive magic, the later in offensive spells. The other, presumably their leader, was a being Jian'quei thought to be purely mythical. He had black hair and red eyes and wore a black, gold-trimmed doublet with ten sets of runes and matching sarong, a black sash with a red gem in the middle, a black cape, a gold-trimmed burgundy mantle and a gold circlet. This man was a true Lopto Lord. Jian'quei had heard that different orders wore different sashes, and that only the most powerful druids wore burgundy mantles.

A Dark Bishop, wearing a gold-trimmed purple hooded cloak and mantle as opposed to the typical green or black ones, approached Jian'quei. As he came closer, the girl could tell by his face that he was incredibly old, perhaps even ancient, yet he moved like a young man.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a cold, coarse voice.

"It matters not. She has very little quintessence and is therefore unimportant. Seal her memory of this place and warp her away," the Lopto Lord said, completely disinterested.

"Memory seals don't always work. I say we kill her, just to be safe," a second Dark Bishop, seeming to be as old as the first, said. He was wearing a bright-green-trimmed brown short cloak over a dark green robe.

"If that is what you want, so be it. I couldn't care less. Rakshasa, deal with her. The rest of you proceed as planned," the Lopto Lord signaled to one of the Dark Druids then left with the two Dark Bishops.

Rakshasa extended his arms and created a small army of what seemed to be humans, but had malevolent gold eyes and eldritch auras that chilled the air around them. Jian'quei drew her sword, but doubted her ability to contend with such monsters. The magical constructs were armed with conventional weapons, so at least she stood a chance… or so she felt.

The constructs charged the young Chon'sinian, but were no match for her skill. Rakshasa did nothing more in response except create more constructs.

"I can do this all day, little girl. The question is, how many can you kill before you tire?" the Dark Druid laughed, "I'd kill you myself, but this is far more fun."

"I know even you must have a finite mana reserve! I _will_ hold out until you drain yourself!"

"Such determination! Now I wonder what I'll destroy first… your spirit, or your soul." Rakshasa's intense focus on the girl, along with his continuous use of magic, blinded him to all else around him, and he soon found himself impaled by a black magic-enhanced spear. Jian'quei, equally startled, lost focus and was knocked over by one of the constructs. Before her opponent could finish her off, two horsemen came in and cut through it, as well as all the others surrounding the girl. Jian'quei looked around and saw that the horsemen were supported by two axemen, a mage, a cleric and a shotel-wielding swordsman. She looked back to the druid, who used his dark aura to force the spear out of his torso. He picked it up and scanned for its source… which galloped right in front of him.

"How does it feel to be damaged by one of your own weapons, you pathetic Grima-worshipper!" the horseman called to the spear – which returned to him – and navigated his horse to protect Jian'quei. He was a middle-aged paladin wearing silver armor from neck to toe. He had short, greying brown hair and a brown moustache. His smile was cocky, but not arrogant, and he had an air of confidence the young Chon'sinian hadn't felt in anyone but her father. Rakshasa was damaged by the attack, but still capable of fighting.

"Hah! You think I'm Grimleal? What a fool. Your weapon may have injured my body, but my quintessence remains undamaged! Now, behold the power of the Order of Manfroy!" the Dark Druid laughed as his body turned to smoke.

"Did you say Order of _Manfroy_?" the Paladin shuddered. He had little time to think on it as the smoke morphed into four miniature war dragons. Despite the fact that they were roughly the size of wyverns, their scales were as hard as a full size War Dragon's and their breaths proved to be equally hot. To avoid their attacks, the Paladin hoisted Jian'quei atop his horse and bolted off.

"My name is LeGrant. Stay on my horse and I'll be able to protect you," the Paladin said, got off his horse and walked toward the three dragons. The middle dragon stepped forward to meet him, but before it could release any fire, a late-middle-aged swordmistress ran on top of it at near-light speed – a technique called Shadow Gliding – and thrusted her sword down into its cranium. The dragon's scales buckled but its skull remained intact; it tried to throw her off, but she managed to hold on,

"LeGrant! Now!" the woman ordered. The paladin nodded and threw his enchanted spear toward the beast's throat. The dragon somehow sensed this and tried to lower its head so the spear would hit the woman, but couldn't do so in time. The other two dragons, in the mean time, were engaged in combat with two masters of Shadow Technique. One was an old man with short but unruly white hair and a similarly unkept beard, dressed in a long, blue short-sleeved cloak over a grey tunic and white trousers. In his hand was a Wyrmslayer, and on his belt was sheathed a traditional Isaachian Dao. The other was a Chon'sinian swordmistress, dressed in a long grey robe that buckled at the shoulder. She had both a Wo Dao and a Light Brand, the latter of which was enchanted by Tiki herself.

The dragons were clearly superior in raw strength, but the two swordsmen were skilled enough to avoid their attacks and strike their weak spots. Eventually, the beasts could no longer bear the pain of their wounds and collapsed; the swordsmen gave them quick, merciful deaths.

After all the magical constructs were destroyed, LeGrant and his companions approached Jian'quei, who was in a state of shock from what she had just witnessed.

"Are you alright?" the Paladin asked.

"I'll… I'll be fine."

"Lee, let's get going. The Grimleal have already taken off," the old swordsman said with the signature voice of a heavy smoker as he lit a cigar.

"What about this young woman? We can't leave her here all by herself!"

"Fair point. We'll take her to the nearest village then resume our assignment."

"Cramer, I was watching her fight before I intervened; I think she'd make a good asset to our group," LeGrant said, then turned to Jian'quei, "if you're willing, of course."

"If it would repay you for saving my life and give me the chance to save others like me, I'd be more than happy to follow you wherever you go. My name is Jian'quei."

"Well, it's settled then," Cramer shrugged his shoulders and began making introductions, "welcome to the Bulwarks. We are the foremost autonomous company of Grimleal hunters in the continent. I'm Cramer, a former Colonel in the Imperial Valmese Army and before that a Major in the Celicium Army. LeGrant, who you've already met, is a childhood friend of mine who has served with me his whole career. The mature swordswoman in the grey dress and green breastplate and pauldrons is Edna; she was the founder of our little group and is my closest advisor. The two young brown-haired Cavaliers in blue armor are Matthias and Marta; they'll tell you anything you want to know about tea… and more. The two broad-shouldered Chon'sinians are Kor'el and Sin'li. They might not look like much, but they're some of the best axemen I met. The blithe little healer is Sila, the mage is her retainer, Nathan, and the slender guy with the shotel is a friend of theirs; I'm still not entirely sure what his story is. Last but certainly not least, the tall woman is my protégé, Xao'ren."

"It can't be… Xao? Is that really you?" Jian'quei's eyes widened.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me… it has been many years," Xao'ren's lips curled upward slightly. Her tone barely showed any signs of emotion, but those who knew her knew if she showed any at all, it meant she was ecstatic… or in some cases livid.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget my own cousin!" the younger Chon'sinian cheered, ran up to the elder swordmistress and hugged her as tightly as she could, a gesture Xao'ren reciprocated to the best of her ability.

"Cousin?" LeGrant raised a brow.

"On my mother's side. It is a rather distant relation, but we were close for a time before my father's wife discovered me and… well, you all know what happened after that."

Before anyone could respond, a company of Grimleal hunters from Valm's Intelligence Corps warped in, led by the Intelligence Director, Colonel General Tain, himself. The director was an imposing man with an even more imposing aura. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, and wore a black frock coat with gold buttons over black trousers with gold piping.

"General Tain, what can we do for you?" Cramer asked, barely concealing his annoyance. The two had never seen eye-to-eye on how to fight the Grimleal, but they respected each other's methods.

"I had heard of an encampment here containing beings far worse than ordinary druids."

"Th-there were," Jian'quei answered, "I saw something I thought to be mythical… a Lopto Lord, surrounded by two Dark Bishops and a host of Dark Druids. They all left for some sort of cave, leaving behind a lone druid to deal with me. It was thanks to LeGrant… and the others… that I am safe. It took our combined strength to take him down."

"The Lopto Lord… what color was his sash?" Tain asked nonchalantly.

"You're… not surprised one exists?"

"The Lopto Sect is a secretive organization, but I know enough."

"Oh… well… his sash was pitch black and had a large red gem embroidered in the middle."

"Then the reports were right… the Order of Manfroy has resurfaced with a new head."

"Order of Manfroy? The druid… he said he worked for them. I didn't believe it at first, but…" LeGrant started.

"I must inform High Priestess Tiki of this… she may know what to do… or at least who to warn. If Lopto Dissidents were here, in this shrine, then we may have a problem."

"Why, what's so special about this old overgrown pile of rocks?"

"Beneath it is an old seal room powerful dragons used to hibernate in to control their madness. I didn't think any still lived who needed to hibernate, but if one does, and he's been captured by followers of Manfroy, the world could be in grave peril."

"So what do _we_ do?" Cramer grunted.

"Nothing; you have not the strength to contend with such power. Instead, I suggest you rest for awhile. I reckon if you leave now, you'll make the Arts Festival on time. A few of our generals will be there, as will the Priestess and the Emperor himself."

"Sounds like fun. I'm up for it if you are, boss," LeGrant shrugged.

"Eh, I could use the entertainment. Besides, it's only one weekend," Cramer replied and led the Bulwarks to the festival, which was taking place in a moderately large township just south of Rosanne Castle Town.

* * *

_45th International Arts Festival_

_Abiegnia, Rosanne, January 7, 981 A.S._

MacMillian and Excellus, along with their friends General Elim from the Intelligence Corps and Captain Torden of the Fourth Army, elected to go to the Arts Festival together, and they were having the time of their lives. The two senior generals wore the same dress uniforms they wore in Caelin; Elim, the head of the internal affairs division of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, had short, parted blond hair and was wearing a charcoal frock coat with onyx buttons - the dress uniform of intelligence officers; Torden, an officer in MacMillian's army, had curly brown hair and was wearing a simple green tunic and brown trousers, as he was on extended leave and didn't feel the need to wear a military uniform.

"I can't wait to see the Celicium Symphony. They have a new musical director who critics say is significantly better than his predecessor," MacMillian cheered.

"Yeah, but they'll never come close to the Rosannean Philharmonic," Excellus sighed.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the new opera house. It's supposed to be beautiful, unlike the hideous piece of garbage they just built in Valm Province," Elim scoffed at the thought of the latter, which was made almost entirely of brick, didn't have a single ounce of gold and its ceiling was the only one in any theater in the continent that wasn't hand-painted.

"It's not ugly; just pragmatic," Excellus, a native of the Province, said defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ex. It'll keep your morale high," MacMillian teased.

The officers' banter was interrupted by a large army warping in all around them. Elim judged by their uniforms and crest that they were the Twelfth Reserves, one of the many reserve armies under the command of the recently-promoted Brigadier General Juidice, a humorless officer who most of the other generals thought was too inexperienced to join the command staff, but was supported in Parliament by both the Defense Ministry and the Intelligence Committee, and in the military by Director Tain. MacMillian looked for a ranking officer, eventually finding a Colonel organizing troop placements.

"Colonel! What is the meaning of this?!" the General shouted.

"General Juidice ordered us here to protect the people from a possible Grimleal invasion."

Excellus scowled, "that naïve little–"

"Is she here?" Elim interrupted.

"Yes, sir. She should be in the center plaza introducing the marching band."

"Ex, Elim, Torden, we have to find her _now_, before Cramer shows up!" MacMillian bolted off toward the town square, prompting his companions to do the same.

"Sir, with all due respect, what's Cramer got to do with any of this?" Torden said when he caught up.

"He and Juidice are arch rivals. If they cross paths under these circumstances, they will undoubtedly lock blades, and I did _not _come here to watch a fight!"

"Cramer doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge against anyone… why does he hate Juidice?" Excellus asked.

"He doesn't, but he vehemently disagrees with her militarism, and that has led to fierce arguments between them… and worse. Frankly, I'm on his side, but I'd rather not see bloodshed today."

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Elim frowned.

"A man should know his own uncle." When the four arrived at the square, pushing through the guardsmen, they saw they were too late – Cramer and Juidice were already facing off. The aging vigilante wore his usual attire and had his arms folded and a lit cigar in his mouth. Juidice, a tall, purple-haired woman, stood in a flowing black robe secured with notches at the shoulder and down her right side, loose fitting trousers and thin black shoes. At her waist she kept her Nineteenth Dynasty Isaachian Gim, a two-handed straight sword with a golden pommel and a guard that was too narrow to be functional.

"Oh, no," MacMillian groaned.

"Juidice… I should have known; only you could be so naïve," Cramer grunted through his cigar.

"Cramer…" the young general growled at her rival.

"These green little kids of yours couldn't stand up to the Plegian regulars, much less the Grimleal! I thought you learned that lesson when MacMillian's soldiers humiliated them in the last competition."

"They're better than nothing."

"No! No they're not! All they'll do is scare the civilians, and ruling by fear is never the answer! I understand you are too young to remember the events following the Deimo Massacre, but Yen'fay's policies didn't do anything but make the people depressed. When he abdicated rule to Walhart, the Prime Minister fixed everything WITHOUT the use of the military! Call these soldiers off _now_, before I get angry."

"I think you need a lesson in humiliation; I'd be more than happy to teach you," Juidice drew her gim, raised it above her head, raised her left foot to her right knee and extended her left sword hand, assuming 'Shooting Star Chasing The Moon'.

"You? Teach _me_ humiliation? What a joke. Come kid, come and try me," Cramer tossed aside his cigar and drew his Isaachian broadsword. He extended his left tiger mouth hand in front of his center line and brought his sword behind his hip, assuming 'Show The Hand But Conceal The Knife'. In response, Juidice shadow glided through Cramer and tried to smash the pommel of her sword into Cramer's head, but the veteran leapt forward to avoid it. The general then spun in her place, trying to slice her sword through the elder's gut, but Cramer parried the strike with ease. Juidice tried a variety of other attacks, but the aging vigilante's skill vastly exceeded her own and he was able to block every strike. Eventually, Juidice grew tired of using traditional attacks and decided to switch to shadow technique. She hopped away to a safe distance, created shadow clones of herself then launched herself and her clones at the veteran from a variety of angles. Cramer smiled as he deftly blocked every strike. When Juidice herself attempted to strike from the front, Cramer extended his hand and sent a shockwave through the air, sending the general tumbling backward.

"H-how…" Juidice groaned as she struggled to stand.

"Yen'fay has his Cloning; Xao'ren, her Gliding; Jin'fay was a master of combinations; I am a master of Shadow Manipulation," Cramer bragged.

"Well, you may be able to merge shadow technique with dark magic, but I have some tricks of my own – I am a master of Shadow Fusion," Juidice assumed a standard 'Plow' Stance, created a couple dozen shadow clones of herself and fused with them. As a result, she appeared to be vibrating.

"So you amplify your strength and speed at the cost of your stamina… bold choice. Just remember, at your current state, you have one chance to strike me down. Fail, and you're finished," Cramer brought his right foot forward while keeping his weight on his left leg and brought his sword diagonally down in front of his center line, assuming 'Little Ghost Waving The Banner'. Before either combatant could make a move, the ever-imposing Colonel General Yen'fay warped in, katanas drawn,

"Sheath your swords or die to mine!" the Emperor's Chief of Staff commanded. He had long, greying black hair kept in a ponytail and donned a black long coat over a charcoal cuirass and grey trousers.

"General Yen'fay!" Juidice did as she was ordered and stood at attention.

"Well, if it isn't Yenny! Here to clean up your subordinate's mess?" Cramer grunted as he lit another cigar. Faster than anyone could track, the elder general shadow glided to the former colonel, cut off the end of his cigar and leveled his blade at his throat.

"My patience is running thin today, old man, so don't try me," Yen'fay scowled. Cramer simply smiled, spat out what was left of his cigar and lit a third.

"As for you," the Chief of Staff turned to the Brigadier General, "who ordered these troop placements?"

"I did, sir."

"…Call them off immediately and I may forget to reprimand you."

"General, with all due respect, you were at Deimo, so you of all people should know–" Without a second thought, Yen'fay summoned shadow clones right next to Juidice and directed them to slit her ankles, causing her to fall. The elder general then slowly walked over to his subordinate and knelt beside her,

"After the massacre, I was thrust into the position of King. Out of fear, I ordered that Chon'sin should become a police state. Petty crime dropped significantly, but Grimleal attacks persisted and no matter how hard my soldiers trained, they proved mostly ineffectual. All they truly accomplished was lowering the morale of the people even further and keeping them in a constant state of fear. I had failed in my duty, so I abdicated rule to Prime Minister Walhart of the Republic. He immediately reversed my policies, instead giving lectures and hosting events to increase the morale of the people. Behind the scenes, he sent elite Grimleal hunters to suspected encampments, taking care of our enemies quietly… and it worked! The people were happy and the Grimleal stayed away. Walhart was kind enough to put me on his staff as a general… I just wish everyone in my family took the opportunities granted to them.

"I was at Deimo, so I of all people know better than to use fear as a mean to bring peace. Now clean yourself up and get your men back to their barracks." Yen'fay stood up and warped away, prompting Elim and his companions to rush to Juidice's aid.

"Are you alright?" the intelligence officer asked as he gave her an elixir.

"I'll be fine," the young general replied and drank from the phial.

"You really shouldn't have brought up Deimo the way you did… General Yen'fay took the massacre particularly hard, especially considering most of his family abandoned him for Gods know where," MacMillian sighed.

"I know… I simply overreacted, and I'm sorry. I'll have to remember to apologize to him later," Juidice hung her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Judy. Yen'fay may be your superior, but he had no right to lash out at you like that. One day, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Elim growled.

"Your funeral," Torden muttered.

"Come now, Torden, do you really think that old man stands a chance against my black magic? The only human in the Empire who surpasses my skill is Tain!" Elim responded.

"Let's go get these soldiers out of here, then we can enjoy the festival," Excellus said, trying to change the subject.

"You can enjoy it," Juidice sighed, "I think it would be best if I head back to the barracks with my soldiers, then practice a little."

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you," MacMillian replied, trying to comfort her. The younger General nodded silently and called her soldiers off. Most of the civilians pretended the incident never happened and resumed their activities, but the officers couldn't help but be disturbed by it. Nevertheless, they too resumed their previous activities and enjoyed the festival.

* * *

Yen'fay decided to take a stroll through the outskirts of the town, secretly sending Shadow Clones to scout for potential attackers. Half way through his first round, he was approached by a young green-haired girl in an Isaachian swordmaster's robe.

"General Yen'fay!" the girl said as she ran up to the Chon'sinian, "my name is Lyn, and I wish to train under you!" Yen'fay could not help but chuckle at the girl. As the Chief of Staff of the entirety of the Imperial Valmese Armed Forces, he had neither the time nor the inclination to train a random child, but as he had never in his life been asked so bluntly, he decided to entertain her.

"Tell me, young woman, why do you want me to train you?"

"Your style reminds me of my childhood friend's, a swordswoman named Karla. You may have heard of her; she's known in arena circles as the Sword Princess. In Ferox, she's one of the greatest, ranking in the top 5 last year."

"…Where is this Karla from?"

"I'd rather not say, as it may taint your impression of her."

"Tell me."

"She was raised in Sacae. Where she was born, I don't know… she never really talked about it. In fact, she didn't speak much at all. She's kind, and beautiful, but seldom ever said anything."

"It's her alright…" Yen'fay smiled warmly, "well, any friend of Kel- err, of Karla's is a friend of mine. I will train you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Tell me where can I find Karla."

"I saw an advertisement in Ferox – she'll be fighting in the Kurultai for Tyre."

"I'll be sure to attend. Now, show me what you know."

"As you wish, master. Attempt to decapitate me."

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me… you won't hurt me." Yen'fay pondered Lyn's words for a moment, then drew his katana and did as his apprentice suggested. To his surprise, the blade went right through her, but did no damage. He struck again, then unleashed a fury of strikes; all just passed through her as if she were a ghost, or…

"You're well trained in Shadow Projection, aren't you."

"It came naturally. I mostly use it when I hunt as a way to mislead my targets."

"What else do you know?"

"I'm practiced in Cloning and Gliding, and I've begun to dabble in Warping."

"Impressive. Where are you really?" Lyn answered by appearing with an entourage from behind a thick grove. All the members of the group introduced themselves to the General, who led them back to the Chon'sinian capital to study in his personal training rooms.

* * *

**CHALLENGE: ****Send me a PM**** if you can name the two Dark Bishops and the two people Mihnea wants to collect (should be easy for classic FE fans). If you guess correctly, I'll write you a oneshot of your choice **_**as soon as I can**_** (so long as it follows the rules I listed on my profile page). ****REMEMBER: if you leave your guess in a review, it will not count.**

**The difference between a challenge and a request is that if you win a challenge, I will put your request at the top of my queue; other requests will be placed at the bottom and I'll work on them when I get to them.**

**Notes, as always, are on my WordPress blog.**

**Next chapter sets up Fates. It should appeal to fans new, old, and really old, starring one character from FE4, one from 5, two from 6 and one from 14, all of whom are antagonists.**


	19. Tale 9x: Final Chapter

**And now, we come to the end of the Ninth Tale of FE:CSR. Tales 10 and 11, which and Chrom and Eliwood's tales, respectively, take place at roughly the same time, so events from each will be vaguely mentioned in their counterparts.**

* * *

**Tale 9x Final Chapter: The West Wind**

_Temple of The Fifth Demon, Somewhere in Elibe_

_23 Saint 981 A.S. (January 23 Ylissean Reckoning)_

Mihnea and his companions warped before the great castle and smiled. The inner seal had somehow already been broken, so they would be able to warp inside using Lopto Crystals. Before they could, however, they were approached by a group of guards.

"Halt! Who are you and how did you get here?" their leader asked. Mihnea responded with magic: he released a seal on his power and began chanting in Demontounge, causing the air to darken. After all the verses of the spell were recited, all light in the field was completely blocked out for a long moment. When the dark veil lifted, there was nothing left but the three Lopto Dissidents and a massive desert – Mihnea's spell had destroyed all life in the region.

"Lord Mihnea, with all due respect, what were you thinking?! Surely the Guardians would have felt that!" one of the Dark Bishops shouted.

"Relax, my friend – there is no way anyone can sense this place – the Three Sages themselves cast a spell to prevent people like us from finding it. Unfortunately for them, they used a spell I myself created, so I know how to circumvent it," the Lopto Lord smiled. "Now, let's go meet our soon-to-be allies." The three took out Lopto Warp Crystals and used them to pass right through the seal without affecting it.

Normally, the temple would light up on its own, but since Mihnea and his companions could not be detected, all they could see at first was darkness. The Lopto Lord prepared to cast an illumination spell, but someone in the temple did so first.

"I was wondering when you would return, My Lady," a Fire Dragon in Manakete form approached the group. Mihnea and his companions responded by lowering their hoods, revealing their faces.

"Wait, you're not… who are you?"

"One who seeks your assistance in defeating a common enemy," the Lopto Lord chuckled

"A common enemy, you say?"

"The White Sage – Prophet of the Eternal One and leader of the Guardians."

"We're listening," a female Manakete warped next to the Fire Dragon. The woman's purple cloak was so concealing all the Lopto Lord and Dark Bishops could see beneath it was a portion of her face, revealing pale skin, lavender hair and heterochromatic eyes.

"As you know, he is currently the most powerful being on the mortal plane. I, however, have found someone with the potential to become even more powerful… given I make some improvements."

"Go on,"

"He's a Divine Dragon God. I found him in the middle of a hibernation cycle, so I locked him in that state, transported him to our headquarters and took his dragonstone." Mihnea smiled and signaled to the red-cloaked Dark Bishop, who took out a large, radiant golden stone.

"This is… _his_ stone… it's even more powerful than I thought…" the Fire Dragon gasped.

"Indeed, the Blue Sage is not a foe to be taken lightly," the green-cloaked Dark Bishop said.

"Who are you?" the purple-cloaked woman asked.

"I am Mihnea, son of the first Master of Black Magic, Vladimir II. I am the most powerful Lopto Lord and leader of the dissident movement – those who follow Loptyr's principles when he was under the control of the Dark One, Ereshkigal. These two are the leaders of the Lopto Order of Manfroy; I discovered them hiding centuries ago and took them under my wing. They are the Dark Bishops Manfroy and Veld," Mihnea pointed to the bishops.

"Manfroy and Veld? I thought you two were killed in the Second Crusade by Seliph and Leif," the Fire Dragon folded his arms.

"The weapons they used were only powerful enough to destroy our bodies; our souls escaped," Manfroy, the purple-cloaked bishop responded.

"They wandered around the world until they found me," Mihnea added, "at which point I restored their power in exchange for their loyalty."

"And what is it you want in exchange for our assistance?" the purple-cloaked woman asked.

"I want to be the Sixth Demon prophesied by Ereshkigal, and I want my companions to have high ranking positions in the New Order. I am human of great power, and I willingly seek that position; I believe those are the prerequisites."

"You are the second human to come here in the past five years, Lord Mihnea. The first also sought power, only she wanted to choose her own path, forcing us to turn her into an unwitting pawn. Do you accept whatever fate our master selects for you?"

"If he makes me the Sixth Demon and grants me the appropriate amount of power, I will follow any path he lays before me."

"Excellent… you have a deal. Now, take us to the Dragon God you have captured."

"My Lady Idenn, my Lord Jahn, I assure you, this is a decision you will not regret," Mihnea chuckled, took out his warp crystal and chanted a Demontounge incantation that allowed multiple people to be transported with a single crystal, sending the entire group to the headquarters of the dissident Lopto Orders.

* * *

_Tunnel Network, Unknown Location_

"My Lord and Lady, welcome to our home," Mihnea said as soon as his group arrived.

The supposed headquarters were a series of tunnels completely sealed off from the outside world. They were so spacious that even Dragon Gods could traverse them without difficulty.

"What is this place?" Jahn asked.

"An expanse of caverns beneath what was once Valentia. This network, which runs all throughout the continent, was designed during the Schism by Naga and her kinsmen to protect humans who could not fight from Grima. I would venture to say that it is the reason Valentia did not suffer as much as Akaneia. The Eternal One Himself placed a protective cloak over it so no-one could sense in or out. How ironic that we, servants of His mortal enemy, now take shelter within it," the Lopto Lord smiled.

"I sense the walls can withstand even the greatest Demontounge incantations… these caverns will be adequate," Idenn said, her tone betraying nothing, "now, where is the Blue Sage?"

"Follow me," Mihnea bowed and led his companions to a relatively small chamber; in the center of which was a stone platform surrounded by demonic Rune Stones, presumably placed there to ensure a being of great power was well-contained. On the platform was resting a white-cloaked Manakete with sky blue hair. If not for his incredible aura, Idenn would have thought him an Ice Dragon, but not even Ninis, first daughter of Naga and founder of the Ice Tribe, had that much power.

"Is this him?" Jahn looked to the Lopto Lord.

"Yes, it is," Idenn answered for him.

"If you'll stand back, I will wake him," Mihnea released a restraint on his power and chanted the Galdr of Release, an old Avramite song that forcefully woke a hibernating being.

"Wha– where am I?!" the Manakete said as he rose.

"Exactly where you are needed, Lord Sage," the Lopto Lord chuckled. Regaining his bearings, the Manakete tried to launch a spell in Old High Divinetounge, but somehow the runes surrounding him prevented him from using his magic. He then reached for his Dragonstone, knowing with it he could shatter any seal, but found it had been stolen.

"Mihnea! You–" the Blue Sage began to shout, but froze with terror when he saw the Fifth Demon and her Fire Dragon assistant standing beside the Lopto Dissidents, "what do you think you're doing with _them_?!"

"They have experience with the procedure we are about to perform on you."

"You will _never_ turn me into a demon! I will resist you to the bitter end!"

"I believe you misunderstand us," Idenn cut in, "I do not intend on making you a demon – I am going to make you my pawn. A powerful, maddened one, but a pawn nonetheless."

"The others will find me before you can fully corrupt me or my stone! They will rescue or kill me long before you break me!"

"Oh, I'm counting on their arrival," Mihnea's grin expanded, "that's why we're not going to waste any time with you. The moment they arrive, we'll slaughter them all and take their souls!"

"And after we finish them off, our true enemy, the White Sage, will have no choice but to show his face, then together we will finally defeat him and enable our master to consume him," Idenn added.

"Do you really think you could ever defeat the Prophet of the Eternal One?" the Blue Sage scoffed.

"When you are completed, you will have enough power to match him on your own; combine that power with the tomes we have in our possession, as well as the quintessence we will have taken from the Guardians who try to rescue you, nothing will be able to stop us!" The Blue Sage could not help but laugh at this,

"If I can find any solace in the coming events, it will be because your overconfidence will inevitably lead to your swift downfall once my friends arrive.

"We shall see," Idenn said as she released her restraints and prepared to begin molding her new puppet, "Blue Sage Anankos, you are the second most powerful being on the mortal plane… and you will soon be the strongest. You will serve us well, whether you like it or not."

* * *

_Castle Ylisse_

Emmeryn was conversing with Aenir when she felt it. She paused, grasped her temples and groaned for a moment before moving on.

"Is everything alright, Emma?" the Ice Dragon asked.

"It's nothing… just a mild headache; I get them from time to time. If I were to guess, there are probably my penalty for having so much magical power," the Exalt responded.

"The Gods only place curses on those who study the Higher Arts, like the Guardians. You may have created a new, natural form that rivals Black Magic, but it's not the same. Unless… have you been studying any Black Magic or Demontounge?"

"No, of course not."

"Emmeryn, I need you to be honest with me. I cannot help you if you close yourself off."

"I _am_ being honest with you, Aenir. Trust me, I'll be fine. Now, you were talking about taking a trip to Ilia to visit your old home…" the Exalt cued. The Demigoddess remained silent with skepticism for a moment, but in the end disregarded it and resumed discussing her plans.

* * *

**Tale 10 Preview:**

"**I will chase you across the stars and into the heavens. I will chase you 'round this wide Earth. I will chase you through the pits of hell before I give you up! No Grimleal will escape my wrath! Every man, woman and child who supports that devil will be smote by these hands! You hear me Grima?! You and your bastard followers will burn for all eternity! Of that, I give you my word. I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'll kill you all! I'll… kill… you… all…" his tone gradually faded from one of anger to one of depression; his rage drowned in his sorrow. He threw down his sword and shield, knelt, and wept upon the cold, motionless body…**

* * *

**VERY short chapter today, my friends. I believe its length (or lack thereof) is justified, as it is simply supposed to be a teaser for later arcs.**

**It shouldn't be too hard to guess who previously visited Idenn; I've alluded to their connection a number of times, albeit vaguely. If you think you know who it is, shoot me a PM and if you're correct I'll write you a oneshot. ****Remember, guesses in reviews do not count!**

**If you can't figure it out now, I guarantee you'll know exactly who it is by the end of the Plegia arc, which I'm sure many of you will be happy to know almost entirely excludes Yosef. His only appearance will be a brief argument between him and Aenir; I won't tell you what they will be discussing for spoiler reasons.**


End file.
